Anthem of the Young
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: "Your children are very powerful, Mr. Salvatore. The blood of witches and wolves runs through their veins." Follow Daniel and Skylar's story as they find their place in the Pack, and in the world. And as they discover new powers and face threats that would use them for it. One final story. Last installment of the Werewolf DE series!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here it is!**

 **This will pick up a few years after Ode, and will be in 3rd person.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters!**

* * *

The morning air of Mystic Falls was frosty and gray.

The thick clouds ahead teased snow, and there was a chill in the breeze that promised the arrival of Winter.

At the Salvatore Manor, however, no one was giving two thoughts to the weather outside.

The majority of the Supreme Pack was gathered in the living room, and their Alpha was pacing furiously in front of the fireplace.

"Where is she?" he demanded with a voice of forced control.

"Damon," his mate sighed, crossing the room, "You know she didn't mean to-"

The Alpha lifted his hand, silencing her, "She was spotted by humans, Elena. Humans with guns that will have no problem trying to tread our land for information. So I'll ask again," he turned to face the young man leaning against the far wall, "Where is she?"

Daniel Salvatore didn't blink under his father's stern gaze.

In passing years, he'd grown accustomed to that very looked aimed at him, despite the fact that his sister was the one causing problems.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, keeping his chin up and meeting his father's stare head on.

"She didn't say anything to you about where she was going?"

Daniel shook his head and his father cursed.

"She doesn't have her car," Elena reminded him, "She couldn't of gone far."

Damon sighed, shaking his head, "She had better still be on this property."

The Alpha's anger seemed to suck the air from the room, and Daniel knew he should probably locate his sister before things had the chance to escalate.

"I'll see what I can do," he told his parents, and closed his eyes.

He shared a supernatural bond with his absent twin and there was a slim chance that drawing on it could give him further information.

It only took a second for his heartbeat to increase and his breath to start panting rapidly.

The response was a familiar one.

"She's running," he said, his eyes flying open, "As a human. Probably on the trails through the woods."

Relief crossed his father's face, then it was gone.

"Go get her," the male commanded, and Daniel nodded.

With the mood their dad was in, it was probably best that he cross Skylar first and give her fair warning.

* * *

This morning, their Aunt Caroline had brought in the mail, in which was the newspaper with a disturbing headline.

A feral wolf sighting in Mystic Falls.

There was even an accompanying picture, from a low quality camera phone, of an animal with dark fur disappearing into the trees.

Caution was good for the town.

Had this been any random wolf, the extra precautions on the human's behalf would probably keep them all safer.

However, for a full Pack of werewolves and witches trying to fly under the radar, it could cause problems.

Skylar knew better than to Change near town, so he wasn't really that surprised that their father was ready to tear into her hide for breaking the rules, but still, it seemed unfair not to at least give her a heads up.

* * *

Ignoring the eyes of the others, Daniel crossed the room and headed to the foyer that would take him out the front door.

The chill outside hardly bothered him, and he made his way around the house, towards the edge of the woods that surrounded it, hoping his twin wasn't so far out that she wouldn't hear him or that she hadn't, god forbid, left the property without so much as mentioning it to anyone.

"Skylar!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

When he got nothing, he placed two fingers beneath his tongue and whistled.

The sound bounced off the trees and, thankfully, there was a whistle back in response.

Skylar was, as he'd predicted, just out running.

She did that some mornings, though he never fully understood why, even with their connection.

Crawling out of bed at dawn just to go exhaust yourself willingly didn't really scream fun to him, but then he'd always known that he and Skylar held a different definition for that word.

He whistled again, sharper this time, and the answering call was much closer.

"Come on," he urged, yelling out to the trees, and a minute later, he heard the crunch of sneakers against dead, dry leaves.

"I'm right here. God, you're so pushy," a female voice spat out and his sister appeared on the trail head, sprinting up until she was in front of him.

"I can only run so fast you know," she panted, placing her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath.

Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and sweat drenched every bit of her body that wasn't covered by her workout clothes, despite the coolness of the air.

"You didn't tell anyone you were leaving the house," Daniel accused, and her brow lifted, "I wasn't aware I needed a chaperone to step into the yard."

"You don't," he said, "But when Dad decides to call a Pack meeting for something you did, it's probably a good idea to show up."

"Shit," Skylar exhaled, lifting a hand to wipe a drip of sweat from her forehead, "What is it that he thinks I did this time?"

"Picture in the paper," Daniel told her, "A wolf was spotted near town. Dark fur. And it wasn't me."

She bit the side of her cheek, a habit when she was feeling nervous, and Daniel sighed, "You know we aren't supposed to Change unless we're on Pack land. Dad's pissed."

His twin sighed, her multicolored eyes, similar to his own, closing, "Perfect."

"At least tell me you have a good excuse," he prodded, hoping she wasn't going to be in too deep of trouble.

The ghost of a smirk crossed her lips as she met his stare, "Do you think trying to win a bet is going to count as a good excuse to Dad?"

Daniel shook his head, "You might as well say goodbye to the outdoors now, because I have a feeling you're about to be spending a lot of time in your room."

"So helpful," she shot, slapping his arm as she started toward the house, "But I might as well go pay the piper. Wish me luck."

But he didn't, because she was going to need a hell of a lot more than any good karma he could offer.

Instead, he followed her up to the house, knowing that if there was going to be a fallout, she should probably have at least one person in her corner.

* * *

Skylar would have known her father was angry, even if her brother hadn't pre warned her.

He was wearing a hole in the living room floor with his pacing, sign one of his pissed off-ness, and he his jaw looked as if he were working it over with constant clenches and rolls. Sign two.

She did a quick scope and was relieved to see that the entire Pack wasn't waiting on her.

Just her parents, her Uncle Stefan, Michael, and his father.

She exhaled deeply before stepping into the room.

"Dad."

Her father's head shot up and there was a quiet fury in his expression, "Skylar."

She bit her lip, waiting for the explosion, but it was her mother that spoke first.

"Do you want to explain this?"

The older woman handed her the newspaper Daniel had been referring to, and sure enough, she'd warranted a picture and half article, warning the town folk to stay safe and take extra precautions when out and about.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, only offering her mom a glance before her eyes turned back to the Alpha, "I didn't realize anyone had seen me."

"That's not the point," her father broke his silence, moving so that he was towering over her, "You know better than to Change in public. What the hell were you thinking?"

She did know better. She also knew better than to lie to the male.

"I wasn't," she admitted quietly, "I only Changed because I wanted to beat Michael across town for this stupid bet."

Damon's eyes flickered to the male across the room, but didn't interrupt her.

"It wasn't for very long," she insisted, "And I didn't think it would hurt anything."

"But it did," the Alpha said, "You were caught on camera and now the entire Pack is going to have to watch its back until this hype dies down."

He looked back at Michael, "Did you turn as well?"

"No," Skylar answered quickly, before Michael could, "He didn't."

When she had her father's attention again, she dropped her gaze and bowed her head a little.

An offer of submission, "I'm sorry, Dad. It won't happen again."

And she was sorry.

Not about the bet, but about making the Pack suffer.

They were all her family and their burdens were her own.

She felt bad that her actions had jeopardized them, and she hoped her dad could see she was genuine.

When he sighed, she lifted her eyes from the ground.

His gaze was slightly softer as he said, "I think you need to give each and every person in this house an apology. Then you need to go do homework or something while your mother and I discuss repercussions."

Skylar nodded, apologized again, then started around the room to do as he said.

As far as punishments, it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

When she was finished, she dismissed herself and headed for the door, where her brother was waiting.

He offered her a sympathetic half smile as she passed.

* * *

An hour passed before the hype had moved on and Daniel went upstairs to look for his sister.

He found her in her room, sprawled out on her bed while working on an English essay.

He rapped a few times on the door jam before entering.

Skylar's eyes shot over, but when she saw it was only him, she relaxed and looked back at her spiral, "Hey."

"Hey," he started, closing the door some behind him, "You okay?"

She sighed and sat up, crossing her legs, "Well, I'm grounded, and I've officially filled up my quota of apologies for the month, so…"

He sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry, Sky. If I'd known what Dad was talking about, I would have told him it was me. But he asked if I'd Changed near town before showing me article and-"

"No," she interrupted, "No, it's better this way. I'm the one who messed up. You don't have to take the blame for everything."

He pursed his lips, "Maybe not. But you know what being grounded means."

She nodded, with a flicker of annoyance, "Yep. No free runs."

For the most part, their parents allowed them to Change at will on the property, whenever they wanted, especially since Michael had gone through his transition a few months ago and it helped them all burn off some steam.

However, when they got into trouble, those freedoms were revoked and they were only allowed to Change while accompanied by an adult.

It was limiting, sure, but Daniel could handle the restrictions much better than his sister.

Skylar loved to run.

* * *

"I was an idiot," she added, "I'll just do the time. It'll only be for two weeks."

"You're gonna go crazy," Daniel teased, falling back on her bed.

She shoved him off her notebooks, "You're laying on my homework."

"Like you were really doing work," he shot, reaching under him for the journal.

His sister's essay was lined out in her scrawling handwriting.

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" he read aloud, "Seriously? And you put...shapeshifting. Wow. Original."

Skylar smirked, "At least I'm doing it. You haven't even started this week's assignment, have you?"

"We have three more days," he argued, "I'll get it done."

She threw the notebook onto the floor next to her backpack and stretched out on the bed beside him, "I guess you've been too busy with baseball to worry much about school, huh?"

Daniel scoffed, "Yeah right. I haven't been to practice all week."

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

He'd been looking forward to the start of the season for months.

Daniel shrugged, "Things came up?"

Skylar narrowed her eyes at him, "What kind of things?"

Knowing she could sense if he was lying, Daniel opted for the truth, "Dad doesn't really think it's a good idea."

His sister stiffened, "And what does that have to do with anything? They already told you that you could play, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's-"

"But nothing," she sat up, "Did he make you quit?! You know, that figures! Can't you-"

"Sky," Daniel cut her off, "He didn't make me quit."

When she shot him a look he sat up too, "He didn't. I chose to."

"Why?" she pressed.

Daniel shrugged, "It just made sense. There's too much to be done with the Pack, and it's selfish to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," she said, lifting a hand, "Because those are not your words."

"Skylar," he scolded, "This is my choice. Practice takes up a lot of time, and I have training that I-"

"Save it," she interrupted, already moving as she headed for the door with anger growing in her expression.

Great.

With a groan, he followed her.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't deliver on Sunday?" Elena's voice was a sharp threat, and Damon looked up from the sink where he'd been shaving to watch her in the mirror.

"That's not going to work for me," his mate paced, with a hand on her hip, and he could feel that her temper was about to get the best of her.

After all, she'd been soaking up his agitation all morning, and was bound to let out her own frustrations on someone.

He pitied the bakery worker that she was on the phone with.

"No," Elena snapped, "I spoke to him last week. He said it was possible. Yes, two cakes. I need- Excuse me? No, that's triple what I was told to-"

She groaned loudly, "You know what, put him on the phone. I'll tell him exactly where he can shove that wooden spoo-"

"Hey now," Damon turned, and pulled the phone from her hand, and hung the thing up on the apologizing employee.

"What did you do that for?" Elena demanded, her brow arching dangerously at him now.

With a smirk he knew would calm her down, he tried to defuse her irritation, and pulled her into his arms, "It's just the cakes, kitten, no need to commit homicide."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it's their eighteenth birthday, Damon. And I want things to go well, but the universe is conspiring against me! First with the shipment delay on Daniel's present, and now the damn bakery won't deliver on the day of the party, and the town might be on the verge of wolf hunt if we aren't careful and-"

Damon kissed her, effectively ending the rant.

When he pulled away, she was breathing heavily for a different reason, and he grinned, "Better?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I hate it when you do that."

"No you don't."

A small smile broke through her annoyance, "Okay, maybe I don't."

Damon brushed back her hair, twirling the end of one strand around his finger

"Just call a different bakery," he suggested, "We still have a few weeks until the party. Plenty of time to work something out. And as for the wolf hunt, you don't need to worry. I think Skylar knows the gravity of the situation. She won't Change near town again."

She sighed, and he lifted her chin, "Or, you can tell me why this birthday thing is really upsetting you so much?"

"I'm not upset," she tried to assure him, but he knew better than that.

"Yes, you are. And more so than with any other party you plan. I get that this one is important, but why are you stressing out so hard?"

She groaned, leaning her head into his neck, "Maybe I'm projecting a little. My own eighteenth birthday included a candle in a cupcake and reruns of the bachelor. Jenna tried to make it special, but we didn't have much back then, and I was missing my parents, and I just want the twins to have a good day, and a cake, and presents that arrive on time, and I don't think that it's too much to ask."

Damon fought back a smirk at her exuberant tone.

"Okay," he reasoned, "So how about this. You call the dealership about Skylar's present, make sure everything is still in line for it to be picked up. Have Caroline call a couple bakeries and see if any can do what you want by the date you need it. Then the two of you can work out the details, figure out what else needs to be done, and delegate from there."

A kiss was placed on his collarbone, "How come when you say it all out like that, it seems so simple?"

He laughed, "Because it is. You're just too involved to look at it objectively."

She opened her mouth to fire a retort, as the bedroom door flew open, and arguing voices filed in.

"You're being ridiculous, Sky. There's no need to-" Daniel's voice was cut off.

"There damn well is to! Dad!" his sister shot, as Damon and Elena walked out of their bathroom and into the room.

* * *

"What's going on?" Damon demanded, looking at the teenagers, and two heads of dark hair swung toward them.

Skylar's face was red, a bad sign, as she took after her mother when it came to her temper, even though Elena swore the hotheadedness was his fault.

Yeah, well, tell that to the Mystic Falls Home Fresh Bakery employer.

"Daniel's quitting the baseball team?" his daughter fired, her multicolored eyes glaring at him, "You realize they just started the season right?"

" _Skyla_ r," Daniel pleaded, "Drop it. It isn't that big a deal."

"Wait," Elena cut in, looking at her son, "You're quitting the team?"

He shrugged, and as she turned to Damon for an explanation, he stepped forward, "I made the suggestion."

"Because Danny needs more "training time"," Skylar mocked, making quotation marks with her fingers around the words, still focused on her father, "Doesn't he enough of that already?"

Damon sighed, "This is between me and your brother, Skylar. Not you."

"Except Daniel's never going to admit to you that he'd rather play ball than sit through more hand-to hand lessons!"

"It was my choice," Daniel interrupted, "I told you to stay out of this, Sky!"

"The hell I will!"

"Stop," Elena's voice was sharp, and the argument halted instantly.

She looked at the twins, "Okay, first of all, Skylar watch your language, second, are you sure you want to quit, Daniel? You were really looking forward to this."

Daniel looked up at Damon hesitantly, then nodded, "I'm sure. The Pack needs me more than a high school team does."

Elena's eyes flickered to her mate's as well, and she sighed, "Okay. You want to help the Pack? Why don't you go find Stefan or Michael and do a patrol run, yeah? Your father and I need to talk."

"I actually have homework," Daniel said.

"Then go do that," Elena told him, and Skylar scoffed, "Assuming the Alpha _allows_ him to."

Daniel clamped a hand on her arm, and was dragging his sister back toward the door, before Elena could chide her.

* * *

She shook her head as the room fell silent, then turned to Damon.

"Please tell me you didn't make him quit baseball."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I didn't make the boy do anything. I told him it would be smarter to use his time after school to train rather than throw a ball around, but it was his choice."

She sighed, "We talked about this when he wanted to play football-"

"That was different and you know it," Damon said, "He gave it a try, but the Change is too easily triggered for him when pain in involved. Last thing we need is him wolfing out on the field, and it's all the more reason he needs these sessions."

"But he's still young, Damon," she insisted, "Compromise with him on the baseball. There's no risk of the Change, and he only quit to please you."

Damon sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to him, but you need to talk to your daughter. Daniel's business with the Pack isn't hers."

She pecked his cheek, "I like that she's only your daughter when she's behaving."

He winked, and Elena shook her head.

* * *

Skylar didn't stop walking until she was out of the house and halfway down the driveway, a nipping wind blowing back her dark brown hair.

"Where are you going?" her brother demanded, running closely behind.

"Anywhere else," she spat, "Stop following me."

"Why are you pissed at _me_?" he demanded, and she whirled around.

"Oh, let me think, maybe because you're so willing to give up something that you love doing, just because Dad wants you to. Are you gonna be his little bitch for the rest of your life, or at some point are you going to learn to stand up for yourself?"

Daniel's eyes rolled, "It's baseball, Sky. Not life or death, and Dad's right. I need to train. There are still some rogues out there hiding, and it's-"

"Bullshit," she finished, "That's what it is. It's all bull. You can lie to our parents all you want about what's right or wrong, but you can't lie to me."

She placed a hand onto her chest, "I feel it, Danny. And I know you. So please, don't quit the team for this lame ass attempt at making Dad proud."

"This isn't about Dad," he insisted, "It's about duty. And my place in the Pack. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't," she sighed, "God, how are you the older one, when I'm so much smarter than you?"

He smirked a little, looking down at her, "Well something had to compensate for your size."

Now she was rolling her eyes, "Don't make me punch you in the face."

He grinned, "Can you even reach that high?"

"Screw you."

He only rose a brow, and after a moment, she chuckled, "Whatever, you ass."

He nudged her arm, "Come on, let's go back up to the house. I know you haven't even started your Algebra assignment, and my English isn't going to do itself."

"No, you're going to make me do your English," she muttered.

"And I'll do your equations," he reminded her, "Fair's fair."

"Fine."

With one last push at his shoulder, she took off toward the house, knowing he would follow.

* * *

"Your sister's still in a mood," Michael announced, walking through the backdoor to join Daniel on the patio, later that evening, "I'm guessing Damon grounded her?"

He dropped onto the stone platform next to him.

Daniel watched as the male brushed one hand through his just-passed-the-shoulder length blonde hair and reached into his pocket with the other.

He pulled out a pack of smokes and a light.

"Yeah he did, but she's always in a mood," Daniel reasoned, "And I thought you were done with those?"

Michael shot over a look, exhaling, then offered him the cig, "You gonna ride my ass about it, or are you gonna take a hit before Elena comes out here and catches us?"

"I'm good," Daniel insisted, waving him off.

Michael shrugged, placing the thing back between his lips, "Suit yourself."

They sat in silence for a moment, staring out over the back yard as the puffs of smoke from the cigarette thinned out and drifted off.

"Caroline's going to kill you, you know that right?" Daniel said after a moment.

Michael smirked, "Nah she won't. Benefit of having a human mother. If I'm careful, she doesn't smell the smoke."

"And your dad?" Daniel raised a brow, sitting back on his arms, "What does he think about your bad habits?"

"That I could have picked a worse one," Michael shook his head, "He hasn't really said anything about it. Probably thinks I'm using them to balance the stress of the Change."

"Are you?"

"Hell no," Michael shot, "Watching you and Sky all these years, I was dying for it to hit. I mean, it hurts like a bitch, and Mom's freaking out of course, but finally getting to turn...Man."

"Yeah, I guess," Daniel muttered, as a lone bird flew across the open sky above them, "Dad wants me to quit ball."

A stretch of silence.

"Are you going to?"

"Probably. I told him I would."

Michael shook his head, "I don't get you, man. If it were my dad-"

"Your dad isn't Alpha," he pointed out, "It's different."

"Maybe," Michael allowed, "But that doesn't mean you have to roll over every time he commands it."

"That's exactly what it means," Daniel insisted, "Besides, the Pack needs me here."

"For what? All the extensive training we've been doing? Please. Ex-Mutts are scared stiff since your dad started his whole crusade thing. Exposure hasn't been an issue, and runs are easy enough to manage."

Daniel shook his head, "I can't explain it. But it doesn't matter. Dad wants me here."

"And you'd rather be his bitch than stand up to him," Michael shot.

Daniel smirked, "You sound like Skylar."

"Smart girl."

He rolled his eyes, "I guess she gave you the juicy details then."

Michael shrugged, "I may have caught a few of them from her tirade through the house earlier. Like I said, she was in a mood."

He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, "Yeah. Don't I know it."

* * *

Michael gave him a sympathetic look, but the back door slid open before he could comment, and Sklyar stepped out.

"Speaking of the little devil," he grinned.

Skylar flashed her teeth, bringing her palm up so that a mirage of flames appeared at her fingertips, "Start that again, and I'll show you what hell feels like."

"Sky-" Daniel chided, as Michael chuckled, "Enough."

She rolled her eyes, dousing the flames as she closed her fist, and crossed the distance between them in three short steps.

Without hesitation, she took the cigarette from Michael's hand and brought it to her mouth, taking a long drag.

"Sure, you can have some. No problem," Michael said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," she told him, "And don't act like you don't have ten more in your back pocket."

When he didn't answer, she took another hit, exhaling slowly, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Besides, I need this more than you do. Unless you're _trying_ to get cancer."

"Here's to werewolf genes," Michael raised his hand, "And the fast healing that comes with it."

Skylar passed the smoke back to him, then mosied down between him and her brother.

* * *

"You finish the homework?" Daniel asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. You'll get a B, easily. I misspelled some words so it wasn't obvious that you cheated."

He smirked, "Don't worry, I dumbed down your assignment, too."

She sent him a dirty look, but didn't fire a retort.

Instead she sighed, deeply.

"You still quitting the team?"

"I don't know," Daniel said, and right now, that was the best answer he had.

He loved high school.

He loved the sports, the team, the feeling of being normal for once in his life.

But his Dad had made some valid points, and his Pack needed him too, especially if he was going to take over one day.

Yeah, normal wasn't exactly in the cards for him.

"I think you should stay on it," his twin said quietly, "You enjoy it, and I've seen you at practice. You're good."

"Not to mention that it would give you more time to spend with that hot little piece of tail you've been into all year," Michael added, "What's her name again?"

"Jessica," Skylar answered for him, "And he's actually dating her now."

Daniel glared at her, "Wanna say that a little louder?"

"Oh they're preoccupied," Skylar waved off nonchalantly.

Michael put out the bud of his cigarette on the ground, then leaned forward, "Wait, the Pack doesn't know that you're seeing this girl?"

"Not exactly," he answered, "It's just...not a good time to tell anyone."

"He's afraid Dad will make him dump her," Skylar translated, and Michael lifted a brow, "So you're just going to keep it a secret forever? That's healthy."

"Not forever, asshole," Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Just until...until I don't need to anymore."

Skylar sent him an expression of pity, which he shrugged off, "Look, it doesn't matter. But no one else needs to know, so keep your mouth shut, okay?"

Michael nodded, "My lips are sealed, man, but be careful. Alright? Damon won't take too kindly to being lied to."

"Let me worry about my father," Daniel commanded, sounding every bit like the son of the male in question.

He pulled himself up as the last of the sunlight was leaving the sky.

"Turning in?" Michael guessed, and he nodded, "Yeah. School in the morning. You should probably go up soon too, Sky. And be sure to brush your teeth, unless you want a lecture over that cigarette."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off, "I'll be up in a minute."

Daniel looked between her and Michael, who had also made no indication of moving and rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Skylar watched as her brother disappeared, then turned to Michael, who was already staring at her.

"Did you say anything to him?"

He arched a brow, "About?"

When her eyes narrowed, he chuckled.

"Of course not," he assured her, "Why? You think he knows?"

She shrugged, "He's not an idiot...but he hasn't mentioned anything about it to me."

"Me either," he said, "Though we should probably tell him soon. Not that the past few weeks haven't been fun, but…"

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you know what he's like. And it's not exactly like this is anything serious."

"Ouch," Michael grinned, but she just gave him an unapologetic shrug.

"Well, then we'll have to think of something else," he said instead, moving closer to her, "Because since this "nothing serious" thing started, you haven't been able to keep your hands off of me."

"Shut up," she commanded, then pushed his legs apart so she could crawl between them, "I wasn't hearing any complaints from you."

"You still aren't," he promised, leaning back as she placed a kiss on his throat.

"Good."

She found his lips and climbed up to her knees so that they were level.

Michael pulled her forward so that she straddled him, and as his tongue slipped past her teeth, she dove her fingers into his long hair.

It always amazed her at how soft the stuff was.

And how golden.

She'd wanted to run her hands through it for years, but had lacked the motivation or the courage to make the first move on the son of her father's Enforcer.

At least until the Change had finally hit him, and a whole lot of wolf instincts flared up, making Michael more than just the "boy-next-door" with an angel face.

Suddenly he was a male, a hot blooded, attention demanding male.

Attention she was more than willing to give him, so long as he knew just how lucky he was to have it.

* * *

"We should move," she breathed, as he kissed her jaw.

"Mhmm."

"I'm serious," she pressed, closing her eyes, "If any of the adults come looking for us-"

She hissed as she felt his teeth graze her skin, and she pulled away, hitting his chest, "Watch it, you bastard. You bite me and my father will rip you to shreds."

He grinned at her, his blue eyes dark, "Might be worth it."

With a shake of her head, she smirked, "Fine, let me rephrase that. If you bite me, _I'll_ rip you to shreds. And I'll make sure it's bloody."

"I love it when you talk dirty," he teased, moving to kiss her again.

She placed a finger on his lips, stopping him, "I'm being serious, Michael. We're just having fun. I'm not looking to be claimed."

"Got it," he assured her and when she seemed unconvinced, he added, "Come on, Sky. I wouldn't do that to you and you know it."

She eyed him suspiciously, then dropped her finger, "Good."

* * *

Placing a final kiss to his lips, she stood up, untangling herself from him, and straightened her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed," she said with faked innocence, "I have school tomorrow, remember?"

He huffed, "And I'm suddenly reminded of why I'm glad I'm now home-schooled."

"Yeah, lucky you," she shot, turning and making a show of her hips as she did so.

Michael groaned, "You have no idea what you do to me, Skylar Rose."

She grinned at him from over her shoulder as she opened the back door, "Oh trust me...I know exactly what I'm doing."

Then with a wink, she was gone.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter :)**

 **Can't wait to hear what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved all of your reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **To answer a concern some of you had, the story will focus mostly on the twins, but there will still be DE and plots following others as well.**

 **Anyway, carry on :)**

* * *

"You got your bag?" Daniel confirmed, as Skylar threw her leg over his bike.

"Yup, let's go."

He waited until she'd pulled his spare helmet into place over her hair before lifting the kick and pulling the clutch.

The machine came to life beneath them.

"Hold on," he told her over the engine's roar, and she gripped his sides.

A moment later, they were tearing down the drive and hitting the road.

* * *

It was cold, but the roads were not yet iced over, which Daniel was glad for because the second they did, his mother was going to take the keys to his bike.

Before, this wouldn't have been as big a deal, but since Skylar wrecked her car last month, it would leave them with zero means of transportation.

Well, not entirely accurate.

Michael had a car, as antique as it was, and could give them rides, but it was unlikely that the male would want to wake up at the crack of dawn to do so for school.

Unless perhaps Skylar asked him.

* * *

Daniel halted briefly at a stop sign, and became more aware of his sister sitting behind him.

His eyes glanced down to where her arms were wrapped around his waist, and he could see a hint of her birthmark peeking from beneath the sleeve of her jacket.

It was identical to the one on his own wrist and was the binding point of the magical bond they'd been born with.

Sometimes, he was grateful for it.

It allowed him to keep better tabs on his sister, who tended to find trouble without even trying, and to make sure she was safe.

He could calm her down and understand her better than anyone else when it mattered, and they were closer than most siblings because of their shared struggles.

She was also able to help make the Change more bearable for him until he was able to ignore the pain and in return, he kept her magic from being too explosive when her emotions got the best of her.

He knew when she was hurt, when she was sad, when she was excited, or when she was happy, and vice versa.

It was a good system that they'd used to their benefit many times before.

Really.

It hadn't become an issue until recently.

* * *

He hit the gas, turning toward the road to school, before letting himself think of the why.

And basically, it was that he'd noticed that something was changing between his sister and his best friend.

Sure, Michael had grown up side by side with them and was his brother in every way but name, but he knew that the male was different with Skylar.

He had always loved and looked after her like family, but lately...there was something more to his stare.

Daniel knew that if the Pack lacked anything, it was privacy, so he tended to try and stay out of people's business.

But this was Skylar. His sister. His twin. So he'd watched the situation.

When it seemed that Michael's infatuation with her was as far as things were going, he'd let the issue slide and had kept his mouth shut.

But then, he'd had the dream.

* * *

Two weeks ago, he'd been lying in bed, beat as hell after an intense training session with Michael and two Pack sons who were visiting.

The younger three were new to the transition, but the Alpha didn't let that excuse earn them any freebies.

Damon had drilled them hard until they were all practically crawling up the stairs to their rooms.

Daniel had showered and thrown himself in bed, so sure that he'd pass out until morning with zero problems.

However, things had gone a little differently than he'd anticipated.

At some point after his consciousness left him, he began dreaming, and it was a good dream.

 _Jessica Clark_.

She was a quiet girl with flawless brown skin and dark curly hair that gave off hints of caramel highlights in the sun.

He'd had a crush on her since the day she'd started at Mystic Falls High, his Sophomore year.

He'd thought the attraction was one sided, until last year, when she'd kissed him for the first time at a football game.

It had taken all the control he'd had to shut his wolf down as long repressed instincts fought to flare up.

It wasn't fair to her for someone like him to want her.

But he did, and in his dream, she'd wanted him just as much as she had that night behind the bleachers.

* * *

They were in the woods, on Pack land, out by the river.

The day was cool, but not freezing, and they'd laid out a blanket to sit on.

He'd kissed her there, in the clearing, where the sky could see them, and the thicket of trees surrounding them offered protection and privacy.

Then she'd pushed him back on the blanket, covering her body with his.

It was nice, until her teeth brushed against his neck, teasing a bite.

When he flinched, she pulled away.

Only it wasn't Jessica's hair falling around him then, and her eyes were definitely not blue .

Michael.

Daniel had frozen as his best friend smiled at him and leaned down until their lips were touching.

And to his astonishment, dream him had kissed Michael back; had ran his hands down his sides, wanting him closer...wrapped fingers in his golden hair and turned his head so that his neck was bared.

Daniel had bit him, before waking up confused, panting, and nauseatingly turned on.

* * *

The dream had thrown him through a loop.

He wasn't gay, or even bi, and even if he had been, Michael was practically his brother.

Having those kind of thoughts about him made no sense.

It had been days before Daniel had been able to look the male in the eyes, and even longer before he realized what had actually happened.

That little revelation had come after a run, when he noticed his sister's eyes eating up the sight of Michael's bare back.

Only then did he consider that his bond with Skylar may have played a part in his questionable sex fantasy.

After all, they'd projected things to each other accidentally before, and he'd been weak that night.

So it was possible that it hadn't been his mind formulating the thoughts after all...that it was hers.

The theory had given him some relief, but still, it was weird seeing the two of them together now, wondering if what had happened in his dream was actually what was going on between the two of them.

It was a thought he tried to push from his head.

* * *

The school parking lot was mostly full when they pulled up, but thanks to Seniors having reserved spots, Daniel wasn't worried about space.

He found his and parked the bike, then helped Skylar off the back.

"Thanks," she murmured, after he killed the engine, and took the helmet off her head.

He hung it over the back as she ran a hand through her hair to straighten it.

"So, are you still wanting to go to the Grill for lunch?" she asked, "You could bring your new giiiirlfriend."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Okay, first of all, she has a name, you know? And second, aren't you grounded?"

Skylar shrugged, "That doesn't mean I can't go out."

He blinked at her, "Actually, that's exactly what it means."

Now she was the one rolling her eyes, "I meant for lunch. I've gotta eat right? And Dad didn't specifically forbid leaving the campus for lunch. He just said I had to come straight home after school."

Daniel smirked, "Yeah, as much as I'd love to see you negotiating the specifics of your punishment with our father, I think I'm gonna pass."

"But you're my ride," she complained, "If you aren't going to take me, then who will?"

He grabbed his backpack out of his saddle bag and threw it over his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Or you could just eat here on campus like every other car-less senior."

"Okay, the car thing was an accident. When are you gonna let that go?"

"When you start to grow again, Shorty," he teased her, patting her head and he earned a glare as she swatted his hand away.

"You're so lucky we're at school right now," she grumbled, as a group of students walked by.

Daniel laughed, "I know; I love you too."

* * *

They started up toward the building then, and Skylar let her bad mood slide in exchange for better topics, "So do you still think Dad's going to let us go to Tennessee with him?"

"Don't see why he wouldn't," Daniel said, lowering his voice as they walked inside, "Elijah's still up there with Bonnie and they're supposed to be tracing the lineage of that new werewolf the pack found. The alpha wants to-"

"Who cares," Skylar cut him off, "Just think about how many miles we can cover up in those mountains! Pack land here is so limited once you've ran it a couple million times, and this is a real chance to test our boundaries. Really run!"

"Shh," he warned her, glancing around, "Trying not to expose ourselves here, remember."

Skylar shrugged, "No one cares enough to listen here anyway. You worry to much."

"And you don't worry enough," he pointed out, "Which is why you're grounded and I'm free to go see the new Space War movie this weekend."

His sister paused, "You would _not_ go without me."

"Wanna bet?" he lifted a brow, messing with her a little.

"Dick," she accused, before turning to find her locker.

Daniel laughed quietly, and left her to go to class knowing that they'd revisit the topic in homeroom.

* * *

"Kael?" a small voice called out.

Michael looked up from his book at the sound of his nickname, "In here."

His little brother found his way into the kitchen and came to stand on the opposite side of the table, where he was trying to do school work.

"Whatcha doing?"

He gave William a little smile before lifting his book for the young boy to see, "Just math. You?"

"I wanna go outside and play, but Mom said no," Will sighed, sitting down in the chair across from Michael, "She said I gotsta finish my school work first."

"Well, how much more do you have?" Michael asked, setting his book down.

"Not much," Will insisted, "And Dad would let me play! But Mom said no so he said no too."

Michael smirked, "Well how about this. You bring your school stuff in here and I'll help you get through it faster. Then we'll both go outside and play for a bit, okay?"

William nodded vigorously, then jumped off the chair and sprinted for the foyer.

Klaus passed him as he entered the kitchen.

"Whoa," he called, as William breezed passed him, "What is that all about?"

Michael leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles, "I promised to help him finish his school work so we could go outside."

"Ah," His father nodded, coming further into the room, "That explains the excitement then."

He dropped something on the table, "You left this in on the porch."

Recognizing the object as his sketch book, Michael sat straight, swiping the thing from the counter, "Thanks. I didn't even realize."

Klaus nodded, "I'd guessed as much. But be careful where you leave that, would you? I'm not the only one who would have seen it, and someone else might ask questions as to your subject matter. Understand?"

Michael nodded, a light blush coloring his cheeks, "Yes sir."

His father's eyes appraised him, but the male nodded, "Alright."

* * *

A moment later, Caroline entered the room and Michael was saved from any more embarrassing gazes.

He tucked the sketch pad beneath his school books as his parents greeted each other.

"Michael, are you finished with your Algebra?" his mother inquired once his father released her.

"Almost," he assured her, "Just a few more equations."

"Good," she noted, "Then help William with his, please. I'm going into town with Elena to yell at some bakery workers."

He decided it was better not to ask, "Yeah, I'll help him."

She smiled appreciatively at him and walked over to kiss the top of his head, "Thank you."

He nodded as her hand ran over the loose bun he'd pulled his hair into, "You know...I could schedule you an appointment at the barber while I'm-"

"Mom," he groaned, pulling away from her touch, "I don't want to cut my hair."

She sighed, unsurprised, "Fine. But at least start using conditioner. It'll knot less."

"Caroline," Klaus reached over for her, "Let the boy be, love."

"Oh alright," she caved, "I'm going."

She offered Klaus a final kiss, then glanced back at her son, "Just make sure William finishes his work before he does any playing. And he's getting sneaky, so really check and make sure he did the work."

Michael nodded, "I will."

She nodded back, then let Klaus lead her from the room.

* * *

Michael shook his head as the disappeared, and once checking to be sure that no one else was popping up, he pulled his sketch book out of its hiding place.

Art had been a hobby of his since he was little and would watch his father paint masterpieces onto blank canvases.

He would practice for hours, trying to imitate his father's work, but never quite managing to exact the form.

As he grew older and developed his own skills, he realized that he preferred drawing to painting, and had managed to become quite good.

He'd filled pages and pages with sketches of the woods, the Manor, different members of the Pack, his school...well, his old school.

He'd been yanked out since the Change hit, seeing as it was too easily triggered right now for him to be in a room full of humans for hours on end.

But he didn't mind.

More time at home meant more time to explore his hobby, and it was hard to deny that a certain "subject matter", as his father had called it, had taken precedence in his sketches.

He flipped a few pages into his book and paused when he found his favorite piece.

Skylar.

It wasn't the first drawing he'd done of her, of any of Pack, but from this one particular sketch, the rest of the pages that followed were, in some way, of her.

Different positions of her body, both as human and as wolf.

Close up sketches of his favorite parts of her; her neck, her arched back peaking from beneath her shirt, her eyes with trails of hair falling into them, her long fingers.

And roses, drawn on, next to, or over her body in various forms.

He could imagine why his father would think certain members of the household could have an issue with these images.

Not because they were exposing or sexual really...but there was an intimacy to them he wasn't sure he was ready to explain.

Probably best just to keep this in his room for now.

* * *

"Kael!"

He was pulled from his thoughts as William entered the room again, an arm full of books and folders, "I got all my stuff! Let's hurry and finish so we can play! Ooh, what's that?"

"Nothing," Michael insisted, closing his sketch book before his brother caught sight of anything, "Let's get to work, yeah?"

"Yeah!" William's attention span was short, thankfully, and it wasn't hard to get his mind back on school and playing outside, "I gotta do my short story first. Then my science questions."

He pulled out the pages and Michael replaced the sketchbook back in it's hidden nook, making a mental note to find a good hiding place for it later.

"And I only got to do five on this page," Will was explaining.

Michael nodded, "Alright. Open your book then and follow the instructions. Let me know if you get stuck or have any questions."

Will nodded and grabbed his Science book.

Michael was about to turn back to his own work when his phone buzzed.

He reached over and clicked the home screen to see that he had a message.

From Skylar.

" _Ugh. History. Just kill me now._ "

It was followed by a gun emoji and he smirked before texting back.

" _You know, History can be interesting."_

Her response was fast.

" _It is not. It's just an old guy talking about older, dead guys. When and why am I ever going to need to know this stuff?"_

Michael smirked.

" _To prevent World War Three from happening. Obviously."_

" _Obviously,"_ Followed with a narrowed eye emoji, " _I hate you sometimes."_

" _No you don't. You hate abbreviated texts and green soup."_

" _Uh. Yeah! Because abbreviations are lazy and when I'm eating soup I want it to look appealing. Not like an ogre threw up in my bowl!"_

" _Fair point."_

They continued on for a minute until William grabbed his attention for help on a problem.

Michael sat his phone down and focused on his little brother, but still, his smirk stayed in place.

* * *

Damon walked into the study where Alaric was bent over his desk, a pile of bank statements in his hands as he read over them.

A calculator was to his left, next to a glass of amber liquid.

"I didn't realize it was happy hour," he smirked, entering the room.

Alaric glanced up and offered him a half smile, "There's a quarter of a bottle left if you want some."

Damon shook his head and leaned against the arm of the sofa, "Nah. I'm good for now. How are things looking?"

Ric leaned back in his chair, "Breaking even at least. We're gonna have to try to pull in a little more money though if we want to avoid breaking into savings."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, okay. We'll figure something out."

"Tyler and George being in Toronto has set us back a little."

"I know," he insisted, "But we needed a clean up and they'll be back soon. We'll make ends meet until then. Hell, it's not as if there isn't plenty of shit here we can sell off for a couple grand, easily."

"And Klaus's paintings don't hurt," Alaric chuckled, "But I doubt he's had much spare time to work on them, with the trips the two of you have been making."

"Necessity," Damon assured him, "Keeping fear instilled in the would-be-Mutts is the only way our system remains intact."

"Of course," Alaric nodded, "Though perhaps, given recent events, it would be best to stick close to home for the next couple weeks."

Damon sighed, "I'm assuming you're referring to Skylar's little front page debut?"

"Yes. You know as well as I how riled things like this can get the humans."

"The Pack will lay low in the area," he said, "And Skylar won't turn off property again."

Alaric chuckled, "Now that, I'm not sure I believe. That girl has Elena's determination with your stubbornness."

"Maybe so," Damon allowed, "But she also cares about the Pack. Taking risks for herself is one thing, but risking the entire Pack is something else. Besides, Daniel can keep her in line. She'll behave."

Alaric shook his head, "Hard to believe they'll be eighteen soon."

"Two weeks," Damon sighed, "It's surreal."

"You can say that again…"

Damon smiled, "Elena just left to harass the bakery with Caroline for the cakes."

Ric chuckled, "The two of them together are a forced to be reckoned with. I pity whoever is working today."

"You and me both," Damon smirked, as someone knocked on the frame of the door.

He turned and saw Mason standing there, "Hey, boss. Elijah called about that kid."

Damon stood, giving the male his full attention, "What's the update?"

"Bonnie was able to trace the male's line."

"They know who his father is?"

"Yup," Mason's jaw flexed, "And you aren't going to believe it."

* * *

 **Okay, you know the drill ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So finally got to my destination! We'll be here for a few weeks, then we'll be moving again, but I'm trying to get some writing done while we are settled for now.**

 **Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Skylar waited impatiently for the bell to ring that would free her from the trap of the classroom.

Not that she really minded school, or was particularly in a hurry to get home, but Pack land meant Pack woods, which meant running, and after the events of the weekend, she was eager for the release.

Finally, the dinging noise sounded through the room and she was out of her seat as fast as humanly possible, heading for the door with her backpack hanging on her shoulder.

She stopped at her locker to grab the books she needed for her homework and figured Daniel would show up sooner or later, when there was a tap on her shoulder.

Breathing quickly, she let the scent hit her, and knew who it was before she even turned.

"Carter Vance," she smirked, shutting her locker before looking over her shoulder, "If you're planning on asking me out again, please tell me you found some less cheesy pick up lines."

The Mystic Falls Timberwolves starting quarterback just grinned down at her, "No lines this time. Just some news. I think I found a way to make you very happy, Miss Salvatore."

Skylar faked a gasp, "You're moving away?"

Carter feigned hurt and clutched his chest, "Ouch."

She just shrugged, unwilling to let his all-American-boy good looks buy him an easy pass, "You'll live. Now, what was this about my subjective happiness?"

The smile was back in place as he reached into his pocket, "I scored tickets to go see Smoking Pandas this weekend."

He flashed them proudly, and Skylar lifted a brow at the strips of paper that boldly showcased the band's name.

"Wow," she teased, "I see you finally learned to read...but what does that have to do with me?"

Honey-brown eyes lightened as he leaned against the locker next to her, "Well, if you'd stop being mean to me for a minute, I'd tell you."

She smirked, but remained silent.

"I wanted you to come with me," he finished, "They're good seats and these babies cost a fortune."

"Right," she scoffed, "I'm sure your daddy's bank account is really suffering."

He laughed, "When will you give me a break, Skylar?"

"I won't," she said simply, "Which I've told you about a thousand times. I'm not sure how it keeps getting lost in translation, but low and behold, here we are again."

His lips fell into a pout and he took a step closer to her, "Oh come on. It's one date, you know. It's not like I'm asking you to elope."

Her expression was one of dark humor as she stared up at him, "You don't want to date me, Carter."

"Yeah, I do," he insisted, "In case you haven't noticed, I actually like you."

She laughed dryly, "No darling, you like the thought of me dating you. You like tight jeans on my ass and the opportunity to brag to your boys about roping me in. But it's not gonna happen."

Spotting Daniel across the hall, Skylar sighed and patted Carter's shoulder, "Besides, if you knew me at all, you'd know that I can't stand Smoking Pandas. My taste run more toward Mind Over Mayhem. But it was a nice gesture."

Carter shook his head, "One of these days, I'm gonna figure you out."

She smiled and left him with a final, "Good luck with that."

Then made her way over to her twin.

* * *

Daniel glanced up from his own locker as she approached, his eyes flickering behind her, "Another one bites the dust?"

Skylar rolled her eyes, "It's his own fault. No one understands the concept of casual flirting anymore, I swear. Make a guy laugh one time and suddenly he's expecting commitments and concert dates."

"Concerts, huh?" Daniel shut his locker, "Anything good?"

"Hardly," she assured him as walked toward the exit, "Smoking Pandas."

"They aren't bad."

"They're a we-practice-in-our-garage boyband masquerading as a punk rock group," she corrected him, "At best they could pass for a cover band in a coffee shop."

Daniel held up a hand in defeat, "Easy. I wasn't saying they were great."

"Because they aren't," she insisted, "And if Carter thinks that buying me tickets to go see them is going to magically make me swoon all over him, he's got another thing coming."

Daniel chuckled, "Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to ask you out."

"Yeah, again," she sighed, "I've been as blatant as possible, but the message doesn't seem to be sticking."

They reached Daniel's bike and he frowned over at her, "Is he bothering you with it?"

Skylar shook her head, "Not really. It's just annoying. Well, okay, the flirting and being mean to him is fun, but the rest is annoying."

Now her brother was the one rolling his eyes, "Did you ever think that your flirting is why he keeps asking you out?"

She shrugged, "Whatever. If he wants to read more into it than it is, that's his problem. I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it."

Daniel gave her a disapproving look as he handed her the spare helmet, "It's not right to toy with their emotions, Sky."

At that, she had to laugh, "Emotions, right. Because Carter Vance is really emotionally invested in me? _Please_. We both know that this is all about ego and bragging rights. The chase, not the catch."

"Is that why you play along?" he teased, getting onto the bike.

Skylar smirked, "Only when I'm bored."

* * *

The ride home was quick, despite the slight back up in traffic due to school's release, and a wave of relief settled over Skylar when she saw the entrance to the Pack land.

Daniel pulled up into the drive and parked before letting her off the back.

There was an unsettled expression on his face as she took off the helmet to give it back to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Daniel's gaze did a quick scope around, "Do you feel that?"

Skylar stiffened, her eyes darting after his to search for his meaning.

There didn't seem to be anything immediately threatening nearby, but in only took an inhale for her to catch up to where his brain was at.

Something wasn't right.

"It's quiet," Daniel murmured, but that wasn't quite accurate.

"It feels tense," she corrected and Daniel's brows drew together, "You think something happened?"

His frown deepened, "Let's go find out."

She nodded and followed him into the Manor.

* * *

The scent was stronger here; a combination of anxiety, confusion, worry, and edginess.

It seemed to seep into the very wood of the house, as if the sense of whatever this was had been lingering for a while.

"What the hell?" she wondered and started toward the centralized scents of the Pack, using the freshest trail to find her father.

"I think they're in the basement," she said, once realizing where the smell of leather and dark spice led, but a voice stopped them in the hall, "Hey, you're back. Figured that was the bike I heard."

Skylar turned to see Michael walking towards them.

Strands of his blond hair were falling from his loosely tied bun, brushing the top of his grey V-neck shirt.

"Just got back," she told him as Daniel asked, "What's going on?"

"Not sure," Michael told him flatly, "Something happened earlier this afternoon and Damon's had most of the others down in the basement since. I've only caught bits of it, but it sounds like it has to do with a Mutt."

"Mutt's are extinct," Skylar insisted, "Dad hunted them down for years."

Michael shrugged and Daniel looked over toward the basement stairs.

"I'll go see what's going on," he said, "Wait here."

"What, why?"

"Because I said so," he insisted, "And because Dad will tell me more than you. So if you want to know what's going on, show some restraint and wait here."

Skylar crossed her arms, a little annoyed, but she knew her brother was right.

If this was something serious, it was more likely that her father would give him more details if he went down alone to address the situation.

"Maybe it's nothing," Michael offered, only half believably, as Daniel disappeared down the stairs.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Sure."

His hand slipped into hers and pulled, "Come on. Daniel will fill us in later."

Reluctantly, she let him lead her away from the hallway and back towards the kitchen.

* * *

"There's no point in sending half the Pack," Damon argued, shooting daggers toward Mason and Alaric, "We can have the male brought here to evaluate. It makes more sense!"

Elena reached out and ran her hand down her mate's back, and he calmed beneath her touch.

"I get your point," Alaric insisted, "But I'm also not sure that it's a good idea to have him here."

"And I'm going for the retrieval," Mason stated, "I'm not having Bonnie around him without me there."

"Elijah is more than enough protection," Damon sighed, yet again, "If there is anything to need protecting from. Everything he's said may be true."

"Or it might not be," Stefan pointed out.

Damon looked over at him, "Or it might not be. Which is why we have to be careful with how we handle this."

Elena dropped her hand and took a step forward, "Look, bringing him here is the best chance we have of keeping an eye on him. That fact is indisputable. Then we will be able to tell for ourselves if he's any kind of danger."

"And if he is," Klaus spoke up, "You want him that close to your children? To mine?"

"Do you want to leave Caroline for a few months to go watch him in Tennessee?" Damon asked.

When the other male didn't answer he nodded, "Exactly."

"Besides," Elena added, "The twins and Michael will be fine. Each of them can well beyond hold their own, and William can't make a move without someone's eyes on him. They'll be safe."

As Klaus countered the statement, Elena caught a new scent whiff across the room and looked over at the staircase.

Daniel came into view, an expression of concern on his face.

* * *

When the others noticed him, silence fell, but he pretended not to notice, his eyes focused on Damon.

"May I come in?" he asked, hesitating on the last step.

When Damon nodded, he crossed the room.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Damon glanced over at her and Elena sighed.

She would prefer not to involve the young in the Pack's latest revelation, but she knew that Damon wouldn't keep Daniel in the dark.

"Michael mentioned something about a Mutt," Daniel started, "Have you found another?"

"Not exactly," Damon straightened, giving Elena another look.

She nodded at him, giving him permission to continue.

"You remember the male that found the Tennessee pack?" Damon asked him, "The one who claimed not to know what he was until he'd turned?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes. You sent Bonnie and Elijah to see if they could discover his paternal bloodline, right?"

"Right," Damon said grimly, "And they did."

The same heaviness that had been circling the Manor all day filled the air now and it was clear that Daniel was picking up on it.

"Who was his father?"

The name was laced so thick with hatred, Damon's voice came out as a growl, "Giuseppe Salvatore."

* * *

Skylar sat next to Michael in the large oak tree that rested on the border of the forest and the backyard.

It was a quiet place that the two of them and Daniel had used growing up when they wanted to talk privately, and there was no doubt in her mind that her brother would be able to find them there without even having to track them.

"I should have just eavesdropped," she reasoned, repositioning herself on the thick branch that was acting as her backrest.

"Like they'd say anything if they knew we were hovering," Michael pointed out, "We'll know when they want us to."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "You are way too willing to roll over for my father's rules."

A suggestive grin spread across his attractive face, "Hmm...maybe. But then again, I figured I was taking enough of a risk when I started running the bases with his little girl."

"Hey," she defended, "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"No," Michael agreed, "But what he doesn't know could kill me if he ever found out."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't be dramatic."

He chuckled quietly, "Well, if there was something worth dying for, I guess love would be it."

Now Skylar was the one laughing, "And you love me, Michael?"

"Of course," he winked playfully, "You know that I worship the ground you walk on."

She grabbed a branch above her and hoisted herself over to where he was leaning against another one.

"And what if I don't want to be worshiped?" she asked, moving so that he could pull her to him, her back to his chest.

He kissed the side of her head, "Then say the word, love, and I'll burn the blueprints I drew up for your temple."

She laughed, freely, and felt truly at ease for the first time all day as she rested her head against his shoulder, "On second thought, maybe a temple would be nice. Do I get a statue?"

"Oh, absolutely," she felt him nod, "As large as you want, directly in the center of the structure. Men will come for miles to lay gifts at your feet."

At the reminder of gifts, Skylar groaned, "They already try."

"Oh?" she could feel him looking down at her.

"Got offered to attend a concert this weekend with the football captain. Sadly, I had to decline."

"Because you're grounded?" he wondered.

"Because the guy's a tool," she corrected, "And I can't imagine he's nearly as much fun to spend time with as you are."

She tilted her head to smirk up at him and Michael pretended to ponder her statement, "True. I am pretty remarkable. You'd get bored of some random human."

She laughed again, "You're probably right."

His fingers brushed across her hair as she settled further into his arms and let out a deep sigh, "Oh well."

Michael didn't respond.

He just kept brushing over her scalp, lulling her body as they waited for Daniel, and she fought the urge to close her eyes.

This felt nice.

And it felt good to be around someone who knew the real her; not just the fantasy they made up in their heads to share with their locker room buddies.

She didn't have to hide here or be anything other than exactly what she was.

There was a certain freedom in that fact.

Something that a random human teenager would never be able to wrap his mind around, even if she did give him the chance to.

But this male...he understood her.

"Hey, Kael," she said quietly, using the nickname that William had gotten them all hooked on.

"Hmm?"

Skylar bit her lip, feeling stupid for needing the reassurance, but asked anyway, "What's my favorite band?"

His answer was instantaneous, "Mind over Mayhem, why?"

A little smile played across her lips, "No reason."

* * *

Daniel could hardly keep up with the conversations flowing around the room as the others discussed the best choice of action.

It took another fifteen minutes for his father to put his foot down for good.

"The male comes here," he said, the Alpha tone clear, "I want the Pack to keep an eye on him until we know more."

Everyone knew better than to argue further, and the topic changed to traveling information.

Who would retrieve the male, how long would they be gone, what would the new living arrangement look like, etc.

Daniel understood their concern.

A male that shows up out of the blue who happens to be the son of an ex Alpha.

And not just any ex Alpha, but the very male who had wanted to kidnap him and his sister at birth.

Who had raised their father to be the killer he was, and had fueled an Uprising against the Pack, using the Mutts to do his dirty work.

Caution was to be expected.

But then again, it was also possible that Giuseppe had knocked up some random human and had not even known about the kid.

It would explain why the new wolf had no idea what he'd become.

Daniel believed that his father made the right call.

The only way they'd know anything for sure would be to evaluate the situation and keep the male under the eyes of the Pack.

"If he's coming here, Skylar and Michael will need to know as well," he said, catching his father's eye, "May I tell them?"

Damon considered it for a moment, then nodded, "Go ahead."

Daniel bowed his head a little, then offered his mother a kiss on the cheek before heading back up the stairs.

* * *

When he didn't find Skylar or Michael in the kitchen, he followed their scents out the back door.

With Skylar being grounded, they wouldn't be off running alone, so he was pretty sure that he knew exactly where they went.

Sure enough, their scent got stronger as he grew closer to the forest's edge and he spotted them up in the giant oak that had served as their fortress on multiple occasions.

What he hadn't expected was for Skylar to be in Michael's lap or for their faces to be pressed so tightly together that he wasn't sure how they were managing to breath between kisses.

Fighting back a twinge of annoyance, he cleared his throat and watched as they jumped apart.

Michael's face appeared to color a little at being caught, but Skylar was moving before he could be sure, twisting around the branches until she could jump to the ground.

"Any news?" she asked, brushing back her tasseled hair.

"A bit," he nodded, waiting until Michael got down as well before continuing, "But before I tell you, maybe there's something you want to tell me?"

He stared at her pointedly, his gaze flickering to Michael as well, but Skylar shook her head, "Nope. Now what did Dad say?"

Daniel sighed a little, but went ahead and told them about their upcoming guest.

"Damn it," Skylar groaned, "So we aren't going to Tennessee after all."

"No," he said, "We aren't. But Giuseppe Salvatore's son is still coming here."

She shrugged, "So what. Uncle Stefan is his son too. It's not exactly like _he's_ on everyone's radar."

"Stefan grew up with the Pack," Daniel reminded her, "This male didn't. So Dad doesn't trust him."

"Dad doesn't trust anyone," she pointed out, then started toward the house, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" he called after her, but she didn't answer.

Not that he really expected her to.

So he just shook his head and let out a weary sigh.

* * *

After a short moment, Michael stepped forward, "I'm sorry."

Daniel looked over at him, "Don't be. She does whatever she wants anyway."

"No," the male corrected, "I mean...about...I know you saw us."

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Yeah. I did."

Their gazes locked, and to Michael's credit, he didn't back down or waiver under Daniel's scrutiny.

But he did look tense, as if expecting Daniel to tear into him at any moment.

"Relax," he muttered, walking over to the tree, "We're cool."

He sank down against the bark, crossing his legs as he sat on the cold ground.

Michael took the place next to him and pulled out a cigarette.

Once he lit the thing, he started, "Skylar didn't think it was anything serious enough to tell you about."

"Sounds like her," Daniel nodded, recalling the conversation he'd had with his sister earlier, "Is that how it is for you too? Nothing serious?"

Michael shrugged, exhaling a cloud of smoke, "I think it means something different to me than it does to her. But it's what she wants. I'm okay with it."

When nothing followed, he added, "You gonna tell Damon?"

Daniel shook his head, kicking some dirt with the heel of his foot, "Of course not. But I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Another beat of silence fell between them, then Michael said, "I love her, Daniel."

Daniel reached over, taking the cigarette from his friend and putting it between his own lips.

He took a hard drag and gave it back with a sad stare "Then I pity you."

"Why's that?"

He leaned back against the tree as Michael flicked some ashes away, picturing the flirty smile his sister had sent to the quarterback earlier.

And he was hardly the first to get wrapped around her finger.

"Because," he sighed, "Most girls will break your heart...Skylar will eat it."

Michael chuckled a little, "You're probably right about that...so is this you looking out for me or something?"

"Or something," Daniel smirked, glancing over at the male, "You are my best friend, after all. Even if you are hooking up with my sister."

"I have more respect for her than that," Michael defended.

"And I'm glad," Daniel told him seriously, "Because you are my friend, but she's my sister. My _twin._ It's my job to protect her. _"_ His hand instinctively brushed over the birthmark at his wrist, "So if I were you, I'd keep in mind whose blood runs through my veins."

Michael's brow lifted, "Sounds almost threatening."

"It's supposed to," he assured him, holding the male's gaze, "Because no matter the love I have for you, brother, if this continues and Skylar gets hurt...there's not a story my father has that will compare to what I'll do to you."

Michael gave a little nod, all amusement having left his face, "Fair enough."

"As long as we understand each other," Daniel concluded, taking the cigarette back again.

"Loud and clear," Michael assured him, then crooked his head, "I thought you said these were a bad habit."

"They are," Daniel agreed, taking another hit, "But it's been a long day."

And with a new werewolf entering Pack territory, everyone on alert, Skylar playing sitting-in-a-tree with his best friend, and keeping Jessica a secret, it was only going to get longer.

"I'll pick up some more tonight," Michael offered, and Daniel nodded.

"Couldn't hurt."

* * *

They sat under the tree for a while, moving away from heavy conversation, until Damon came out calling for them.

There was a perimeter run being set up and they had first shift.

Daniel didn't complain.

As usual, he knew his place in the Pack and what his duty was.

The Alpha commands, he follows, simple as that.

He also knew better than to ask why Skylar had yet to return or why she was missing out on this run.

Things worked more smoothly when he didn't question the decisions being made around him.

He would just do as he was told until the day he didn't have to anymore.

But sometimes, he found himself wishing that day would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **Bloop Bloop.**

 **There you go :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, finally getting this chapter finished!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"When will you leave?" Elena asked, as her mate's warm lips trailed lazily down her stomach.

He rested his forehead against the firmness of her hip, "Tomorrow morning. No point in putting it off."

She nodded, but he seemed to read the hesitation on her face and lifted slightly to look at her.

"You're worried."

He said this as if it were fact, not a question. He knew her that well.

Elena chuckled quietly, "Aren't you."

"No," he replied firmly, "Because if the kid so much as breathes the wrong way, I'll feed him his own intestines."

"Damon," she scolded lightly, but was unable to resist reaching down and brushing some of his bed messed hair behind his ears.

Her mate leaned into her touch, and shrugged, "Sorry kitten, but he's Guiseppe's bastard. I'm not taking any chances."

"I understand that. But you can't help who your parents are. He's not going to be inherently evil just because Giuseppe was his father. I mean, look at Stefan."

"Stefan was raised here, with the Pack," Damon reminded her, "This Mutt was lost to the human world for years."

"Again, that was beyond his control."

Damon frowned, "Yeah...well, we'll see."

Elena shook her head and sat up, but allowed him to stay resting in her lap, "Who all will you take with you?"

He sighed, rolling over so he could stare up at her, "Mason, mostly likely. He's going to be a loose cannon until he knows Bonnie is safe. Alaric; Tennessee respects him. And Daniel. I'll have Klaus stay here to keep an eye on things."

"It's going to take a few days," she pointed out, "Do you think it's wise to take Daniel out of school for that long when-"

"He'll be fine," Damon assured her, "This is more important."

Grudgingly, she nodded, "Yeah, alright. But I want to go with you."

Damon blinked, as if surprised, "You do?"

"Yes. This is the closest thing we've had to a Mutt run in years, and I actually kind of miss it."

His expression was unconvinced, "You hated tracking Mutts. In fact, I believe you once called it a necessary evil."

She smirked, "Okay, watching you beat them into submission wasn't always fun, but you and me on the road, no hormonal teenagers for a few days...just hours to ourselves…that's what I miss."

A growl, low and animalistic left Damon's chest at her words and her smile widened, "Klaus and Caroline will keep an eye on the young. Stefan's here. George and Tyler will be back in the next few days, so it's not as if we'll be leaving the place unattended. Mason and Daniel can ride with Alaric in his jeep and meet us there. You and I can take the Camaro and enjoy ourselves for a little while."

Damon kissed her thigh, then sat up from the bed.

Her eyes ate up the sight of his backside as he stood and started fishing the floor for the pair of jeans they'd kicked off the night before.

"You know," he teased, catching her gaze as he straightened, "You are the only person that can make going to pick up a potential threat to the Pack sound like a vacation."

After pulling on his pants, he leaned over to peck her lips and she smiled against them, "I know. It's a talent."

He laughed shortly, "In that case, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you at my side."

"It never has before," she agreed, and he kissed her again.

"Mmhm," she murmured against his mouth, "We could also leave out tonight...maybe get a hotel before you have to be all business tomorrow."

His smirk matched her own, "I'm starting to think you're trying to have your way with me."

"Oh please," she grinned, "I do that every night."

He merely winked at her, then pulled out of her arms, "Go ahead and get dressed, kitten. I'll tell the others the plan and you and I can leave out this afternoon."

She pouted slightly as he started for the door, "Are you sure you need to go tell them right now?"

When he hesitated, she pulled the sheets back, revealing her body slowly to him, "I think we can spare five minutes, don't you?"

Lust, as familiar to her as her own, filled Damon's eyes, and she knew she was going to get what she wanted.

He smirked a little and stalked back toward her, "I guess five minutes couldn't hurt."

* * *

 _Air in, air out. Air in, air out._

The mantra spiraled through Skylar's mind, blocking out everything else as the trees around her thickened.

She pushed herself harder, quickening her pace on the forest trail.

She would give anything to give into the transition that was itching it's way up her spine, but a stipulation of her recent grounding was that she couldn't run alone while Changed, and she didn't want to risk adding more time onto her sentence.

It seemed that she was already in enough hot water as it is.

Ignoring the burning of her legs, Skylar sped up ever more, trying to make the world become a blur around her.

Her lungs contracted in protest, but she didn't care.

Moving a little faster, pushing a little harder…she became untouchable.

The wind itself; free to twist and move and howl in any way it pleased.

Unlike her reality, where rules on top of rules encompassed every aspect of her life.

But at least she still had this.

Nothing but her own heartbeat and the sound of her shoes crunching across the forest floor as she ran further and further.

She knew she would reach the border soon, but she didn't feel like slowing down just yet.

Not when there was so much waiting in the back of her head.

Running was easier than thinking.

She turned sharply when the trail ended, deciding to take a detour instead of getting onto the next path.

She cut down by the river and slowed her speed so she wouldn't accidentally catch a root on the unpaved ground.

She wove her way through the trees until she came up on a low hanging branch.

On impulse, she jumped, her momentum allowing her to catch the thing and she swung her body over, balancing herself before lifting onto her feet.

Being a werewolf did have it's perks, she'd admit, and this was certainly one of them.

She did a quick scan of the trees around her before finding an outstretched limb that she could use; then she coiled her body and jumped.

The free fall felt almost like flying and the pounding of her heart increased as she landed hard on the second branch.

With all the grace of a gymnast, or animalistic genetics, she lifted herself onto that branch as well, before climbing up a little and launching at another one.

Running was a more satisfying means of travel than the trees were, but she had to admit that swinging from branch to branch Tarzan style was more of a challenge and was a better workout in the long run.

She recalled how she, Danny, and Michael used to play tag in the trees, fearlessly hopping from one to the next before Michael had fallen and sprained his arm.

That had pretty much been the end to that game for a while.

Now that Michael had turned though, his reflexes and abilities were as good as any of theirs, but she highly doubted that he or her brother would be much in the mood for kid games.

Well, maybe Michael would, but Daniel...it was doubtful.

Lately, he'd been more work than play.

With a deep sigh, Skylar dropped from the tree she was in, landing flawlessly on her feet at the edge of the forest.

Her hands were a little raw from the bark, but she knew that the minor scrapes would be healed within the hour.

She wiped them off on her leggings, then started up toward the house.

* * *

Michael fought off a yawn as he waited for the microwave to finish heating up his leftover pizza.

Not the best breakfast, sure, but it was pizza, so who cared.

He pulled his hair up into a knotted bun as the timer dinged, then he grabbed the plate and made his way to the living room where Daniel was talking to his father.

"-you listen to Alaric, understand?" the Alpha was saying, and Daniel, who was dressed for school already, simply nodded, "Yes, sir."

Damon put a hand on his shoulder as the two of them locked gazes, and Daniel waited for him to speak before moving.

"I know you can handle yourself," Damon said, "But when we arrive, I want you to stay close to me. This new wolf is a threat until I decide otherwise."

"Yeah, of course."

Damon nodded and squeezed the shoulder he held before letting his son go, "Good. Now if you see your sister before you leave, tell her I need to speak with her."

"I will," Daniel promised, and Damon gave a final nod.

He passed Michael as he turned to exit the room and he was sure meet his eyes.

"How're you doing, son?" Damon asked, "Adjusting to homeschool?"

"It's alright," he replied easily, "More books, less drama. Well, as drama-less as the Pack can be, it seems. You guys going to retrieve the new wolf?"

"That's the plan," Damon told him, glancing back at Daniel, "Have your stuff ready to go tonight, alright?"

Daniel nodded.

Satisfied, Damon dismissed himself and Michael made his way over to his best friend.

"Pizza?" he offered, as Daniel took a seat on the couch.

"I'm good," he muttered, and Michael frowned at the expression on his face.

"What's raining on your parade?"

That earned him a look, "Nothing."

Michael maneuvered so that he was sitting on the arm of the couch, putting his feet all in Daniel's personal space as he balanced his pizza plate in his lap.

He took a bite before grobbling, "Doesn't seem like nothing."

Daniel thwacked his leg, "Dude."

In response, Michael just stretched them out so that his feet were now over Daniel's lap and his friend rolled his eyes, "Don't you have anywhere else to be right now?"

"Nope," Michael smirked, taking another bite, "So tell me why you're being saltier than my pepperoni."

"Because you lack the understanding of personal space," Daniel shot.

"Before that," Michael reminded him, "Your dad riding your ass for something again?"

Daniel sighed and shoved his feet away, "Not really. He's just wanting me to come along to get the new wolf."

"So…that's a bad thing?"

"No," Daniel said grudgingly, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about him, but…"

"But what?"

Another sigh, "You're gonna think I'm a total nerd."

"I already think that," Michael reminded him jokingly, "So spill."

When his friend remained silent, he prompted, "You know, I've watched you turn since we were kids. I've seen you hunt and kick the ass of wolves twice your size, not to mention you can do fucking magic. Your badassness has been solidified, so you can feel free to nerd out on occasion."

Daniel looked up at him, seeming a little amused by the statement, " Fine, if you really have to know. We're doing a study review this week for midterms. If I go to Tennessee, I'm going to miss most of it. Dad thinks it's important for me to be there when this goes down though. I guess it's supposed to be some sort of learning experience."

"Makes sense," Michael pointed out, "The Pack will be yours one day."

Daniel mouth twitched a little at the thought, "So he keeps reminding me."

* * *

Michael was going to press the point, but at that moment they heard the front door open and their heads turned toward the noise.

Skylar appeared seconds later, covered in sweat but still gorgeous as ever.

"Hey, what time did you want to leave?" she asked her brother, strolling over as if the room was hers to own.

"In about half an hour," he told her, "But Dad wanted to talk to you first."

She nodded, then took notice of what what is Michael's hand.

"My kingdom for a bite of that," she offered and he smirked, bringing the piece over to her mouth.

She took a bite, and moaned a little more sensual than he figured the pizza deserved, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Damn, that's good," she mouthed around the food, "Is there more?"

"Whatever's left in the fridge," he pointed toward the kitchen.

She swallowed the food, then arched a brow, "Or, you know, you could be a gentleman and just give me the rest of yours."

"But I'm eating this," he pointed out, halfheartedly.

"Yeah, but I still have to shower and get ready for school, so it would save a lot of time."

"Hmm," he pretended to think about it, "I don't know...this piece is particularly good."

Skylar sighed, "Are we ignoring the fact that I could totally use magic and take it from you but I'm actually being polite enough to ask?"

"Okay, politely not setting me on fire because I don't want to give you my pizza actually isn't being polite at all. You do realize that, right?"

She shrugged, "It's more polite than setting you on fire, isn't it?"

"Skylar," Daniel shot her a look, "Just go get your own pizza."

"I can't," she told him, "It's personal now."

He rolled his eyes as she smiled back at Michael, "Come on, Kael. We both know that I'll get what I want either way."

Michael chuckled, "You really have no shame do you?"

"She really doesn't," Daniel shook his head.

"Oh you both act like you wouldn't move mountains for me if I asked," Skylar goaded, "and we all know you would."

"I would move mountains and steal all the stars in the sky for you, love," Michael told her, "But this is pizza. That's a little more important."

She smirked, "Steal all of the stars, huh?"

"I mean, I could also get them through legitimate means if that would impress you more," he offered.

She smiled up at him through her lashes, suddenly seeming a bit seductive, "You really want to know what would impress me?"

He felt the urge to swallow under her stare, but then Daniel's voice cut into the banter.

"And that's my cue," he muttered, pretending to stand.

"Oh please," Skylar pushed him back into his seat, "We're talking about pizza."

"Uhhuh," Daniel gave her a look, "Listen, pizza or not, you need to go find Dad before we have to leave for school."

She rolled her multicolored eyes, "Ugh. Okay. Party pooper."

Then she shifted her gaze to Michael, her expression pouty, "Pleaaase."

"Fine," he consented, "But you owe me."

He gave her the plate with the remainder of the pizza and she winked, before crossing the room toward the hallway.

* * *

Daniel shook his head a little as she disappeared.

"What?" Michael demanded.

His friend smirked mockingly, "You realize you're kind of whipped, don't you?"

Michael kicked him, but Daniel deflected it, "Yeah well, at least I'm not afraid of my dad."

Daniel considered that, "Touche. Though, in all fairness, you're afraid of _my_ dad."

Michael mauled that over, "...Point taken."

Daniel chuckled and rested back against the couch, then grew somber, "You know he won't be happy, right? If he finds out about whatever this thing is you and my sister have going on. Especially second hand."

"Yeah," Michael sighed, "I know. I wanted to tell him, still do, just like I wanted to tell you, but Skylar's convinced that there's nothing to tell. Free spirit, that one. Not keen on the idea of commitment."

"Be that as it may," Daniel motioned toward the hall, "If he finds out from someone else, I doubt it's going to much matter how committed Skylar is. He'll skin you alive and use your fur as a new rug for his study."

Michael considered that, "Hmm, actually I'm not so sure. White stains easily, and would really conflict with the color scheme the room has going-"

"God, you're just asking to have your ass handed to you today," Daniel laughed quietly.

Michael cocked a brow, "And here I thought you appreciated my wit."

"I also appreciate silence," Daniel pointed out, "That of which doesn't seem to exist when you or my sister are in the room."

"Well, forgive us for being social," the blond chided, "Might want to try it for yourself on occasion. Future Alpha and all, being social is an expected necessity."

Daniel shot him another look, "I can be social when it's necessary."

"But you'll still hate it."

"Right now, I hate you," Daniel said, standing, and gave Michael a push so that he slipped off the couch arm.

He was barely able to catch himself before colliding with the floor, and Daniel laughed, "You deserved that."

Michael picked himself up, debating on tackling Daniel as he turned toward the hall, when suddenly, his friend paused and doubled over slightly.

"Shit," Daniel muttered as he grabbed his chest.

Michael ran over, knowing exactly what that reaction meant, "Is Skylar okay?"

Daniel grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah," he said breathily, "Fine. She's just…."

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" Skylar's voice bellowed through the hall, from the kitchen.

"Pissed," Daniel finished as he straightened, but still he rubbed his chest.

With a small shake of his head, he started down the hall, and Michael followed.

* * *

Skylar could not believe her ears.

Her father was letting Daniel go to Tennessee to retrieve the new Mutt while she was expected to stay at home where it was "safe".

Even her mother was getting to go!

"You told me that I could go!" she insisted, refusing to be put off by the quick triggered anger in her father's stare, or Klaus and Mason's eyes watching the scenario, "You promised us this Tennessee trip weeks ago when-"

"That was before!" He interrupted, "We didn't have all the information we have now."

"Like this Mutt kid being Giuseppe's son?" she shot, "Uncle Stefan is too and you seem to think I'm perfectly safe around him!"

"This is different," Damon insisted.

"Only because you want it to be!" she yelled, "It's your excuse for keeping me here, again! Daniel gets to go! Why can't I?"

The Alpha's expression was hard and he took a step closer to her.

Refusing to back down, Skylar stared up at him until they were practically toe to toe.

As her father stared down at her, something in his eyes changed and before she could open her mouth again, he'd taken her face in his hands.

"I know you don't understand," he said, more calmly now, "There is no way you could. But until I know more about this wolf, I can't have you around him. Not away from the Pack."

"But-"

"No, Skylar," he pressed, "It's not fair, I know that. But you are the only born female in our species and Guiseppe was the kind of male who would have tried to use you to breed a new female line. This boy has his blood, and is a stranger to us. Can you just try to understand that I need you safe; here."

The rage that had colored his expression was gone, leaving nothing in its place but a pleading urgency, and all the fight left her body.

More often than not, she and her father were butting heads over one issue or another, hardly ever seeing eye to eye, and sometimes it felt like she was grounded more than she was free, but this...this was the male she loved.

The male who had protected her for her entire life and taught her how to throw a punch and wield a knife.

This was the man who'd held her in his lap when she had a nightmare and brushed her hair back until she'd fallen asleep.

This was the side of her father she admired and wished she saw more of.

The side that needed her safe for his own piece of mind.

She sighed deeply.

"Then can I at least stay home from school?" she asked, "It will make more sense for us both to be absent."

Damon seemed relieved that she had consented to staying and slowly nodded, "That's fine. But if you're going to be home, use the time to practice your magic. You still have the books Bonnie gave you. You could learn something useful."

"Okay," she agreed grudgingly, "But I still wish you'd let me go to Tennessee."

Her father smiled, almost tiredly, and kissed the side of her head, "I know you do."

* * *

She figured that was all she was going to get, and exhaled with annoyance as he walked away from her.

It was only then that she noticed they'd acquired a bit more of an audience.

Her mother stood in the doorway of the kitchen, with Daniel and Michael behind her.

Damon stopped there, and though Skylar could no longer see his face, she could read her mother's and was almost certain that a silent conversation was passing between the two of them.

Usually she tried not to pay attention when her parents shared these moments, but there was something in the way her mother stared up at her father that made Skylar wonder if this was as bad as all the adults seemed to think it was.

Could this new wolf really pose this big a threat just because of who his father was?

She thought of Daniel, her eyes flickering over to him.

He was nothing like Damon, despite his dark features and the fact that her father had been grooming him since they were children.

So did this son of Giuseppe really need to wary so much precaution?

She wasn't so sure.

But then again, it wasn't her Pack to command; and as far as anyone was concerned, it never would be.

* * *

 **Sooo there's that lol.**

 **We'll get to meet the new Mutt in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'd planned to post this earlier, but it ended up being a long complicated day, so I'm a little late lol.**

 **Hope you still enjoy!**

 **Thanks for waiting :)**

* * *

"I'll meet you here after final bell," Daniel called out to his sister as she was taking off across the courtyard.

Skylar offered a half wave to indicate she'd heard him, but didn't slow down.

As if she were in some sort of hurry.

He doubted she was worried about getting to class on time because she was more than likely going to end up ditching home room today.

Their father's final decision this morning wasn't what she'd wanted to hear and he knew that part of her was still sulking.

Honestly, he felt bad.

Not that he didn't understand his father's point, and even agreed to an extent that keeping Skylar away from this new wolf was a good idea, but she had really been looking forward to the change of scenery and she was nearly as good as the Alpha when it came to defensive fighting techniques.

He didn't blame her for being upset.

With a sigh, he placed his helmet on his bike and pocketed his keys.

At least his twin would be safe at home, he reasoned.

One less thing to worry about.

* * *

The honking of a horn that was way too close pulled him from his thoughts, and Daniel's head shot around to the source of the noise.

A dark blue Chevy Malibu had pulled into the parking spot next to him and despite his annoyance, a smirk broke across his face.

He set his shoulder bag on the ground by his front tire and walked around the car just in time for the driver's door to open.

"You nearly jumped out of your skin there, Mister-always-observant!" a giggly voice proclaimed and Daniel couldn't help but chuckle.

Jessica stepped out of her car and shut the door behind her.

He waited until she was facing him again before responding, "In my defense, I said I was more observant than most, not always observant. And you were like two feet from me. Of course I jumped."

She grinned, leaning back against her car, "So you're saying I scared you."

He just shook his head and took in her appearance.

Curls of dark hair that usually fell down her back were pulled into a high ponytail, showcasing her long neck.

She was wearing a knee length red sweater dress that made her usual light brown skin seem golden, reminding him of the way the forest looked at the end of a fall day, as the last bit of sun shone through the trees and across the earth before giving way to night.

Her thigh high black boots put her just under his chin, and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead.

In response, she reached up and pulled his face closer, laying a hard kiss on his lips.

"Mhmm," she murmured against them, "I'm glad I caught you before class."

He nodded, letting his arms slide around her, "Me too."

As she rested her head against his chest, Daniel felt his body relax for the first time all morning.

"I missed you yesterday," he told her.

She looked up at him, her dark eyes bright, "I know. I missed you, too. But someone had to drop Dad off at the airport."

"Where's he going this time?" Daniel asked with a note of annoyance. Jessica's mother wasn't in the picture and he didn't like how often her father seemed to be abandoning her too.

"Madrid," she said, unfazed, "Until next Thursday, supposedly. Depends on if he closes the deal. But you know what that means…"

"That he's leaving you alone for at least a week," Daniel shot.

Jessica smirked, "Exactly. Which means my house will be empty all weekend. Just me...all alone...waiting to see if anyone will come keep me company."

He understood what she was implying then and laughed a little, "Because that's a good idea."

Her smile widened and her hand ran up his chest, "Could be."

Damn, he was tempted, but…

And just like that his mood deflated, "I can't, Jess."

Her perfectly arched brows drew together as she sensed the finality in his tone, "Why not?"

"It's kind of a…" he glanced around and noticed that there were still a lot of students arriving for the day.  
Not the best place for this discussion, but his girlfriend was waiting for an explanation.

"Here," he motioned to her Malibu, "Get in."

Jessica frowned, but did as he asked and he hurried over to the passenger's side.

* * *

When the doors were firmly shut behind them, he took a breath, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Tennessee. I'm going to be gone a few days."

A look of surprise crossed her face, "That's...random."

"My father just told me this morning," he explained, "It's a Pack thing, but I can't say anymore right now."

He watched as realization dawned on her and she swallowed, "Oh."

Daniel sighed, "I'd tell you more if I could, Jess. You know that."

She nodded slowly and he reached for her hand, "One day, I'll be able tell you everything."

"Because there's more to it than just you being the first witch werewolf hybrid ever?" she pressed and he knew she had a point.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated," she repeated, then gave a long exhale, "You're lucky you're cute, Salvatore."

"I'm lucky that you're good with weird," he amended and the corner of her lip lifted into a half smile.

"Well, you did save my life," she reminded him, "So I can't really complain about your...abilities."

Daniel recalled that night with too much clarity.

Watching the girl you'd been half in love with for a year bleed out in front of you was a picture your mind clung to.

It was by sheer luck that he'd even been out riding that night and had passed by her wrecked car.

The road was dark and she'd been alone.

Blood had poured from her abdomen, courtesy of the tree she'd hit, and it had soaked her clothes to the point that he had almost tasted the scent of death on her.

She would have been gone before the paramedics could've arrived.

So in a move that was very uncharacteristic for him, Daniel had acted without thinking and pulled her from the wreckage.

She was half conscious as he healed her but his glowing hands taking away her pain wasn't something she was soon forgetting and definitely wasn't going to let go without an explanation.

The smarter half of his head was demanding that he go to his mother, explain what had happened and let her erase Jessica's memory of the night.

But, he didn't.

Instead, he'd told this girl half of his truth; that he'd been born with magical abilities, and for some God granted reason, she hadn't run in fear.

Her eyes had just focused on his face and the next words out of her mouth were a promise.

She wouldn't tell anyone.

Then she'd thanked him for saving her.

* * *

It was that night that his crush on her became more.

He wasn't sure if his wolf was to blame or if it was just the raw vulnerability of the moment they'd shared, but he couldn't get her out of his head.

Every day at school, he had to see her.

Every chance he could get away from the Pack, he was with her.

She was the first person who wasn't his family that he truly felt comfortable with and being around him seemed to make her happy too.

He'd kissed her two weeks after the accident and she'd kissed him back.

And for a minute he was a normal teenage boy, with a normal pretty girl, enjoying the perfect normal teenage moment.

But that was months ago.

* * *

Daniel never planned on her knowing the rest, the whole truth.

But his wolf had other ideas.

They'd been making out, a few weeks back, and things were progressing a lot faster than usual.

Her father was gone again and they'd had the house to themselves on a Saturday afternoon with no worry of interruptions.

Usually, his wolf was a quiet hum under his skin that he only took notice of when he needed to Change.

He had tried to never let it dictate his actions, his choices, or the way he responded to things around humans.

But that evening, with Jessica straddling him on her couch, shirtless, her hair flowing all around his face, their tongues mixing with teeth as they devoured each other, the wolf had taken over.

Daniel had thrown her to the floor, covering her body with his and was about to sink his teeth into her neck when his mind caught up to him.

Needless to say, Jessica was a little confused when he immediately jumped to his feet and stormed out of the house.

It had taken him an hour to calm down and he knew that if she was going to be around him, in the constant danger he presented, she deserved to know the truth.

So he'd gone back inside and he'd told her what he could, had shown her…

He knew it was wrong to go behind his father, his Alpha, and tell the secret to a human without permission, but all that had mattered in that moment was Jessica's brown eyes, filled with fear and wonder, telling him that she loved him anyway.

* * *

"What's that face?" her voice called him from the memory and Daniel shook his head, "Nothing."

"Nothing looked an awful lot like something," Jessica noted, crooking her head to the side.

Daniel stared at her as she was leaning back in her seat, watching him.

"I love you, Jess. You know that, right?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you avoiding the question?"

"Nope," he leaned over and kissed her, "Why don't we get out of here for a bit? I'm already missing tomorrow and I won't see you for the next few days."

"You're totally avoiding the question," she accused, "But fine. I'll ditch with you. I already missed yesterday, what's one more?"

"That's the spirit," he winked and she rolled her eyes, "We're still finishing our conversation."

He smirked, "Whatever you say babe, whatever you say."

She smiled before cranking the car, "And I love you, too."

* * *

Skylar tried to keep her mind busy during the school day, being sure to actually pay attention in class as a way to avoid her thoughts drifting to the unfairness that was Daniel getting to go to Tennessee simply because he was male.

But complaining about said unfairness wasn't going to get her where she wanted to be.

Maybe sneaking into Alaric's SUV would work...but Daniel would definitely know she was there and she doubted he would be willing to let her stow away to something as big as this, especially when their father was so dead set against it.

Besides, more than likely, she'd just end up grounded again.

So instead, she immersed herself in the boring world of Mystic Falls High until the final bell rang and she was free at last.

She blew out of the classroom and down the hall to her locker as fast as she could.

After emptying her backpack and grabbing what she needed for her homework, she joined the crowd of teenagers strewing out of the building.

Daniel was where he said he'd be; waiting for her by his bike, and she beelined for him.

* * *

"I thought skipping class was my forte," she shot once in acceptable hearing distance, and her brother's gaze lifted to her, "Where were you third period?"

"Good afternoon to you too," he muttered, then finished stuffing his backpack into his saddlebag.

"Oh god," she said, breathing in the air around him, "If you were going for subtle, you missed it. Her scent is all over you. Don't tell me Jessica Clark is actually getting Mr. Perfect to skip class..."

"It was only a couple this morning," he defended, "We came back before lunch."

Skylar smirked, "I'm starting to like this girl, if she can get even you to loosen up."

"Shut up," he snapped, and offered her his spare helmet, "We should get going."

Skylar shook her head, "Nah. I'm just gonna run."

Her twin's expression was unamused and she rolled her eyes, "On two legs, Danny. It's just a few miles and I need it."

He sighed, taking the helmet back, "Fine. But give me your backpack at least. No need in trying to run with it."

She slipped the bag from her shoulder and offered it to him.

He placed it next to his own in his saddle bag, then motioned across the campus, "Take the woods, even if you're staying human. Normal people don't run miles in blue jeans and boots during the middle of December."

"Noted," she assured him, "Say goodbye to Mom and Dad if I'm not there before they leave."

He gave a nod then climbed on his bike.

She watched as he started the thing and backed out of the parking lot.

When he had disappeared from view, she smiled and eyed the woods off behind the school campus.

Time to run.

* * *

Michael crossed his arms as he watched his two best friends with amusement.

After a long day, Damon and Elena had finally left for Tennessee, Daniel was trying to do his homework, and Sky, who'd gotten home late due to her "short cut" run across town, was pestering her brother for the sake of a bet.

"Danny, pleaaseeee," she begged, falling onto Daniel's bed, "It's an emergency!"

Daniel sighed deeply, closing his textbook and turned to face his sister's pout.

"Wanting a McDonald's burger is not an emergency. Besides, it's almost ten. And I have to get up early tomorrow."

Skylar sat up and crossed her legs beneath her, "I know, but I'm starving, and since you get to go have fun without me in Tennessee, it's only fair."

"Fun," he shook his head, "Right. Isn't there anyone else who could take you? Like you back there," his chin lifted at Michael, "I need to study."

"Oh come on," Skylar answered before Michael could, "My car will be out of the shop next week and you won't have to do me any more favors. Just take me to go get a McDouble before I literally lose my mind."

Daniel groaned, but stood up and began fishing for his shoes, "You're lucky I love you."

Skylar grinned and jumped from the bed, "Thanks, Danny."

Smugness covered her expression when she turned to face Michael and he couldn't help but smirk.

Damn. She was good.

"See?" she gloated, "I told you I could talk him into taking me! Now pay up, you're buying my burger!"

"Wait," Daniel paused, his last shoe halfway on, "My doing you a favor was a bet?"

Skylar glanced back at him and shrugged, "If Michael took me, I'd give him gas money. If I could convince you to take me, he'd pay for my food. Deal's a deal."

Michael laughed and pulled out some money as Daniel rolled his eyes, "You're both ten year olds. I hope you know that."

"We do," Michael assured him, winking at Skylar, "Pick me up some fries, would you?"

"Only if you ask nicely," she teased, stepping closer to him and leveling him with a stare that was nowhere near G-rated, "Otherwise I might not be too inclined to do you favors."

He pursed his lips as the double edged words, and decided to play along.

He leaned down, so their faces were a mere inch apart, "Last I checked, I was the one offering the favors."

"I'm going to pretend you're talking about tutoring," Daniel muttered, "Before I have to kill you both."

Michael and Skylar both smirked, but let their little game drop for the sake of argument.

"Is that what you and Jessica were doing all morning?" Skylar teased her brother, leaning back against the doorframe as he searched for his wallet, "Tutoring?"

Daniel shot her a glare, but didn't answer and she grinned, "Thought so. Plus, I figured there was a reason my heartbeat kept jumping sporadically."

"Do you want a ride or not?" Daniel threatened, and with a sigh, Skylar dropped the topic, "Fine. Buzzkill. I'll meet you outside."

She wandered out the door and Daniel merely shook his head after her.

* * *

"If I didn't love her so much, she'd drive me crazy," he decided.

"Ditto," Michael nodded, staring down the hall after her.

Daniel cleared his throat, gaining his attention, "You'll look after her, right? While we're gone?"

Michael sombered, "Yeah. Of course."

"Good," Daniel said, relieved, "I hate to think of how much trouble she could get herself in unsupervised."

"Stefan and the others are-"

"You think Sky won't work them around her fingers? Please. When my father's not here she runs the place. And with Mom being gone too…"

"She's not a tornado, Daniel," Michael defended, "She's not going to destroy everything in her path just because she can. You don't give her enough credit."

"Maybe," Daniel shrugged, "Or maybe you give her too much because of the time you've been spending with her."

The air seemed to freeze a little and Michael straightened, "If you have a problem with-"

"That's not what I meant," Daniel backtracked, exhaling, "Look, I know my sister, okay. I'm just saying that you should keep an eye on her. Don't let her try and take advantage of this situation."

"She won't," Michael assured him, "But maybe if your father wasn't always keeping eyes on her, she wouldn't feel the need to take advantage of his absence."

Daniel shrugged again and walked over, "Maybe. But that's their business, not mine. I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Skylar will be fine," Michael motioned down the hall, "Can't say the same for your bike if you keep her waiting, though."

Daniel sighed, "You're probably right. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, man. See ya."

* * *

They said goodbye and Michael waited until he heard the front door shut before starting down the hall to his bedroom.

On his way, he let his ears open to the sounds around the Manor, getting a read on everyone's locations.

The bike was starting outside, Stefan was downstairs, in the living room with Mason. The two were laughing over some late night comedy on the television.

His brother was asleep in his room, and his parents were in theirs.

He could hear their whispered voices as he grew nearer and smiled slightly when he heard his mother giggle at some comment his father made.

Seeing the two of them happy together gave him hope that he'd have that one day.

Or at least a version of it.

He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't always sure that what he wanted actually wanted him.

Entering his bedroom, he ignored the fact that it was littered with random sketches, covering his bed and dressers, some even having slipped to the floor.

Michael threw himself down on top of whatever covered his sheets and pushed the pages off, knowing he'd have to clean them up later anyway.

He grabbed under his mattress for his sketchbook and pulled the thing open in his lap.

 _Skylar_.

He'd just finished another piece for her, this one particularly enticing, as his focus was the pulse of the vein in her neck, tracing up to her jawline as she glanced heavenwards.

He brushed his fingertips over the charcoaled marks, and a familiar yearning filled his chest as he imagined it was her skin beneath his touch.

Skylar Rose….

 _Mine_.

His instinctual desire to claim her flared, and not for the first time, he shut it down tight.

Skylar didn't belong to anyone.

Not him or Daniel, or even Damon, no matter what they pretended.

She was so unapologetically her own that he couldn't help but be captivated.

Of course, he wanted her.

 _Of course_ he did.

But she wasn't his to claim, and he knew that.

Skylar was too _much_ to belong to one person.

The fire that burned within her, the wildness he loved; would not be caged or boxed into something as simple as being someone else's.

What he hated most about not truly having her was the very thing that he loved most about her.

So, he would wait.

He would love her and he would wait until she was ready for him to be hers.

However long it took, because she was worth it.

* * *

The house was silent in the late hour, the room alit with only a lone fireplace, but it was enough.

Light casted onto the walls, allowing the photographs to be seen with perfect clarity, assuming you had the supernatural edge of being able to see pretty well in the dark.

And he had that, alright.

The young man stood in silence, staring at one photo in particular, taking in the face of each person showcased, wondering if he could put names to faces.

Four were obvious.

The female adult in the center, the most so.

Elena Salvatore. The first female to ever turn.

Then her children, the twins, Daniel... and Skylar.

Which meant the male standing next to them must be the Alpha.

Damon.

His eyes glanced over the others curiously and he was sure he could guess the remaining ones, but why bother?

He would meet them soon enough, after all.

There was a creak in a step from across the room and it was no surprise when a voice called out a moment later.

"Draven? You're still up?"

He turned his head toward the interruption.

Jonas Martin; a kind enough male that stood as the Alpha of his Pack, who'd been playing host to the younger wolf for a few days now.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered honestly, and turned back to the photo, "This is it, then? The Supreme Pack?"

Jonas smiled a little, "Taken two years ago, yes."

"There's a lot of them," he noted, "A lot of us."

Jonas nodded, "I imagine it was hard...growing up without knowing the truth of your own biology."

"I figured it out," he defended, with a smile, "Eventually."

"Still a harsh welcoming," Jonas sighed, "Hopefully we will be able to rectify that. The Alpha will arrive tomorrow."

Draven nodded, "That's him?"

The male in the picture certainly looked the part.

"Yes, Damon," Jonas pointed at the woman next to him, "And his mate, Elena. You'll meet her as well."

Draven crooked his head, "And her?"

His gaze bore into the face of the Alpha's daughter and Jonas gave him the confirmation, "Skylar Salvatore. Damon's daughter. I don't think she's coming along."

"Pity."

Jonas chuckled a little, "Do yourself a favor and forget whatever thoughts you're having right now. She's a beauty, sure, but the Pack would eat your meat from your bones before they'd let you anywhere near her."

Draven smirked, "I'll remember that."

Jonas gave him a light pat on the shoulder, and squeezed, "Well, I'm gonna head upstairs. You turning in soon?"

He nodded, "Probably. Just nervous about tomorrow, I suppose."

"Don't be," Jonas dropped his hand, "Damon may be abrasive, but be honest with him and he'll treat you fairly."

"Even though he hated my father?" he pressed, lifting a brow.

Jonas didn't answer, but did give him a final pat, "Get some sleep, Draven. You'll need it."

"I will shortly," he assured the male, "But I'd like to look a little while longer."  
Jonas nodded, "Goodnight then."

* * *

Draven didn't bother to watch him leave the room; his attention was already back on the photograph hanging on the wall.

And the young girl in it.

Skylar Salvatore.

Jonas's warning echoed in his head, " _-the Pack would eat your meat from your bones before they'd let you anywhere near her."_

A beautiful girl he couldn't have, an Alpha who hated him because of his lineage, and yet another pack that was about to be watching his every move.

A smirk crossed his lips.

It seemed like his days were about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New update, finally lol**

 **At least it's long!**

* * *

The sky was clear that morning and remained so well into the day.

The sun shone brightly overhead and for a moment, Skylar almost forgot that it was meant to be winter.

Weather typically didn't matter one way or the other to her.

She loved the sun and summer and long days with long nights that seemed to last forever.

She loved the spring. Fresh flowers filling the air with their intoxicating scents, the earth rich with recent rain and new growth.

She loved the fall. The changing colors, the sweet smells, the cooling breezes.

And she loved the winter, as not only did her birthday falling directly in the middle of it, but colder air meant less people out and about, which meant she had more freedom to be herself.

Winter meant snow fights and Christmas, her mother's favorite holiday, and a crazy amount of food with the best decorations.

It also meant a hard ground, the best for claws to push against for optimal speed, when the Pack had a run.

And thanks to her father's absence, and her day off from school, she was getting to experience just that.

* * *

Kicking up Earth behind her, Skylar stretched her body out, drawing to her full potential.

There was no denying that she was the fastest in the Pack, except for maybe her mother, but they hadn't raced in years.

The males were somewhere behind her, Stefan's howl filling the air, a beckoning.

She circled back around, dodging a few trees in the process, and found where the others were sauntering near the path.

There were fewer members out than usual today, and the lack of her mother and father's darker fur was extremely noticeable.

Stefan and Klaus, both a sandy blonde, were at point, the Enforcer taking lead in the Alpha's place.

Mason and his collage of multiple colored fur was nearing the back of the group, and next to him, running just outside of the formation were the two younger wolves.

Daniel and Michael.

The contrast of their coloring made them most noticeable, Danny's being nearly as black as their father's, while Kael's was almost white, his fur was so blonde.

* * *

Skylar sprinted over to them, and launched herself through the air in the last second, aiming for her twin.

Surprise was the only reason she managed to knock him over, and she wasn't about to give him the chance to recover from the blow.

Moving fast, she danced around him, trying to get her mouth on his throat.

Daniel growled out a warning as she bit into his neck and he thrashed to get her off.

She managed to hold on until he rolled over, and she lost her grip.

Prepared for a counter attack, she jumped up, but her brother was simply shaking out his fur.

Taunting him, she dropped down and barked out a challenge.

He rolled his eyes, which were both blue now, and gave a small shake of his head.

Disappointment drew her up and she fought the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

Buzz kill.

She had half a mind to swish him in the face with her tail as she passed, but a nudge of her shoulder caught her attention.

Michael had come up beside her and motioned to the path ahead with his nose.

He was offering a race.

Internally, Skylar smiled.

This would be too easy.

* * *

She nudged him back then took off, knowing he'd read the acceptance and be on her heels in the matter of a second.

The path was worn; one they'd traveled a million times and it wasn't long before she pulled ahead.

Michael knew he couldn't keep up with her, but she appreciated that he was willing to try.

He did manage to at least keep to her flank for most of the run, but she had a solid victory by the time Alaric's voice hit the air, calling through the backyard for the Pack to come in.

Slowing down, Skylar changed directions, Michael following easily enough, and they came out of the forest's clearing only a moment before Daniel and the adults did.

Alaric was waiting for them at the back porch, so Skylar threw herself into the Change.

* * *

Once she was human again, she couldn't help but tease her companion.

"You know, if you want to run with the Pack, you might want to try to actually put effort into running," Skylar smirked at Michael as the group reached the area in the yard where their clothes laid in a pile, "You were eating dust back there."

"Sorry," he shot as they all started looking for their items, "We haven't all been doing this since we were kids."

She laughed, "Excuses, excuses."

"Cut the boy some slack," Stefan said, slipping into his pants, "For a newly transitioned, he's keeping up with your speed well enough."

Skylar turned on him then, "Right, and that's going to matter if we ever have to face down a rogue wolf?"

"You won't be facing down anything," Daniel interjected protectively, walking over now that he was dressed, "Rogue or otherwise."

This time Skylar did stick her tongue out at him, then pulled her shirt over her head.

"Alaric's waiting," Klaus told them, motion over to the ex Alpha, "It's probably about that time."

"Loading up," Mason nodded, then looked over to Daniel, "Bags packed?"

Her brother nodded.

"Good. We'll need to head out soon."

They walked up and sure enough, Alaric was standing with keys in hand, "Everything's in the SUV. Grab whatever bag you're bringing and let's head out. Damon's gonna be pissed if we're late."

"Please," Mason scoffed, "I'll bet he's so wrapped up in Elena's little ass he doesn't even know it's dayli-

"Okay, that's enough, thanks," Skylar reached over to cover his mouth as Daniel and Michael flinched at the mental image their uncle was painting.

"Seriously," a female voice chided, and Skylar turned to see Caroline coming out the back door.

"You heard that?" Mason's brow raised as he knocked Skylar's hand away.

Caroline's gave him an expression that almost put Danny's best bitch face to shame, "I don't need supernatural abilities to hear your loud mouth, though I do hope you use a better choice of words around my children than you do Elena's."

"I do," Mason said.

"He doesn't," Michael admitted at the same time.

The others laughed, and Klaus moved to place an arm around his mate, "It's not his fault that he has no common sense, love. We shouldn't pity the less fortunate."

"It's about to be his fault that he has no testicles," she muttered, but visibly relaxed under Klaus's touch.

The male leaned down then to kiss her, his hand twisting up in her blonde hair, and Skylar wiggled her eyebrows at Michael in response.

His eyes rolled but there was a slight smirk on his face.

His parents being all lovey dovey in public wasn't as embarrassing to him as it was to her and Danny.

Though, in their defense, Klaus and Caroline usually kept things PG, whereas their parents...not so much.

"Ten minutes," Alaric instructed, then he and Stefan began discussing protection protocols with Mason.

"Let's go inside," Daniel motioned toward the patio and Skylar nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

Upstairs, the three teenagers camped out in Daniel's room until he was sure he had everything in his bag and it was nearly time for him to leave.

"I'm sorry," he said to his sister, sounding sincere, "I know how badly you wanted to come."

Skylar shrugged, "Next time, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed, but sounded about as hopeful as she felt, "Do me a favor and stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

At that, she smiled a little, "I'm an absolute, rule abiding angel. You know that."

He huffed, but was smart enough not to comment, choosing instead to wrap an arm around her and pull her into a hug, "I love you, Sky. Be safe."

Sighing against him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed, "I love you, too, Danny. And you're the one who needs to be safe. New Mutts and all."

"I'll call you with all the details," he promised, releasing her and grabbing his bag.

His gaze moved to Michael then, who pulled himself off the bed.

"Hold the fort while I'm gone, yeah?"

Michael nodded and the two did their one armed bro hug thing that Skylar would never understand, and Daniel brushed a kiss against her head on the way out of the room.

They followed him down the hall and watched as he walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Moments later, an engine started, gravel span down the drive, and eventually all the sounds faded until there was nothing but the conversation Stefan was having with Michael's parents outside to be heard.

* * *

Skylar squeezed the railing at the top of the stairs, still staring at the front door.

Daniel was gone on the trip she'd been dying to take, and she was still here, still restricted, still deemed less important than her twin when it came to Pack business.

She'd managed to push off her annoyance at the situation, but now, looking at that door...it flooded her.

How many more closed doors was her father going to throw in her face simply because he thought she required more protection than her brother?

Heat boiled in her mind, through her body…because being born a female somehow translated to being incapable in her father's eyes.

Had she not shown him, over and over, that she could handle anything that Daniel could?

It wasn't fair!

* * *

"Skylar," a low voice in her ear pulled her attention, and she felt a pair of arms close around her wrist.

Michael's body was pressed against her back as he peeled her hands from the railing, "You're smoking."

She blinked.

There were two charred hand prints where she'd been holding the wood.

She shook her head and turned, Michael loosening his grip enough for her to do so, "Sorry. I got a little lost in thought there."

"You're pissed about being grounded here," he guessed, looking down at her palms which were turning from a glowing red to their normal color.

"Yeah...a little."

Michael peered up at her, challenging her point, and she sighed, "Okay, a lot. I hate that my dad doesn't trust me to be as good as Daniel. It's not fair, Kael."

"It's not," he agreed, "But it keeps you safe."

She rolled her eyes at that and pushed out of his embrace.

"Safe," she scoffed, heading down the hall to her room, "You mean suffocated."

"It only feels that way right now," he reasoned, following her, "But one day-"

"One day, what?" she challenged, shutting her bedroom door behind him for at least the illusion of privacy, "I'll suddenly gain some merit in the Pack? Please. As long as he's alive my father will be over protective, and as Alpha I can't dispute him."

Michael was silent for a moment and she fell back on her bed, letting her legs dangle off the mattress.

"You could challenge him," Michael suggested, after a moment, and sat on the bed beside her.

Skylar glanced up at him, "No. I can't."

"You don't want Alpha?"

"I…"

She thought about how to answer that question.

It wasn't that she couldn't imagine being Alpha, but in the Pack, it wasn't so much the title that she wanted.

"I love my dad," she told him, "I don't want to fight him like that. I doubt I could even win, and if I did, it would be with magic. No one is going to respect an Alpha who has to use outside means."

"Your magic is apart of you," Michael disagreed, "Not some outside force that-"

"Danny and I are freaks of nature," she laughed humorlessly, "Everyone here just loves us too much to admit that. We're a hybrid breed. Halflings-"

"And stronger than anyone else in the Pack with your powers," Michael assured her.

Skylar considered that, "Yeah...maybe."

He turned so that he hovered above her, "You are, Sky. And having those abilities doesn't make you deserve Alpha any less."

"Yeah, well, I'll settle for mutual respect and equal opportunity," she reasoned, "And in the meantime…"

She sat up and grabbed Michael's shoulders, flipping him so that he was the one laying down and she was straddling his hips, "I could use a distraction."

"Equal opportunity, and yet I'm only here to be your distraction?" he faked offense.

Skylar smirked, "You love it."

Before he could protest, or agree, she had leaned down and was kissing him.

Their chests flushed against one another, she wrapped her fingers in his hair, and his gripped her hips.

Michael sat up then, keeping her in his lap, but wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands trailed up her back, grazing under her shirt.

Since she wore no bra today, his nails were able to run over the length of her back with no hindrance and she arched into him at the sensations.

When her head fell back, his mouth moved to her neck, attacking the thinner skin with open mouthed kisses, his tongue flickering out for a taste before his teeth nipped slightly at her collarbone.

This time, she trusted him not to bite, and he didn't.

His hands worked circles on her back as molded against him, placing small kisses on top of his head.

His scent filled her nostrils as her breath quickened, and she loved everything about it.

He smelled like home.

Like the Earth they'd ran through, the river they'd drank from, and like the wind that his hair had caught.

He smelled one hundred percent male and a new heat spread over her at the recognition of it.

She was so lost in it that she didn't even stop him from turning her, hell she'd barely even realized that he had until her back touched the mattress.

Then he was in the curve of her body, his hair spilling over her face as their lips reattached and all of that hard muscle against her washed away any remaining annoyance that she might have had about her current situation.

"Mhmm," she moaned against his touch and he pulled away just a little.

Those screaming silver blue eyes bore into hers and the admiration and loyalty in them melted her heart.

"Do you want to just run away?" she asked dreamily.

Michael smiled, "Just you and me?"

She nodded.

"Where to?" he asked, playing along, and kissed the side of her neck.

Her hands came up to cup his, "Anywhere and everywhere. I don't care. Are you up for it?"

Those eyes returned to her face, "I'd go to the ends of the Earth with you, Skylar Rose. You know that."

And she did.

So she smiled, and she kissed him; because she could.

Until a knock sounded on her door.

* * *

Michael jumped up quickly, and Skylar hurried to readjust herself, "Yeah?"

"Is Kael with you?" William's small voice spoke through the wood.

Both of the teenagers relaxed and Skylar went to open the door for the youngest future Pack member.

"He's here," she told the boy, smiling down at him.

Will looked a lot like his older brother, but his hair was a shade darker and cut short because he was still young enough for Caroline to have her way with it.

His blue eyes were the same as Michael's, the same as their mother's, and even though he was small, she knew he would grow up to be a similar size.

He smiled when he saw his brother and made his way into the room, "Can we go swimming? Mom said we can go to river as long as you are keeping an eye on me."

Michael's gaze flickered over to Skylar who shrugged.

Maybe a swim would be a better distraction anyway, considering they had less of a chance of being busted for anything inappropriate if they were away from the adults.

"I'm game."

Michael nodded, "Sure. Go find your swim trunks and we'll meet you on the patio, out back."

Will grinned, "Thanks, Kael!"

He was gone then, sprinting down the hall faster than a blink.

Skylar laughed, "He worships you."

"He's ten," Michael laughed, "We're all easily impressed at that age."

"I was never that easily impressed," she argued.

Michael smirked, "You still aren't."

She laughed, "You should remember that. Now, you should go get dressed, and I need to change too."

"I'm cool with staying for the show," he teased.

She hit his shoulder, "Out."

He chuckled and went for the door, "Then at least do me a favor and wear the red one."

"You're a sucker for pain," she shot with a laugh and he merely shrugged before disappearing out of the room.

She shook her head and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"You awake kiddo?" Mason asked, turning to glance into the back seat of Alaric's SUV.

Daniel opened his eyes said thickly, "Somewhat. Are we there?"

"Almost," Alaric told him, adjusting the GPS sitting on his dash, "A few more miles to the hotel, then we'll head up the mountain to Jonas' with your parents."

Daniel nodded, "Alright. The pack's expecting us?"

"They're expecting your father," Alaric answered, "And I'm sure they won't be surprised that he brought a few Pack members along. No one is taking this new wolf situation lightly."

Of course not.

Over the past years, his father had cracked down on the Mutt idea.

Wolves that wanted to live rogue lifestyles had always been a major Pack issue, and no one had been better at handling them than Damon.

But since there were bigger secrets to protect now, such as his and Skylar's existence, there was no room for rogues.

No room for disloyalty.

It had taken a while to trace down all the Mutts, from what Daniel remembered.

His father and mother had taken many trips, from the length of days to a week, along with Klaus and some of the others, to be sure that there wasn't a single wolf left in the country that would defy the Pack.

To this day, he still didn't know how many lost their lives in those years, for refusing to do so.

And now there was a new rogue.

Maybe not by choice, sure, if the story of his being Giuseppe Salvatore's bastard was true, it was possible he'd just been lost to the human world.

It had happened in the past, when Alaric was Alpha.

Sometimes a wolf doesn't know that they've impregnated an ex, or a one nighter, and sometimes that child is born male.

However, from the stories he'd heard, it seemed unlikely that Giuseppe would have been that careless.

He understood his father's suspicion.

* * *

"How old is the wolf?" he asked, curiously.

Alaric's eyes found his in the rearview mirror, " Nineteen or twenty. Just few years older than you."

"And he survived undetected since his transition?"

"Apparently," the older male made a turn into a parking lot, "But that's the kind of thing your father is going to have him answer."

"And if he lies?" Daniel wondered, glancing out the window. They were at the hotel.

"God help him," Mason said, serious for once.

Daniel shuttered internally.

He'd trained his entire life under his father. He knew how lethal Damon could be.

But he'd never actually seen his father in action with his own eyes.

He wasn't really wanting to change that today.

* * *

"There they are," Alaric's voice drew his attention back to the window.

Sure enough, Damon's Camaro was parked a little down the way, and his parents were standing next to it, talking.

Daniel felt a slight relief at the sight of his mother.

Damon was always more family man and less Alpha when she was around.

Perhaps her influence would be enough to keep things peaceful when they met the new wolf.

Alaric parked the SUV and they got out.

Elena was the first to move, her smile covering her face as she walked over and pulled him into her arms.

His father's scent was all over her..

"Hey, baby," she hugged him quickly, "How was the trip?"

"He slept most of it," Mason teased and Daniel smirked, ignoring him, "It was alright. Went by faster than I expected."

She nodded and he caught the sight of a fresh bite mark on her neck. As in, within the last hour fresh.

A few years ago, he might of been embarrassed by its presence, but he'd grown so used to them now that only the rawness of it merited notice.

Idly, he thought of Jessica, and how his own mark would look against the dark skin of her long, beautiful neck.

Not that that would ever happen, despite the fact that his control seemed to slip around her.

He would not put her in pain, no matter how much his instincts pushed him to claim her.

* * *

"Is Skylar holding up okay?" his mother asked, and he pushed Jessica to the back of his mind, hoping his expression was still neutral.

"She's pissed," he admitted, focusing on her question, "But she'll be fine."

Elena nodded again and ran a hand through her long hair, "I hate that she's not here with us."

"She's safer at home," Damon's voice cut through the air, and Daniel straightened as his father joined them.

The male's presence demanded attention and had a way of making even the wide open parking lot feel small, especially since he was in Alpha mode, but apparently this didn't register with his mate.

"I know that," Elena said, turning to face him, "And like I told you last night, I understand why you want her distanced from this, but that doesn't make it fair to her. She's been cooped up lately, and she was really looking forward to this trip that she is no longer attending."

Damon sighed and placed his hands on her waist, "I hear you, kitten. I hear her. I know. I'll make it up to her."

When Elena gave a nod, he kissed her head then turned his attention to his son, "How pissed is pissed?"

Daniel shrugged, "Not blow up the house pissed, but I definitely feel sorry for the ones that have to deal with her pissed."

A smile crossed his father's face, fleetingly, "I'm sure they'll manage. Right now we have our own situation to handle."

Daniel nodded.

"But if it all pans out well, the kid integrates and there's no threat, maybe we can all take a family trip. The Ozarks aren't a bad tread to run."

"Sounds good," Daniel smiled, thinking that he'd at least have some good news for his sister, "Sky will be happy."

"Good," his father agreed, then, in a blink, the Alpha was back, "Alright, we should head out. Alaric, we'll take the SUV up, since it can handle the terrain better. Jonas knows we're arriving soon and is expecting us."

"I messaged Bonnie, too," Mason interjected, "They're ready for us."

Damon nodded, "Good, and as for the Mutt, I want us all on guard until we get some answers. I have Elijah's feedback, but I'm not taking anything into consideration until I meet this wolf myself."

"He can't be too much of a threat though, can he?" Daniel asked curiously, "I mean, he hasn't tried anything so far and he's been with Jonas's pack for a litt-

"Just because he hasn't acted yet, doesn't mean he's incapable of it," his father pointed out, "Either way, we'll find out exactly what we're dealing with."

The others expressed their agreements, and soon they were all loading back into the SUV.

* * *

The trip up wasn't long, but Daniel had plenty to occupy his mind.

A new wolf, a possible threat, and what they were about to face.

Skylar and how he could feel how upset she when he left earlier, despite her smile and smart ass remarks.

Michael, and how the poor bastard actually seemed to have real feelings for her.

And Jessica...and how he wanted more than anything to be spending today at school with her, studying or impressing her with hidden magic tricks during break, instead of being here, doing his duty to the Pack he didn't want to inherit.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)**

 **Sorry about the wait, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, but I can't make any promises right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally finished this chapter! At least it's long lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Composed.

That was the first word to cross Draven's mind when his eyes finally landed on the Alpha of the Supreme Pack through the upstairs window.

He was very composed. Overly so.

As if every nerve of Damon Salvatore's body was on edge and being forced into submission by sheer will.

The male was not happy to be here, that was clear.

Or maybe his unhappiness stemmed from the meeting that was about to take place.

Draven couldn't help but feel entirely the opposite.

He watched as Jonas, along with his son Luka, stepped out to the driveway, in order to greet the new arrivals.

Both of the Martins lowered to one knee and turned their heads to expose their necks.

A submission. Proving their fealty to the Supreme Alpha.

Not surprisingly, Damon commanded the scene, calling the males to their feet and shaking Jonas's hand.

He then motioned behind himself, for the others to join.

It was only then that Draven let his eyes drift to them.

The first was a slim brunette; Elena, the first female of the species.

She came to stand beside her mate and welcomed a hug from their host as Damon's hand found the small of her back.

The picture downstairs didn't do her justice, but Draven gave it no more thought.

At the moment, she held little interest for him.

He scanned through the others.

There was Alaric, the previous Alpha, eldest of the Pack.

Then Mason Lockwood, who he didn't care enough to remember anything specific about until Bonnie, the Bennett witch who'd been interrogating him, came running past the others into his arms. Right, she was his mate.

And behind that reunion...Ah, yes.

Draven's gaze settled on Daniel Salvatore.

Son of the Alpha, were-witch hybrid, and next in line for the throne, so to speak.

And didn't he just look the part of Pack Prince.

Tall, dark features, a calculated gaze, and an easy smile for the others.

Like his father, his movements alone boasted of his privileged position.

The sister was absent.

* * *

"Wasn't there some saying about curiosity and cats?" an accented voice interrupted his observations, and Draven turned.

Elijah Mikaelson, emissary for the Supreme Pack, had come into the doorway, far enough away that his scent had yet to fill the room.

"I'm not a cat," he reminded the older male, fighting the urge to flash his canines at him as proof.

"But naturally, you are curious," Elijah continued, stepping into the room, "They are, after all, here to speak with you."

"Because some dead guy I never knew happens to be my father," Draven faked a smirk, "So I've been told."

"Your lineage was a shock to us all," Elijah reasoned, coming to a stop beside him and gazed down at the scene below, "Giuseppe left quite a few wounds within the Pack."

"And now the Alpha's here to repay the favor?" he guessed, wondering if maybe this meant he should feel some ounce of fear.

He didn't.

Not even when Elijah hesitated before answering, "I think Damon just wants to clear the matter up."

"He could have done so over the phone," Draven pointed out, "I've told you all everything that I know."

"Yes, yes," Elijah agreed, "Had a mother that died in childbirth, you were given to the state, rounds of foster homes growing up, and a tail as belated birthday surprise a few years back."

Draven nodded, "That pretty much covers it. Though you brushed over the part where I spent months living in the woods, wondering if I'd gone crazy, before I finally figured out the transition."

"My deepest sympathies," Elijah said, though his tone was far from sympathetic.

Draven chuckled without humor and turned his attention back to the others below.

They were talking now, but they'd be coming inside soon.

To meet him.

* * *

"The Alpha hated my father," he tossed a look to Elijah, "That's what Jonas told me."

"Yes," Elijah said honestly, "Damon hated Giuseppe."

He considered that, "Am I safe with him here?"

Now it was Elijah laughing humorlessly, "The only ones who are ever truly safe with Damon Salvatore around are his mate and his children. Toleration of outsiders isn't his forte, and I have the scars to prove it."

This actually was surprising, "But...you're Pack. By definition, an insider."

"Perhaps now," Elijah smiled slightly, "But there was a time, years ago, when I was not."

Huh.

"What happened?"

The male's gaze grew serious, "I realized that being on the opposite side of Elena Salvatore was a lethal mistake."

"Don't you mean _Damon_ Salvatore?" Draven corrected.

Elijah smiled again, "Don't let the title fool you, son. If there's anyone who can leash our Alpha, it's his mate. She's more powerful than him; more stubborn, more determined, and smarter. Having an Alpha husband who would kill for her just makes Elena more dangerous. You want to survive him? Get her to accept you."

As if that was going to be some easy feat.

"Noted."

Voices filled the air from downstairs and were followed by the front door closing.

Almost showtime.

"Yes," Elijah stated, and for a moment, Draven wondered if the male had read his thoughts, but when his brows drew together in question, Elijah added, "You are plenty safe here. Remaining so, however, is entirely up to you."

* * *

Daniel found himself excited, despite the situation at hand, to be visiting the Tennessee Pack.  
He'd met Jonas and Luka before, once when they had visited, and again when he'd accompanied his father to a Pack wide meeting after all the Mutts had been eradicated.

The prospect of running somewhere new, with wolves different than his usual Pack, thrilled the primal part of him that he often denied existed.

But first thing was first.

His eyes scanned the living room they'd been invited into, knowing they'd be meeting the new wolf soon.

His father's body was tense with that truth, and though the male's expression gave nothing away, Daniel could see his mother's thumb running circles over his palm.

His gaze diverted when his pocket vibrated.

Turning his attention to his phone, he read a text from Skylar.

 _Anything fun happening yet? -S_

Daniel smirked a little, and replied.

 _Dad used Mom as a chew toy again, but other than that, not really._

He could almost hear his sister's eyes rolling and wasn't surprised by her response.

 _Ew. Not the info I wanted to know. Keep me posted. Oh, and if Dad kills the new wolf, get it on video. I need leverage for the next time he accuses me of losing my temper!_

Daniel chuckled under his breath and merely sent her a wink emoji before placing his phone back into his pocket.

Just in time, too.

Elijah was descending the stairs and another, younger, male was with him.

As he was completely unfamiliar, Daniel knew he was probably the Mutt.

Giuseppe's son.

His muscles tensed in preparation.

* * *

"Ah, here he is," Jonas smiled, motioning to the pair.

Daniel, though interested in the male, found his eyes moving to his father.

Any sign of stress or uncomfortableness was gone, and in its place was the Alpha.

Tall, terrifying, and stone cold dominance.

He almost felt sorry for the new wolf.

They stepped into the room and Damon gave Elijah a small acknowledgement before focusing completely on the younger male.

The Mutt seemed unbothered by the scrutiny he was under, and stared back at them as curiously as Daniel stared at him.

At a basic glance, he didn't seem threatening.

He was about Daniel's height with disheveled brown hair and green eyes.

The same color as Stefan's, he noted.

A medium muscle build that was relaxed despite the tension in the room.

His plain T-shirt and jeans were unimpressive and he had placed his hands in his pockets, as if wanting to appear like he wasn't concerned that this meeting could determine the outcome of his life.

* * *

"You know who I am?" Damon was the first to speak, the Alpha command layered in his voice so thickly that Daniel had to fight the urge to answer him.

"I've heard some stories," the mutt replied.

Damon nodded, "And now I want to hear yours. Starting with your name."

"Draven," he said simply, "Caston."

"Caston," Damon echoed, "Courtesy of your mother, I presume?"

Draven shrugged, "It was the name she gave the nurse before she died. I don't know if it was hers or not."

"Isn't that convenient."

"Damon," Elena chided lightly, and the Mutt's gaze shifted to her.

Daniel grit his teeth over the fact that the male's eyes trailed down her body and thought that it was lucky his father was currently looking at her too.

"Just getting answers," he smirked a little, before turning back to Draven, who had enough common sense to focus on the Alpha again, "Now, tell me about the first time you Changed."

It was the story similar to that of all born wolves.

In the weeks leading up to the Change, they find themselves restless, with itching skin and touchy emotions.

Then it hits and the first time is the worst.

The fur and claws breaking it's way through your skin, your bones snapping and reforming while every part of you feels like you're on fire.

Daniel remembered the night he and Skylar had went through it, and shuttered.

However, they had had the support of their parents, and each other.

This male had been entirely alone.

* * *

"It took me two days to Change back," Draven told them, "I...I thought I'd lost my mind. I couldn't eat or sleep. I didn't know what was happening. So I hid out at this old park instead of going back to my foster mom's place. Then it happened again. And again."

He winced a little, looking uncomfortable for the first time, "I kept waking up, human, in different areas. Sometimes with blood around me. My mind was a jumbled mess; fragmented. I still don't know if I ever hurt anyone in those first few weeks. So I found some woods and kept to them. Eventually, I figured out how to control the transition, and that made things a little easier. I was still scared as hell though, and kept on the move. And then I-"

"Stumbled upon the Pack here," Damon finished, having gotten that much from Jonas.

Draven nodded, his eyes flashing over to Jonas, "They're the first like me that I'd ever seen. They explained everything."

"Figured he was the son of some rogue," Jonas interjected to Damon, "Rare occurrence, but not unheard of."

"Especially when Mutts were running under the radar," Alaric added, "Before you became Enforcer."

"Giuseppe was Enforcer before me," Damon reminded him, "And he had no problems hunting Mutts."

"No," Alaric agreed, "But he didn't really care if they were screwing the occasional human either."

Damon shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that he was doing some screwing of his own and now we have this situation to deal with."

"Once you have your assessment, he's welcome to continue staying here," Jonas offered, "He's been no trouble."

Damon shook his head, "I appreciate it, Jonas, but I've already discussed this with my Pack. If he's not a threat to be eradicated, I'm taking him back to Mystic Falls. He's Giuseppe's bastard. That makes him the Supreme Pack's responsibility."

"As the bastard in question," Draven interrupted, "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

Damon looked at him, then took a step closer, so that he almost seemed tower the male, "Not in this."

However, Draven didn't back down, "Look, you don't know me. I get that you're suspicious of me, or whatever. Fine. But I can't help who my father was. I never even met the man and I don't like the idea of being punished for the crimes that he committed."

 _Fair point_ , Daniel thought, though he still couldn't shake the feeling that this male was one to be suspicious of.

Maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't reacting the way Daniel would expect any other person would in this situation.

Then again, the Draven wasn't raised with a pack.

Chances are he doesn't understand how severe punishments could be, or that Damon was the best at giving them.

Maybe he just didn't know enough to be afraid.

* * *

"No one is punishing anyone," Alaric stepped in, facing the Mutt, "Or putting any blame on you. However, given the circumstances, you need to understand that life as you knew it is over."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draven challenged.

"It means," Damon recaptured his attention, "that now that you know what you are, you have a choice. To live by the laws of the Pack or to suffer the consequences of ignoring them."

"And while you're deciding," he added, "You will be staying where I can keep an eye on you. Is that clear?"

Draven didn't appear to be too happy with the ultimatum, but Daniel was also willing to bet that the male wasn't suicidal.

"That's quite a choice you're giving me."

"It's no choice at all really," he admitted.

"Yeah," Draven sighed, "Exactly"

* * *

"You know, you're going to put a hole in your chest if you keep rubbing it like that," Michael teased from the driver's seat of his car, later that day.

Skylar, who hadn't realized she was still doing it, dropped her hand, "Sorry. It just makes me nervous when he's away. Our connection weakens and I'm not as good at magic as Danny is so it's harder for me to get a read on him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Michael reassured her, "He's with half the Pack, including your parents. They aren't going to let anything bad happen."

"Yeah," she sighed, "You're probably right. Then he better have a good reason for not texting me back."

Michael laughed, "It could be that they are actually busy and he's pissed that you're blowing his phone up."

"Eight text do not constitute blowing up."

"They kind of do," he reasoned, and Skylar rolled her eyes, "How about you just focus on driving, and I'll worry about my phone habits."

Michael smirked, but was wise enough not to comment back.

She appreciated that about him.

Glancing over, Skylar observed the male.

His tangle of golden hair was down today, blowing all over with the cracked window, and the little smile on his face gave off the air of peace while bringing attention to those full lips.

Sometimes she hated how pretty he was, and how badly that angel face made her want to make out with him until they were both out of breath.

Hell, he still bore little red marks on his neck from her kisses this morning; and even though they'd fade within the hour, she liked seeing them there.

Forgetting that they were arguing, she slipped her hand into his and settled back against the door as they headed into town.

It was so much easier to get away from the house with her parents gone.

Klaus and Caroline were way more relaxed on what technically constitutes being grounded, and it had only taken a quick round of begging to get permission to go grab lunch at the Grill.

And it was nice to get away for a bit; it gave her time to think with a clearer head.

"Do you think that Bonnie's right?" she asked eventually, turning to look at Michael again, "About this Mutt being Giuseppe's son?"

As Michael's fingers played with her own, he gave a small shrug, "Maybe. Hard to know for sure, I guess. But I wouldn't bet against Bonnie."

"She's been wrong before," Skylar pointed out, but sounded doubtful even to her own ears.

"Not often," Michael squeezed her hand, "I'm sure they'll be able to confirm it, once they can compare his blood to Stefan's."

"Right…" she'd forgotten about that detail, "Uncle Stefan has a brother."

"Who's not your father," Michael chuckled, "If we keep this up, do you think we'll land an appearance on Jerry Springer?"

She laughed, "With our family...I think that's a little more help than the average Dr. Phil can provide."

"Maybe so," he agreed, "But you have to admit, it would make a kickass news story."

"Sure," she played along, "Local woods infested with a Pack of werewolves who have many familial issues and multiple neurosis'. Oh, and did we mention some of them are also part witch? I can almost hear the torches and pitchforks now."

He grinned, "Give the human's some credit for modern advancement. Most likely it would be a law enforcement task force with infrared laser rifles. Torches and pitchforks are so medieval."

"Yeah, well, so are werewolves," she insisted.

Michael didn't dispute the fact as they reached the town square and found a parking spot.

* * *

The Mystic Grill was as crowded as was to be expected for a weekday lunch rush, but it wasn't long before they were seated.

Skylar flipped through the menu nonchalantly, "How long do you think it'll take Dad to lift the hunting off Pack property ban? The weather's changing and not too many deer are crossing onto our land."

"The ban makes sense, Sky," he reminded her, "Hunting is risky, especially after-"

"After I was spotted," she finished, "Yeah, I know. But I miss it. Dead meat just doesn't taste as good."

He smiled at her teasingly, "You know, it's technically all dead meat."

"Fresh, then," she amended, "Is that better?"

He nodded and she sighed, "I'm just gonna get a burger."

"All the way, with extra pickles, but no mayo," Michael predicted, "Rare."

She grinned, "You're starting to make me feel like I'm predictable."

"Or maybe I just know what you like," he taunted, holding her stare.

Skylar's brow arched at his challenging tone, but as she opened her mouth to respond, a familiar figure caught her attention.

A thin brunette with a thicket of curls falling from her head was at the pool tables near the back of the restaurant, watching her friends line up a shot.

"That's her," Skylar murmured to Michael, focusing her gaze, "In the grey open shoulder sweater."

"Her?" Michael questioned, confused by the sudden change of direction that their conversation had taken.

"Jessica. The girl Daniel's been spending time with."

Michael turned to look then, "Huh. She's hot."

Skylar kicked him under the table and he chuckled, "Ouch. I didn't say she was hotter than you. Just that she's...not really what I expected Daniel to go for."

Skylar laughed at that, "Why? Because his type screams "book worm" and this girl is more head cheerleader material?"

"Basically," Michael agreed.

Skylar's gaze narrowed on the girl, then her companions.

When she realized she recognized them too, she smirked, "I'm gonna go say hello."

Michael didn't reach to stop her, but he did let out a sigh and ask, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey, she's dating my brother," Skylar pointed out, "Interrogation is inevitable."

She got up then, heading toward the group.

* * *

Jessica Clark checked her phone for the hundredth time in the past hour.

Still no news from Daniel, though she knew he was probably busy, or just lacking service, up in the Alps.

She'd tried not to think about what he was up there doing, mostly because that was just a reminder that she had no clue what he was doing and that worried her more than actually knowing would.

It was hard, living on half truths and edited stories, but she knew that he would tell her more, if he could.

He'd already told her so much; too much, according to him, and she just had to trust him.

Maybe she was crazy.

She'd certainly believed so, after finding out his first whole truth, but there was just something about Daniel Salvatore that wouldn't let go of her and falling for him was inevitable, no matter what he was capable of or what he could turn into.

She loved him; and he loved her.

That was the only whole truth that mattered.

* * *

"Salvatore!" one of the guys called out, and Jessica's head flew up.

She'd gone to the Grill for lunch, with a group of friends from class, trying to keep herself busy.

If Daniel was back, maybe he had stopped by and-

That train of thought died when she saw Skylar walking over, and a slight disappointment turned her stomach.

However, it was hard not to stare at her boyfriend's twin sister.

Like Daniel, Skylar was beautiful in a flawless, wild way.

A mane of brunette waves fell to the middle of her back and her large, multicolored eyes were framed by lashes much thicker than her brother's.

Every step she took screamed of confidence and, not surprisingly, drew all eyes toward her.

She had that way about her, Jessica had noticed.

In the halls at school, in the one class they shared together, hell, even at times like this, when she'd just spot the girl in public.

There was something magnetic about Skylar that demanded attention and she tended to steal the room when she entered it.

Even as she approached now, eyes followed her from all directions.

It also didn't hurt that the girl was dressed in a tight pair of dark skinny jeans, with knee high boots and a black leather jacket.

She was a knockout, and from the smirk on her lips, she knew it.

"Missed you in homeroom," Carter Vance, quarterback and notorious flirt, called out as Skylar came up to the pool tables.

There was another guy following behind her who Jessica recognized as Michael Mikaelson. Daniel's best friend, who had left Mystic Falls High last year to be home schooled.

At least, that was the story the general public knew.

Thanks to Daniel, she had a little more of the truth behind the sudden change.

When his eyes brushed over her, she shuttered.

Daniel was one thing, but knowing that these two were also...she didn't even think the word, too afraid that they would somehow figure out that she knew more than she should.

"I missed you too," Skylar offered Carter a bright smile, "But don't worry; my aim is bound to improve."

"So you're skipping," Carter let her comment slide, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you have the comprehension capability of a five year old?" Skylar offered.

He laughed, "You know, if you wanted to flirt with me this badly, you could have saved yourself the trip into town and just sent a text."

She sighed dramatically, "You're right Carter. My only objective for coming into town was hoping I would randomly run into you, so we could flirt and eventually profess our undying love. You read me like an open book."

A smirk teased across his lips, "You're a bit of a smart ass."

"And you're a bit of an ass," she shot back, "Besides, I didn't come to see you. I came to see her."

Skylar turned then and her gaze completely settled on Jessica's.

Jessica blinked, "Me?"

As far as she was concerned, Skylar barely knew she existed, let alone anything else.

"Of course," the brunette smiled brightly, her multi colored eyes flashing with mischief, "Feel like eating lunch with us?"

Jessica knew that declining the offer was the smart choice.

Nothing good could come out of an awkward conversation with her boyfriend's magical sister.

Literally, magical.

According to Daniel, he and Skylar had both been born with the same abilities.

A fact she believed as the girl stared at her for an answer with a gaze that was almost predatory; taunting.

"Sure," she caved.

Maybe because she was missing Daniel; or maybe because she was hoping to indirectly get more information, or hell, maybe it was just her being stupidly curious and wanting to meet his family.

Either way, she found herself following Skylar and Michael back to their table, the later looking none too happy about the fact.

* * *

Michael was quiet as he slid into the booth next to Skylar, opposite of Jessica Clark.

This had bad idea written all over it, and Daniel would probably be pissed when he found out, but he knew by now that any sort of objecting would fall on deaf ears.

When Skylar got something in her head, there was no changing her mind.

He loved that about her almost as much as he hated it.

She started striking up a casual, if somewhat strained, conversation with the human girl and he could only watch her.

The curve of her lips, the lightening of her eyes as she admitted to Jessica that Daniel told her that he was seeing her, the way that she leaned forward towards the girl (an intimidation tactic Damon often used).

Fearless, sure, and completely running her own agenda.

It was times like this that Michael hated the fact that he loved her.

His eyes flickered back toward the group Jessica had come from.

Particularly to the males

Especially to the one who had clearly been flirting with Skylar.

Carter Vance.

Michael somewhat remembered him from school, though clearly there was nothing remarkable that came to mind.

He was just another jock.

Human.

Meaningless.

And in that moment, Michael hated him with every fiber of his being.

The way he'd been eyeing Skylar; the scent that had come from the male, it only hinted toward one thing, and it was enough to make Michael see red.

Skylar wasn't theirs to claim.

 _Mine_.

* * *

The word drew him up short, breaking through his haze of instinct.

He exhaled slowly.

No.

Skylar wasn't his, was she.

Maybe more his than she was theirs, but still, not nearly as his as he wanted her to be, and probably never would be.

He wanted to hate her for that; to blame her.

But it wasn't her fault.

Skylar had made it clear from the very beginning that she had absolutely no interest in belonging to anyone.

She couldn't help that he'd been dumb enough to go and actually fall for her.

Michael wanted to laugh at himself, or kick himself for it.

Of all the girls that had shown him interest, and there had been plenty, he'd gone and chosen the only one he couldn't have.

His heart had decided on a girl who didn't have enough room in her own to accept the kind of love he felt for her.

So he blamed his wolf instead.

The damn bastard was so driven by primal instinct; of course it had chosen her.

Of course it wanted a female of its own kind.

That thought did give him a small comfort, because where he merely felt wolf instincts, Skylar was ruled by them.

There was no way a human boy would ever hold her attention for long.

Quarterback or not.

She was a wolf with magic in her veins and what mundane human teenager would even begin to understand or appreciate the complexity of everything she possessed.

None of them could even begin to comprehend her, let alone love her for exactly what she was.

And Michael could.

Michael did.

* * *

"Well, I was impressed that you even got him to skip class," Skylar laughed, surprised to find herself actually enjoying the conversation she was having.

She'd given Daniel props for this one; Jessica wasn't a half bad person.

"He's not as goody two-shoed as he tries to seem," Jessica admitted with a smirk, "But you're his sister, so I'm sure you know that."

"I know he's complicated when he wants to be," Skylar allowed, "But you seem normal enough. Maybe you can break him out of that shell of responsibility he likes to clam up in. God knows he doesn't listen to me when I suggest he relax and do what he wants for a change."

Jessica smiled lightly, but grew serious, "He's mentioned that your dad is...strict."

"Strict?" Skylar laughed, "That would be the word he'd use, I suppose. And he's not necessarily wrong. Though a more accurate term would probably be that he's focused. Yeah, focused. My father has lots of plans."

Plans that involved Daniel taking over the Pack, which pretty much pushed things like sports and girlfriends right out of the picture.

No wonder Daniel didn't want the Pack to know about Jessica yet.

* * *

"From what Daniel's said, he sounds a bit like an ass," Jessica admitted, and Skylar beamed.

"Remind me to kill Danny when he gets home," she told the darker girl, "For not introducing me to you a hell of a lot sooner than this."

Jessica laughed and ran a hand through her disarray of curls, "Well first, he has to get home."

Though her lips were curved in a smile, a wave of sadness flooded her scent.

Skylar inhaled slowly.

There was something to the smell; something that spoke of empty waters and cold drifts.

Jessica was loney. And she actually seemed to miss Daniel.

"Well, if you feel like ditching anymore class, you're welcome to hang out with us for the day," she threw out.

Michael tensed next to her, probably thinking that she was planning on bringing the girl home, but Skylar wasn't that stupid.

Daniel would skin her alive if he found out, and she wasn't exactly keen on being the one to leak his secret to the Pack.

"Thanks," Jessica smiled genuinely, "But I can't. I really need the review we're doing for Calculus, before midterms."

Skylar arched a brow, "There's the common denominator I was looking for. Are you a school nerd like Danny, too?"

Jessica chuckled, "Nerd, no. But I do need all the help I can get, trust me. Daniel practically walks me through the math sections. He's brilliant, of course. More committed than anyone I've ever seen, but I guess he'd have to be if he hopes to survive med school some day."

Skylar paused, "Med school?"

"Assuming he passes pre-med, of course," Jessica continued, not seeming to notice Skylar's confusion, "Are you looking at colleges, too?"

Daniel was looking at college?

"Uh...not really," she admitted, forcing composure, "I have a few I wouldn't mind attending, but Daniel's the book brains of the family. I prefer the family business. But who knows. Maybe I'll travel the country. Not having a plan means you can plan for anything, right?"

There was a look that she couldn't quite place that flickered across the girl's face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"To each their own, as long as they're happy," Jessica said brightly, just before her eyes flickered to the group she'd arrived with.

"I should probably get back over there before they leave without me," she decided, "But it was nice to finally get to talk to you."

Skylar smiled, "It was. We should definitely do this again."

Jessica grinned, "That'll drive your brother crazy."

She had to agree, "All the more reason to do it."

The two exchanged numbers, agreeing to get ahold of the other if Daniel contacted them, and Jessica left to find her friends.

* * *

It wasn't until she was out of sight that Skylar turned to look at Michael.

"You've been quiet," she observed.

He smiled at her, but it seemed a bit forced, "Hard to get a word in, the way the two of you were hitting it off."

Skylar smirked, "I like her."

"I could tell."

"But I'll kill her if she hurts him."

"Of course you will," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "You ready to go."

She shrugged, "I guess."

Digging in his pocket for some cash, he dropped it on the table then helped her out of the booth.

"Do you think Daniel's really looking at college?" she asked as they walked out of the Grill.

Michael didn't answer until they'd almost reached the car.

"I don't know," he admitted, pausing by the hood, "He hasn't mentioned anything more than casual hypotheticals to me. But if he is, it's doubtful he'd tell us."

"Why not?" Skylar demanded, "I'm his sister. He has to know I'd support him no matter what he wants to do."

"Yeah, but he might not know what that is yet," Michael pointed out, "Either way, it's between him and Damon more than anyone else. Let him figure it out on his own, alright?"

She smiled, "Kael, we both know that I'm not going to do that."

Then she got into the car, leaving him shaking his head after her.

* * *

 **Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is a long one lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

Night had fallen outside, the Manor settling down as it's few occupants readied for bed.

Skylar was especially glad for the end of the day, as her conversation with Jessica Clark had been playing over and over in her mind.

A shower had helped a little, but wasn't quite the distraction she needed.

Skylar tightened her towel around her body and entered her bedroom.

She should probably clean it at some point.

Clothes were starting to pile up on the floor, her bed hadn't been properly made in weeks, and the floor next to her night stand was quickly becoming a catch all for the empty water bottles she'd finished.

Her mother would be jumping down her back about it soon.

She sighed as a blinking light caught her attention.

From it's place on the charger, her phone was flashing with a notification, so she sat on the bed to check it.

A text from Daniel.

Finally!

 _Sorry, Sky. Been a busy day. Mutt's name is Draven Caston. Seems normal enough, but I'll fill in the details later. He's coming back with us. We're leaving in the morning._

 _-Daniel_

She frowned.

In the morning? That was sooner than she was expecting, but maybe that was a good thing.

Maybe that meant that her father was comfortable enough with this male that he trusted bringing him to Pack land.

New faces were always fun to have around, especially since she got to see so few.

She quickly messaged Daniel back.

 _You're forgiven. Stay safe. See you tomorrow! Love you. -Skylar_

His response was almost instant.

 _Love you, too. Oh, and mom says if you blow up the house while we're gone, she's putting you up for adoption._

Oh, ha. Ha.

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off via emoji, before placing her phone back on her night stand.

She wasn't going to blow up the fucking house.

Their dad might though, when he found out what Daniel was doing behind their back.

Med School...colleges…

She didn't blame her brother for wanting these things, and hell, he was smart enough!

But keeping it a secret, not telling the Alpha that this was something he was interested in...

That was sheer stupidity.

It was only going to make matters worse when everything came out.

She shook her head again.

Whatever, it was Daniel's problem.

She'd help him deal with it whenever it became an actual issue.

* * *

Standing up and walking over to her dresser, she opened it and began fishing for underwear.

As she was deciding between red cotton and white lace, a knock sounded on her door.

"Yeah?" she called.

When the door opened without any other answer, she knew who it would be.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she teased, turning around.

Sure enough, Michael stood there with a smirk, having shut the door behind him.

"I was," he admitted, eyeing her slowly, "But Will's asleep, Mom and Dad are occupied in their rooms and Stefan's out for a run."

"Oh," she reasoned, dropping the panties back into the drawer, "So you mean...we're practically alone."

The muscles in his shoulders tensed at her words, and suddenly Skylar was convinced that this was exactly the kind of distraction she needed.

"Is that why you came down the hall to my room, Kael? You didn't want me to be lonely?"

He ignored her teasing and crossed the space between them slowly and came to a stop in front of her, "Not exactly."

It was only then, with him so close, that she realized his entire body was tense.

Dropping the playfulness, she straightened, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing you're going to like. I just...I needed to be in here with you."

Skylar's brows drew together and she searched his expression.

"Kael, come on, talk to me."

He sighed deeply, his gaze dropping.

"Fine. I came in here because as hard as I try, I can't get the way Carter Vance and his friends stared at you out of my head."

Skylar blinked. She hadn't really expected that, nor did she think she was misjudging the scent his emotions were putting off.

"Are you...are you jealous, Kael?"

She wasn't sure if she should be amused or annoyed.

Michael swallowed, then took a step back, to sit on the edge of her mattress, "So...what if I am?"

Her brow raised slightly, "I'd tell you that you're being ridiculous."

"Is it, though?" He demanded, his voice raising some, "Is it so ridiculous to hate the fact that those asshole _humans_ want nothing but an easy lay from you? That all they see when they look at you is a tight ass and a quick fuck they can brag to their friends about?"

His tone surprised her; it wasn't one he often used in general, let alone with her.

"Michael, where is this coming from?" she asked.

He shook his head, a few strands of his hair falling free of the knot he'd pulled in back into, "Just answer the question! Is it wrong for me to hate them for it?"

"Maybe it is," she shot back, "So what? They're human, Michael. Let them think whatever the fuck they want. You really think I've given _Carter Vance_ a second thought?"

"I don't give a fuck about Carter Vance," Michael's voice was a low growl, and Skylar's own lips pulled back from her teeth, "Oh please! You give so many fucks, NASA can see them from outer space!"

"Not about him," Michael corrected, "I care about you. The way they view you."

"They're teenage _guys_!" she groaned, "It's the way you all view any girl!"

He stood up swiftly, "That's not true. That's not how I see you."

"Oh really?" she challenged, and yanked her towel free, "It's not?"

* * *

Michael actually flinched at the sight, but found himself unable to look away.

Skylar's naked form was something he'd seen quite a few times, thanks to the Change, but never like this.

Glistening, damp, and pink from the hot shower.

His body responded immediately, the wolf in him wanting to act, to stake a claim on it's mate.

"Sky," he managed to force his head away, "Cover up, please."

But as usual, she had no interest in listening to him.

Instead, she walked forward, getting uncomfortably close, "No. I want you to look at me."

When he didn't turn his head, her hands moved up to his face, grabbing his cheeks and turning it for him.

His eyes locked on hers, the silver blue orbs flaring.

"I don't give a shit about any of those humans," she told him, "And you know that. Whatever they think and feel about me, I can't help."

"You don't have to encourage it," he argued, still managing to keep his gaze on her face.

She smirked a little, "It's _fun_. That's it, Kael. Maybe you should try it sometimes."

One of her hands left his face then, and wrapped around his fingers, bringing his palm up against her.

Michael closed his eyes as one of her breast filled his hand and the hold he had on his fragile control loosened.

Skylar's fingers dug into his hair, pulling it free, and she breathed words against his ear, "I bet you'd really enjoy it...I know I'm going to."

She nipped his neck then, and he lost it.

* * *

All primal instinct, he pulled her against him and kissed her, hard.

Skylar was ready for him, matching his lips and the pressure of his tongue with her own, and it still wasn't enough.

He turned them and forced her back on the bed, needing closer, needing more, and she ripped at his clothes, tearing his shirt from his body.

They kissed as though oxygen didn't exist and Skylar's scent overwhelmed his olfactory senses, burning her into his brain.

He growled as her legs came up to wrap around his waist, and his hips thrusted against her automatically.

Fuck, he wanted to take her.

He wanted to flip her over and take her hard, until they both fell apart with pleasure.

Then he wanted to score her neck so deep she would wear him for days and no male would ever doubt who she belonged to.

But he wasn't going to do that.

He was going to prove her wrong.

* * *

"No," he snarled, pulling away, much to the protest of his body, "No. Not like this."

Skylar's face slipped into a pout and he sighed, "I...I can't Sky. I can't just _fuck_ you."

They hadn't quite made it to that part of their physical relationship, and he wasn't going to take her virginity in a haze of primal lust.

His wolf was not going to be in control when he was finally inside of her.

"I want you to," she insisted, breathlessly, her body primed and ready.

He almost gave in when she arched, seeing her splayed out beneath him, naked and so fucking wet.

He could see her arousal glistening between her legs. He could smell it.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, and found a compromise in his head.

Ignoring his own desire for pleasure, he slid down to that soft place that was beckoning him, letting his arms loop under Skylar's legs, and letting his face get close and personal with her dripping sex.

Unable to refuse his wolf this, even for a moment to admire the view, Michael gave in to the need to taste her, leading with his tongue to lap at her center.

Skylar's body jolted at the contact and he repeated the motion, swallowing greedily with each pull.

God, she was perfect, smooth, lovely.

He settled on his stomach and went to work, tonguing her flesh, nipping against her tightened clit, and eventually sliding a finger into her warmth.

It didn't take long for her to fall apart above him, and her moan of ecstasy did more for him than any orgasm could have.

He continued to drive her, hard. Wanting more of her sounds in his ear, more of her juices down his throat.

And just as she was about to come again, a knocking filled the room.

The wolf in him growled, before he had even registered what the noise meant, at the threat of intrusion.

But Skylar's groan of "Shit!" brought him back to the situation with a hard shove.

Michael shot up, but before he could even get off the bed, the door opened, and his father stood before them.

And suddenly "Shit" wasn't a strong enough word.

* * *

Klaus had an idea of what he was going to find in Skylar's room before he had opened the door.

Michael's scent was all over the entrance, and the smell of arousal, not to mention the sounds on the other side of the door, had painted a clear picture as to what could be expected.

He'd half guessed that they'd hidden up here for some quick hand action, as he knew they'd done before, but it would seem things had escalated a bit more than that this time around.

Michael was shirtless, red claw marks lining his back, and was now on his knees on the bed.

It wasn't hard to guess where he had just been though, because Skylar was beneath him, completely bare under the sheet she had yanked up around herself.

Both of their eyes were wide and panic clouded their senses at having been caught.

He sighed, knowing this situation would escalate if not handled properly.

"Michael," he glared over at his son, using the sternest voice he possessed, "Go to your room. Now. Wait for me there."

When the young male hesitated, his eyes torn between Skylar and his father, Klaus growled, "Now, son!"

Skylar nodded a little and Michael's muscles went slack.

"Okay," he muttered, moving toward the door, brushing Klaus's shoulder as he passed.

Klaus shook his head.

If his son had been interested in anyone other than the Alpha's daughter, they wouldn't have this predicament.

He could give him a safe sex speech and let his mother lecture him on the importance of showing the female respect, and that would be that.

But this...this was dangerous.

Skylar was dangerous.

* * *

He heard Michael's door shut at the end of the hall and turned back to the girl in question.

She had stood now and was pulling a long shirt over her head, her back turned to him.

"Are you going to tell my father?" she asked, as if the question meant little, if anything to her.

But Klaus was much older than she was, much more experienced in reading people.

He could hear the hidden fear in her voice.

"Should I?"

She stopped rummaging around then and turned.

Her expression was serious, "I don't want Michael to get hurt."

"Neither do I," Klaus admitted, taking a step forward, "Which is why I'm going to tell you this now."

Skylar straightened under his scrutiny, meeting his gaze head on.

"I don't know what this is," he told her, "And I don't care to know. You are both getting old enough to make your own decisions about your body. But…" he added when she seemed surprised, "I do know that you are your father's daughter. And Michael is my son. My eldest. And much like his mother, he has a kind heart. I don't want you destroying it."

Her eyes flashed at that, and her lip curled, "I would _never_ hurt him."

"You might not mean to," Klaus reasoned, "But that doesn't mean you won't."

She started to respond, but he cut her off, "I would suggest you try and get some sleep. Your parents will be home tomorrow and we'll have a new guest to deal with."

She held his gaze for a moment, before finally giving a small nod.

Satisfied, Klaus left her room, being sure to shut the door behind him.

He would not be telling Damon about what he just witnessed, but maybe it was good that the girl thought that he might.

Lord knows he would use any help he could get to keep these teenage hormones in check.

He considered maybe telling Elena, as he made his way to Michael's room.

She was more level headed than her mate and could possibly offer a new perspective.

Or maybe he would run the gist of it by his own mate and see what Caroline thought.

Not that he could tell her exactly what the young had been doing either.

Not if he didn't want the rest of the house to know first thing in the morning.

With a sigh, he opened his son's door.

* * *

Michael was lying flat on his bed, his arms crossed over his head with his hair, the same exact color as Caroline's, falling over the edge.

The annoyance Klaus felt drained a little at the sight.

"Michael," he called, entering the room.

The young sat up, turning so that he was facing the right way, "I know what you're going to say."

Klaus paused, "Oh, you do?"

"Yeah," Michael insisted, "That I'm being stupid. That she's Damon's daughter and he'll rip my head off if he finds out. That I need to control myself before things go any further. Oh, and that Mom will probably give me an earful when she finds out too."

Klaus smirked a little, and moved to sit on the bed opposite his son, "Well, you aren't entirely wrong. What you were doing was stupid, she is Damon's daughter, and no, I don't imagine he will be too happy if he ever found out what you were doing with her. Control is never a bad thing to have and yes, your mother is certain to have an opinion about this."

Michael sighed, "Great."

"However," Klaus continued, "It was stupid because you did it here in the Alpha's home, in an unlocked room where anyone can barge in; to the Alpha's daughter. You're lucky Damon isn't here. Or Daniel for that matter."

"Daniel knows," Michael told him, "He knows about us."

"Us," Klaus tested the word, "There's an _us_ , now?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. Sort of."

Klaus waited, knowing he was more likely to talk if he wasn't pressed.

"I love her, Dad," Michael said simply, "And I know that it sounds stupid. I'm a kid, she's Damon's daughter, we're too young, but whatever. I love her. The way that you love Mom."

Klaus considered that, "If you truly think that, then Damon needs to know."

"I wanted to tell him," Michael admitted, "Right after this started, I wanted to tell him, but...Skylar doesn't want me the way that I want her. She doesn't want anyone. Not yet."

"So she doesn't want anyone to know," Klaus realized, "That's why the two of you have been sneaking around?"

Michael bit his lip, then nodded, keeping his voice low, "Yeah, basically."

Klaus sighed, "This is a bad idea."

"I know," Michael admitted, "I don't care."

"Then what are you going to do, son?" he pressed.

Light blue eyes flickered to up to him, "Wait, I guess, until she's ready. She loves me. Maybe not the way I want her to, but she does. And when she's ready for more, I'm going to be here for her."

The poor boy was his mother's son.

"What if she's never ready?" Klaus challenged, "What then?"

"Nothing's going to change for me," Michael declared with absolute certainty, "I'm hers."

Klaus ran a hand down his face, and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You're young, Michael. And there's a lot of females in the world."

"None like her," he argued, and at that, Klaus could only agree.

"No," he admitted, "None quite like her."

And that was what worried him as he stared over at his son, watching the young's eyes as they focused and unfocused, his mind elsewhere.

"Try to get some sleep then," Klaus sighed, standing up, "And if you're smart, you'll shower before Damon gets home. Her scent is all over you."

Michael nodded, and Klaus gave him a final glance over before telling him goodnight and leaving the room.

* * *

All was silent in his own room, when he entered it, though that changed when Caroline rolled over from her place on the bed and noticed his arrival.

"There you are," she tossed off the sheets and stepped from the bed, "I was starting to miss you."

He smirked, "I was gone fifteen minutes, love."

Her own smile made the light in her eyes shine as she neared him, "Well, that's ten minutes too long."

His lips settled into a loving smile of contentment, as his gaze searched over his mate's face.

Her beauty was timeless and his love for her seemed ever growing.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Klaus nodded and encircled her shoulders, pulling her closer, "Well enough."

He was sometimes thankful that his mate had perfectly average human hearing, "William's asleep, the other two are in bed, and Stefan can tuck himself in."

She giggled a little at that, the sound easing the tension in his body, "Good to know."

He placed a quick kiss to the side of his head, then pulled away, "Ready for bed?"

Caroline nodded, but didn't release, even as they crawled onto the mattress and settled under the blankets.

He buried his nose in her hair once he'd turned off the lamp and she'd found her usual sleeping spot on his shoulder.

The silence of the night fell around them, and the unusualness of it was jarring.

Their family was so big, with the Pack and the young, that moments like this were rare, even into the late hours.

Not that he ever regretted it.

In fact, the past decade and a half were the best of his life.

Had actually given him something to live for, in a way he'd never expected.

"I love you," he whispered in the darkness, knowing she was the cause of it all.

He felt Caroline smile against his arm, "I love you, too."

And she did.

There was no doubt in his mind that what she felt for him was as deep and strong as what he felt for her.

From the beginning, she had surprised him.

Elena's human friend; a Pack inconvenience at the time, had immediately won him over with her loyalty and fearless nature.

She had been willing to take on a house full of monsters to help a girl she loved, and had swallowed all of their truths and secrets better than anyone had expected, proving herself an ally and a good friend.

His attraction to her had been inevitable.

The fact that she had wanted him back, had even made some of the first moves, had made him fall that much faster.

Their love had come so fast, blinding and healing, even more so when she'd discovered she was pregnant.

It had been too soon, and he'd been terrified, but Michael had been born without issue and had fixed the last torn piece of his heart.

Being Pack was easy after that.

Loving his entire Pack family was easy, with them.

Now he had two healthy sons and a mate he loved more than life itself.

Life had a funny way of working out sometimes.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

She pressed her lips lightly against his chest in a sleepy kiss, "Goodnight, Niklaus."

* * *

 _It's so different here_ , Daniel thought to himself, standing out on the back porch.

An action that felt familiar, yet foreign.

The moon casted the shadows of the trees across the ground, showcasing the thick forest around them, and the scent of the Tennessee Pack was imbedded in the very wood of the house, but it wasn't the smells Daniel was used to.

It wasn't his trees, or his Pack, or his Manor.

It wasn't home.

And he couldn't help but find the newness exciting.

There was a difference in the scent of the earth, and in the noises of the wildlife that called out in the night.

His wolf itched to go exploring, but he denied the urge.

They were here on business, after all.

He gave half a glance back to the door he'd exited, focusing on the voices behind it.

His parents and the others were still awake downstairs, telling stories of times passed.

He'd heard most of them before.

* * *

Taking a small risk, he pulled out his cell and dialed Jessica's number.

Luckily the service was good enough outside that the call went through.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

Finally, she answered.

* * *

"Hello?" her voice was sleepy.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," Jessica lied, but he heard her stifling a yawn and chuckled, "Uh huh. Sure."

"I may have been drifting," she finished, "But I'm good. How's everything going? I texted you earlier."

"Yeah, sorry," he sighed, leaning against the railing that surrounded the porch, "Just now got away from the others."

There was a rustling sound, as if she were settling against her pillows, then a small giggle, "So I'm still your dirty little secret, huh?"

He knew she was joking, but the words rubbed him in a wrong way, "You're not, Jess. It's just not the right time to-"

"Hey, it's okay," she cut him off, "Really. You told me it was necessary that your family wasn't in the know and I believe you...though you it seems that you failed to mention your sister knew about us."

Daniel blinked, "Skylar?"

"Yeah, she was at the Grill today with Michael Mikaelson. She invited me to eat with them."

His teeth bared.

What the fuck was Skylar thinking? What had she said? And what did Jessica tell her?

"Did you say anything?" he demanded, a little harsher than he had intended, "About knowing the truth?"

"I didn't tell her anything about that," Jessica assured him, unfazed by his tone, "She did most of the talking actually."

"Sounds about right," he huffed, "What did she want to talk about?"

"Me. I guess. Felt a little like an interrogation. I think she was just trying to look out for you."

Daniel relaxed a little, "Yeah, well I'll have a word with her about ambusing you in the future."

Jessica chuckled, "It's fine, babe. I actually had a good time. Skylar's...interesting."

"Interesting," he mused over the word, "I suppose that's one way to sum it up."

"Don't be mad," Jessica pressed, "Everything's fine...at least, it will be, once you get back home and come stay the night with me."

Her words forced a smile onto his lips, "I know, babe. I'm sorry about having to miss this weekend. But we're supposed to head back tomorrow morning."

"I can see you tomorrow?" she sounded hopeful, so he answered hesitantly, "Um, maybe. Not sure exactly. There's a bit of a...situation with the Pack right now. If not sooner, I'll definitely see you on Monday."

"Monday," she sighed, "Great."

"It's not ideal," he admitted, "And I'll try to get to you sooner. But I have no idea how all of this is about to go down."

Jessica was silent for a moment, and when she did speak again, her voice was small, "Do you think you could tell me about it, when I see you? This problem with your Pack?"

Daniel bit his lip, "Jess, you know I want to, but-"

"This isn't about it being a secret," she interrupted, "This is about me wanting to be there for you. You sound kind of stressed about whatever is going on and I don't know how to help you if you can't even tell me what the problem is."

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see it, "I'm fine, I promise."

"And you're a liar," she accused lightly, "I know you're worried for me, but I worry about you too, and I want you to be able to talk to me, Daniel. About everything."

"I want that too," he admitted, selfishly, "Believe me, I do, Jess. But knowing too much can be dangerous."

"Maybe I don't care."

"Well I do," he insisted.

It was hard to tell her, to explain to her all of the awful things that rested in the history of his species and why he wanted so much to keep her apart from that.

He loved her, and more than anything, he just wished there was a way that he could be with her, and have some kind of future with her in it where the wolf inside of him didn't interfere.

"I love you, Jess," he told her softly, "And I just need you to trust that I'm doing what I need to do by keeping you in the dark."

"But there must be something we can do," she insisted, "If this is going to work, Daniel, you're going to have to let me in. Completely. I know we've talked about it, and I'm willing to give you time, but we can't live our lives with constant half truths."

She was right, and he hated it.

And truthfully, there was only one alternate solution, and the thought of it alone turned his stomach.

"There...there is one way," he admitted, swallowing thickly, "But it would mean that you would have to meet my father and lie to him."

It took Jessica a moment to answer, "What would I lie about?"

"About knowing the truth," he said, "I've told you that it's against our rules for humans to know what you do, but there is a way. In the cases of finding a…," he couldn't help but flush a little, "...a mate, someone we love, we can request permission from the Alpha to tell them. If granted, the reveal would happen in front of the Alpha, with a witch present, in case the reaction didn't exactly go smoothly. The witch could alter the human's memory."

More silence.

"Jess?"

"Just absorbing," she explained, "So basically, I would have to go in front of your father and pretend not to know what I know while you tell me the truth that I already know?"

Put that way, it sounded so absurd, he chuckled a little, "Basically."

"Well," she huffed, "If that was all it took, why haven't we done it yet?"

Daniel exhaled, and leaned back against the porch railing, "Because I'm not just a random Pack member making the request. If we do this, your life changes, Jess. The Pack will monitor you as a possible threat to the secret. You'll be followed, every movement questioned and analyzed, and it'll just drag you further into the world that I'm trying to keep away from you."

"But it's your world," She pointed out, "And if we're going to be together, then you're going to have to let me experience it at some point."

"You don't know what you're asking," he insisted, "What you'd be giving up."

"I know it would be worth it to actually get to know you, all of you, and your family."

As he was about to answer her, the back door slid open and Daniel whirled around.

Draven had stepped outside.

"We'll talk about this later," he muttered into the phone, "I gotta go."

He hung up without waiting for her response, eyes trained on the new wolf.

* * *

Draven smirked a little, "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

Daniel shrugged, sliding his phone in his pocket, "Did you need something?"

The male shook his head, sauntering over until he reached the same rail Daniel had been leaning against, "It was just getting a big crowded in there."

Daniel smiled, "If you think that's crowded, wait until you get to Mystic Falls. Our Pack is bigger. But so is the Manor, so you should be comfortable."

"Yes," Draven said, looking off into the trees, "I would imagine the place housing the Supreme Pack would be something to wonder at. Quite prestigious naming of yourselves."

Maybe it was the airy way he said it, or maybe it was the slight accusation of his tone, but Daniel felt a defense rise in his chest.

"The Supreme Pack is called such because the other Packs adhere to it. We all work as the body of our species."

"And every body needs a head, is that it?" Draven arched a brow, his eyes glanced over now.

"Something like that," Daniel admitted, "It at least needs a leader. One direction to follow."

"One Alpha to command the others," Draven nodded, "Your father's job, isn't it? Alpha of Alphas, leader of leaders…that's quite the title."

Draven still seemed to be finding this amusing, and that struck Daniel's memory of their meeting before.

"You aren't afraid of him," he noted, holding the other male's gaze, "My father. You don't fear him."

Draven shrugged, "Why should I? I hardly know him."

Daniel smirked, shaking his head, "Then do yourself a favor, Mutt. Get to know him. Or at least his history. It just might save your life."

Draven didn't respond right away, choosing instead to look back out to the forest, and the nightlife around them seemed to grow louder with their sounds.

"I suppose I'll get the opportunity to know all of you," he finally said, in a calm, slow voice, "Since I'll be staying with the Supreme Pack until your father figures out what he wants to do with me."

"I suppose you will," Daniel agreed, mentally rolling his eyes.

The male smiled, "I'm really looking forward to getting better acquainted. Especially with your sister. Skylar, wasn't it? Tell me, is she as friendly as you?"

* * *

Draven crooked his head, watching the Prince of the Pack react to his statement.

There was always so much to learn about an individual, in the way they reacted to things.

He'd expected some anger, perhaps annoyance, but as Daniel Salvatore slowly straightened and turned to look at him, there was nothing readable on his face.

No emotion in his expression.

His dual colored eyes, however, were burning.

"You know," he spoke with a similar calculation as the Alpha, "I was almost six, the first time I went through the Change. Eight when my father began my training. He thought learning how to kill something with nothing but teeth and claws was a necessity for my future as Pack Alpha."

Suddenly, Daniel smiled; a darkening curve of his lips, and his one blue eye turned brown, "I however, always thought my mother's lessons were more effective."

Daniel's hand lifted, and in that exact second, it felt as if all the oxygen had left Draven's lungs and no amount of gasping would force more air in.

His hands flew to his neck, trying to get whatever had taken hold of his throat to release.

"Scary, isn't it?" Daniel asked, nonchalantly, "The feeling of suffocation. Of not being able to catch a breath."

He stepped closer, letting his hand fall and the air rushed back to Draven's throat.

He sucked it down greedily, feeling light headed as he did so.

Gravity brought him to his knees, and Daniel was there, hunching next to him.

"And it's nothing compared to what else I could do. What my mother could do; my father. And we all care about Skylar, very much. I hope you remember that, when you're getting _acquainted_."

He placed his hand on Draven's shoulder, almost a pat, before straightening and walking toward the back door, leaving the male alone outside, rubbing his throat.

* * *

Draven laid back on the porch, once he was gone, and let out a dry chuckle.

Witch magic.

What a fascinating bitch it was.

Everything that he had been told was turning out to be true, and this was going to be even more fun than he'd originally thought.

* * *

 **Sooo what did you guys think?**

 **Kael/Sky sexy time and getting busted!**

 **Daniel's moment with the new wolf...**

 **Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so it took a bit longer to get this updated, since some keys on my laptop were going out, but I just got a new one today so woo!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll catch you at the bottom :)**

* * *

Elena waited with Bonnie and Ric, next to the Camaro, as Damon and Mason finished speaking with Jonas and a few other Tennesse Pack members.

The ground around them was fresh and damp with the morning dew, and she breathed in the scents deeply.

Her first ever Mutt hunt had been in these mountains, she recalled, and even though it was well over two decades ago, the smell took her back.

Things had changed so much since that time, and she never would have imagined that this was where life would have led her.

To Damon, who she had still been trying to hate back then.

To the discovery of witches, and their magic in her own blood.

And finally, her children.

Her eyes shot to Daniel at the thought, who was standing close to his father, almost matching his height.

In the first year of her own transition, a family of her own and seemed out of the question.

Forcing the life of a werewolf on them had felt like such an unforgivable curse, that she couldn't imagine putting an innocent child through it.

Sometimes, she still regretted that the twins would never have that traditional upbringing, but she and Damon had always tried to do the best by them.

And that was what truly mattered.

Speaking of which.

Elena looked across from Daniel, to where Draven Caston stood, listening to the conversation between the two Alphas.

She wasn't entirely sure what to think about him yet.

In a way, he reminded her of Damon.

Instinctually driven from his time too long alone with the wolf, arrogance and wildness clung to the air around him, and he seemed to have a comeback for everything.

But still, he was Giuseppe's son.

And while she didn't think that the boy should be judged for his lineage, she wasn't in a big hurry to forget what his father had done; to her, to Damon, to the Pack.

They were right to tread carefully, and she understood exactly why Damon wanted to keep an eye on him personally.

She just hoped they weren't making a mistake.

* * *

"You alright, sweetheart?" Alaric's voice called her attention and she broke her concentration on Draven.

"Fine," Elena smiled up at him, albeit slight force, "Just ready to get home."

"Worried that Sky's burned the place down?" Bonnie teased and Elena smirked at her, "I wouldn't underestimate her, but I'm choosing to trust that she's behaved herself in our absence."

"Because that sounds like our girl," Bonnie pointed out, "Pinnacle of obedience."

She had a point.

Skylar was so much like Damon in that aspect; head strong and single minded with tunnel vision when it came to getting her way.

It was no wonder they were butting heads all the time.

"She was pissed about having to sit this one out," Elena admitted, "But I think she understood. Safety has to come first."

She glanced up at her ex Alpha, "Speaking of safety, what's your read on the kid, Ric?"

Alaric considered her question, and he looked over at Draven, and she appreciated the seriousness in which he took her inquiry, "He's...composed, for his age. More so than I expected, especially since he claims to have lived alone for years."

"You don't believe him?" Elena frowned, keeping her voice low.

Alaric shrugged, "It could be true. He has got that edge about him...but he's tamer than I would have expected, if that were the case."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"When I first found Damon, he was completely feral," he explained, "A part of him had _become_ the wolf. He'd nested down, become territorial, attacked anything he came across for food...this kid seems more civilized."

"Damon was also a child," Elena pointed out, "He'd barely known a human life before Giuseppe bit him. Draven grew up human."

"A fair point," Ric nodded.

Bonnie shook her head, "Either way, I think taking him back to Mystic Falls is a good decision. You can monitor him with a home turf advantage."

Elena nodded.

That was the idea, after all.

"It's rational," she agreed, "But I have to admit that I wasn't completely comfortable with the notion at first. Having a stranger sleep under the same roof as the young…"

"Damon's not going to let anything happen to the children," Alaric assured her, "None of us are."

"I know," she offered him a smile, "That's why I backed his call on this. It makes more sense to have the possible threat where we can see it."

"And control it with coven magic, if needed," Bonnie added.

Elena gave her a nod.

A full coven was more powerful than a lone witch could ever hope to be.

Three witches.

Including the twins, the Pack had four.

More than enough for protection.

Not to mention the kind of hurt that Damon alone could dish out.

Add Alaric, Klaus, and the other Pack members to that list...one young rogue wolf didn't stand a chance.

They would all be plenty safe from any possible outcome.

The thought comforted her as the conversation that the others were having ended and final goodbyes were issued.

Her boys walked over as Jonas and his pack started back toward the house.

* * *

"All set?" she asked, when Damon was within arms reach.

Her mate nodded, his hand reaching for hers automatically, "We're ready to head out."

He reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a pair of keys, before turning to Mason, "If you wreck it, you pay for it," his eyes flickered to Bonnie, then back, "And if you pull over for a roadside quickie, be sure and ask yourself it it's worth it, because I will put you on night patrols for the next month."

Mason took the keys with a smirk, "I guess you and Elena are the only ones allowed to have fun then."

"In my car," Damon reasoned, "Yes."

Mason started to respond, but Bonnie elbowed his rib.

"He'll take good care of her," she amended her for her mate, and Damon nodded, "He'd better."

He turned to the others then.

"Ric, you're still fine with catching a ride with Elijah, right?"

Alaric nodded and Elijah added, "We'll head out right behind the rest of you."

"Good. Kitten, you and Daniel are with me in the SUV. We're taking our _guest_ with us."

There were no arguments to the decision, not even from Draven, and soon enough they were all loading up into the respective vehicles.

Damon was sure to sit in the back with Draven, allowing Daniel to ride shotgun, and giving Elena the keys to drive.

In the next few minutes, they were pulling onto the road and tearing through the mountains.

* * *

Michael dragged the edge of his finger against the page of his sketchbook, using the callousness to smudge the charcoal lines.

A quick run with the eraser to fix a strayed mark, and he was back to focusing on his subject matter.

Of course, when he did this, he lost track of what he'd been drawing in the first place.

"Remember to keep your hands up," Skylar was saying, a few feet away from the steps where he was sitting, in the yard, where she was sparring with his younger brother.

William was listening intently, his large blue eyes taking in every move she made, his head nodding at her instructions.

"Like this?"

Skylar reached out and lifted the boy's arm a little higher, "There you go. Now, when I move here," she indicated where her intent was, "I want you to come forward on your left foot and strike."

Again, Will nodded, and they acted out the motions.

"Better," Skylar complimented with a smile.

Michael was still watching them when the door to the house opened and his father stepped out.

"They're still practicing?" Klaus asked, though Michael wasn't sure if the question was for him, or for his mother, who was on her computer at the patio table behind him.

Either way, Caroline answered, "They are. Will's pretty excited."

Klaus chuckled, "Not surprising, seeing as you rarely give him the chance for this kind of action."

"Forgive me if I don't want my baby plummeted in Damon's lessons," Caroline shot back, and again Klaus laughed.

"I know love, but it's good to let him try his hand occasionally," his voice raised and Michael knew that he was addressing him now, "You didn't want to participate?"

He looked back over his shoulder, with a smirk, "Nah, you know how Will is. Skylar's around and no one else exists."

His father's brow arched and said to low for Caroline to hear, "It seems the two of you have that in common."

Michael gave him an unamused look, and turned back to his drawing.

A moment later, Klaus sat down next to him, "May I?"

He reached for the sketchbook.

Michael shrugged and handed it over.

Rough sketches of Skylar and Will's fight covered the shown pages, and Klaus's expression was one of pride.

"You've improved."

"I've been working at it," Michael admitted, "It's still harder to draw objects in motion, but I'm getting the lines down."

"I can see that," his father complimented, handing him back the sketchbook, "Good work."

Michael murmured a thanks, and focused his gaze back to the yard where Skylar was now trying to perfect Will's spin kick.

He smiled a little when his brother managed to do the move correctly and cheered for all the forest to hear.

"Did you see it, Kael?! I did it!" Will yelled over, and Michael gave him a thumbs up, then said to his father, "It's going to blow his mind when he actually goes through the Change."

Klaus nodded, "It's always an adjustment at first. Something you now know."

"It's worth it though," Michael admitted, flexing out his muscles instinctively, "The benefits outweigh the pain."

"Yes, but the instincts can get you into trouble if you aren't careful," Klaus warned, and Michael had a feeling he was talking about the previous night.

They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about it that morning, seeing that Caroline and Will had been around, then George and Tyler had arrived back from their trip.

Stefan was inside with them now though, and everyone else seemed occupied.

"My instincts aren't the problem," Michael insisted, keeping his voice level and dropping his eyes to his sketch.

"I'm only saying that-"

* * *

Before he could finish his sentence, a noise filled the air, grabbing everyone's attention.

Well, everyone that had wolf hearing.

Tires, turning onto the dirt drive.

"Someone's here," he stated the obvious, and he and his father stood at the same time.

"William," Klaus called to the boy, who adhered to the command in his voice and rushed over to the porch, where he was ushered back to his mother.

Michael stepped out to be next to Skylar, head toward the drive, ears keyed in.

But the worry disappeared when a huge grin broke across Skylar's face, "They're home."

Maybe she recognized the sound of Alaric's SUV on the gravel, or maybe she could feel Daniel's presence through their connection.

Either way, Michael knew better than to doubt her, and felt his body relax at the declaration.

And sure enough, a moment later, three vehicles were pulling up into the yard.

The rest of the Pack was home.

* * *

It never failed.

Each and every time Elena saw the entrance gate that led up to the Salvatore Manor, her heart leaped with joy and she would release a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Habit of being home, on Pack land.

Even better, her daughter was already in sight, standing in the yard with Michael, Klaus and William a short ways behind them.

Idly, she noticed George's car further ahead.

Seemed like everyone had made it back.

Beside her, Daniel let out a relieved sigh of his own.

She knew that he didn't like being away from Skylar for long, and the sight of his sister, who was now running toward them, was helping ease his own anxiety.

However, as they climbed out of the SUV, Skylar didn't stop until she was in Damon's arms.

The two embraced and Elena couldn't help but smirk.

For all the fighting and head butting the two of them did, Skylar was still the same daddy's girl she'd always been.

And Damon was still just as wrapped around her finger as he had been since the beginning.

"Missed you," she heard him tell her, then Skylar released him and turned to hug Daniel, "I'm glad your back."

"Me too," he murmured.

As the others walked over, Skylar finally moved around the car to Elena.

"Hey Mom," she smiled, offering her the same hug she'd given the guys, "How'd the trip go?"

Elena's mind briefly jumped to the entire night she and Damon had spent in the hotel, but knew that those weren't the details her daughter needed to hear.

"It went well. Smooth as we could hope for."

"And the cause of all this trouble?" She pressed, trying to see around Elena now.

Michael walked over to them, smirking, "Patient as ever, as you can tell."

Elena smiled at Caroline's son, "We love her for it. But I see the house is still in one piece, so I trust you made sure she behaved."

A touch of pink colored his cheeks, but his smile stayed in place, "As well as I could."

Skylar punched his arm, then Daniel was joining them, "Dad said you both should come meet our new housemate. It's the nice thing to do."

Skylar nodded, then started to the other side of the car, when Daniel grabbed her arm, "Sky...not too nice, okay?"

"I'll be perfectly polite," she smirked, "Come on, Kael!"

Daniel shook his head as she pulled Michael away to meet Draven.

"This should be interesting," he muttered.

Elena smiled and rubbed his arm, "They'll be fine, sweetheart. Now, what do you say we go say hello to George and Ty? They had a longer trip than we did."

Daniel nodded an agreement and she grabbed his arm, leading him to the house, leaving Damon and Klaus to deal with Draven Caston.

* * *

Mystic Falls.

Home of the Supreme Pack.

Draven had felt Damon's eyes on him the entire ride, and had managed to keep his own on his window.

There hadn't been anything too interesting to look at, until now.

When they pulled onto a long drive, his nose had flooded with new scents.

Werewolves; a lot of them.

This was obviously where the Pack lived, and at the end of the mile of forest, the Salvatore Manor had come into view.

It was an impressive homestead, he had to admit, but his attention had quickly become diverted.

There were others in the yard, who seemed to be waiting for their arrival.

Among them, was her.

Skylar Savlatore.

His eyes had been trained to her as she darted around; greeting her family's return, until eventually, his door was opened and Damon allowed him to step out to meet her.

Well, to meet the others.

Draven gave a courtesy sweep of the other werewolves, Damon included, before letting his eyes settle back on the female.

Skylar was everything her picture had shown, and more.

Wild waves of dark hair fell past her shoulders and down her back, and her multicolored eyes mirrored an excitement that he was feeling himself.

He could smell the wolf in her blood, and something unique that he'd scented to Daniel and Elena as well.

Magic.

She grinned, her teeth white and sharp, "You must be Draven. I'm Skylar. You're younger than I was expecting. And hotter."

A male next to her, with long blond hair, rolled his eyes, "Perfectly polite, huh?"

She shrugged as another man spoke up, "This is him?"

He was older, also blond, and standing next to Damon, who nodded, then at least offered the courtesy of an introduction, "Draven, this is Klaus Mikaelson. Pack Enforcer. His son, Michael, and Skylar has already introduced herself."

There was a disapproving tone to his voice, but Skylar was clearly choosing to ignore it, "Is it true that you had no idea you were a wolf?"

Draven smirked, "Not until the Change happened."

"Must've been a hell of a surprise," she pondered, "Just going about your day, then boom, a tail!"

Draven couldn't help but laugh, "There was a little more pain and confusion involved, but that was the jist of it."

"And now you find out your biological father was a psycho murderer," she crooked her head, "Not exactly your best year, is it?"

"Skylar," Damon chided harshly, and she merely blinked, as if unaware her words could have been taken offensively.

"Just saying," she defended herself, "It's a long to take in!"

"Apparently so are you," the other male, Michael, teased her, "There's a small thing called tact. It wouldn't hurt to use it occasionally."

Skylar shrugged, and smiled back at him, no shame in her expression or in her scent.

This was good.

"I don't mind," Draven assured them, "The candor is actually refreshing."

"Don't tell her that," the Enforcer warned, "Or you may find yourself getting opinions you didn't care to hear."

Skylar opened her mouth, as if to argue with the male, but when their eyes locked, she backed down, her gaze quickly flickering over to her father, then to the ground.

There was something to her scent then, warmed spice that made him think she was embarrassed.

Hard to believe.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "It's nice to finally get to meet you. I hope Dad decides to let you live."

Damon sighed tiredly, "Michael…"

"I got it," the younger male assured him, then wrapped his arm around Skylar's shoulder, pulling her toward the house.

"Hey! That _was_ polite!" she argued, but went along with him without much of a fight.

Draven chuckled with amusement, but it was cut short when Damon stepped in front of him.

"She's young, friendly, and too curious for her own damn good," he said darkly, "You try to take advantage of that and I'll rip your throat out. Understand?"

Draven let his smile fall, "Easy there, _Dad_. I didn't come here to exploit your little girl. In fact, you invited me, remember?"

A growl slipped from the older male's throat, and Draven knew he was pushing his luck.

But he didn't care.

If Damon was going to kill him for having a smart mouth, he would have done so by now.

"Watch it, or the invitation will be cut short without a return pass, understand?"

Draven forced a nod.

It was too early in the game to be making an enemy of the Pack's Alpha.

"I hear you."

The male nodded, "Good. Now come inside. There are others for you to meet."

Again, Draven nodded, and fell into step behind Damon without further question as they started toward the front of the massive house.

The Salvatore Manor.

Who would have thought getting inside would be so easy?

* * *

 **So Draven's with the Pack now!**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long chapter for y'all :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something to the allure of family; especially when you'd been raised outside of a traditional upbringing.

You come to believe that happy mothers and fathers with their perfectly happy children were just a concept that Hollywood used to sell movies.

A pretty picture to paint in commercials for insurance or shopping sales, or whatever the next big thing was that the media wanted to rave about.

All that Hallmark bullshit.

Draven had spent his time in self pity and had quickly learned that it did no good.

Wishing...wanting...none of it mattered.

In life, what you got was what you got, and the more you could figure out on your own, the better off you'd be.

So he knew better than to let this new image tempt his mind into false senses of hope.

He'd met the Pack. All of them, including the Enforcer's human mate, Caroline, and Stefan Salvatore, the brother he shared with the Alpha.

Everyone had been hospitable; kind, even.

But Draven wasn't naive. He was here on borrowed time, until Damon Salvatore decided if he wanted to kill him or not.

Fortunately, he didn't plan on letting it come down to that.

There was so much to do though, before that decision was to be made, and perhaps the pressure of a deadline should have made him anxious.

But it didn't.

Far from it actually, because knowing that the jury was only out for a short while presented him with a challenge that he didn't expect to lose.

Not when everything he'd been wanting, working toward, and dreaming of was almost within reach.

He took a settling breath.

Patience.

He would have to remain patient.

After all, he still had a little time.

* * *

"So, you don't like him?" Michael asked, leaning against the short wall on the back patio.

Daniel shook his head, placing the cigarette he'd bummed from his friend back between his lips.

"I didn't say that," he pointed out, with an exhale.

"You didn't have to," Michael told him, eyeing the smoke, "And since when are you the bad influence between us?"

"It was a long ride home," he defended, passing the cigarette back, "And I haven't had the chance to Change yet, so if you have another quick destresser available, let me know."

"Easy," Michael chided, taking his own hit, "I only meant that you seem tense. More so than usual. This Mutt that bad?"

Daniel considered the question, moving over to sit on the wall, wolf balance allowing him to cross his legs beneath him and still stay in an upright position.

"Bad isn't the right word," he decided, "He hasn't done anything...hasn't really said anything; except maybe a passing comment about Skylar, but that's not surprising and I think he was just using it to get under my skin."

"Skylar can take care of herself," Michael reminded him, resting his elbows on his knees, "But even I'll admit that I don't care for his eyes on her. And she isn't exactly the most introverted person around."

"She'll flirt," Daniel said, "But the Mutt's being watched too closely by everyone for it to be anything more. Besides, aren't the two were...you know, hanging out?"

Michael laughed, "Hanging out. Right. Since we were kids. I'm not an idiot, man. In our world, new is interesting. And Skylar has a particularly short attention span."

In the silence that followed, the nightlight of the forest became noticeable.

It was just after sundown and from the sound of things inside the house, dinner would be starting soon.

"You think he's dangerous?" Michael asked, almost as an afterthought.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know. Compared to our powers, no, not really, but facing him as a wolf...we haven't seen him Change yet. It's hard to tell. But from what I've heard, he doesn't have any special training, never worked with a Pack before, and isn't particularly cautious. You should have seen the way he was blatantly disrespecting my father. I'm surprised he survived the trip home."

Michael chuckled, and lifted his smoke, "Well, here's to hoping it's a short visit."

The back door opened then, and Daniel smirked when Michael dropped his hand to hide their transgression, but thankfully, it was only Skylar.

She was dressed for bed; loose sweats and a thin tank that showed a hint of skin around her waist.

Usually he gave little thought to his sister's clothes, or lack thereof.

They had Changed together too many times for modesty to even be a thought, but now he was recalling the things Draven had said; the way the male's eyes had been raking over her, and suddenly even her ankles felt like more revealed skin than necessary.

He knew it would be a hell of a time convincing her of that, though.

"You guys smell like you're up to no good," Skylar grinned, shutting the door behind her.

"Just taking a break from the crazy," Daniel brushed off her statement, "How are things going in there?"

"Same as it ever is when the whole Pack is home, only Dad's in full interrogation mode. Hasn't let that poor guy leave his side all evening."

"That poor guy is Giusep-"

"Oh, I know," she waved him off, "I get it. But still. It has to suck, coming to a house full of strangers; some of which who want to kill you, and being forced to sit awkwardly and listen to stories about people you know nothing about, hearing status reports about a Pack you aren't apart of, and all the while being glared at any time you open your mouth. I don't envy the bastard."

Daniel smirked, "Yeah, well, he'll survive. And if he doesn't, it's just one less thing for us to worry about."

"Such empathy," she joked, coming to sit between them, "Oh, Kael, your mom was looking for you. Something about needing to set up a test date for your SAT?"

Michael groaned, "Great. Having to take a standardized test to determine the future I already know I'm going to have. Here. With the Pack. Where no one gives a fuck what my SAT score is."

Skylar laughed, "Sucks to be you. But it'll suck even more if she smells that cigarette. If you go around front, you might be able to make it upstairs and change before she finds you."

"Forget that," Michael leaned over and placed a quick peck on Skylar's lips, a gesture Daniel did his best to ignore, before standing to his feet, "I'll take the faster route.

They watched as he walked off the back deck, a little ways down the stone wall of the Manor, and with a move that was clearly supernatural, propelled said wall and pulled himself onto the roof.

"I keep the window unlocked for a reason!" he called down to them and Daniel shook his head as the blond disappeared.

* * *

"You've got that look," Skylar called his attention back as she moved closer to him.

Their arms were almost touching.

"What look?"

As he glanced over at her, she smiled, "That stressed, carrying the weight of the world look. It's giving you wrinkles."

"Is not," he made a feeble attempt at arguing, then sighed, "There's just a lot to think about lately."

"Like SAT Scores and College Admissions?"

Skylar's tone was nonchalant, but Daniel could feel the burn behind her words.

He studied her face and she stared back at him shamelessly, despite the fact that her question had been posed as an accusation.

"Jessica mentioned something when you talked to her behind my back?" he accused right back.

Skylar's eyes rolled, "It wasn't behind your back. You were out of town, I was being friendly."

"Sure you were."

"Oh, come on," she turned so that her torso was facing him now, "You know I'm not going to sabotage anything. I just wanted to have an actual conversation with her. And I did. I'm glad I did. I like her and I can see why you like her, too. Now stop trying to change the topic."

"And the topic is?"

"College," she reminded him, "And the reasons behind why you haven't mentioned wanting to go to one," her gaze was piercing, "Or can I guess?"

"Don't start," he pleaded, uncrossing his legs so he could stretch out a little more, "I haven't said anything because I haven't made any decisions. I'm just considering my options."

Her expression told him that she wasn't buying his play down of the situation, so he relented, "And maybe I was still trying to figure out how to talk to Dad about it."

"You want to go to school," she stated, "What's there to talk about? It's not like Dad's expecting you to take over as Alpha in the next five years."

Daniel shook his head, "It's not about school. I know he wouldn't have a problem with that; hell, Mom wouldn't let him have a problem with it, but it's more than that Sky. It's not just a University, some classes, a degree...it's my future."

She pondered that, then asked, "And what does that future look like, Danny? I mean, if we were normal; human...what would you want?"

The answer to that was easy, "I'd want to be a doctor. General Practice, maybe a pediatrician."

Skylar nodded, as if unsurprised, "Jessica mentioned you'd talked about med school."

He shrugged, "It's just something to think about."

"Danny," she chided, "It's me, you know. You can talk to me."

He smiled a little at her, "I know I can."

"Then talk," her hand touched her chest and he knew that if anyone had a chance of understanding, it would be her.

"I love our family," he said, first and foremost, "I love our Pack. I've never felt like I missed out, growing up the way we did, with what we are. I'd never wanted it to be any different."

"But," Skylar prodded softly.

"But I feel like there are all of these expectations on us," he sighed, "We're the only ones of our kind; and according to Dad, that means danger. We'd be hunted, or we'd be feared, or we'd be challenged, or we'd be taken and used...and I understand his reasoning; all of their reasoning behind wanting to protect us. He wants us to be ready. He wants me to be ready, because he knows that the Pack might be in even more danger with me as Alpha; more of a target."

"Sounds like Dad," Skylar nodded, "Why relax today when you can over plan for a threat tomorrow."

"Exactly," Daniel looked down at his hands, "So I've trained, I've learned, I've done everything he's ever asked...and I don't want it. I don't want to think about regime changes, Pack safety, secrecy laws. I don't want to hunt and kill every possible threat before it can even become so. I'm not...I'm not _him_ , Sky _._ I don't want to hurt. I want to heal. And with my magic, I can. I can help people and actually make a difference in someone's life."

An image of Jessica, the night she'd almost died, came to his mind.

Her blood seeping out, soaking her shirt; staining the road; his hands, glowing white, taking the pain away.

"That's what I want for my future," he admitted, partly to Skylar, partly to himself, "A life outside of the Pack where I can save people, not hurt them. Where I can focus more on what my magic can do, and less on my wolf...but it's not possible. The Pack needs the wolf. And it is my responsibility."

* * *

Skylar could hear the finality of Daniel's tone, and it saddened her.

He was smart, she knew that; plenty smart enough to be a doctor, if that was really what he wanted.

And as much as she hated the thought of him ever being somewhere else; somewhere away from Pack land, without her, she knew that he deserved the chance to try for a life he wanted.

Nothing he had said was surprising to her.

It was something she had at least been able to sense, if not fully understand, and had building in her brother for years.

Hell, even as children, he'd mastered his magic long before he'd mastered control of his wolf.

And as for helping people; that was just Daniel's nature.

He'd spent his entire life looking after her, Michael, and everyone else he cared about.

Of the three of them, he always took lead on their hunts, always took the blame when something went wrong, and had managed to pull her ass out of less than ideal situations many times.

She looked over at him, and found that his gaze was still casted downward.

"I get the fact that you feel responsible," she told him, "But it's your life, too, Daniel. The only one you get. So if you want to do something outside of the Pack...why not do it? You could talk to Dad about it-"

"Yeah," he scoffed, "That would go over well."

"You won't know until you try," she pressed, "I know he's stubborn, but he and Mom both want us happy before anything else. And he's not going to understand unless you _tell_ him. Just like with the baseball thing. You told him you were okay with quitting the team, so he just assumed you were, no matter what Mom or I said about it. You just have to care more about being honest than you do disappointing him."

Daniel shook his head, "What would you know about it?"

"Disappointing Dad? A lot," she laughed, "I live to let down, remember."

Daniel looked at her then, a small smile on his lips.

"You say that, and you want to believe it, but we both know that that isn't true," he stated, "You push the rules, sure, but you're Pack through and through. You always have been."

"So are you," she argued, "But being Pack doesn't mean that you have to be Alpha. Or that you can't have the life you want. If you just talked to Dad-"

"Skylar."

"It could help," she insisted.

Daniel chuckled quietly, "Okay, yeah. I'll tell Dad that I'm going away to college to be a doctor, instead of taking over for Alpha, and you can tell him that you're fucking Michael. We'll let the Pack take bets on which one of us he murders first."

Sklyar rolled her eyes, "One, Michael and I aren't fucking. Two, that's not even the point of this conversation, so bad comparison. And three, Dad wouldn't actually kill us. Maybe shake his head in silence why contemplating killing us, but the actual act itself he usually saves for threats _against_ us."

Daniel shot her a look.

"I'm just saying," she sighed, "The worst thing that could happen from you telling Dad the way you feel is that he gets a little pissed. And guess what; he'll get over it. Hell, he might even surprise you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Daniel told her.

Skylar eyed him.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?"

"Nope."

Again, she rolled her eyes, this time standing to her feet, "Then have fun sulking, big brother, because I can't help you if you aren't willing to help yourself."

Now he smirked, "This is you being helpful?"

Skylar shrugged, "Maybe. But I'm reaching my quota for the day, so take what you get."

"Good thing the day's almost over then," he offered.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna see what the others are up to," she decided, glancing to the house, then back to her twin, "You want to come inside?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nah, I'm gonna sit out for a little bit longer. But you can go ahead."

She nodded, "Alright. Suit yourself."

She started to the door, then paused, looking back at him over her shoulder, "Hey Danny…"

"Yeah?"

A light smile, "I am glad that your home."

His lip turned up slightly, "I missed you, too."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then grinned when he returned the gesture, before opening the back door and heading inside.

* * *

There was one upside to having to be glued to the Alpha's side, Draven soon realized, after a few hours of being dragged around the house by the invisible rope that was all but tethering him to Damon.

And that was all the knowledge that the other Pack members brought forth to the Alpha.

Results of perimeter runs, suspicious activities, dramas with the other Packs, a wolf or two that made an attempt at going Rogue…and that was just one night's briefing.

He could only imagine the kind of intel one could get after spending a week with the Pack; a month, even.

Now he just had to work out what was disposable information, and what would be valuable in the future.

Nothing tonight seemed overly important at least, and by the time dinner rolled around, the conversations had moved to more personal natures.

School work, relationship squabbles, grocery needs, etc.

It was all so mundane; not exactly what he'd been expecting, but thankfully he was able to fade into the background of it all.

Bonnie, the witch that had kept him under her scrutiny the past few days didn't even glance his way as she refilled her mate's plate and smacked his hand when he tried to steal food from hers.

Elijah was lost in a conversation with the Pack Enforcer, who was also his brother, about some friends of theirs in Europe.

The twins and the pretty-boy male were alternating between joking with the rest and teasing each other for things they'd missed over the past few days.

And the Alpha, well, his gaze had been on his she-wolf since she'd sat in his lap halfway through the meal.

All the distractions made it easy to sit back and watch; to learn, or to think.

Thinking seemed the best option for now.

He needed to plan.

After all, he knew the objective, but there were so many routes to take that could lead to his destination, that it was difficult to settle on the one that he should prioritize.

It seemed obvious enough that he should focus on the core family, for now.

The Alpha, his mate, and the twins.

Especially the twins.

They were his age, less experienced, and therefore, less guarded.

Of the two of them though, Daniel already had suspicions.

Draven knew that he only had himself to blame for that, for the whole porch thing in Tennessee, but it had been too good of an opportunity to get a rise out of the male, that he couldn't pass it up.

Besides, he'd gotten something out of the incident; proof that the twins had mastered control over their abilities.

That was a start.

His gaze settled on Skylar now.

Gorgeous, sure, but a lot of girls were, so her looks were easy for him to ignore.

Her scent, however, mesmerized him; but he'd been prepared for that.

As a female wolf, his body responded to her on an instinctive level.

He'd felt the same when encountering Elena's scent, but seeing as she was so covered in Damon's mark, it was considerably less appealing than Skylar's.

Skylar.

The girl was probably the ideal choice for his selected route; as even Damon had mentioned, she was young and curious.

Naive in a sheltered way that would make it easy to win her trust.

However, seeing the way the rest of the Pack was around her, she would also be the most protected.

Daughter of the Alpha, a twin that had already choke-held him; not to mention the powers of her own that she possessed.

But where was the fun without a challenge.

He smirked a little, making his decision.

* * *

It was later than Skylar had thought, when she finally started up the stairs for bed.

Her parents had already turned in, and with the way they'd acted at dinner, she was almost certain she didn't want to know what was going on in their bedroom at the moment.

Daniel had excused himself right after dinner, probably to go call Jessica, and the others had made themselves busy in the living room, once dessert was out of the way; a few fading off as the time passed.

Usually, she would have joined them, but seeing that she still had school in the morning, and the fact that it had already been a long day, she figured it was best to go ahead and try to catch some sleep.

The floorboards creaked when she stepped onto the second floor landing, a familiar quirk to the old house that made her smile, but then something moved in the darkness and her eyes shot up.

"Sorry," a voice that wasn't overly familiar murmured, and she noticed their new guest, Draven, standing near the window that overlooked the woods.

"I didn't think anyone was still awake up here," she smiled at him, relaxing now that the surprise had worn off, "Were you given a room, or is my father making you sleep outside?"

Draven chuckled, "I'm being allowed a couch in the living room, but last I checked, it was preoccupied."

"Pack reunion," she smiled, "Whoever's left will wind down soon."

He nodded, then turned back toward the window.

The fading light from the moon outside illuminated his profile, and Skylar let her gaze sweep over him.

He was good looking, that was for sure; well built with brown hair that was a tousled mess on his head, and eyes that were a pretty sea-glass green.

But unlike Michael, or even her brother, who carried themselves as if they were unaware of how they looked, this new wolf held himself with a clear confidence.

Something that became even more obvious when he caught her stare and smirked, "See something you like?"

She arched her brow, then indicated to the logo on his shirt, "Not much of a Colts fan, actually. In fact, the whole idea of football always seemed a little pointless to me. Beating each other up over a ball is so juvenille."

"Well, it is an American Pastime," he reasoned, his smile still in place.

"No," she argued, settling against the wall, "That's baseball. A sport that is equally boring to watch."

She eyed his shirt again, appreciating the way the fabric stretched across his chest.

"Well, if we're being honest with each other," he tugged on the thing, "It's not even my shirt. I didn't have a whole lot with me when Jonas brought me to his Pack, so I borrowed it. However, if it's offensive, by all means, I can take it off."

Skylar grinned, "You really haven't lived with a Pack before, have you?"

His brow lifted, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Obviously, you know you're good looking. But Packs run together, hunt together, Change together, travel together," she explained, "I you'd ever been apart of one, you'd know that male muscles and bare skin are about as impressive to me as the sun setting in the evening. Pretty to look at sometimes, but an inevitable part of every day that's easily overlooked."

The statement did little to discourage his smug expression, "Yeah? What about being female? Somehow I doubt the pack males overlook your bare skin as easily."

He'd taken a step closer to her, his eyes almost glowing in the dim light, but Skylar didn't back down.

She recognized the challenge in his gaze, whether he intended for it to be there or not.

"I was raised with the Pack here. They think nothing of it."

"And the other packs?"

"Learned their lesson with my mother," she said, "My father isn't very forgiving, and if giving his mate a second glance earns the reaction it does, they aren't going to be stupid enough to try it with his daughter."

They were close enough now for her to feel the heat radiating from his body; his chest vibrating as he spoke, "Must be hard for you. Put on that kind of leash. Doesn't sound like Daddy lets you have much fun. Supreme Alpha and all...I imagine that intimidates most males."

"Is this where you tell me that you aren't most males?" she challenged, holding his stare, "Because if so, I'm going to have to start wondering what kind of a girl you take me for."

"A sheltered one," he shot back, "Pedestaled; spoiled, maybe. Wants to have fun but can't quite shake the oppressive thumb. Protected by the Pack your whole life, despite, I'm sure, your many protests."

When she didn't responded, he grinned, "How'd I do?"

Skylar's lip pulled back over her teeth and she lifted her hand, "I can protect myself just fine."

Flames erupted there, a ball of fire swirling in her palm, illuminating the area around them.

Draven's gaze didn't waver, and he didn't step away.

At least, not until another creek echoed behind them, from the staircase, and someone joined them.

Skylar didn't have to turn to know who it was.

His scent was as familiar as her own.

* * *

Draven frowned at the intrusion of the other wolf.

Shame, really.

He'd just started to feel as if he were making progress.

Skylar's hand closed around the flame she had conjured, a light smirk on her lip as she moved her gaze to the interruption

It was the pretty boy with the long hair; the Enforcer's son. Michael.

"Showing off so soon?" he teased her, with all the comfort of familiarity, "Or did he already manage to piss you off?"

Blue eyes turned on him, the stare clinical, observing.

"Hardly," Skylar smiled, "We were just discussing how much _fun_ it is to be me."

Michael's brow arched, and when he moved his gaze back to her face, Draven was rewarded with another piece of intel.

The male was attracted to her.

It was probable that he wasn't the first or the last, and that kind of yearning screamed of unrequitedness.

With a smirk, he decided to push some buttons; amuse himself.

"Sure you weren't intending to burn my shirt off?" he asked, being sure to watch the other male's reaction as he teased Skylar, "Since it was so offensive, and all. Or maybe you just wanted to see more of that bare skin you claimed you weren't impressed with. If that was the case, you could have just told me. I can be good at following orders."

Oh, he had the pretty boy's attention now.

"Following orders, huh?" the male was stepping in front of Skylar now, "Good. Then maybe you can follow Damon's and go find a couch to crash on. I doubt he'd been too happy if he finds you lingering here; and he's already given his warning."

Draven chuckled lowly, "You got the same hearing I do, Pretty boy, and we both know the Alpha's inches deep in that mate of his. Can't have a problem with something he doesn't see, now can he?"

"All Pack eyes are the Alpha's eyes," a new voice interrupted, and Draven looked across the hall to see that Daniel had opened the door to his room.

The were-witch male was glaring at him with unveiled disdain, and walked over slowly, coming up next to the blond, "Nothing happens here that he won't find out about, so you should probably take my friend's advice. Go to bed."

Draven looked between the two males, then glanced between them, at Skylar, who simply seemed amused by the situation.

Her eyes were focused, almost hungry; certainly entertained.

She was waiting for his reaction.

"Next time, then," he told her, offering a smile, before stepping forward, focusing on her brother now.

The male was his height, and didn't move from the path, "Wouldn't want to upset the Pack Prince."

Multicolored eyes narrowed at him, and he grinned, sidestepping the male, letting their shoulders brush in the process, but halted on the stairs.

"How was your phone call?" he asked over his shoulder, nonchalantly.

The male's mouth opened to respond, but Draven was walking away before he could, still smirking.

* * *

Skylar fought a chuckle as her brother glared after their new housemate.

It wasn't often he was thrown off his game, but something about this male certainly had him riled.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, turning to her, "Dad doesn't want us alone with him."

Skylar shrugged, "I was being polite. Besides, it's not as if we're really alone. You were in your room, right over there, and the house is full of Pack. I know how to scream and how to defend myself. Perfectly safe."

Daniel shook his head, "I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone," she shot, "But that doesn't mean you have to be rude."

" _I_ was the rude one?" he asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes, "You can't expect him to be nice when everyone's treating him like a criminal! Did you try to get to know him before judging him?"

Daniel shook his head, "Don't let his flattery get to your head, Sky. There's something up with that male. I don't like it."

"Well when you figure it out, be sure and let me know," she snapped, annoyance leaking through her tone, and she turned, storming down the hall to her room.

Sure, Daniel could date a human and not even tell the Pack, but God forbid she even have a conversation with someone he didn't give her permission to.

Screw him.

* * *

She had barely shut the door to her bedroom when it opened, and she whirled, expecting to see her twin, ready for an argument.

But instead, it was Michael who had followed her.

Probably because Daniel told him to.

She rolled her eyes, "Not now, Kael."

Michael didn't leave, only turned to shut the door behind him, "He's right. This Mutt isn't safe."

"I said not now," she reminded him, walking over to open the door; to the point of shoving him out of it.

"Yes now," he fired back, slamming his palm against the thing, preventing her from pulling it, "You can't be stupid about this, Sky. Not when-"

"So now I'm stupid?" she scoffed, narrowing her eyes at him, "Just because I'm being nice to a stranger?"

"That was a little more than being nice," he said coldly, bringing her up short.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Michael didn't flinch away as she got in his face, "That he could be reading something more into your _politeness_."

Skylar shook her head, "Unbelievable. It was a fucking conversation. I was being friendly!"

"Yeah," he huffed, "I'm sure he really wants to be your _friend_."

She laughed dryly, "You know, Kael, I never took you for the jealous type."

Ramming his shoulder, she pushed past him, with every intent of locking herself in her bathroom until-

Michael's hand closed around her arm, dragging her back.

She span around, fist closed, ready to nail him a good one, but he knew her too well.

His arm shot up, deflecting her swing, then twisting her arm until it was pinned at her side, and her back met the wall by the door.

She struggled against his vice grip, "Fuck y-"

Michael's mouth came against hers, hot and demanding; draining the fight from her as a new kind of fire built in her stomach.

His hands released her arms and buried into her hair, pressing her face against his, almost painfully.

She returned the favor, her nails scoring his back as she clung to him, gasping for breath as she lost herself against him.

After a moment, he pulled away, panting just as hard as she was.

The strands of hair falling into his face and the swollen redness of his lips made her want to attack him again, but his words steeled her.

"I'm not jealous," he told her, "I'm just trying to protect you."

Skylar took a settling breath, "I don't need protection. Yours or anyone else's. I can handle myself."

His brows lifted as he motioned to where her back was still pressed against the wall, "Clearly."

"Don't be a dick," she told him, pushing his chest until he backed away, "And stop being overbearing. You can tell Daniel the same thing."

"We're just worried about you."

" Don't be," she shot, moving now to open her bedroom door.

This time, he didn't stop her.

"And if I were you, I'd get to your own bedroom. Before my father has you joining Draven on the couch."

Michael shook his head, but knew better than to argue.

Smart male.

* * *

Sklyar waited until he had left the room before shutting her door and throwing herself onto her bed.

Annoying, overprotective assholes.

Like she couldn't handle herself.

She brought her hand up in front of her, staring at the skin; running a finger over it.

She could protect herself.

Her touch moved over to her arm, where Michael's grip had left red marks on her skin.

It was rare that she got to see him so...emotional.

Usually it was her or her brother in a mood.

Kael was the calm; the compromise between the two of them; the rock.

And now, Daniel had him on his side, arming against this new wolf.

It was hardly fair.

Though, she did have to admit, as her graze moved to her still swollen lips, the change in pace was a little hot.

Michael could kiss; there was no doubt about that, but his touches were usually soft, reverent.

Tonight had been something else.

A claim, almost, as if this new presence had him in knots, too.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She wasn't sure how she felt about any of this.

* * *

Shaking her head, she rolled over and turned off the lamp beside her bed; the lone source of light in her room.

All of these thoughts were going to be a whole lot harder to work through if she didn't get some kind of sleep.

So she closed her eyes, and let the memory of Michael's lips and Draven's sea green stare take her off to complicated dreams.

* * *

 **Let me know what y'all thought :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, suuuuper long chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Damon couldn't help but smile, looking out across the back yard.

The late afternoon sun was a nice warmth against the winter air, as different members of the Pack sparred on the still damp grass beyond the patio wall.

Those who were choosing not to participate had taken residence along the patio, or had grouped a little off to the side, offering semi-helpful, mostly offensive, suggestions and tips.

It was nice, as an Alpha, to see the Pack so unified, content, progressing, together and healthy.

But as a man, a husband, a father...it was just nice to see his family happy.

His eyes ran briefly over the cluster of fights. Daniel and Michael, Tyler and Stefan, then Skylar and Elena.

He wasn't all that surprised to see that Klaus had sat the fight out, choosing instead to guard the newest visitor.

Draven Caston didn't seem overly upset that he was being babysat, but there was a look of restlessness to his expression as he watched the others from his seat between Klaus and Elijah.

Damon shook his head, still unsure what to think of the kid.

* * *

Bonnie was the first to spot his reappearance, smiling over as he walked by, "Quick call?"

"A sanctioned permission request," he answered, explaining his short absence, "Easily taken care of."

Just one of the many Alpha duties that had become almost second nature over the years.

He was just happy that the particular Pack need had been short and to the point, allowing him to rejoin his family without too much delay.

"Always on the phone these days," Mason droned from his place beside her, "Not quite as fist first as you used to be, huh? Old age has made you boring, my friend."

Damon rolled his eyes good naturedly, but ignored the guy.

"Wow," Mason continued, "Not even rising to the bait anymore. You are a changed man."

"Show me bait, and I'll rise to it," Damon shot, "We both know I could still kick your ass without so much as breaking a sweat."

"Might need you to prove that," Mason challenged, the air around him lighting, ready for a good sparring match."

"Ah, ah," Bonnie chided, "You promised me a dinner out tonight. I'd prefer it if you weren't covered in bruises at the restaurant."

"I heal fast," he argued, but the challenge had left his voice, and her sharp stare was clear indication that no more talk of sparring would happen in the near future.

Damon carried on, ignoring them to find a seat of his own.

He chose the empty spot on the wall, next to his ex Alpha and continuous father figure.

* * *

Speaking of aging, Alaric was beginning to show signs of it, the hair on the sides of his head graying out slightly.

Humans probably wouldn't be able to detect much of it, but Damon, who'd spent his life watching this male's back, noticed every small change.

Besides the hair, the lines on Ric's face were slightly more prominent than usual, and he was becoming more and more content to let the younger generation handle the field jobs while he dealt with clean up duty,

Damon had felt bad at first, when the Alpha fight had happened between them, but Alaric had never held a grudge.

If anything, as time passed, he seemed almost relieved not to have to bear the weight of the mantle anymore.

Damon couldn't say that he particularly cared for that part himself, but things had gotten easier in the passing years.

The lack of Mutts probably being the main reason.

The decision to hunt them all down had been fully supported by his adoptive father, and Alaric had even made a few of the runs himself, in the beginning, helping track them all down, spearhead the conversion as the species came to terms with the new world order.

And now, here they were, happy in a home surrounded by the family they'd worked so hard to build and protect.

Damon didn't plan to let anything jeopardize that.

His gaze found Draven again, as he sensed Alaric's eyes turning on him.

"Everything good with Oklahoma?"

He nodded, "Transfer request. Nothing big."

Ric grew silent, and Damon turned, looking at him, "Everything still good out here?"

At that, the older man cracked a worn smile, "Had to dock Daniel for using magic on Michael during the last round, but other than that, it's business as usual."

Damon arched a brow, "Did he forget that the point of this is to improve on natural abilities?"

Alaric smirked, "Oh he gets that. He also argued that magic, since he was born with it, is one hundred percent natural for him."

Damon couldn't help but chuckle, "Smart ass."

He watched his son fight with Michael some yards away, trying to keep his sight objective instead of instructive as the two boys moved around each other.

Having trained together for years, they were pretty evenly matched, but Damon had a feeling that if Daniel was allowed to use his magic, it would be a relatively short fight.

Skylar, however, unlike her brother, needed no outside assistance when it came to a spar.

She danced around Elena, nearly untouchable, and only his mate's years of experience allowed her to keep the upper hand.

Love and pride welled in his chest, as Elena stopped to give Skylar instructions on an attack, before lining up to lunge again.

* * *

"You know," Alaric murmured, quiet enough that no one else would hear him unless they were intentionally eavesdropping, "It's been over twenty-five years and I still can't help but marvel at the change she brought to our lives."

It was obvious who he was talking about.

Damon smiled, watching Elena dodge a well aimed swing, "She's the best thing that ever happened to us."

He expected some witty comeback about his obvious infatuation with his mate, but he must have forgotten that it was Alaric he was speaking with; not Mason or Klaus.

"She was such a gift to us," Ric nodded, respect and parental love mingled in his tone, "Even from the beginning. Coming into our family...Elena made us better men. Whole, in a way we never could have been without her. All of this…"

He motioned around them, to the twins, to the Mikaelsons, to Bonnie and Caroline standing near their mates, "She made it possible."

Damon nodded his agreement without taking his eyes off of his mate.

Alaric was right, of course.

Everything they had here now had been because of her, directly or not.

Elena was the glue that held their existence together, their family together, him together.

Always had been.

"You found your purpose when you found her," Ric acknowledged, and held up a hand when Damon started to comment, "And before you argue that your purpose had been protecting our Pack, and me; let me finish."

Damon halted his sentence, nodding.

"You were Enforcer for many years, son, and you did your job well. Better than anyone else ever could. You risked your life again and again for our family...but you were always restless; like something was missing. Maybe it was the wolf in you, recognizing the need for a mate, or maybe it was something more. But whatever it was, you found it with Elena."

The older male's gaze was piercing now, "She changed something for you, Damon; we could all see that. And I'm glad that this is the way things worked out. Despite the risks, despite the paths it took to get here...it's all I ever wanted for you, and more."

"I never dreamed it would be possible," Damon admitted, his senses flaring at the emotion in Alaric's voice, "Family man and Alpha of the unified packs wasn't exactly what Giuseppe trained me to be."

"No," Ric agreed, still with a low voice, "He wanted you as abrasive as he was. His own personal guard dog. A soldier wolf that would attack on his command. Injure without compassion, kill without question," there was a bitterness to the ex Alpha's voice now, "That was what he trained you for, so of course, through no fault of your own, that's what you became. And I, being as bad as he was, never intercepted."

"He was your Alpha," Damon argued, "You couldn't have done anything about it. Besides, you changed things, when you took over."

"Did I?" Ric challenged, raising a brow, "I'm not so sure. At least, not when it came to you."

"You never _forced_ me to-"

"Perhaps I never asked you for anything that wasn't justified by Pack law, but I could have handled certain situations better," he said, frowning, "Instead, I took a look at what you had been molded into, how well you fit the role, and knowing it could never be tamed from you, I used it for my own means. Kept you at heel with it, using your loyalty to me and the Pack as an anchoring to assure our safety. I helped take your humanity from you."

Damon shook his head, "You did what was needed. I can understand that better than anyone. No one could have known if it would have made a damn difference for me if you'd-"

"Elena knew," he cut him off.

Now Damon was the one frowning, "Knew what?"

"What it would do to you, if I kept pressing, kept using you for the jobs I did...I assume you remember the Mutt I had you torture to send a message? The one who challenged us, after Enzo? You removed his teeth with pliers at my bequest."

"I remember," Damon stated calmly, "And I remember the satisfaction of making someone pay."

"I don't," Alaric was looking back out at the clearing now, keeping his voice level so that the others would continue to ignore their conversation, "I remember you being torn. You hated what you had to do that night, and I pushed the matter. I needed to prove that your loyalty to me was stronger than your pride and your will to challenge. I used a tactic that Giuseppe often did, and gave you an ultimatum. Not for the first time. And Elena was the only one that called me out on it."

Vaguely, Damon remembered that night.

Elena telling him that he would lose himself if he continued on the way he was; telling him that Alaric wasn't always right.

Accepting that truth had felt like the utmost betrayal.  
Ric's hand clapped on his shoulder, "At least you were smart enough to see that she was right, even if I wasn't."

He offered Damon a half smile, then turned his attention back to the sparring matches, where the partners were being switched around now.

Damon considered what he'd said and recalled his memories of the way their lives used to be.

When he felt his point was solidified by them, he spoke.

"We all make mistakes, Ric. But you were right to use me as Enforcer. What my fath- what Giuseppe did...it was the only way for me. The wolf was already in control. Without the lessons he gave me on how to harness it, I would probably have ended up a Mutt myself. Instead, it kept us safe. Kept you safe. I'm not sorry for that."

"Maybe it did," Ric allowed, "Lord knows that you solidified enough of a reputation for yourself."

Damon humphed as Ric continued, "But you aren't him, Damon. Giuseppe was ruthless, selfish, and lacked honor or loyalty. You are none of those things."

"I'm not," he allowed, "At least, I try not to be. But there are parts of Giuseppe that I…"

He shook his head, as if it would shake off the thought itself, before turning his gaze back over to the kid next to Klaus.

"And I have to wonder how much of the male's influence is in the boy. I might not be my father's son. But is he?"

"Depends on if you believe him," Alaric reasoned, "He claims that he never knew Giuseppe. Hard to be influenced by someone you've never met; who died before you hit puberty."

Damon scoffed, "That would be underestimating Giuseppe's reach, which we both know better than to do."

Alaric nodded his agreement, "Then you get a reading on the kid. Find out how thick the blood runs. If he's a threat, you'll eradicate it. If not…"

He shrugged, and Damon took that to mean that it was an issue to worry about later.

"Point taken," he answered, then pulled himself to his feet, "Guess I should get started, then."

* * *

Draven watched with wide eyes as different Pack members fought each other, pressing strengths and weaknesses with others throwing in advice or suggestions.

There was so much to be gained from simple observation, after all.

The older two he didn't pay much mind.

They were decent fighters it would seem, but nothing special or worthy of note.

Instead, he focused on the younger generation, and committed every errant thought to memory..

Like how Daniel, while skilled, was more proned to his magic than he was his wolf.

There wasn't a single maneuver the Pack Prince had that the blond, Michael, couldn't copy or deflect, probably from growing up with the same instructor.

They sparred, taking turns gaining the lead.

Skylar, at least, had the advantage of speed; both with her body and her mind.

It was almost as if she could feel the next attack before it happened, and though her mother's superior skill kept the girl from getting the upperhand, she at least wasn't being defeated.

Any moment Draven was certain Elena had grasped fast enough, Skylar was gone, turning her own move, and around and around they went.

Until eventually, everyone switched.

Daniel was with Stefan now, the other dark-haired male with Elena, and Skylar was with Michael.

He watched the last two closely, seeing if he could further prove his theory that the pretty boy had a thing for Skylar Salvatore.

It was hard to be sure of anything though, because once the match started, everyone went into fight mode, trying to one up their opponents.

He trained his eyes, not wanting to miss any of it.

Then, his vision was being interrupted.

* * *

"Stand up."

It was the Alpha, his voice layered with command, whether on purpose or not was debatable, but Draven had a feeling it was.

He did as he was told, because he knew that was what would be expected, but he took his time doing so.

Just because he'd been given the download of the expectations didn't mean he was going to fold into them so easily, no matter if it was the Alpha barking the orders.

And oh, the Pack liked their rules when it came to respecting their leader.

You didn't run ahead of the Alpha, you didn't eat before the Alpha, and you didn't ignore the Alpha when he gave you a direct command.

His word is law and all that mumbo bullshit.

"Yes?" he asked, the word dripping with intentional boredom.

"Enjoying yourself?" Damon asked, gaze hard.

"Not particularly," Draven admitted, just as airly.

Damon crooked his head, "No. I suppose the sidelines aren't very entertaining...you ever fought before?"

Draven shook his head, "Not like that."

It was the truth.

He knew enough to protect himself, but his purpose in life had never been meant for fighting with his fist.

There were other, more successful ways of bringing down an enemy.

"And you've never hunted with a Pack before either?" Damon confirmed, "Not until Tennessee."

Draven merely shrugged at the recall.

"We'll rectify that," Damon told him, "Follow me."

Again, he did as he was told, following the Alpha out toward the groups fighting on the grass.

The Pack Enforcer stayed close behind them, though when they reached the center point Damon waved the blond male back.

Klaus paused his step, but didn't retreat.

* * *

"Elena," Damon called his mate over.

With a quick maneuver, she finished her own fight, taking the male, _Tyler, wasn't it?_ , down with a sharp twist of his arm, while his attention was diverted by the Alpha's voice.

Elena grinned triumphantly as she glided to Damon's side.

He smirked down, kissing her quickly, "Fair as ever."

"It's not my fault he let himself be distracted," she teased, throwing the male a wink as he flipped her off.

"True as that may be, I'm going to need you to be nice for the rest of the evening."

She pouted a little, but then smiled so brightly any threat of sadness was lost.

"What are we doing?"

"Running," Damon answered, "And we're bringing the new kid."

 _Great_.

"Pack property has a few miles in each direction," he continued, addressing Draven now, "You'll smell the border, but you will not cross it. You stick with us."

Draven sighed, "And here I was thinking you were finally going to let me do some sight seeing."

If the sarcasm was as obvious to Damon as it was to him, the male ignored it.

"Skylar," he yelled over, and the two younger wolves, whose sparring match had them wrestling on the ground now, halted, "You come as well."

Pulling free from Michael she hopped to her feet and ran over, "Coming where?"

"Running," Mason told her, having jogged across the space himself, "I haven't been benched for this at least."

Damon nodded his permission, "Alright. Klaus, oversee the rest of this with Ric?"

The blond nodded, "Of course. Just howl if you need anything."

Again, Damon nodded, slipping an arm around his mate, before turning another hard glare on Draven, "We'll turn in the woods."

When Skylar smirked at him, he felt a little less concerned about what was surely going to be a test, and fell into step behind the others.

* * *

"You're pouting," Daniel accused his best friend, some time later, once the rest of their sparring matches had ended and they'd gone inside to clean up.

"Am not," Michael shot back, stretching out on the floor in front of the fireplace, where the two were now playing a game of chess.

Alaric had insisted they learn years ago. Good for strategy and all.

"Are too," he insisted, "And worse is that you know you are."

The male didn't even try to deny it this time.

Instead, he rolled his shoulders in disgust, "I hate him, Daniel."

"No you don't. You're jealous of him. There's a difference."

"Doesn't feel like there's a difference," Michael grumbled.

Daniel chuckled, "You gonna keep bitching about this Mutt, or are you gonna make your next move?"

"I'm gonna keep bitching," Michael said matter of factually.

Daniel sighed and stretched out himself, braced for what he was sure to be a heated rant.

Kael didn't often get worked up about stuff, but when he did…

"I know that Damon is with her," the younger male started, "I know she's safe-"

"Because her safety is what you're worried about," Daniel teased.

His friend ignored him, "But lines tend to blur more in wolf form, and it's not like Damon can be with her every second, right? So what if-"

"What if Skylar snuck off with this Mutt and they're out there in the woods screwing while my parents are none the wiser? You're right, that _is_ a cause for concern."

Michael rolled his eyes, picking up his rook and moving it, taking out one of Daniel's pawns.

"So you aren't worried then?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nah. I'd feel it if anything were going on that was an actual cause for concern."

"Must be nice," Michael sighed, not even seeming to pay attention as Daniel made his move, and the older male chuckled, "You really aren't offering a very good game right now."

"Says you," Michael motioned to Daniel's phone, "That thing keeps going off every five seconds. You'd almost think you had friends."

"Yeah, fuck you too," Daniel told him, picking up said phone to check his latest text from Jessica.

Their conversations had been short all day, but he was planning on going to see her soon, since the Tennessee run hadn't taken as long as anticipated.

The only trick was getting out of the house without raising suspicions.

"Speaking of fucking," Michael smirked now, recalling his attention, "How's your girl?"

Daniel went a little flush, "I'm not fucking-"

"Duh. We'd all have smelled it if you were. Not to mention Skylar would probably have felt...hey, is that a thing, by the way? With you and Sky? Do you think you'd feel it if...you know…"

"Ugh," Daniel groaned, making a face, "For the sake of our friendship, don't make me think about that. Or why you'd be interested in the answer."

"I'll ask her then," he shrugged, pulling himself up into a sitting position, "Speaking of which, when do you think they'll be back. It can't take that long for your dad to run this Mutt around a hunt."

Sending a final text to Jess with a promise to call her later, Daniel turned off his phone, "You want to just go find them?"

Michael perked at that, "You mean go run?"

Daniel shrugged, "My dad didn't say we can't."

The younger male was on his feet now, "Better to ask forgiveness than permission anyway, right?"

Daniel smirked, "My thought's exactly."

* * *

They hurried out the back door before any of the adults, or Will for that matter, could spot them, then all but sprinted to the forest's edge.

Michael sniffed the air, "I can't tell which direction they went. They scents are overlapped."

Daniel nodded, already pulling off his shirt, "It'll be easier to track them once we've Changed. Besides, Sky should feel it. She'll know we're out here."

Finding that an acceptable answer, Michael began stripping out of his own clothes, before rushing into the cover of the trees to Change.

Daniel did the same, taking a breath and bracing himself for the pain.

* * *

There were few things that Skylar loved more than the Pack woods at night.

The dark brought out all the creatures the daylight kept hidden, which opened a whole new array of sounds and scents to follow.

Of course, since she was still grounded, she wasn't allowed to leave her parent's sight to go chase after these things, but Mason had indulged her a little, running a little to the west with her so she could explore while still being "supervised".

Luckily her father was more concerned with keeping an eye on the mutt than her, so he didn't protest much.

Speaking of the Mutt…

Draven wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting, especially not in wolf form.

His appearance of the wolf itself wasn't surprising; the fur was a mix of browns and blacks but with little flecks of lighter colors that caught the moonlight.

He was roughly the same size as Danny or Michael.

No, what had surprised her was the complete lack of drive he seemed to have, even as a wolf.

The moment most werewolves turned, instincts fought to take over.

You wanted to run, to hunt, to play, to track, to explore and be free.

She imagined the urge would be especially strong in a wolf who'd grown up without knowing any Pack rules or having any limitations.

But Draven had simply joined them and fell into step behind her parents.

Even when they'd chased down a few rabbit, he'd remained just as impassive, simply taking the scraps he'd been offered.

Maybe he was trying to impress her father.

Or maybe he just didn't know how to interact with other wolves.

She figured that was more likely.

After all, spending so many runs alone must have made for pretty boring sport.

She circled back around toward him, planning to try and pounce at him from the side; force him to engage, when a familiar pain tugged her chest.

* * *

She halted with a small whine, causing the others to stop immediately.

When her mother nudged her, Skylar shook her head, letting her know that she was alright.

Then she threw back her head and let out a howl.

A calling.

Sure enough an answering cry came a few miles out, back toward the house.

Daniel had Changed.

Damon walked over then, the obvious question in his eyes, so Skylar nodded her head.

Her father's eyes rolled, as if he were thinking that he should have expected this much, but he relaxed when Elena nudged his side, giving him a very pointed look.

How she managed to scold him, even in wolf form, was a wonder to all and made Skylar slightly jealous that she hadn't mastered the ability to do the same.

Another howl rang out, this one closer and it was followed by another, different cry.

So Kael had come out to.

Her tail wagged in anticipation, and she let out a noise that was close to a bark, before giving her father a pleading glance.

Damon stared at her, then finally gave a nod.

Mentally grinning, she took off across the brush, toward the other two.

* * *

She found them easy and met them head on, not bothering to slow her speed before launching herself right into her brother's side.

Daniel growled in surprise, but recovered fast, turning on her.

However, she was already moving, twisting around his body so she could grab the scruff at his neck with her teeth.

He rolled, making her lose her hold, then nipped at her hind leg.

With a quick snarl, she bounced away, turning instead on Kael, who was more than ready for a fight.

He met her with claws and teeth, sending them rolling across the forest floor, trying to gain the upper hand.

He was strong, but she was faster and could hide a little easier than he could with his white fur.

She gave him a little nip on the paw, then took off across the trail, knowing he would follow.

Sure enough, both males took the cue and were on her heels before she had even gotten a couple yards away.

This game of cat and mouse never lasted long.

She could outrun them on her worst day, and they both knew it, but it was still good tracking practice.

She ran for another half-mile before slowing, catching the other's scents.

* * *

Looping around, she found her parents, along with Mason and Draven, right where she'd left them.

She sauntered over to her father's side and sat down, panting from exertion.

A minute later, the boys showed up, halting at the sight of the others.

Daniel strode over first, offering his neck once he was close enough as a sign of submission.

Their father merely butted his head, a greeting of sorts, before nudging Michael too; a clear sign that he was allowing them to stay.

Excitement filled Skylar at the thought of having more Pack mates to run with, knowing that these were more likely to indulge her playfulness, and she rubbed against Daniel in anticipation.

He butted back at her until their pushover game escalated into a full wrestling match, each trying to tackle the other to submission.

This is what she'd been looking forward to.

* * *

Damon felt like shaking his head as he watched his young, but chose to lay down on the ground instead, having deciding to let them have their fun.

Elena followed his lead, curling up at his side and resting her head under his.

He licked her muzzle a few times in acknowledgement, then gave his attention back to the twins.

Skylar, smaller and faster than her brother, kept darting out of his reach, but each time Daniel got a grip on her, it was a challenge for her to get released.

Michael watched them from the side, with Mason barking excitedly next to him.

Even Draven seemed intrigued now, though he'd been silent for most of the run; neither pulling ahead or falling behind.

Now, however, he took a step forward, as if to intervene with the fight.

Damon readied a growl, to put him in his place, but Michael had stepped forward before he could, cutting the other young wolf off.

Draven didn't seem too happy when Michael's teeth bared in a warning to stay back, but he didn't try to interrupt the fight again, so the youngest Pack member backed down.

At least until Mason enticed him into a fight of their own.

They joined the twins, dark fur mixing with white until they were all chasing and biting each other, running a small circle perimeter around the spot where Damon laid with his mate.

They knew better than to stray off too far.

And Draven stayed right where he was left; not trying to include himself again, not trying to wander off.

Simply watching, same as ever.

Damon let him for a while longer, before eventually giving a sharp growl to get the other's attention.

It was time to head back.

* * *

"Oh I totally had you!" Skylar laughed, as they all walked back toward the house, fully clothed and much more tired now, "Admit it!"

"I will not," Daniel was arguing," Because you didn't. In fact, I had you pinned until-"

"Liar!" she cut him off, "I flipped you over and had you pinned first! Dad, tell him!"

"She did pin you," Damon admitted, and Michael smirked at the frown that covered Daniel's face, "Fine. Maybe for like a second, but then I totally-"

They continued on until they reached the back door, where Damon ushered them all inside, telling them to quiet their voices some.

"I'm only saying," Skylar finished, plopping down in a chair at the table near the door, "It was longer than ten seconds."

"You both did well," Elena told her, reaching over to ruffle Daniel's hair.

"Mom," he complained, and she smirked.

"Oh good," Caroline showed up then, having entered the kitchen, "You're back. Is everyone eating here? I wanted to be sure before setting out the plates."

"I told you I'd do that, love," Klaus appeared behind her, then took note of his son, "Michael, why don't you go get your brother off of his Xbox. Tell him to wash up for dinner?"

Michael nodded, excusing himself to do just that as the others answered questions about dinner plans.

* * *

Sure enough, William was in his bedroom, headphones on as he lost himself to some virtual reality.

Michael smirked, coming up behind him and yanking on the headphones.

"Hey!" his brother cried, spinning around.

When he noticed who it was, a smile crossed his lips, "Oh, hey Kael! Did you want to play with me?"

"Maybe in a little bit," Michael offered, "But Dad sent me to get you. It's almost time for dinner."

At that, the boy groaned and Michael laughed, "I know, I know. But food is good."

"Sometimes," he mumbled.

"Just wait until you go through your transition," Michael winked, "You'll want to eat everything you see."

As usual, any mention of his biological future had William completely enraptured, "I will? Even the food I don't like?"

"At first," Michael admitted, "It all tastes good right after the Change. But once the intense hungers pass, you'll start having preferences again."

Will smiled, "I bet I could eat a whole roast by myself after I Change!"

"Heck yeah," Michael encouraged, "At least! I'll be sure and tell Mom to cook you lots of food when the time comes, so you have plenty of options."

The boy beamed at that, "Thanks Kael!"

Michael nodded, "Of course. Now why don't you go ahead and shut everything down so we can go get some grub?"

"Okay!"

He turned off the system and the television before leading Michael to the door, "Did you go for a run?"

The tangled mess that was now his hair was usually a good indication.

"Yeah, just got back," he said honestly, reaching for the hair tie he kept on his wrist to pull the blond strands up with, and twisted his hair into a small knot at the small of his neck.

"How far did you go?" Will asked, in awe.

"Not too far; just a few miles out. We can take the bikes out on the trails tomorrow and I'll show you."

Excitement poured off the kid, "Okay! But I have to finish my school stuff first so Mom won't be mad."

"Good idea," Michael patted his back, leading him downstairs to join the others in the kitchen; where they washed their hands and found a seat at the table.

* * *

It was a few hours later before they were crawling back up, for a shower and bed.

Michael was more than ready to pass out, the exhaustion of the day having been weighing on him heavily for the last thirty minutes.

However, when he finished his shower, pulled on some sweatpants, and made his way back to his room, he found that his bed was not empty.

But even in the dark, he would knew the shape of her body.

"Get lost going down the hall?" he teased, making his way over to the mattress and stretching out next to her.

"Maybe a little," there was a smile to Skylar's voice that warmed his chest.

She moved across the space between them, until she was against his side.

As his eyes adjusted, hers came into focus, especially the blue one, which through off the light it reflected.

"But I wanted to see you."

"I only came upstairs ten minutes ago," he reasoned, "You missed me that quickly?"

She punched his arm and he chuckled.

"I meant that I wanted to see you alone," she mended.

"Oh, alone," he smirked, "Of course."

"Shut up," she ordered, then pressed her lips against his.

Michael sighed against her mouth, relaxing his body, before pulling her closer.

"Well," he murmured, a moment later when she broke away, "That is one effective way to insure my silence."

Her hands moved to his hair, brushing the damp strands away from his face, "My mission in life."

He laughed quietly, then stared at her, "Okay, seriously Sky, you wanted to see me? Now? With your father wide awake downstairs, liable to come up at any minute?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't going to stay long. I just...I guess that I wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Okay?" he pressed, "Why wouldn't we be?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know. Things were weird last night. You didn't mention it this morning."

Realizing what she meant, Michael smiled; and loved her all the more for actually caring.

"It's hardly the first time we've been pissed at each other, love. We get over it."

"So you aren't still pissed?" she checked and he kissed her by way of answer.

She smiled against his lips, "Okay, then."

When she started to move, he tightened his hold on her waist, "Not yet."

"Weren't you the one worried-" he kissed her again, cutting her off.

"Not yet."

It didn't take much convincing for her to fall back into his arms for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

Skylar loved the feeling of Michael's body pressed against her own, loved the fact that his hands and mouth pulled her desperately closer, warming every inch of her until she lost the point where she ended and he began.

The rolled lazily around his bed, holding each other, teasing and kissing.

Her hands moved from his hair, over his shoulders, and down his back, tracing over the slightly healed nips and scrapes their wolf fight had left behind, knowing she probably had a few of her own somewhere.

They never bothered being gentle with each other while sparring, knowing they could handle anything the other had to offer.

Assuming that she wasn't using her magic, anyway.

Michael had a healthy respect for what she could do with that added benefit.

"I can try to come back later?" she offered, pulling away slightly to gain her breath, "Once the others are asleep."

He sighed, rolling off of her, "I want you to, but it's probably best to wait. With that Mutt here, your dad is gonna be on high alert."

"Fair point."

"Unless," he nudged her, "You let me go downstairs and just tell him the truth right now."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and then you really would never get to see me."

Michael shrugged, "We'd be more monitored, but isn't that better than hiding? Lying?"

"It's not lying," she argued, "It's omitting the truth. And besides, hiding makes the whole thing more fun, don't you think?"

"Sure. Until Damon catches us the way my dad did."

"He won't," she said with certainty, "Come on, Kael. We're having fun, right?"

She ran a hand down his body, earning a hiss when she slipped past his waistline.

"Easy," he warned, grabbing her wrist before she could go any lower.

She grinned, "Next time, then."

A final kiss and she pulled herself from the bed, straightening her clothes.

"You're a bit of a ass, you know?" he accused with a smirk.

"You love me for it," she called back, and heard him chuckle as she slipped from the room, shutting his door as she stepped into the hall.

* * *

As she shook her head, a low whistle caught her attention.

"Well, well," a voice that was becoming increasingly familiar made her pause, and Draven stepped out of the shadows of the hallway, "That isn't your room."

"Nice observation," she shot, now that the shock had worn off, "How long have you been there?"

Draven stared at the door, then back at her, "Long enough to know that you're a little bit naughty, aren't you?"

He took a step forward, nostrils flaring, "You want to know what you smell like right now?"

"Oh, I already know," Skylar smiled innocently, "And I also know that if you breathe a word of it to anyone else, I'll have to rip your voice box out through your throat."

He smirked, "You're kinda hot when you act threatening."

" _Act_ ," she arched her brow, but before she could offer a demonstration, Michael's door reopened, and he filled the frame.

"Sky," he lifted his chin, "You good?"

She smiled at the Mutt, who's taunting eyes flickered annoyedly to Kael, then back to her, "Never better."

Then, very deliberately, she turned and grabbed Michael's neck, pulling him down for a quick, hard kiss.

His eyes were blazing when she pulled away.

"Goodnight," she beamed, ignoring the other male as she walked down the hall to her bedroom, leaving them both staring after her.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I'm finishing this right before bed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

 _Name: Salvatore. Giuseppe.  
_ _Title: Ex Alpha of Supreme Pack, Ex Enforcer of Supreme Pack.  
_ _Status: Diseased.  
_ _Bloodline Continuency: Stefan Salvatore. Draven Caston._

Damon lifted the pen from the old file page, a slight frown in place.

Writing the kid's name on the dossier made his connection to the Pack more official, but he knew it had to be done.

With a sigh, he reread the rest of the entry.

 _Diseased._

Giuseppe Salvatore was gone. Eradicated. Dead.

Damon had made sure of that the night his children had entered the world; the night he'd almost lost everything he cared about.

And yet, the imprint of the male in his life was so tangible, he wasn't sure he would ever really disappear.

Blue eyes, aged beyond their years, scanned the room he stood in.

The basement was always cold during the winter months, but the temperature was never really a bother.

Elena liked to joke that he was like the werewolves in the old stories, wearing his fur beneath his skin so that he always stayed warm.

The dust bothered him more than the crisp air, despite the fact that the basement had been cleaner over the past decade than it had at any other point in its existence.

Damon took a breath and set down the pen, closing the file of his father.

 _Father._

He shook his head and thanked the heavens for Alaric.

Without that male around, Giuseppe would have stripped him of anything worthy of the life he had now.

Stepping away from the table, Damon turned toward the old cage and let his hand run down the rusting bars.

This room was an echo of the violence in his blood.

How many wolves had he killed within these walls? Tortured mercilessly? How much blood had been spilled by his hands, coating the very floor he stood on now?

His eyes flickered over to the far wall, where a closet door hid all of the devices he'd used during his sessions.

Sometimes, he hated this room. Hated the memories that attacked him like ghost when he was all alone in it.

But other times, it felt more like home than any other part of the Manor; it was where he was most useful, where he truly belonged.

It was at that point, he knew he had spent too long in it.

* * *

"Dad?" his hand dropped from the cage, memories fading to the back of his mind as he turned toward the stairs that Skylar was now descending.

"Here," he called up to her, moving back to the table with the file so he could put it away.

His daughter reached the bottom step just as he had done so, her scent magnified by the fact that she was wearing sweaty workout clothes.

"Mom wanted me to get you for breakfast," she said, pulling herself up onto a cleared portion of the table.

"Multigrain blueberry waffles with sugar free syrup," she made a face, "Aunt Care's latest attempt at getting us all to be a little healthier. I'm thinking of starting a petition. Wanna sign?"

Damon chuckled, "As much as I'd love to advocate you peacefully protesting for once, I have a better idea. Power through breakfast for Caroline's sake, then you and I can sneak off to the Grill for lunch."

Skylar smiled at that, "Yes, please! I was just thinking that I could totally go for a double bacon burger!"

"Extra pickles," he winked and she grinned broader, "Is there any other way to eat a burger?"

"According to your mother and brother," he said, "There is."

"Which is why we don't listen to the opinions of tasteless psychopaths," she reasoned.

Damon chuckled again, then motioned to her clothing, "You went for a run?"

"Completely human," she defended, bringing her legs up so that she was sitting criss-cross on the table, "I know the rules."

"Hasn't stopped you from viewing them as optional in the past."

She feigned shock, "I would never disobey an order."

"No," he allowed, "But you would come up with every foreseeable loophole around the order until you get your way anyhow."

She considered that, "Okay, yeah, that sounds like me."

Damon shook his head with a smirk, "How many miles you get in?"

"Six," she answered, picking at some papers on the table, "Would have pushed for more, but Mom called for breakfast, so I had to come back in."

"Daniel go with you?"

She shook her head, "No, he wanted to sleep in, stayed up studying for midterms last night. Not sure why. They aren't for like another two weeks."

She shrugged off her brother's apparent weird behavior, "But I'm sure he's up now. The Mutt is with Klaus and Alaric. They were helping set the table."

Her casual mention of the male brought his attention to the topic, and he leaned back against the cage, facing her, "How do you feel about him being here?"

"Draven?" she asked, then shrugged again, "He's interesting. Sarcastic. Fun to mess with. But doesn't seem any different than any of the other males we've had come through for training."

Damon rose a brow, "Has he been inappropriate to you?"

She gave him the same look Elena often did when he was being overbearing, "He's not walking around with a black eye, is he?"

Damon smirked as she added, "Nah, he's not that stupid. None of them are. They know there are too many people here that would kill them for it."

"They're right," he stated and she was the one smirking now, "Besides, Mom's the bigger challenge. She's the one they're all mesmerized by."

"She does have that effect," he admitted, somewhat begrudgingly.

Seeing the way other males responded to his mate had always been a thorn in his side.

The feeling had only increased since Skylar had gotten old enough to merit similar attention.

"You're lucky she's so gaga for you," his daughter teased, "Otherwise we'd have a line out the front door."

Now it was his turn to shoot the disapproving stare, but followed up with, "Gaga? Is that the slang these days?"

Skylar rolled her eyes, unfolding her legs now so she could swing them freely, "You know what I mean. Gaga, heart-eyed, lovey dovey, one and only and all that. You two are literally the worst kind of parents for a teenager to have. I mean, most married couples embrace just having to tolerate each other by this point. You and Mom are still managing to mentally scar us."

Now he laughed in earnest, "That's wolves for you, sweetheart. Don't worry. One day you'll fall in love and gaga will take on a whole new meaning."

He expected another eye roll, or for her to fire back with a comment, but instead she went silent, eyes on her feet as if considering his words.

"Something you wanna share?" he teased, noting her expression.

Her head shook, but her gaze shot back up, "No. I was just wondering something…"

"What?"

When heat seemed to rise in her cheeks, Damon worried if he was actually prepared for her question.

"How do you know?" she asked, finally, her stare meeting his, "I mean, when you met Mom...how did you know that you loved her? That she was it for you?"

Damon sighed, and he ran a hand through his hair, "Your mother...it wasn't as simple as just knowing. The night I met her-"

"At the college party near the falls," Skylar added, having heard the story at least a dozen times.

He nodded, "There was something different about her. Something the wolf recognized and wanted. She was like a hunt, a challenge to win...until she wasn't. I didn't realize that I was falling in love with her until I already had."

"But there had to be a moment, right?" Skylar pressed, "Mom has one; but last time I asked her she said I wouldn't want to know and I believe her."

Damon smiled, knowing exactly what moment that was.

It was a question Elena had already answered for him.

" _The first night you wanted me to bite you," she'd said, "I was human, we were in some hotel near the campus...at that point, you were overwhelming to me. Completely in control. Then you told me to bite you; to make you mine. I realized then that that's what I wanted. For you to be mine. That I loved you."_

Luckily, his own moment of revelation was slightly more PG.

"There was a Halloween Party in college," he answered his daughter, "I'd been seeing Elena for a few weeks at that point, and she asked me to go as her plus one."

"You went?" Skylar asked incredulously, as if having trouble imagining it, "Willingly?"

He smiled, "That's when I realized that I loved her. Standing in a badly decorated dance hall, surrounded by humans, wearing a costume Elena had talked me into, waiting for her to show up. It hadn't dawned on me until that moment just how much I'd changed since being with her. But it was a good thing. Love does that; it changes you. And when it's right, that change is for the better."

When Skylar fell silent again, he prompted her, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "No reason, really. Just curious."

He wasn't inclined to believe her, especially when her gaze was having trouble meeting his own.

It dawned on him then how much time had passed since the two of them had last sat down and talked, really talked, and mentally, he kicked himself.

The Alpha business was so easy to get wrapped up into that he sometimes lost focus.

It also didn't help that his children both had an independent streak to rival their mother's, and that he often tended to forget that they were in fact, still children.

Growing, learning, and in need of more than just an Alpha.

He'd have to work on making more one on one time available for them; and for his mate.

Elena was patient with him, but their recent time away only further proved to him how much he had been leaving neglected.

Pushing that guilt aside, he offered his daughter a smile, getting back to their conversation, "Like I said, it'll make sense one day," he told her, "Right time, right person. You'll see."

Skylar jumped from the table then, dusting off, "Yeah maybe. If you guys don't end up running him off first."

"Only looking out for you, sweetheart," he winked.

She motioned toward the stairs, "And I'll look out for you by reminding you that we should probably head up there before Mom has to come get us herself."

Damon winced, "True. Gaga or not, she's still terrifying when pissed."

Skylar laughed, and he let her lead the way up the stairs.

* * *

Draven was already sitting at the table when Skylar and the Alpha entered the room.

Most of the Pack was already bustling around, bringing food to the table, filling drinks, or sitting in their seats, but still Damon drew their eyes.

When he nodded they continued on with what they were doing, and he made his way over to Elena who had already taken a seat and was helping the young boy, William, with his plate.

Skylar sat down next to her brother, across from Draven, but when their eyes met, she smirked a little.

The smugness of her expression reminded him of the previous night's events, and he felt a muscle in his face twitch at the image she'd left him with.

Her laying a hot kiss on the Enforcer's son, and the way the male had glared at him after she'd left them.

Knowing she was actually involved with the blond complicated things a bit, but he still had some hope that her wild nature would work in his favor.

After all, it wasn't as if she wasn't acting at least a little interested.

He'd just have to find a way to work around the eyes of the Pack that always seemed to be on him.

"-going back to class tomorrow," Daniel was saying, when Draven decided to pay attention again.

Skylar's multi-colored eyes rolled, as she began filling a plate of her own with some waffles, "Don't remind me. I have to make up the Algebra review."

"You were the one who wanted to stay home," Elena reminded her, the conversation having caught her attention.

"I did," Skylar agreed, "Because Danny was getting to take off, too. It was only fair!"

Her brother nudged her, "I'll help you with the review."

Skylar shrugged as more Pack members sat down, and the Pretty boy was among them, taking the seat next to her.

"I found some actual maple syrup," he murmured, passing her a bottle.

Skylar's eyes lit up, "Ooh, butter maple too. Maybe these will be edible then."

"I heard that!" Caroline accused, walking by with another stack of waffles, "And you need to at least try them before you knock them."

The teens chuckled to themselves until the rest of the Pack had settled into their chairs, all the food that wasn't on plates still ready to serve.

Draven waited for the inevitable, not even bothering to pick up his fork yet, and sure enough, same as it had been for every other Pack meal, all voices halted and eyes turned to the Alpha.

Damon took a bite of his food, breaking the sudden tension, and the conversations began to flow again.

Draven shook his head at the antics.

The Pack adhered to a lot of traditions and instincts that actual wolves followed.

And much like in the case of their wild counterparts, the Alpha was the first to eat.

Such rules seemed ridiculous to Draven, but he knew that he had a part to play.

It didn't really matter much that in this social structure, he would eat last.

As long as he was sitting at the table.

* * *

Jessica Clark considered herself a smart person.

And not just book smart, which she was, but smart as in had more common sense than most of the other teenagers seemed to.

Which is why she knew without a doubt that she hadn't left any windows open in her bedroom at night, while she was home alone.

So why then, was there a stiff breeze blowing through her room, the dark shadows of her curtains twisting with the winter air.

She sat up in her bed and threw back the blankets, wanting to be sure she wasn't imagining things.

She crossed the room in the dark, rubbing her arms against the cold, and fumbled to turn on the lamp that sat on her dresser.

"Boo!"

She span around faster than she would have thought humanly possible, her heart running a marathon in her chest.

Daniel laughed, stepping out of the far corner, "Did I scare you?"

"You complete ass!" she scolded, reaching over for a pillow to throw at him, wishing it was something harder, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

He only grinned wider, taking a cautious step towards her, "Oh, come on, Jess. It's past midnight. Who else did you think it could be?"

"I don't know, a burglar? A murderer? You could have been anyone. Hence the heart attack!"

"But I'm not just anyone," he teased, reaching a hand out for her, "And you did tell me on the phone that you couldn't wait to see me."

Narrowing her eyes, she allowed him to pull her into his arms, "I did say that. When I was assuming you were talking about tomorrow morning at school. Not zero dark thirty in my bedroom."

Daniel was still smiling, "I didn't want to wait."

And with that, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her deeply, stealing her words and annoyance with the touch of his lips.

She sank into him with a sigh, glad that he was here, now that the shock had worn off.

"I missed you, too," he admitted against her mouth, leading her so that they fell back onto the bed.

Jessica moaned as they rolled, ending with her hovering over him, moving so she could straddle his lap.

Daniel pulled away and sat up, so that they were practically eye level, "Your dad's still gone."

He didn't pose this as a question, but as a statement. A fact that he already knew the truth to.

"He's supposed to be back on Sunday."

"Before I left, you told me he was coming back on Thursday," he reminded her, the familiar annoyance creeping into his tone now.

Daniel hated that her dad left her alone so often, and he did nothing to hide that fact.

Though, considering how tightly bound his family was, maybe she understood why he'd feel that way.

"I said he would probably be back Thursday, but it took him a little longer than he was expecting, and his flight got pushed back a few days."

"Of course it did."

"Daniel-"

He sighed, "Sorry. I just hate the thought of you here, alone, without-"

"Shh," she cut him off by covering his mouth with her own.

When she pulled away from the kiss, she smiled at him, "I'm not alone now."

A noise vibrated his chest, something deep and animalistic that made all the hair on her body stand up as the rest of her practically turned into lava.

Daniel kissed her again, tangling his fingers in her hair as he held their faces together.

There was nothing forceful in the motion though, despite the strength she knew he had.

With a simple push, she knew he would release her and be across the room, if that's what she wanted.

He was always on edge when they were like this, ready for rejection, if not from her, then from himself.

Always controlled.

Not that she didn't understand why, but…

A thought crossed her mind at the reminder of his biology, and she once again pulled away from him.

"Mhmm, did you talk to your Dad?"

"Bout what?" Daniel asked, kissing down her neck now, his nose leading the trail, up and down her skin.

"About telling me the truth. And me getting to meet your family, officially."

Well. That made him pause.

"Should I take that as a no, then?" she muttered, moving off of him.

Daniel caught her wrist, "It's not a no. It's a not yet."

"Not seeing the difference," she argued, dropping his hand to push a tangle of her messy curls back from her face as she stood from the bed.

"It's complicated," he started and she held up her hand, "You always use that excuse. I get that it's complicated, but I'm a smart girl. I can keep up."

"I mean that the situation is complicated," he maintained, "My father is. Right now isn't a great time to be asking him for favors."

"Why not?"

Another familiar expression.

The one that told her he was going to say the same thing that he always said when she asked for more information than he felt he could give.

"Daniel," she spoke before he could, "Come on, it's me. I love you. There's nothing you can tell me that will change that."

"I don't want to risk-" he started, but she cut him off, "Risk what exactly? Your dad murdering me?"

His multicolored stare was grave, "Don't joke about that."

She sighed and sat beside him on the bed, "Okay. But you've already told me the worst part, right? About what you are; what you can do...I don't see how anything else is going to matter. And you need to talk. You've got that look in your eye that tells me something has you on edge...and you trust me, right?"

Daniel angled his body more toward her, dipping the mattress as he turned, "Of course I do, Jess. I trust you more than any human I've ever met."

"But," she urged.

"But this is Pack business," he told her, "A long, complicated story."

She crossed her legs and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing we have all night, isn't it?"

* * *

Elena could feel Damon turning beside her; restless in sleep.

She sighed, moving onto her side so that she was facing him.

His back was toward her for now, the muscles clenching and unclenching with whatever was going on in his subconsciousness.

Random scars littered his skin, evidence of his bloody past, and she fought the urge to reach out and touch the thin lines on his side.

They were nearly invisible to the naked eye, even with the supernatural upgrade, but the light that had been left on from the bathroom held just enough illumination that his skin was offset and she could make out the subtle ridges.

This long into their relationship, she knew were all his marks had come from, but these in particular, she had witnessed him receive.

Their first Mutt hunt together, when he'd gotten distracted with protecting her and the rogue they'd been after had bitten into his side, ripping his skin open.

It wasn't her favorite memory, seeing Damon bloodied and weakening after having witnessed him kill for the first time, but then she recalled the events that had happened afterwards, when they'd stopped at the hotel so he could heal…

God, she had wasted so much time hating him, and it had been pointless.

Even before she had known the truth about Damon's decision to bite her, she had been unable to fight their connection.

Everything they'd gone through over the years had only made it that much stronger.

So she knew now, as he flipped yet again on the mattress, that there was something going on in his head that was upsetting him.

Her first guess would be their visitor who was currently crashing on the couch downstairs.

Alaric had taken the role of guard, choosing to sleep downstairs with the boy, instead of in his own bed, and truthfully she was relieved.

If Ric wasn't there with him, Damon would be; not trusting that Draven wouldn't sneak out into the night without the supervision.

But her mate trusted Alaric, and the ex Alpha knew the seriousness of the situation.

The kid wasn't going to get the chance to slip off in the night.

Not that she really thought he would.

Ever since meeting him, Elena had yet to be able to decide how Draven made her feel.

On one hand, there was something sad about him that screamed to her motherly instincts.

He was, after all, a child that had been left alone in the world.

It was this side of her, the side that empathized with the poor boy, that wished Damon would be easier on him.

It argued that he couldn't help what was in his DNA, and that perhaps with time, he would fall into the mold of their Pack family.

After all, they knew a thing or two about moody teens, and theirs could throw fireballs, so what was the worst Draven Caston could offer.

But another side of her completely understood her husband's suspicions.

The timing was peculiar, and the sloppiness of an illegitimate child didn't really seem like Giuseppe's way.

Sure, there's the chance he slipped up while busy planning the fall of mankind to the werewolves, but the man had always seemed so methodical.

She recalled the time she'd spent as his captive.

When he had tortured her, had magic used on her, and had sent her back to the Pack as a Trojan Horse.

No.

Giuseppe Salvatore was collected, smart, calculating.

And this kid was half of him; a potential threat to the family.

She supposed that she'd taken Damon's lead on the matter, and had chosen to simply observe the situation before coming to any real conclusions.

Life was still moving, after all.

The twins had to get back to school, the training would continue as planned, there were border runs to be made, lunches to be packed, homework to be checked, laundry to do, and a husband to take care of.

* * *

Elena's hand was on Damon's arm now, rubbing his skin in hopes of comforting him.

She didn't want him to wake up; he'd hardly slept since finding out about Draven's lineage, and he could use the rest.

However, it was painful to watch his brain torment him with nightmares that were no doubt playing on every insecurity he had.

Which is why she chose instead, to do what she thought would help him most.

Forcing his arms apart, she curled into them and pressed her body against his.

Damon struggled for a moment, before waking up a little, his hands gripping her.

She remained quiet as he felt down her arms, making sense of his surroundings, then his head dropped back onto his pillow, and he pulled her closer.

"I'm here," she whispered, reassuringly, "I'm right here."

His nose nuzzled against her hair, and his breathing eventually mellowed out.

She relaxed into him as his body finally stilled, and felt a moment of gratitude that he had settled, before allowing her own exhaustion to take over.

* * *

 **I'm posting this super late, so sorry if there are any errors.  
Merry Christmas, if you celebrate, and goodnight to everyone else! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy 2018, ya'll!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"He's your Alpha, so you have to find a way to get over that. Or don't. It's only your life at stake."

Michael closed his laptop at the sound of the voices coming from the hall, recognizing them as Elijah and the new Mutt before they came into sight.

"Alpha or not, my opinion stands," the younger male stated, as they walked into the room.

Michael straightened at the sight of them, unfurling his legs from where they'd been tucked beneath him on the love seat in Alaric's study.

"Keep it up with the mouthing and you won't be standing for long," Elijah warned him, before spotting his nephew.

"Michael."

"Uncle Elijah," he acknowledged, giving the man a smile, "How's babysitting?"

He didn't miss the way Draven scowled at the comment, and the reaction gave him a bit of satisfaction.

Elijah, however, was still hovering on the previous conversation.

"It would be easier if he would stop pissing Damon off every five minutes."

Draven's stare was cold, "My mere existence pisses him off. I can't help that."

Elijah shook his head, turning to face the kid, "Well it's certainly not helping that you keep staring down his mate and making scoffing comments about the Pack or the responsibilities that will be expected of you. And if you continue in this manor, Damon will end up using your bones for a toothpick. Don't you get that?"

When Draven merely shrugged, Elijah let out a weary sigh.

"I'm going to go get your father," he told Michael, barely hiding his annoyance, "His experience with teenagers far exceeds my own."

Michael barely had time to smirk before his uncle added, "He doesn't leave this room until I return."

"Standing right here," Draven muttered, which Elijah ignored as he left the room.

* * *

As silence fell, Michael realized that this was the first time he'd been completely alone with the male since Skylar had left them in the hallway the other night.

The memory seemed to be on the Mutt's mind as well, because the first words out of his mouth were, "So, tell me, does the _Alpha_ know that his daughter visits you at night?"

Draven's eyebrow had crooked a little, and he wore an expression that made Michael think of a cat playing with it's food.

He decided not to rise to the bait.

Instead, he simply adjusted in his seat and opened his laptop again.

He expected Draven to slump into one of the other chairs, while waiting for Elijah, but he didn't.

Instead, he walked right over and made himself at home on the sofa with Michael.

"I'll bet he doesn't," the male continued, "Otherwise she'd be laying kisses like that on you in the daytime, wouldn't she?"

He laughed a little, before adding, "Does Skylar enjoy being your dirty little secret?"

Michael fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Skylar was nothing she didn't want to be.

The male was just bored and trying to goad him.

A brief moment of silence, then, "Nah. I'm thinking it's the other way around. Submission doesn't seem to run in that girl's blood. My guess is that you are her dirty secret."

"Guess whatever you like," Michael answered flatly, but was finding it hard to concentrate on the worksheet he had pulled up.

Which was really annoying, seeing as it was due by the end of the day.

"I don't think I'd mind that, to be honest," Draven continued as if Michael hadn't spoken, leaning back in the seat and resting his arms above his head, "Being used by her. I can just imagine what she'd look like on top of me; or maybe below. A female wolf...having a wild little thing like her beneath you would be...so…mmmh. Is she as good as I imagine?"

Despite his best efforts, the Mutt's words raked against Michael's deepest instincts, inciting a possessive growl from the back of his throat.

He had enough sense to move the computer as he stood to his feet and turned on the guy.

"What do you want?" he demanded, "Because I'm not going to sit here and listen to passive comments for however long it takes Elijah to return."

"Who says I want anything?" Draven shot back, standing up nearly as quickly, but there was still an amused gleam to his gaze.

"You wouldn't bait me for no reason."

Draven shrugged, "Responses are reason enough."

Michael shook his head.

"Fine, you want a response? I don't care if you want to talk shit about this situation you're in. Or even our Pack laws, or your issues with them," he said disdainfully as he stepped closer to the male, "Hell, maybe Damon will get tired of it and turn you into puppy chow."

Draven made a face, and Michael's lips pulled back over his teeth, "But I don't want to hear another word like that about Skylar again."

"Or what?" the male challenged, but the question was calculated, weighed, as if he were testing his limitations.

Michael decided to make them perfectly clear, "Or I'll rip out your fucking tongue."

Something small flickered in Draven's green eyes.

It almost resembled concern; but then it was gone, and the Mutt was smirking.

"I'm sure the Alpha is touched by how protective you are of his daughter. It would be a shame if he discovered your ulterior motive."

Instincts flared again at the challenge, and Michael could feel his wolf, ready for the fight, aching to come out.

"Michael."

Both of the males jumped at Klaus's entrance, having been so focused on each other they didn't hear it.

"Everything alright?" the Enforcer demanded, his expression one of steel.

Michael grudgingly backed off of the Mutt, "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Draven winked at him, and he bit back the urge to rip into the guy, choosing instead to turn to his father.

"Elijah found you?"

"He did," Klaus confirmed, "And your mother was looking for you. Why don't you head upstairs?"

Michael nodded, knowing it was probably best to put some distance between himself and Draven while his wolf was still so riled.

He doubted the Mutt would say much around the adults, especially his father, but there was a pit in his stomach that made bile rise in his throat.

Draven knew how he felt about Skylar.

He knew that Skylar had been spending time with him.

Had low key threatened to reveal this to Damon.

Michael sighed.

He'd wanted so badly to be able to give Skylar what she wanted, but he knew how bad the situation could be if Damon heard the news from anyone else.

He would have to talk to her tonight; push on coming clean to the Pack about the change in their relationship status.

Not that he even knew what the hell it was anyway.

Fuck.

He ran a hand through his long hair, resisting the urge to pull it out.

Damon was going to kill him.

But he loved Skylar and the male would find out the truth sooner or later.

It needed to happen.

He would just have to talk to Skylar tonight and convince her to see reason.

Because until then, Draven had a leverage over them that Michael would rather be disarmed than detonated.

Especially after the way the male spoke about Skylar.

Something was going on with the Mutt, and he was starting to think that Daniel was right.

The male could not be trusted, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Draven do anything that would hurt Skylar.

He'd be fucking damned.

* * *

 _ **Skylar**_ _: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Daniel did his best to hide the smirk that crept onto his face after reading his twin's text, and could practically feel her gaze burning into the side of his head.

He didn't look across the room at her though, choosing instead, to respond in the same format she had.

 _ **Daniel:**_ _Texting in class. Tsk tsk. You're supposed to be watching this very educational film._

Her response was immediate.

 _ **Skylar:**_ _Stfu! You know you're as bored as I am! How much longer until the bell? I'm hungry._

The class, Physics, was just before lunch and one of the few they actually had together.

The subject itself was vastly interesting, but the teacher…

Daniel glanced over at the desk where the overweight, middle aged, balding, twice divorced Mr. Walsh sat behind a monitor, more likely checking his personal emails than grading papers.

Daniel shook his head.

They had been watching some movie about rockets, since they'd finished the review for the midterm already, and he would much rather be occupying this time with something productive, but like the rest of the class, was forced to sit in bored silence while the black and white images on the projector did more to educate them than Mr. Walsh ever had.

 **Skylar:** _This is so stupid! Who cares why rockets go up? They just do. It's not like anyone from Mystic Falls is ever gonna need to build one!_

Skylar's texts were at least providing a little entertainment.

 _ **Daniel:**_ _You could always just sleep through the movie like you do with his lectures._

He peeked over to see Skylar smirk when she read that one and she then promptly flipped him her middle finger, before texting back.

 _ **Skylar:**_ _This movie is even worse than Mr. Welsh's monotoned presentations. I'm so bored I could literally set fire to something!_

 _ **Daniel:**_ _Please do not literally set fire to something. It was hard enough to come up with a lie last time you did that. I'm not sure "Sorry we forgot to turn off this bunsen burner that we weren't even using" will work a second time._

He could almost hear her exasperated sigh from across the room, and whatever her response, he knew it would be good.

 _ **Skylar:**_ _Okay, first of all, that fire was small and accidental! Second of all, maybe if you hadn't of pissed me off that day in the first place, I wouldn't have accidentally created that small fire and your point would be irrelevant! So you only have yourself to blame, if you really think about it._

He shook his head after reading her message.

 _ **Daniel:**_ _All I did was tell you that Dad had cancelled the run for that night. You were the one that got pissed._

 _ **Skylar:**_ _Whatever. You're the oldest; I'm blaming you."_

What the hell? How did that even make sense?

Daniel shook his head, and held off on responding.

See how she liked that.

It wasn't long before his phone was lighting up again, and he hid the thing further in his bag.

A new message. Then two.

Three.

Skylar's fingers were going to be sore if she kept firing them off the way she was.

When he continued to ignore her text, he could almost feel the annoyed glare she was giving him.

Then finally, it seemed that Mr. Walsh had finally looked away from his computer screen because his weary voice called across the room.

"Need I remind you all that cell phone use is prohibited in the classroom?"

A few of the students shifted in their desks, clearly feeling busted.

Except for Skylar, who continued to text away.

"Miss Salvatore," Mr. Walsh addressed her personally, "Last warning."

Skylar glanced up at him then, a sweet smile on her lips, "Sorry, Mr. Walsh I was sending out an S.O.S."

"An S.O.S?" the man repeated.

"I had to," Skylar insisted, "Someone needs to intervene before we all die of boredom!"

A good number of their classmates giggled and Mr. Walsh blinked a time or two, as if processing her words.

A bit slow, that one.

Once he had, his face flickered with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry if you don't find this interesting, Skylar, but-"

" _Nobody_ finds this interesting," she insisted, affectively gaining more attention from the class than the movie had for the past half hour, "If you planned on half-assing your lesson plan, the least you could do is pick a movie with color!"

Mr. Walsh's face turned red, and Daniel knew Skylar was about to get exactly what she was after.

He grabbed a pink slip off his desk and wrote on it furiously, "Alright, if you're so bored, you can finish this class period in detention!"

Skylar was out of her chair so fast, you'd think he was offering her a freedom pass, not a detention slip.

"Always a pleasure," she muttered, grabbing it as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

She sent Daniel a wink as she passed, and he could only shake his head.

Once the door had shut behind her and the class had once more settled down, Daniel checked the text that she had sent him.

 _ **Skylar:**_ _Ignoring me? Real mature. Just goes to show you I'm right!_

 _ **Skylar:**_ _Okay, stop ignoring me. My brain is still turning to mush over here._

 _ **Skylar:**_ _Screw this. Imma get him to let me leave. See you in the parking lot!_

Daniel chuckled, earning a glare from the teacher, but unlike his sister, he knew when to shut his mouth.

The rest of the period continued in boring peace.

* * *

Skylar was half tempted to toss the pink slip into the nearest trash bin and walk right out of the school's front doors.

But then she'd just get shit for it when Mr. Walsh undoubtedly discovered her neglect, and she knew when she'd pushed enough buttons.

So to detention she went.

Which, to be honest, wasn't much of a punishment.

The detention room used for the high school was just a plain classroom that small cubicles had been set up in with the purpose of keeping the students isolated.

Not that it worked, because the teacher in charge, Coach Harper, spent more time drinking coffee in the lounge than actually manning the room.

As long as nobody got too loud, the students were pretty much free to do as they pleased, and that was definitely how most of them preferred it.

"Well, well, now," A voice drawled as she walked into the room, and Skylar smirked when she spotted Carter Vance, leaning back in his chair, "Come to join the rest of us convicts? Or did you just miss me?"

She rolled her eyes before scanning the room.

Other than a few Freshmen girls whispering in the corner, and that one burn out kid that always sat in the back cubicle, the room was empty.

No Coach either.

Surprise. Surprise.

"What are you doing time for?" She asked instead of answering, dropping into the seat next to Carter after placing her slip on the desk, "I would have thought the coach would grill your ass for getting in trouble this close to a game day."

Carter shrugged, "I had to make up some work. Grades affect me playing on game day too, you know."

"All brawn and no brain," she appraised him, "You yet again fail to surprise me."

He grinned his all American boy grin, "And what exactly did you do to earn a pink slip?"

"Called Mr. Walsh out on his phone in method of teaching."

"Nice one," he laughed, "Remind me to thank him for making my day."

"Making your day? Really?"

"Of course," Carter nodded, "He sent me an angel to change this hellish day around."

Skylar pursed her lips, "Again with the pick up lines, huh?"

"One day I'm gonna find one you'll fall for," he promised her, and she shook her head, "While your efforts are amusing, I'm pretty sure you're wasting your time."

His brow arched, "You think?"

"Definitely," she reached over and patted his shoulder, "You and me...it's never gonna happen, Vance. No matter how much you flirt or ask me out."

"We'll see," he said cockily, "It's all in the matter of finding your price."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

As fun as teasing Carter was, his spoiled "I can have anything because my daddy is rich" mentality constantly rubbed her the wrong way.

"You'll try," she told him, "And you'll fail...though, on second thought, maybe that will do you some good!"

"Ouch," he smirked, leaning closer to her, "Or, maybe one day I'll just stop asking."

"A dream come true," she muttered.

He ignored this, "Maybe one day, I'll just start taking what I want."

She was pretty sure that this was one of those things that sounded better in his juvenile mind, and she gave him a cold smile, "Then you can _take_ yourself to the hospital. After I bloody your nose for thinking you have the right to take anything from me."

His eyes flared like a kid in a candy shop, responding to her challenge.

That was his mistake.

Skylar watched him move.

His build was thick, which meant slow, and his eyes on her lips were all the indication she needed of his direction.

She waited until his lips were almost on hers, that smirk still in place on his, before drawing back and doing exactly as she told him she would.

* * *

"Salvatore!" a shout came from across the room, and Skylar's head turned to see that Coach Harper had just entered.

Oh sure, now he wants to make an appearance.

"Fuck," Carter was groaning, holding his now bleeding nose, "What the fuck, Skylar?!"

She shrugged, "I warned you."

"What's the meaning of this?!" Coach stormed over, apparently all kinds of motivated to do his job now that his star player was involved.

"He tried to kiss me," Skylar said simply.

The Coach turned to Carter, checking his nose, "That looks broke. Go to the nurse, Vance."

Carter narrowed his eyes at her before standing to leave, and she simply shrugged.

She _did_ warn him.

"Salvatore," the Coach turned on her, "You're coming with me to the principal's office!"

"What?" her gaze shot to him, "Why?"

"Violence will not be tolerated," he told her, "We're going. Now! And count yourself lucky if you don't get suspended!"

Anger filled her lungs, but Skylar managed not to say anything more as he led her from the room.

She continued to hold her tongue as the Coach explained to Principal Ellis what had conspired, which basically came out to her punching the team's all star because "boys will be boys".

Fuck that bullshit.

"I'm in trouble because Vance couldn't take no for an answer?" she demanded, once the Principal had the Coach leave and was sitting back at his desk in front of her.

"You're in trouble because you attacked Mr. Vance," Principal Ellis corrected, "After causing a ruckus in Mr. Welsh's class, I hear."

"I told Carter exactly what was going to happen if he tried anything," she defended herself, "He's the one that chose to listen to his balls over his brain!"

"Miss Salvatore!" the Principal reprimanded with a stern gaze.

The kind that said one more word was going to bring a world of trouble.

But Skylar had been getting that look from her Alpha for years.

This poor human had no hopes of intimidating her to silence.

"If I'm in trouble then Carter should be too," she told him flatly, crossing her arms, "I was simply defending myself."

"Excessively," he told her, using the same strict tone, "We expect more from our students here, and violence will not be tolerated! Now, I'm going to call your parents to come and get you. Tomorrow, I expect you to return to school with an apology for Mr. Vance and an attitude adjustment. And you'd best hope his nose isn't broken, or his parents may choose to press this matter further. His father is on the board, you know!"

Skylar rolled her eyes as Principal Ellis typed into his computer to pull up her file.

Then he grabbed the phone on his desk and started to dial.

She set back in her chair with a sigh and decided to get comfortable.

Whoever answered and whatever their response, this was sure to be more interesting than that frickin movie playing in Mr. Walsh's class.

* * *

"Yes, is this Mr. Salvatore?" the Principal asked, as someone answered the other line.

Skylar could strain her ear to hear their response, but didn't waste the effort.

The tone of the voice, however, she could make out just fine.

Alaric.

"No, this is Principal Ellis from the high school. Yes. Damon Salvatore. I need to speak with him or his wife, concerning Skylar Salvatore."

There was a pause on the line, and the next voice to answer was very male and very demanding.

Her father.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore," the Principal started again, "This is Principal Ellis. I have Skylar sitting in my office. It seems she caused a bit of an incident while in detention, today. Yes sir. Injured a young man who had…"

He paused as Damon said something, and Skylar his tone was enough that Skylar eavesdropped.

"She punched him in the nose," Ellis continued, answering the question Damon had obviously asked, "And well, I'm sure you know how young men are. He had just-"

Skylar almost smirked at the snap in her father's voice, and decided it might be worth the effort to listen in after all.

"How young men are?" Damon was growling, "I'm certain you don't mean to tell me that this boy was acting inappropriately with my daughter."

"Well, no...no sir," Ellis was backtracking now, "Well, it seems he may have gestured to a kiss-"

"What does Skylar say happened?" Damon demanded.  
Ellis coughed, clearly uncomfortable, "Well, the other student tried to...it sounded as if he might have been flirting with her and decided to...but she reacted with-"

"Did you witness this encounter?" Damon demanded, sending a noticeable chill through Ellis, and the Alpha tone wasn't even hinted in his voice yet.

"No, not personally," he admitted, "But another teacher assured me that Skylar reacted with excessive-"

"Was Skylar hurt by this boy?" God her father wasn't even letting the man get a sentence out.

She had to fight down her laughter.

"No sir!" Ellis insisted, "I mean, I don't think she-"

"You don't _think_?" Damon hissed, "Meaning you don't know. Meaning you didn't ask how my daughter was after a teacher saw a boy attempt to force himself on her?"

" _Force_ ," Ellis choked out the word, starting to sweat now, "No sir, you misunderstand, the boy didn't-"

"No, _you_ misunderstand," Damon snarled, and Skylar could smell the nerves rolling from the principal, "If my daughter felt the need to defend herself from this boy, I expect the school to be holding him fully responsible for his actions against her. Or do I need to take action myself?"

"What? No sir, we-"

"This boy; you have his family's contact? Their home address?"

Fear had crept into Ellis's scent now as he sputtered out some response, and Skylar couldn't hide her smirk as the conversation continued.

Human's were so weak when it came to emotions; this was still casual conversation for her father!

Damon knew she could more than take care of herself, had made sure of it, and that no human boy at the school could have seriously posed a threat to her.

He was toying with the principal for being a dumb ass, and she could only imagine how tightly Ellis would be clutching that phone of his if her father was actually pissed off.

Actually, she didn't have to imagine, because if Damon really was that pissed, he'd be heading down here in person, to make this poor bastard's life flash before his eyes with nothing more than some harsh words and a cold stare.

"No, of course," Ellis was saying, a desperation in his voice now, "Yes, I understand! Our apologies Mr. Salvatore! I'll tell her and we'll be sure to-"

The line had gone dead before he finished, and Skylar could practically see the awkwardness in his stare as the Principal dropped his phone back into the cradle.

She waited a moment as the pounding of his heart returned to a somewhat normal pace, before lifting a brow, "Is he on his way?"

Ellis looked up, his eyes still seeming a bit startled, "Um, no...he said to tell you to have a good day and that he'd see you after school."

She smirked as the bell sounded through the halls.

"Thank you, Principal Ellis. I suppose I'll be going to lunch then."

"Yes," the man swallowed, "I...I suppose you will be."

* * *

After a warning from Alaric, Elena found her way downstairs and into the study.

True to what Ric had said, Damon was a vision of annoyance as he placed the house phone back in place on the desk with more force than she figured the poor thing deserved.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

Her mate's head shot up at the sound of her voice, "Just educating a few educators on priorities."

She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that, or the growing aggravation on his face.

She hesitated in the doorway until Damon crooked a finger, quietly urging her over.

"The school called," he explained, pulling her into his arms.

"Is everything okay?" she repeated.

Damon smiled at her, though it felt a bit forced, "It is now."

"What happened?" she amended and he leaned back on the corner of the desk, pulling her with him.

"Skylar was sent to the office for punching a classmate."

Elena paused before speaking, rationalizing this information.

"Is the child alright?"

"More than he should be," Damon growled, "Apparently he was giving her some unwanted attention. So she broke his nose."

With the last line, his smile became a little more genuine and Elena couldn't help but smirk, "Try not to look so proud."

Her mate chuckled at that, "I'll try."

She ran a hand over his cheek, stroking his skin, "Was she okay?"

"Should be. They're gonna let her go back to class. But I'll speak with her when she gets home."

Elena nodded, "Good. But remember that we don't want to encourage this kind of behavior. No matter how partial to it you might be."

He smirked again and it was such a welcoming sight, Elena didn't even bother to chide him for the fact that he was the one who told Skylar to hit any boy that ever wanted to kiss her.

Seeing him happy, if only for a moment, was worth letting the argument go.

"Did you get any sleep after your run?" she asked him.

Damon shook his head, "No. I spent some time downstairs after."

She frowned, "You're spending a lot of time down there, lately."

"Rereading on Giuseppe," he admitted, "I still don't trust his bastard, and if the boy is going to-"

"Baby, give the kid a break," she pressed him, "He's trying."

"Barely," he huffed, "He's disrespectful. Foolish. And a-"

"A child," she cut him off, cupping his face in her hands, "He's still a child, Damon. He's young."

Something dark settled over her lover's expression.

"I was fourteen, the first time I killed a Mutt," Damon told her, his blue gaze piercing, "Seventeen when I caught and tortured one, ripping him apart to send a message to the rest."

When she flinched, his brow arched, "And guess who taught me how to do it all."

 _Giuseppe._

"So, you can see why this _child's_ age is of little importance to me when it comes to the threat he could pose."

Elena sighed and let her hands drop to his chest, "I know, okay? I get it. But he wasn't raised by Giuseppe. We know that much for a fact. And he's barely older than the twins. Than Michael. And he didn't grow up with this...I won't be naive and put our family in danger, but I do think you could lighten up some on the boy."

Damon's face twitched, then his lips cracked into a smile, "I love you and your compassion. However misplaced it might be."

She punched his rib, causing him to jump a little, then push back at her.

Elena danced easily from his grasps, and it was too fun of a chase to ignore.

Around the room they went, Elena laughing and screaming when he finally tackled her, taking them down on the sofa, nearly toppling the thing over in the process.

"I love you too," she consented with a smile of her own and he kissed her.

Things were just beginning to get interesting when Mason and Elijah entered the room.

"Ugh. Seriously?" Elena sighed, falling into the sofa.

Damon, reading their expressions, lifted himself from her body, "What's wrong?"

Her mate was gone. The ever present Alpha taking his place.

"We have a situation," Mason said grimly, handing Damon a cell.

Elena recognized it as Bonnie's and pulled herself into a sitting position as well.

"What is it?" she demanded.

Damon had frowned, the skin between his eyes creasing, "Who sent this?"

"Bonnie's cousin," Mason confirmed, "Just a few minutes ago. She's on the phone with other members from the Circle now."

"Is it true?" Damon demanded.

"Seems to be."

Elena felt a prickle of fear at her husband's expression.

"Damon. What's going on?"

He exchanged a severe look with the other two, before turning to meet her gaze.

"Sheila Bennett was murdered last night," he told her, then handed her the phone, "And her Circle of Coven Leaders think they know who did it.

The message was a picture. A crime scene, with a body that was very familiar.

Bonnie's grandmother.

Elena swallowed harshly, before noticing something in the picture had been circled.

A symbol of sorts, with two back facing crescent moons.

Beneath the picture was a short message that froze her heart in her chest.

 _The Order did this_.

She forced her mouth to form the question she was afraid to ask, "They...they don't mean-

"The Order of Lapis Luna," Damon's voice was cold, "Apparently not as extinct as we thought."

* * *

 **Betcha thought I had forgotten about the Order, huh? ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update! :) Thank you for all the** **reviews!**

* * *

"Jess! Wait up!"

Jessica Clark paused in the hallway at the sound of her name being called, and turned to see Daniel making his way toward her, maneuvering around the other students with a grace she wished she could master.

"Hey baby," she smiled when he approached, and he leaned down to peck her cheek.

"Hey. Have you seen Skylar?"

Random. "Skylar? Not lately. Why?"

Daniel sighed and motioned with his head for her to follow him out of the main traffic of the hall.

"She got kicked out of Walsh's class. I thought she would be in detention, but I swung by the room and didn't see her."

Jessica smirked, "It's Skylar. I'm sure she's fine."

"Or causing more trouble for herself somewhere else," he muttered, and Jessica shook her head.

"You shouldn't worry so much," she teased him, "You'll wrinkle prematurely."

He seemed to fight it for a moment, but then his own smirk turned his lips, "Well there are some benefits to slowed aging."

Even though he said this last part so quietly she barely heard the words, Jessica felt delighted that he had at all.

It was a slow process, but Daniel was getting comfortable enough with her knowing his secret that he could joke about it, and that was what she wanted more than anything.

For him to be at ease with her. To trust her and to know that she would never do anything that would hurt him.

In his head, she knew that he did, but there was that small, well trained part of his brain that warned him against letting her get to close.

It was the part of him that caused strain on their relationship, but she knew that he was working at chipping it away.

And however long that process took, progress was still progress.

"Yeah go ahead and brag," she shot back at him, keeping the conversation light, "I'll still have better skin than your stressed out face."

The five minute bell rang as she awaited his response, and instead of teasing her back, Daniel motioned toward the group moving down the hall, "I'll walk you to class."

"Such a gentleman," she laughed, and he slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Careful," he warned, "I might even offer to carry your books for you."

She held up the one book she had with her, "Oh, now I'm in love."

"My plan has succeeded," he grinned and Jessica couldn't help but smile.

Daniel's happiness was contagious that way.

No matter her mood, he could have her heart beaming with the simple lift of his mouth.

It also didn't hurt that his dual colored eyes were the most intense thing on the plant and seemed to read her better than she could read herself.

She could spend hours just staring at them, or him in general, and not feel like a minute was wasted.

However, that would have to wait until later because they still had classes to get to.

* * *

When they turned left down the hall, toward her Economics class, Daniel suddenly froze.

It wasn't a subtle pause in his step either; his entire body halted as if hitting a transparent brick wall, stopping her along with him.

As he inhaled deeply through his nose, the smile fell from his lips and she felt the arm that was around her stiffen before he pulled it away so fast one would think her skin had burned him.

She was about to ask him what the problem was, when someone called out his name.

Following his line of sight, Jessica spotted Skylar up ahead, and she wasn't alone.

There were a few adults around her, all men, and Jess knew then why Daniel had stopped.

At the head of the group was a tall man with dark hair and a brutal expression on an insanely attractive face.

There was a menace around him that spoke of danger, and an authority to the way he stood; impatient with arms crossed.

"That's your dad?" she whispered, and Daniel's tightened lips were almost as much of an answer as his nod.

Damn.

There were a few times she'd thought her boyfriend's descriptions of Damon Salvatore were an exaggeration, but only ever having seen the man through a tinted car window, all she had was Daniel's word.

Jessica knew now that he was dead on with every exuberant detail, and she tried not to stare.

But there was something about the man that reminded her of Skylar.

Like his daughter, Damon demanded attention simply by _being_ and it was clear that he was the core focus of the others around him.

Others, that caused Jessica herself to freeze, as she realized who they were.

Daniel's family.

Daniel's _Pack_.

What were they all doing here?

* * *

"You should get to class," he spoke before she could ask, and when he turned to look at her, the expression on his face was almost normal.

Only his eyes gave hint that he was begging for her to leave the scene.

"Daniel-"

"I'll text you later," he promised, and she knew that he meant he'd give her an explanation then.

He was right. This wasn't the time or place for the meeting she knew needed to happen.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll talk to you then."

She bit back the "I love you" she normally left him with, and pulled her book to her chest as she continued down the hall alone.

* * *

Skylar could feel Daniel's relief when Jessica turned away, and despite the fact that she knew he'd just been having a mini panic attack, there was a smile on his face when he started toward them.

"Who was that?" their father asked, as if only mildly curious, and Skylar was pretty sure that he'd seen Danny's arm draped around the girl.

"A friend," she answered dismissively, before turning toward her uncle Stefan, "And did it really take an entire calvary to sign us out of school early?"

She'd been fishing for an explanation for the past five minutes, to no end.

"We'll explain in the car," her father murmured, as Daniel joined them.

"Dad," he greeted, after offering Stefan, Alaric, and Tyler a glance, "What's going on?"

"There are some family issues that need to be resolved," Damon told him, "So we're picking you two up early."

Unlike her, however, Daniel was smart enough not to press their father for more information.

Damon's eyes scanned the hall, just as their mother stepped out from the office.

Unlike him, Elena wore a casual expression and even offered her children a smile before speaking to her mate, "They're signed out."

Damon nodded, "Good. We need to get back to the Manor."

Something in his tone wasn't right, and Skylar shared a look with her twin that assured her he was picking up on that fact as well.

"We'll explain outside," their mother assured them, stepping between them so she could place a hand on each of their backs.

She didn't let them go until they were out of the building and at Alaric's SUV in the parking lot.

* * *

"Get in," Damon instructed, gruffly, and they did as they were told.

Skylar's heart had started beating faster and she wasn't sure if it was her own reaction to the strange situation or if it was Daniel's, but she had the feeling they were one and the same.

"Well?" she prodded, once the doors were shut and the engine had been cranked.

Elena, who was sitting next to them in the middle row of seats, was the first to speak, "Do you remember Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandmother?"

It had been years since they'd seen her in person, but Skylar doubted she would ever forget that woman.

There had been something so obviously supernatural about her, with her large amulet necklaces, flowing skirts, and wise words.

"Of course," Daniel answered for both of them.

Their mother sighed, "She was found dead this morning. Possibly murdered."

"What?" Skylar's mouth fell ajar while Daniel's face hardened, "By who?"

"Her circle of coven leaders seem to think that the Order of Lapis Luna is behind it," Damon answered this time, "I'm not sure how much either of you remember about them, but-"

"They nearly killed you," Skylar recalled, wanting to shutter at the thought, "with some kind of poison."

Daniel nodded, remembering as well, "We dreamt it. Weren't they after us or something?"

"Ah," Skylar arched her brow, "There it is. The reason for this protection detail."

Why else would half of the fricken Pack have shown up at their high school?

"Yes. You remember correctly, and yes, it's for protection," their father admitted, "Precautionary, at the moment, until we find out more about the situation."

"All we know is that the Circle thought they were extinct," Elena added, "The Order was destroyed for practicing dark magic. Kinds that resembled what Sheila was killed with."

"If they were extinct, they wouldn't be killing people," Skylar pointed out.

"We figured that much out ourselves," Alaric nudged her, "Which means they've been hiding for decades and only popped their heads up to ask questions about the two of you. Your parents are right to be worried."

"What does this mean for the Pack?" Daniel asked, meeting Damon's gaze in the rearview mirror.

Their father let out a weary sigh, "I'm not entirely sure yet, but Bonnie has been on the phone all morning, gathering as much information as she can. We're going to investigate this, involve the other packs if we have to. If this Order was behind Sheila's death, and it had anything to do with the two of you, we'll find them."

Skylar had enough sense not to ask what would happen after that.

There was enough of a threat implied in her father's tone at the sheer possibility of this enemy.

She knew he'd hunted for them before, and she could only imagine how bloody things would get if he actually got his hands on them.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Pack property, and soon they were pulling up into the Manor's front drive.

Skylar had to admit that she felt a certain relief in being home; as if there was a safety in the familiar woods that she wouldn't find anywhere else.

However, the shouts and snarls coming from inside the house made it difficult to enjoy the scenery for long.

"What the hell is it _now_?" Damon growled, storming toward the porch.

The rest of them followed.

Inside, the situation awaiting them was chaotic.

Two wolves were fully engaged in a less than friendly brawl, teeth and claws flashing and tearing, while Klaus was attempting to intervene without getting bit in the process, and George was holding Bonnie back from the action.

"What the hell is going on?!" Damon repeated, the volume of his voice jumping with agitation.

"Mason and the kid-" was all George managed to get out before having to shove out of the way of the two spiraling wolf bodies.

Elena ran over to help him with Bonnie, "You need to stay back so they don't accidently bite you!"

Klaus was trying to yell some sense into Mason, "-overreacting mother fuc-"

Another lunge. Another snarl.

"ENOUGH!" Damon roared, the Alpha command layering his voice so thickly that Skylar and Daniel both bowed their heads.

Peeking through her lashes, she watched as their father grabbed the rough of Mason's neck and pulled him back, "I said enough!"

Mason, finally recognizing who had issued the words, stopped fighting immediately.

However, the other dark bronze colored wolf that she was assuming was Draven, didn't seem to get the message.

He lunged forward again, teeth bared.

Her father moved so quickly, Skylar barely followed the motion.

In one moment, Draven was at Mason's throat, in the next Damon had laid the young wolf out with a hit directly across the head.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT A CHAIN OF COMMAND IS?" he bellowed angrily, baring his own teeth at the Mutt as he got close and personal.

His canines elongated slightly and the muscles in his face contorted as he spat, "It's the chain I'm about to beat you with until you realize who's in command here!"

Draven managed to get back on his feet, emitting a low growl, but at least he'd stopped putting up a fight.

"Change back," Damon ordered, looking between him and Mason, "Now. I want a damn explanation for why you two decided to destroy my living room!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the story to be worked out.

Bonnie, angry in grief had decided that Draven's untimely existence might have had something to do with the Order.

She was upset about her grandmother and had confronted the male and may or may not have used some magic while doing so.

Draven had grown defensive quick, sparking Mason's protective instincts and the rest had been downhill from there.

Skylar watched her father work out the details, shaking his head all the while, before telling Mason to take Bonnie upstairs so they could all cool off.

Then he'd laid into Draven about respect and rules that were to be followed.

Klaus had gotten Michael to take Caroline and William upstairs the moment Draven had Changed, but the blonde and her sons had made their way back down, now that the drama seemed to be over.

* * *

"I haven't seen your dad this pissed in a while," Michael muttered under his breath when he came to stand next to Skylar and Daniel on the wall in the back of the room.

Daniel hmphed a little, still watching the others interaction with intensity.

Michael ignored that and focused on Skylar, dropping his voice, "Can we talk?"

"Clearly," she flickered her gaze to his silver blue eyes, "We're talking now, aren't we?"

He smirked a little, "I meant in private. There's something I wanted to discuss with you. Better that everyone is preoccupied."

She nodded, curiosity getting the best of her, "Yeah. Just give me a minute and I'll meet you upstairs."

Trusting her to keep her word, he took off in that direction.

She watched him go before glancing back at the tongue lashing her father was giving the new kid.

"You think Bonnie's right?" she wondered in words so low only her brother would hear them.

"Who knows," he murmured, frowning slightly, "But I'm sure Dad will consider it."

"Do you think he'll kill him?" she asked, tilting her head as she considered the male.

"Possibly."

"Aw."

Daniel looked down at her, his eyebrow darting to his hairline, "Don't tell me you're seriously interested in _that_."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "What do you think? But he does seem kind of bad. Bad can be fun."

Having lived with her long enough to know when she was trying to get a rise out of him, Daniel let her comment slide, "And what about Kael?"

"What about him?"

"Are you interested?"

Skylar quickly shot a glance at the adults across the room, who were still very much occupied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

Daniel shrugged, "Well you've made it pretty obvious you have no interest in being exclusive. You're with him, but you're not, which makes no sense. I can feel how you feel when you're around him. So I'm just trying to get a clearer picture."

"No, you're trying to annoy me," she called him out.

Again he merely shrugged.

Skylar sighed, looking back at where her parents were now talking with Klaus and George.

The Enforcer was glaring over at Draven while Alaric stood near him, guarding.

"I think Dad saw you with Jessica," she said, being sure to stay quiet.

That got his attention, "Did he say anything?"

The way Daniel asked the question, she'd almost think that the answer wasn't important to him.

But she knew better.

"He asked who she was. I told him she was a friend. He seemed a bit distracted though, so I don't know if he'll remember to bring it up. But just in case he does..."

Daniel nodded, "Be prepared. Got it."

Then he added, "Thanks, Sky. Really. She means something to me...and I want to be the one to tell Dad that, when the time is right."

She gave him half a smile in return, understanding his point.

Jessica _meant_ something to him.

What that something was, however, Skylar wasn't entirely clear on, but it didn't matter.

Daniel trusted her with this kind of information, and that wasn't a thing she took lightly.

To let him know that, she trusted him with a thought of her own.

"I care about Michael. A lot," she admitted, and Klaus's words rang in her ear from the night he busted her with his son, "But if it was ever exclusive...I'd just end up destroying him."

She was surprised when her brother responded with a chuckle, "From what I've seen, he'd probably be into that."

She smiled, "Maybe. But I don't want to do that."

"Then you should tell him," Daniel pointed out, and she hated that he was right.

Being with Michael, enjoying his presence had never been complicated before.

She didn't want to have to overthink it now.

"Let me know if anything else happens," she eventually requested, and squeezed Daniel's arm as he nodded, before turning toward the foyer to go upstairs.

* * *

Michael had his sketch pad open on his lap, detailing one of his newer drafts with a sharpened charcoal piece.

He barely glanced up when his bedroom door opened, knowing who it would be.

Sure enough, a moment later Skylar was stretching out next to him on the mattress, her scent rising to his nostrils with the sweet sting that was everything he loved about her.

She didn't say anything for a long moment, and he finished what he was doing before smiling in her direction.

"You're quiet."

She ignored that, "What are you drawing?"

He handed the sketchbook over to her and she sat up as he placed the charcoal on the nightstand.

Then he looked over the piece with her.

It was the one of her and William sparring, just before the Mutt had arrived and things had grown tense in the house.

Skylar smiled at the drawing, before flipping back a few pages.

She always did this, and Michael was quick to tease her about the vanity of it, but she hardly cared.

She loved a particular sketch he'd done of her, and even he had to admit that it was one of his better pieces.

Two side profiles of her face, one as human, one as wolf, with a large full moon in the background and the forest along the bottom.

Her fingers brushed the edge of the page when she found it, and he gave her a moment of admiration, before getting to the point, "The Mutt knows about us."

"He knows I kissed you," she answered nonchalantly, eyes still on the page, "Anything else he's guessing at."

"He threatened to go to your father with those guesses," he told her, watching for her reaction.

Skylar was silent, pondering, which Michael found very peculiar.

After a moment, she shrugged, "Let him."

"Let him?" he repeated, not sure he'd heard that right.

A smirk turned the edge of her mouth and finally, her eyes met his, "That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it?"

"Doesn't matter," he assured her, "You didn't want anyone to know."

"Because it's none of their business," she reasoned, "But both Daniel and your father found out, so it's only a matter of time before the Alpha does too."

She had a point, but...

"We need to be the ones to tell him," Michael pressed, "Not the Mutt. Or anyone else."

Skylar smirked at his comment and tossed the sketchbook aside before crawling over.

She straddled his lap, and her eyes blazed with mischief.

"Tell him what exactly?" she challenged, bringing up a hand to run through his hair, "That we've been making out all month? That you've seen me naked, alone in the room?" She leaned in, close enough that her breath brushed across his lips, "Or that we've been in my bed with your mouth between my legs and your tongue-"

"Skylar," he said warningly, not needing her to paint that picture.

Her satisfied smile, however, told him that she knew exactly the affect her words had.

"It's so easy to get you all riled," she teased him, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, "Just a few words and movements, and…"

She rolled her hips, accentuating her argument as his body responded to her grinding down on it.

"I figured we'd spare him the details," Michael tried to steer the conversation back to the point.

"Then what are we explaining to him?" Skylar questioned, "That we enjoy each other's company? That we're attracted to each other? We're both hot as fuck, so I'm not sure why anyone would find that surprising."

"What's surprising," he pointed out, "Is that you still have the audacity to jump me in an unlocked room, seeing as how well that turned out last time."

She grinned, but thankfully flipped so that she was laying back on the bed, next to him, "Your dad will probably knock from now on."

"Not the point," he reminded her.

She rolled onto her side then, her eyes trained on his, "Then what is? Draven said something to you that made you worried he'd out us? So what if he does. Worse case scenario, my dad gets pissed and everyone in the Pack starts hovering more than they already do."

"No. Worse case, Damon kills me."

Skylar laughed, "He's not going to kill you. Klaus won't let him."

"That's not really a fight that I want to see happen," he admitted, pushing a strand of her dark hair away from her face.

She sighed, "Fine. Then I won't let him kill you."

Michael smiled at that, "You're going to defend me against your father?"

"I have magic," she reminded him, "Which does push the odds in my favor, if it ever came to that."

"Yeah, but challenging the Alpha for us...that would be like a werewolf Romeo and Juliet, don't you think?"

He was teasing, but still, her nose crinkled in revulsion, "Romeo and Juliet were stupid and they both died because of it. We are not stupid, and my father won't touch a hair on your pretty head."

"And you'd care if he did?" Michael challenged, nudging her feet with his own.

"Maybe just a little," she teased back, "Your hair is your best feature."

He laughed as she snuggled closer to his side, and kissed her forehead, "All for the hair."

She didn't answer and he let the silence fall around them like a blanket, wrapping them together until only the sound of their hearts echoing against the other could be heard.

* * *

Glancing down, he saw that Skylar was already looking up at him through thick lashes, her multicolored gaze transfixed on him and unusually serious.

"What?" he asked softly, running his hand over the curve of her hip and back again; petting her.

Her mouth broke from the line it had been set in and the look she gave him was almost how he imagined he usually stared at her, "You know I'm in, right?"

The change of topic caught him off guard, "In?"

"You. Me. This thing we're doing here," she placed her hand against his chest, "Whatever this is; I'm in."

Her words were close to the ones he'd been longing to hear from her.

But it was Skylar, and nothing was ever certain.

"What does that mean?" he whispered, afraid to ruin the moment but needing to know.

Her fingers curled against his chest, crumpling his shirt, "It means that I punched Carter Vance in the nose today when he tried to kiss me."

Wait. What?

"You _hit_ Vance?"

"Not important," she brushed off, "My point is that I care about _you_ , Kael. I'm not saying how, or that I even know in what way, but I do. I like being around _you_. I like kissing _you_. And when we're together, I'm..." she paused as she searched for the right word, "Happy. I'm happy. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone about it. We have something good right now. I wanted to enjoy it. Whatever it is, whatever it becomes...it never felt like it needed a label because I was just happy being with you. I always have been."

Those words were more sincere than he was used to hearing from her, and the surprise at hearing them at all had his mouth falling open slightly, his brain failing to respond.

He had to agree that he was happier with her too. He loved her.

In a way that was deep and real and something he wasn't sure she was ready to accept.

But as he stared into her mesmerizing face, he thought that maybe that was okay.

Sure, his instincts wanted to bite and claim and prove that she was his, but this...Skylar admitting that there was something between them...it was the best proof she could give him.

She didn't open up often, she didn't like the vulnerability of messy emotions, but she had at least acknowledged that they meant something to each other, and that was more than he'd previously dared hope for.

"We don't have to label or explain it," he told her, willing to give her that, "But if the Mutt says anything, I don't plan on lying to your father. Too much is going on already."

"Fair enough," she allowed, relaxing into him as her eyes closed with contentment.

Michael smiled and wrapped his arm back around her.

* * *

They laid there for a long moment, then several more, not stirring until someone lightly tapped on the door.

Michael started to sit up, but Skylar's sleepy mumble made him pause, "It's Danny."

The door opened then, and sure enough, her twin poked his head in.

Upon seeing them, his brow rose, "Little early for bedtime, don't you think?"

Skylar's head lifted slightly, turning toward him, "Got nothing better to do. You can either join us or get out."

Daniel walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Michael moved over to the edge of the bed, pulling Skylar with him, so that Daniel had room when he threw himself down on the mattress.

It had been years since they'd all fit on the same bed comfortably, but thanks to their runs together as wolves, the lack of personal space wasn't much of an issue.

"Dad wants us to stay in the house," Daniel said, staring up at the ceiling, "Safety precaution for now."

"What about runs?" Skylar protested.

"Scheduled, until further notice," Daniel repeated his father's words, "I think they're setting up a meeting with the Circle. Getting more information on Sheila's death."

"It's so weird to think that she's just gone," Skylar said, so quietly now that it was almost a whisper, "She seemed so…"

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, filling in the blank, "I know."

Michael sighed, rolling onto his back, "Things are gonna change around here. From what I heard earlier, the Circle want Bonnie to come back to New Orleans, take over as head of the coven for her grandmother."

Skylar's head shot toward him, "Leave the Pack? That's crazy; this is her home."

"But she's not Pack," Daniel whispered, "Not really."

"No more than my mother is," Michael agreed, "And Bonnie is Sheila's only direct descendant. It makes sense that they'd want a Bennett witch to succeed her."

"She won't go," Skylar said with reassurance, "This is her family. Here, with us and Mason."

"Dad might send her," Daniel pointed out, "To find out more about the Order. They did try to kill him in the past. Threatened us..."

Now it was Skylar sighing.

"You're right, Kael," her expression was grim, "I think things are about to change."

He slipped his hand into hers and noticed that Daniel did the same to her other one, "Yeah. Maybe. But we'll figure it out."

"We always do," Daniel muttered.

Skylar nodded her agreement, then closed her eyes again.

"Do me a favor," she told them, "Don't wake me until the drama's over."

* * *

Elena left Damon with the others to go check on the children.

She knew that the new restrictions were far from fair, but she also understood her mate's reasoning.

Safety had to come first, and hopefully their teenagers would be able to understand that.

God, this was all a mess.

So long, it had been peaceful, she had began to think that maybe they had moved past this kind of threat...but here it was again.

And she felt just as helpless now as she did all those years ago.

 _No_ , she reminded herself as she followed the scent of her young up the stairs, she wasn't in the same position as before.

Her magic wasn't new and strange anymore.

She knew how to use it; had practiced it for years, and had honed it to near perfection.

Her children had practiced as well, and their control was better than she'd ever hoped.

Though, from what she and Bonnie had discussed, this was just the beginning of their abilities.

It would develop through the rest of their maturing, and at full force, would be enough to keep them safe from anyone at all.

The Pack was stronger than ever. The entire Circle of coven leaders were looking for the Order as well.

They would end this threat before her young ever had the chance to be in danger.

Of course the would.

Now, if only she could convince her heart of that fact.

* * *

It wasn't surprising when all of the scents led her to Michael's room, and she was glad, now more than ever, that the children had each other at least.

Cracking the door open, she caught sight of them, curled up together on the bed, all three passed out in various positions that didn't seem overly comfortable.

Skylar had taken the majority of the space, her head turned so that she laid on Michael's chest, while her feet were tossed across her brother's legs.

She had a hand in each of the boys' palms and Elena wasn't sure if the sight warmed her heart or broke it.

They were so strong. Brave and beautiful and innocent in that strength.

But they were children.

Such young children, still, and the weight of this danger shouldn't be on their shoulders.

They shouldn't have to fear or fight for the chance to be young and to enjoy their lives.

But letting them live as if nothing was happening was not only dangerous, but foolish.

As Damon had said, safety first.

* * *

She stood, watching them sleep, nothing more than the fading sunset outside giving light to the room, until a hand touched her shoulder.

Elena jumped a little, and Caroline smiled, "Rare chance to catch you off guard."

She smirked, "Don't get used to it."

Her friend laughed quietly, before settling her gaze back on the sleeping teens.

"I thought Michael going through the change would be the last big event we'd have to deal with for a while," she admitted.

"Me too," Elena frowned, "And I wish that was our biggest disruption right now."

It wasn't though, and they both knew that pretending otherwise was useless.

"I guess SAT scores and colleges dim in comparison to all of this," Caroline said sadly.

Elena offered her a small smile, "They'll get through this, Care. We'll protect them."

Caroline's hand brushed against her own, and she took the female's fingers, squeezing them.

Without another word, the two mothers watched their children, both hoping in that moment that she was right.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update for you guys :) Finally lol**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Daniel's quiet voice echoed through the darkness, but for as hard as Skylar jumped, he may as well have shouted it.

He'd busted her no sooner than she'd landed from her jump out the window, onto the winter frosted ground.

She sighed heavily, turning to find him in the shadows of the night, "How did you know?"

"I felt your adrenaline," Daniel said, stepping off the back patio and joining her in the yard, his eyes adjusting so that he saw her every feature perfectly, "Didn't take long to figure out why my heart was suddenly pounding."

He ran a hand over his chest, "Did you really think I was going to let you sneak out, at night, no less, by yourself? After Dad specifically forbade it?"

"He's being overprotective and you know it," his sister insisted, crossing her arms, "This new run rule is stupid. I'm not even leaving Pack property."

Daniel shook his head, "Dad gave an order, Sky. You know the law-"

"Screw his law," she huffed, "I need to _run_ , Danny. Without being chaperoned by the entire Pack. I just...I need tonight. Please."

"I get that," he assured her, "But you know, they could be right. It might not be safe."

When he set his jaw, she rolled her eyes, "Come with me, if you're that worried about safety."

"Right," he made a face, "And when Dad busts catches us out here?"

She grinned coyly, "I'll tell him it was all your idea, of course."

Daniel shook his head, but began shrugging off his jacket, "Of course."

Skylar's smile turned to one of brilliant victory, a hunger in her eyes that shot further than the night around them.

"Race you to the woods!" she called, taking off in that direction before Daniel could agree or deny her challenge.

Cursing, he took off after her, noting that she was shedding clothes all the way, preparing for the change.

God, they were so dead if Damon found out.

He made it to the edge of the trees moments after his sister, only to find that Skylar had disappeared behind the line, probably already wolfing out.

He shook his head as he finished stripping his own clothes, preparing to join her.

Finding a spot to Change was easy enough.

It was dark and there were no prying eyes.

The pain however, never got easier to deal with and as he hit all fours, he prayed that it would happen quickly.

It didn't.

Halfway through his transition, a new pain erupted in his body; something foreign and wrong.

He cried out, half human moan, half bark, until his bones shifted and the wolf emerged.

Daniel staggered to his feel; confused and still in pain.

What the-

Something sharp seemed to rip at his throat and he span around, only to find nothing.

He couldn't breathe, the pain of his neck increasing.

His chest felt heavy, aching, and it was then that he realized the pain was not his own.

 _Skylar._

He howled loudly, not caring who he woke up or how much trouble they would get in for the run.

Something was wrong.

Skylar was in danger!

He began to run, trying to scent her out, trying to use the connection of their magic; anything to find her.

There was a whimper off to his right.

Then he smelled the blood.

* * *

Daniel shot upright in bed, only to smack his head on whatever was directly above him.

The throbbing was barely ignored as he glanced around frantically.

Skylar...a dream. It had all been a dream. Shit.

"What the fuck, man," Michael, who was standing next to the bed rubbing his own forehead, complained, and Daniel realized that the male was what he'd collided with.

Daniel shook his head, ignoring the ache from the impact, "Sorry. Bad dream."

"Clearly," Michael muttered.

He looked as though he'd just crawled out of the bed himself, his shirt and sweatpants crumpled, and his long hair a tasseled mess.

Daniel ran a hand over his face, internally cursing, "What time is it?"

"Early," Michael admitted, "Elena wanted me to wake you up for breakfast, but you were tossing around pretty good. I did try to wake you up. That's when you headbutted me."

"Sorry," Daniel said, rubbing his forehead again.

"No sweat," his friend waved him off, "But that must have been one hell of a nightmare. You were groaning and shaking."

"It was," he admitted, before reaching to pull the sheets back.

He noticed something as he did.

First, his sheets were damp from sweat and tangled from where he'd been thrashing around.

Second, the fabric was singed in a few places, dark handprints having nearly burned holes in the sheet where he'd gripped the thing.

"Dude," Michael's eyes widened a little when he noticed the marks, and Daniel didn't blame him, "Scorch burns? But that's Skyl-"

"Skylar's M.O. Yeah, I know."

Their eyes met briefly, then Daniel shot up off the bed, panic once again gripping him.

"Hey," Michael stepped in front of him, grabbing his arms, "Wait. She's fine, Daniel. I was just with her downstairs."

"But, the dream-"

Michael's grip tightened, "I promise you. She's fine. We can go downstairs, but there's no need to freak everyone out by bursting in all James Bond like."

He was right, and Daniel tried to focus on the logical.

His chest wasn't hurting.

He could feel Skylar's presence, the aura of her magic and the bond that tethered them.

If she were in pain, he would know it.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to calm down and Michael released him.

"Better?"

He nodded, then sat back on the edge of his mattress, "A little."

The other boy paused, offering a glance at the door, then turned back to Daniel, "Want to talk about it?"

Daniel shrugged and Michael grabbed the chair that went to the desk in the room's corner, turning the thing and straddling it, so he could fold his arms over the backrest.

"Skylar snuck out," he started, "She wanted to run. I went with her, to keep her safe...but she wasn't. Something happened when I was Changing...there was pain and blood. I could smell it in the air, like death."

He shivered a little, and Michael frowned, "It was just a dream though, right?"

"I don't know, man. It felt...it felt the way they used to. When Sky and I would get visions. But it's been years since we've dreamed a premonition."

"She didn't mention anything this morning," Michael considered, "And she definitely wasn't in pain while arguing with George about the correct way to cook bacon."

"Maybe she didn't dream it," Daniel reasoned, "But I did. And even worse, I projected because of it."

It had been a long time since he'd used magic accidentally.

A very long time.

And the fact that the magic had exuded in the form of fire only added to his worry.

That was _Skylar_ 's specialty.

It was the one, and only, part of their magic that had come easy to her, and she had found excuses to use it plenty over the years.

Daniel hardly ever did, not that he couldn't if he needed to, but he preferred to use his magic with purpose and worked to control all angles of it.

"If you think there's something to it, you should talk to Elena," Michael said, surprising him.

"So you agree that it could be more than just a nightmare?"

Michael shrugged, "Who knows? But it's Skylar. Better to be safe than sorry."

Half of Daniel wondered if Kael would be teasing him about the ordeal, if he didn't have the feelings he did for Skylar.

As if reading the thought on his face, Michael smirked, "I'd be saying the same even if I didn't love her. She's Pack. She's family. The three of us look out for each other."

Daniel stared at the male, considering his words.

"You and Skylar...How the hell did that even happen?"

Michael chuckled a little, pushing his blond locks back away from his face, "I've been wondering that for a long time and I still haven't found an answer. It just did."

"You just realized you loved her?"

"I've always loved her," Michael pointed out, "As I've always loved you. But when as we got older...I don't know. It changed with Skylar. It became something else. More. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Any luck with that?" Daniel asked, only semi teasing.

Michael shook his head, "Most days it feels like I can't breathe. She's there. She's with me. But she's so damn far out of reach. Everything I want is stuck in my throat, blocking the air until my lungs feel like they're going to explode."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Then I see her with the Mutt, with Vance… I hear her talk about the others at school...those days feel like drowning, only I don't fucking die. I watch it happen over and over and hope that one day she'll come around."

Daniel frowned, listening to his friend.

Michael's eyes were distant, and he had never heard the male talk like this; expressing something that Daniel realized was a fear of his own.

He thought of Jessica.  
Of loving her the way he did, then wondered how it would feel if she behaved the way Skylar did; avoiding commitments and stringing him along just to turn around and do the same to another poor sucker.

He pitied his friend.

"You know, if you were smart," he warned, "You'd let this go. Quit her like a bad habit. Skylar isn't exactly the relationship type."

Ocean eyes looked over at him, something heated in their depths.

"I guess that's the thing about bad habits," Michael's jaw flexed as he turned the words over, "You either quit them or they ruin you."

Then the male's lips curved in a smile so bitter, Daniel could feel the emotion taint the air between them, "And I'll be damned if I have the self control to quit loving her."

* * *

Draven decided that he liked the way Skylar Salvatore laughed.

The way her amusement sparked in her dual-colored eyes and her smile covered her entire face when it was genuine.

She was so different from that brother of hers, radiating warmth and defiance and wildness, where that male was all cold, unyielding rules.

On a level, he felt as if he understood the way the female's mind worked, and wanted to feed that hunger of hers until she was of proper use to him.

Unfortunately, since the death of the Bennett witch, the entire Pack had been in lockdown mode, half of them keeping their eyes on him at all times, convinced he had somehow played a pivotal role in the woman's demise.

How could he have?

He'd been right here, under their watchful protection, when the murder had taken place.

Still, no one seemed to want to listen to his reasoning, except for perhaps Skylar.

She was the only one who hadn't looked at him any differently since the events had gone down.

Not even when the younger Bennett witch left to go meet the Circle, taking her wolf mate with her, though he knew it made Skylar sad to say goodbye to them.

She continued to interact with him, joking and semi threatening him every time her mouth opened in his direction.

But he appreciated the banter.

He understood it, and would use it as a bonding tool, until he could convince her that he was trustworthy.

They had earned a few dirty glances already, sitting at the breakfast table, simply having a conversation.

It pleased him that so many of her Pack disapproved of her even being within his proximity.

While complicating matters, it was for this fact that Skylar would stay close to him.

Her nature was to rebel. To break the rules.

The more the Pack tried to keep her away from him, the more eager she would be to remain next to him, and that would work in his favor.

"-which is clearly better," she was saying now, adding to her conversation with the older Lockwood wolf about breakfast.

"Because you're a cooking expert," he teased her, setting a plate of seared ham down on the table, "You, who spends more time outside in the dirt than the kitchen."

"I'm the first born female werewolf," she reminded him, in a teasing tone, "I've got a lot of work ahead of me if I ever want to smash the Pack's patriarchal society."

Draven chuckled, and her eyes flashed over to him, "Something funny?"

"No," he assured her, "Smash away. But have to agree with him about the food."

Her expression was dirty now, "The food. Of course. Because if men aren't thinking with their dicks, they're thinking with their stomachs!"

"Language," the blonde female, Caroline, who had brought in a hot bowl of hash browns, scolded slightly, "Little ears."

Skylar mumbled an apology with a glance to the youngest pre-changed wolf, sitting at the end of the table.

"Still. It's true," she added, once Caroline had left.

"Hey," Draven defended, "It's not our fault. The fastest way to a man's heart is his through his stomach."

She held up her index finger and he watched as the nail grew thicker and sharp, a wolf claw, which Skylar then used to spear a piece of ham, "Actually, the fastest way to a man's heart is to rip a hole through his ribcage."

He grinned, trying not to imagine how hot watching her tear a male's heart out would be, clawing into it the way she had the meat that she was now tossing onto her plate.

He opened his mouth to offer that she practice on him, but he'd lost her attention as two other males appeared from the hall.

Her overly entitled twin and the Enforcer's angel faced son.

Neither of them seemed to pleased to find Skylar in the seat directly across from him, and Draven winked at them, just for good measure.

The blond's response was a dirty look across that pretty boy face, but the Pack Prince hardly even seemed to notice.

A shame.

* * *

Skylar felt Daniel enter the room and her eyes shot up to find him.

She'd felt a curious pull at their bond earlier, after Michael had gone upstairs to wake his sleeping ass up, and had wondered if everything was okay.

Now, the expression on Daniel's face made her feel as if perhaps everything wasn't.

She stood and walked over to him, reaching out with their bond to try and get a read on his emotions.

Worry. Fear. Relief.

"Skylar," he murmured her name, then pulled her into his arms, squeezing her body to his chest.

Okay. Something was definitely wrong.

"Danny," she huffed, "You're crushing my spleen."

She felt him chuckle and his grip loosened, "Like you even know where your spleen is."

She shrugged, then took a step back to see his face, "You okay?"

He nodded, then offered meekly, "Had a dream that you weren't."

"I'm fine," she assured him, raising her arms for inspection, "Just discussing murder while waiting for everyone to sit down for breakfast."

"Typical morning at the Salvatore Manor," he teased her, though she noted that the haunted look hadn't quite left his eyes.

She frowned, then reached over and took his hand. The one with the birthmark identical to her own.

The two marks glowed slightly as she focused on them, willing him to believe her.

"I'm right here. Completely fine."

Daniel nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before he dropped it, "Good. That's good."

He glanced around distractedly, "Is Mom around?"

"Study," she pointed her thumb in that direction, "With Dad."

He gave her a wary look and she laughed, "Klaus and Alaric are with them, so your retinas should be safe from witnessing them in any...compromising situations."

"Yeah," he said absently, "Tell that to my twelve year old self."

Then he placed a quick kiss on her head and took off toward the doorway.

"He's never letting that one go, is he?" Michael joked from where he stood beside her, watching Daniel retreat.

Skylar smirked, "If you walked in on your parents like _that_ , would you? I mean, knowing and hearing are one thing...but opening the door and-"

"You were the one who told him to go in," he reminded her.

She simply shrugged, "Minor details."

He shook his head as she turned to face him, "Is he really okay?"

"Seems to be."

"Kael," she narrowed her eyes, knowing he was holding something back for the simple fact that he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Michael sighed, "It was a rough dream, Sky. He...projected."

Her brows furrowed together, "Projected? He hasn't done that in...God, it's been years."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, I know. He's supposed to talk to your Mom about it though. I'm sure they'll work it out."

Maybe. Not that it helped her concern.

Before she could press more on the matter, however, Caroline appeared again with George, and Stefan and Tyler had taken their seats at the table.

"Let's eat!" the blonde announced, raising her voice a little, "Klaus, get your ass in here!"

"Language," Skylar teased her, moving toward the chair she'd been previously occupying.

Caroline shot her a look that was half amused, half stern, but didn't comment as she took the seat next to William.

Michael followed, sitting down in the chair beside her, so he noticed when her eyes flickered down to the mark on her wrist.

"It was a dream, Sky," he murmured, "You would have felt it if it were more, right?"

She nodded, trying to believe him, "I guess."

"What was a dream?" Draven asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Skylar started to answer him, but Michael beat her to it, "It doesn't concern you, Mutt."

She was surprised by his tone, enough so that she actually looked up at him, but his silver blue eyes were trained on Draven, as if daring him to open his mouth again.

He didn't, but he did smile darkly, which seemed to irk Michael just as much as his inquisition had.

Skylar looked back between the two of them, before actually answering Draven's question.

"My brother and I used to have premonitions in our sleep. Like dreams, except stronger, and true. Daniel may have had one last night."

"Or," Michael added, "It was just a dream."

There was a finality to his tone and the sharp glare he sent to the other boy was enough to quiet the conversation as the others appeared from the study.

* * *

Klaus moved to kiss the top of Caroline's head, before taking the seat opposite his youngest son.

Skylar noted that both Alaric and her father looked tired, but also that her mother and Daniel hadn't come in.

Maybe they really were discussing whatever Danny had drempt.

She was worried, but the thought of grilling him about the details later was enough to pacify her for the time being.

The food was dished out as her father took his seat at the head on the table, and he bit into a slice of the ham, without preamble, allowing everyone else to dig in.

She decided to distract herself with a new topic.

"Has Mason or Bonnie called yet?"

"Not yet," the Alpha answered honestly, "but they'll have their hands full dealing with the funeral and the Circle's investigation on Sheila's death."

Skylar considered this, "And we aren't going back to school until the Pack tracks the Order down?"

This time it took her father a moment to answer, and he exchanged a glance with Klaus and Alaric before doing so.

"We're still working out the details on that."

"Meaning?" she pressed.

He gave her a pointed look, "When we work it out, I'll let you know."

Her tongue burned with the desire to demand more answers, but she knew that her family was already under enough stress, and that it wasn't her father's nature to lie.

He was usually bluntly honest by default, so she knew he'd tell her when he knew himself.

"The administration might ask questions," she reminded him instead.

"I know. We'll deal with that when we have to," he informed her, "Right now, we have bigger issues."

He turned his attention to George now, "I'm going to ask your brother to come here, with a few members of his Pack. He's the one that first had the lead on the Order, and I like the idea of extra security around Pack land, just in case we need to make another trip."

"Not to mention with Mason and Bonnie gone, we're short some man power," Klaus added.

"There's that," Damon nodded, "But we needed them to go."

"A trip?" Skylar interjected, "You're leaving again?"

Damon picked up the fork next to his plate, "Only if necessary. Right now the most important thing is making sure the Pack is safe."

And by "Pack" she knew he meant her and Daniel.

After all, they were the ones this supposed Order were after, and her father had never taken those kind of threats lightly.

She opened her mouth to respond, but Daniel and her mother appeared then, and Damon's attention was diverted.

Elena was a magnet to his gaze, and it found her any time she stepped into the same room as him, whether he planned for it to or not.

Skylar watched her father as he stared at her mother with singular focus, as if beckoning his mate to him by willpower alone.

He always watched her like that, and more often than not, like now, Elena would take notice and would come to his side instantly.

This was usually when Skylar would look away and roll her eyes good naturedly in Daniel's direction at their parent's public display, but today, in light of everything going on, she found it hard _not_ to watch them.

Once reaching his side, her mother's hand brushed through her father's dark hair, and she smiled down at him.

The male visibly relaxed under her touch, and even leaned into her as they shared a silent conversation.

Then Elena was sitting in the chair next to him, turning to talk to Caroline and Skylar felt Daniel pull out the chair on the other side of her.

Damon's gaze never left his wife, though it seemed softer now.

* * *

"You should eat that before it gets cold," Michael broke through her thoughts, and she turned to him.

His silver blue eyes were trained on her, with a focus almost as strong as the Alpha's, and for some reason Skylar found herself fighting a blush beneath the intensity of it.

"You should eat yours," she fired back, trying to distract herself by poking at his plate.

He smirked, then took a bite, making a big show of it to drive home his point.

She nudged him playfully and took a bite of her own food; not noticing the other pair of eyes watching her carefully, their sea green color sparking with a new brilliant idea.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been forever! Sorry for the wait! Busy schedule mixed with writer's block is no bueno!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for not giving up on this story! :)**

* * *

The stone gravel of the driveway crackled beneath Daniel's boots, as he helped his father load up the trunk of his Camaro.

The bags were for two weeks, but no one in the Pack believed the Alpha would truly be gone so long.

Especially since Elena was staying behind.

Safety precautions.

An intel trip only.

The mantra had been repeated for the past two days while the finer workings of the plans were made.

Bonnie had been reporting back about what she and Mason had found in the duration of their trip, and had agreed to bring a few Circle members to meet with Damon, George, and Klaus in New Orleans.

After that, the group would be taking another trip to Arizona, staying with the Pack there while seeing if they could find any more information on the Order of Lapis Luna.

And as with any time the Alpha left, the entire Manor was in a disarray, ten times more than usual, now that the Mutt's presence was an added nuisance.

However, as Elena had stated multiple times, she was more than capable of handling the teenage wolf, if anything were to go wrong.

Besides, the others like Alaric, Elijah, Stefan, and Tyler would also be stay behind to make sure Pack land remained safe.

And it wasn't as if he and Skylar were useless with magic.

* * *

"That should do it," Damon commented, shutting the trunk once Daniel had stepped away, "I expect you to keep this place together while I'm away."

Daniel smirked a little, "I'll do my best, Dad."

Damon paused for a moment, watching him closely before glancing around the yard.

Off across the lawn, Michael had William in a chokehold, as they wrestled on the grass.

Caroline and Sky cheering them on.

Alaric was with Klaus and Elena up on the porch, going over last minute details of the trip.

Stefan and Elijah were inside with the Mutt.

"I'm going to try to make this quick," his father spoke in a lowered voice now, "But that is all going to depend on what we find...or what we don't. So keep an eye on your mother and sister, okay?"

"I always do," he promised and Damon smiled, "I know. You're a good kid, Daniel. Which is why I trust you to make me proud."

Daniel's brows pulled together at the words of praise and he tilted his head, "I will."

His father's hand clapped against his shoulder, as the sound of an approaching vehicle caught his attention.

Damon's head also turned toward the long drive, as Daniel straightened.

"That should be Richard," the Alpha sighed, "It's about damn time."

* * *

As the small Road Runner came into view, Elena and the others left the porch, joining Daniel and his father in the drive.

A howling sounded from deep in the forest, announcement of the arrival from whoever was on lookout, and soon enough, the vehicle had pulled up beside the Camaro and Richard Lockwood was stepping out.

George went over first, having appeared next to Alaric, to greet his brother.

"It's been a while since I've made a trip like that!" the eldest Lockwood grinned, stretching his body out as he shut the door of his SUV, "Not as young as I used to be."

"Not as old as you could be," George teased, before the two embraced, "Good of you to come, brother."

"As if I would deny the Supreme Alpha's summon," he chuckled, before turning his attention to the rest of them, "Speaking of...how's it going, Damon?"

He strode over and bowed his head slightly, before shaking the hand Damon extended.

"Richard. Thanks for coming," Damon addressed, "With so many of us stepping out, the extra security is needed."

"Any time," he said reassuringly, "You know that….and here's the Mrs. Alpha. Beautiful as ever, if I might add."

Elena laughed as Richard leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "It's good to see you again."

"And you," he smiled, glancing over them all.

Eventually his welcoming got to Daniel.

"Well, well now...you've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" he clapped Daniel's shoulder roughly, "And looking more like your father with every passing year. Poor kid."

Daniel chuckled with the others, "I was still a kid the last time I saw you, and just wait until you see Sky."

"She hasn't quite hit the same growth spurt as Daniel," Elena interjected, "But all the young are growing far faster than any of us would wish it."

"I hear that," Richard nodded, "Had a young born to my Pack just a few years ago. Little thing is already running around, keeping us all on our toes. Glad to see yours so healthy."

"Yes," Damon brushed away the pleasantries, "Well, we are here to make sure that remains so. Let us go inside to the study. We'll fill you in before the others and myself take leave."

Richard nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

Daniel hung back as the crowd moved toward the house, and it wasn't long until a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Richard?" Skylar asked, Michael coming up behind her, his eyes also on the recession.

"Yeah, he made it. Dad'll probably take off as soon as they finish up in there. So if you had planned on saying goodbye…"

"On it," she nodded, squeezing his arm before taking off for the porch.

Daniel's phone buzzed in his pocket and he motioned that Michael should follow Skylar into the house while he took the call.

His friend left, and once he double checked to be sure the coast was clear, Daniel answered the cell.

"Babe, hey...now's not a good time-"

"And hello to you too," Jessica's voice teased him from the other line, "I was just checking to make sure you were still alive, seeing that I've barely gotten three texts from you all week."

Daniel sighed, his eyes darting back to the front door before he decided to move to the back of the house, just in case.

"I know. I'm sorry Jess," he answered once he was sure he was out of listening range from the others inside, "There's just been a lot of Pack stuff going on lately."

"Is this Pack stuff the reason you've been missing school?"

He nudged some dirt with the toe of his boot as he answered, "Yeah, kinda. We're confined to the property until further notice, as a safety precaution, but with any luck it won't last much longer."

"Safety precaution?" she repeated, surprised, "Aren't you some kind of were-witch hybrid? What exactly could be more dangerous than you?"

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle a little at the incredulity in her voice, "Oh, you'd be surprised babe...but nothing has happened yet, and my dad does tend to overreact sometimes when it comes to Pack safety, so it all might be for naught. I'll fill you in when I can talk more freely, okay?"

"Wait," she stopped him before he could hang up, "You're okay right? I mean...you're not in danger or something...your dad restricting you to your property sounds a little-"

"We're fine," he reassured her, "I promise. Like I said, this is all just a precaution...I'll call and tell you more later."

"Fine," she agreed, "Just be safe."

"Always."

Daniel ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket before turning around.

Right into Draven.

* * *

"What the-"

How the hell had the Mutt gotten so close to him without him realizing it?

Where the hell had he even come from?!"

"Surprised?" Draven asked with a smirk, "I would be too if I were you. As freely as you were talking just now, it was almost as if you had no idea I was around."

Daniel let out a slow growl, "I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at, but-"

"But what?" the Mutt's smile broadened, "It isn't my fault that you were so distracted that you turned your back downwind without even realizing it. And I'm quite skilled at silent approaches, as I'm sure you've just realized."

"And you're sneaking up on me, because…" Daniel prompted, trying to brush off his panic as simple annoyance.

"You learn more about the company you're with when they are unaware that you're watching them," he admitted, "Or when they think you aren't paying attention. Besides, if I had announced my presence, I wouldn't have caught all the juicy bits of that conversation. A real tragedy, as it seems you don't like to follow Daddy's laws, no matter what you pretend otherwise."

Daniel's throat tightened as his brain kicked into gear, trying to work up an acceptable cover story.

"It's not a crime to talk to other Pack members," he said as indignantly as he could muster.

"Perhaps not," Draven allowed, "But it is against Pack law to tell your girlfriend the truth without permission, isn't it?"

"That wasn't-"

"Your girlfriend? Please. Unless you're telling me that there's another female werewolf out there that calls you baby, I think the likelihood of you having dished to a human is pretty strong. Almost certain, in fact. What does the Alpha think about that? Hmm? Maybe we should go ask him-"

Daniel moved faster than he ever had in training, to block Draven's path, "You're gonna keep your damn mouth shut."

His hand shook where it was extended, merely inches from the Mutt's chest, and his fingers clenched into a fist when Draven continued smiling, "And what are you going to do to make me? Choke me again? Somehow I think a murder of your own kind would reflect ever poorer on you than your loose tongue."

Daniel deliberated, all the nightmares he'd had about the Pack finding out about Jess coming to mind, "What do you want?"

"Bribery?" Draven grinned, "Already? Damn. And here I was hoping for a little more fight."

Daniel moved, getting up in the guy's face, "Tell me what it'll take to keep your damn trap shut, or I _will_ be explaining your death to the others."

Draven's green eyes were full of mischief as they trailed over him.

Another flashing grin, and he stepped around Daniel, continuing his path to the house.

" _Shit_ ," Daniel muttered, then sprang into action and lunged at the male.

He caught Draven's back, taking them both to the ground in a tumble and the years of training kicked in immediately.

Daniel pinned his opponent beneath him, driving his fist down once, hard enough to draw blood from Draven's nose, and his hand closed around his throat.

"Not a word," he snarled, and finally the Mutt lost the air of arrogant aloofness.

He shifted his weight, throwing his body forward so that he could flip Daniel off of him, and the two staggered across the grass, grabbing for each other.

Daniel's back hit the ground with a hard thud, but he tossed Draven over his head easily enough, fighting now to regain the upper hand.

His fist swung without mercy now, twice...three times, catching the Mutt in the ribs until he was gasping for breath.

There was something like relief running through his veins as his aggression was edged with the physical contact.

God, this is why he never let his wolf take control.

The damn thing was so hungry for violence…

* * *

He made to swing again, drawing his arm back when it suddenly felt as if it had frozen in the air.

He could not move it.

Confused, Daniel looked up to see that some of the others had stepped outside, his parent's included, and his mother's hand was raised; her magic was stopping his arm from delivering yet another blow.

"That's enough," his father commanded, though his voice sounded more concerned than angry, "What's going on out here? What did he do?"

Because _of course_ Daniel would not be attacking the Mutt if there was not a perfectly acceptable reason.

Shame twisted his stomach as he lifted himself off of Draven, who sat up just as quickly, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

Damon crossed the space between them, his hand wrapping in Draven's shirt, "I asked a question, boy. What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Draven snarled, glaring over at Daniel now, "Your precious _heir apparent_ is the one breaking the law."

The Alpha's teeth flashed, but Daniel almost missed it with the loathing look he was throwing at the Mutt.

"I don't take kindly to being lied to boy!" Damon hissed and Draven's eyes flashed to Daniel.

"Do you want to tell him then, or should I?"

Hatred and fear gripped Daniel's tongue, right alongside the disbelief that the situation was unfolding this way.

That this was how his family was going to find out about the love of his-

"Daniel's got himself a girl," Draven said nastily, still looking at him, "And he's told her all about werewo-"

His words were ended with a huff, as an invisible force squeezed his throat shut.

But Daniel wasn't using his power.

He turned to see Skylar storming forward, her fist clenched as she cut off the Mutt's air supply.

"He's lying."

Damon dropped Draven back to his feet, and the Mutt's hands clawed at his throat.

"Skylar, stop," the Alpha commanded, and she obeyed, moving to stand next to her brother as Draven gasped air back into his lungs.

"Tell me what he's talking about," their father insisted, his eyes focusing on Daniel now.

The urge to deny the rose into his chest, but Daniel knew that if he was caught in a lie, the outcome would be infinitely worse now than the truth would be.

"He's...he's not lying."

That caught his father's full attention, as he turned away from the Mutt, and Daniel could hear the whispers of some of the other Pack members behind them.

"Her name is Jessica," he elaborated, looking only at his father, "I never….I never meant for…"

The words tripped over his tongue, hard to form beneath the stare the Alpha gave him.

"...Damon," he heard his mother murmur softly, but he didn't dare turn to look at her for support.

His father's face was unreadable.

Which frightened him more than his anger would have.

There was an expansion of silence over the entire yard, then…

"Leave us," Damon stated, so stiffly it was hardly a demand.

There was a shuffling of feet, a few hesitant steps, more whispers.

"A Pack son told a human of our existence without Alpha permission," Draven spat, drawing back up to his full height, "The punishment for that is banishment, is it not? Or is the Pack _Prince_ above your laws?"

Slowly, Damon turned to look at the male, the hatred in his own gaze echoing that of Daniel's.

"You have exactly three seconds to leave me alone with my son or I'll be picking you out of my teeth."

When Draven hesitated, a growl escaped Damon's chest and that got the male's feet moving.

Daniel's gaze did flicker over to see Klaus follow the male inside, urging the others to disperse as well.

Soon, it was only Daniel, his twin, and his parents left in the yard.

"Go inside, Skylar," Damon warned, "This doesn't concern you."

"Dad, he just-"

"Now."

She paused, her eyes seeking Daniel, offering support and willing to stand her ground to give it, but he knew this was already bad enough.

Best not to taunt the Alpha's anger even further.

"It's okay, Sky," he murmured loud enough for her to hear, "Just go."

"But-"

He met her stare, urging her to give it a rest.

She sighed deeply, "Come find me later."

He nodded and she glanced at their father briefly before making her way to the door.

Once she was inside, Daniel turned, ready to face the music.

* * *

Damon stared at his son.

His emotions, thoughts, and instincts all flying a hundred miles an hour in different directions.

Daniel had disobeyed him.

Not only that, but he had disobeyed the law of their species not even once, but every day he kept the secret of what he had done from the Pack.

The shock of it coming from Daniel though was what had him floored more than anything.

The boy never disobeyed, never argued, and had never even lied to him.

As a father, Damon had to believe that there was a reason...a good one, before allowing the Alpha in him to weigh judgment.

"Dad, I-" Daniel started, but was interrupted when Elena stepped between the two of them.

"What were you _thinking_?" she demanded, "Involving a human in all of _this_? Without telling us?! You realize the danger this could put us all it, don't you?"

"I know," Daniel paused, gathering his thoughts, "I wanted to...I planned to. I just-"

"These laws are in place for a reason, Danny," Elena chided him, "Do you have any idea how serious this situation is? We don't know this girl! We don't know that we can trust her-"

"I trust her," Daniel said firmly, and his eyes darted back to Damon's, "I know it doesn't make any sense, but I love her, Dad. And if I have to be punished, fine. But please...leave her alone. She's not a threat."

Damon's chest tightened at the pleading look on Daniel's face.

Coupled with those words...the ones he had so similarly spoken, decades ago.

" _I don't expect you to understand, and I can't explain it, but I love her, Ric."_

He remembered the fear of that day so clearly...the day he had almost lost his mate because of Pack Law.

Just as he remembered Alaric's response.

" _We aren't normal, Damon. We don't get to love."_

It was an impossibility then. And still, he hadn't been able to give up the female he had fallen for.

He had been older than Daniel at that point, sure, but even if he had been eighteen, he would have felt the same, upon meeting Elena.

And the look in his son's eyes...desperate and pleading…maybe it was possible...

Damon sighed heavily, "Tell me how this happened."

Something resembling hope flickered across Daniel's face, and without missing a beat, he launched into his story, starting with the night of the car crash, when he'd saved this human's life.

As Damon listened, Elena's hand found his and he squeezed her fingers, wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Will try to update again soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two updates in two days? I know. I'm as surprised as you guys lol**

 **Anyway, enjoy it while the words are flowing! :)**

* * *

Skylar twitched as she fought the urge to go up to Daniel's room and demand to know what had been decided.

Half of her was pissed at him.

She had met Jessica. She knew that he had a girlfriend...but he hadn't let her in on the little fact that he had told her the freakin truth!

Jessica knew everything!

From what little she had been able to eavesdrop, she'd figured out that much, and oh did Daniel owe her a big explanation!

But outside of that, she could feel the worry and the fear and the edginess of her brother's heart as if it were beating in her own chest and that affected her more than her anger did.

However, once her twin had come back inside, he'd gone upstairs and she hadn't seen him since.

Stefan had urged her to wait until her parents were back inside before demanding answers for anything, but then her father had come in only to call him, Klaus, and Alaric down to the basement and the waiting was growing old.

Sitting in silence wasn't really Skylar's style, but she did figure it best to talk to her parents before breaking down her brother's door, and since she could do neither at the moment, she pushed herself off the couch and started toward the front door.

Maybe a run through the woods would clear her head, or at the very least, help her figure out what exactly it was she wanted to say to her twin.

No one was around to stop her, most of the Pack too concerned in the bombshell that had just been dropped, some even brave enough to try and listen in on the conversation going on downstairs, so Skylar was able to cross the front yard and slip into the forest's edge without interruption.

* * *

The crisp air was a nice change from the stuffy atmosphere she'd just left.

Maybe she wouldn't run; maybe she would just find a nice tree to climb up into and lay on a branch to just breathe in the woods around her.

Tempting, as on edge as she felt from the shift in the environment, and from all of Daniel's emotions mixing with her own in her chest.

Maybe she could just-

A slight rustle stole her attention and she whirled around, teeth bared.

Draven stood there, no longer sporting a bloodied nose, though one of his eyes did look a tad swollen.

Oh well. Served him right.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on a wolf," she grilled him, doing nothing to hide her displeasure at the interruption.

Draven smiled, as if pleased that she had caught him, "I guess it depends on the wolf."

Skylar crossed her arms, "What are you doing out here?"

"It was getting a little political inside," he reasoned, "So I thought I'd see if you wanted company."  
She glared at him, "After what you just did to my brother, it's probably in your best interest to stay far away from me right now."

"Oh come on," he stepped closer, "He was the one who was lying...I did him a favor."

"A favor," she scoffed, her brows shooting up, "Is that what you call outing him in front of everyone?"

"It's what I call making him own up to the choices he makes. The Pack talks like he's perfect. You're the one they all assume will break the law...you're the wild card...but him...they would let him get away with anything. _Now_ they won't. So it looks like I did you a favor, too."

Skylar shook her head, "Daniel is in line for Alpha, he's respected. A respect that you just spat on! So if you expect me to be showing you any gratitude, you have another thing coming!"

She was in his face now, and he smiled disarmingly, "You know, you're kinda sexy when you're pissed."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "And you are unbelievable!"

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong," he argued, "Daniel gets all the praise and what do you get? Huh? You can't say that you agree with everything that's been going on here. The Pack represses your potential."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I may not agree with all the Pack decisions, but I don't betray my family either...come at my brother like that again and it will be the last mistake you ever make."

Draven just stared at her, his gaze reflecting with a needy hunger.

"You mean that, don't you?" he appraised, moving even closer to her, "Are you gonna sink those pretty teeth of yours into my neck, Skylar?"

There was something intense about the way the words were teased from his lips, taunting her.

Skylar steeled herself, "Test me and you'll find out."

His smirk broadened, "I was right...you really are sexy when you're pissed. Is your wolf ready to come out and play? _Mine_ is."

* * *

In a move so bold, she never would have expected it to happen, Draven reached out and placed a hand on her hip, pushing her back into the tree trunk behind her.

A purr like vibration echoed through his body as he leaned down, his lips crashing against hers as if their entire argument had been a prelude to seduction.

Skylar shoved his chest hard, "What the hell do you think you're-"

But he kissed her again, cutting off her words, and his body towered over her, pressing against her, blocking her exits.

She fought against him again, feeling a wave of claustrophobia, but he was strong, sturdy, and wasn't taking the hint.

Her head turned, as she struggled against him, "Get off!"

She couldn't breath, with him all over her, she felt caged; anxious.

Then he did something that had her entire body seizing up.

His lips brushed her throat and she froze, panic running through her veins like ice, immobilizing her.

No. God. He _wouldn't_ …

She felt his teeth and every inch of her screamed to fight, to kick, to punch, and snarl, and rip until this male was a bloodied heap.

But she froze.

And he bit down.

* * *

The pain that seared through her neck acted like a shot of adrenaline, clearing her mind and bringing her body to life.

With a cry she flew at him with everything she had, knocking him back.

But she didn't wait around to demand answers from him.

Her stomach tightened like she was going to be sick and she could smell the blood dripping from what he'd done to her.

She ran away from him, to the house, which suddenly felt less stuffy and more like the perfect safehaven she needed.

* * *

She ran with everything in her, and the distance closed as if it were nothing.

Maybe Draven had called after her, but she didn't hear a thing as she burst through the door and took the stairs in front of her.

They flew beneath her until she was on the landing...her door...her room..yes.

This was safe.

She locked the door, then went into her bathroom and locked that door too.

Her breath was coming out in huffs and she idly wondered if anyone had even realized she had left the house…

Were they all still so distracted? Would they come up here looking for her?

Fear swirled in her belly and the desire to throw up returned.

Oh god.

She stumbled toward the sink and splashed water on her face.

Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror, along with the bleeding bite mark.

Oh _god_.

Skylar sank to the floor, a sob ripping through her chest.

What the hell had just happened?

Before she could truly lose herself to the panic though, there was a knocking at her door.

"Sky?"

Danny. Shit.

"Just...just a minute," she called back, clearing her throat, "I'll meet you in your room."

She held her breath until his footsteps echoed across the room and down the hall.

It took more than just a minute for her to regain her composure, and even longer for her to convince herself to leave the locked haven she'd made herself.

Not that a lock would actually stop a werewolf…

She shook her head and took a forced step through her room and out into the hallway.

* * *

Daniel was in his room, like she'd asked and was waiting on his bed when she entered.

She knew there was no way to hide what had happened from him, but maybe he could help her hide it from the others.

Daniel straightened when she stepped inside, closing the door behind her and his nose flared as the scent of blood hit him, "Sky, what's wrong? What-"

His eyes fell to the bite on her neck.

He was on his feet in less than a second, "I'm going to _kill him_."

He stormed over, grabbing her chin and taking a closer look at the mark, "Did that _dog_ do this to you?! I'm going to fucking rip him apart! Does Dad know?! Is he already dead?! God, please tell me-"

Skylar slammed a hand over Daniel's mouth, "Shh. Don't."

"Don't what?" he demanded, pushing her palm aside, "Where is that bastard?!"

He moved for the door, and Skylar blocked it, "Danny, wait!"

"Why?"

"Just...don't. Please. This..this isn't a big deal. It doesn't matter right now-"

Her twin's expression was one of pure disgust.

"The hell it doesn't matter! HE _BIT_ YOU!"

They were in each others face now, and Skylar knew she had to think of a way to keep Daniel quiet.

"I...I _wanted_ him to!" Skylar exclaimed in exasperation.

The lie burned her tongue, but it got her brother's attention.

His expression changed from anger to incredulity, "You...you what? No. You wouldn't! And you were just upset. I felt it!"

Of course she was upset.

Everything in her, both wolf and human, screamed that she had been violated.

That Draven had crossed an unthinkable line, forcing his bite on her.

His mark. His claim.

Their species clearest sign of domination and possession.

She shivered, feeling sick to her stomach again, and her neck throbbed.

God, she should just tell Daniel the truth right now.

They could tell her parents.

Hell he was probably right; Damon would kill Draven for this and she wouldn't have to worry about how she was ever supposed to be in the same room as him again.

But then she was just proving to her father what he'd always thought to be true; wasn't she?

That she couldn't handle herself.

Or worse, admitting what Draven had done meant she had to admit that she had gotten herself into that situation.

She had left the house. Left the protection of the Pack.

Her own reckless stupidity had put her in a position of complete and utter powerlessness.

She'd been afraid; too afraid to remember that she had any damn training.

And that was what scared her the most.

* * *

Trying to shake away the emotional whirlwind of her thoughts, Skylar forced her gaze to Danny's.

"I was embarrassed," she corrected, not even having to fake the blush that crept up her neck as her mind span a story as close to the truth as she could, "I let things get...heated. It happened. I was overwhelmed, but...I...wanted it."

Tears were threatening to well in her eyes and she blinked them back furiously.

Daniel shook his head, "You would _never_ let that bastard touch you after what he just did! And I know what I felt, Sky. You were afraid!"

"And you weren't, your first time?" she challenged him, channelling her embarrassment into a distraction, "Oh wait. You haven't had that yet, have you? No, of course not. Until today, you were hiding your girlfriend from the Pack! And the fact that you told her our secret! If you want to talk about the Mutt outing you, then maybe we should get back to that!"

"This has nothing to do with Jessica," her brother growled, shutting down her attempt at misdirecting him, "We'll discuss that later. Right now, we're talking about the fact that you apparently let that _Mutt_ sink his teeth into your neck!"

A sharp exhale came from the doorway, "You _what?_ "

Both of the twins' heads span toward the interruption, and Skylar's heart plummeted at the sight of Michael in the doorway.

She'd been so focused on Daniel, she hadn't even heard him open the thing.

God...the expression on his face.

 _Shit._

She took a step toward him and his gaze flew to her neck.

"Kael-"

He flinched as if she'd slapped him, then turned away from the door and stormed down the hall.

"Shit," she muttered aloud this time.

"How the hell did you _think_ he'd feel?" her brother asked from behind her and Skylar squeezed her eyes shut.

This wasn't happening. It was a nightmare. God, let her wake up from this!

When nothing happened, she swallowed thickly.

"Just heal me please," she begged her brother; her voice barely above a whisper, "I need to go after him."

She heard Daniel sigh, then heard him move, the floorboard creaking beneath his feet.

His fingers brushed her hair back, his palm coming against her neck, "I'll do what I can. The venom may not let me heal it completely."

She nodded, swallowing again as his magic touched her.

The burning sensation lessened and she wished she felt relief at the pain's absence.

Then her brother asked, "Do you care about him? Michael? Do you actually give a shit?"

Her eyes flickered over to his face and his expression made her feel even dirtier, "You know that I do."

"Then do him a favor," Daniel said, dropping his hand now that the healing process was complete, "And let him go before you completely shatter him."

* * *

His words echoed in her head as she descended the stairs, following Michael's scent through the house.

 _Let him go._

She knew that she should. God, did she know that.

But she was selfish and he loved her and right now she needed to give him some kind of explanation.

An apology.

She followed his trail out the back door, noting that the others must still be in the basement or waiting in the study, since no one stopped them.

She hurried and spotted him across the yard, heading for the forest's edge.

She called his name, expecting him to stop and turn.

He didn't; so she ran after him, crossing the space in half the time it had taken him.

"Michael, wait," she pleaded, grabbing for his arm just as they reached the edge of the treeline.

He jerked away from the contact, still burling toward the trails.

"Let me talk to you," she pushed her way in front of him, pinning his shoulders, "Please."

"Why?" he demanded, pushing her hands away again, but at least he was finally looking her in the eye, "What's left to say?! Do whatever the hell you want; as usual!"

There was such pain in his stare that it took her a moment to recover from the shock of its intensity.

"Michael, please," she whispered, desperation pillaring through her chest.

His hair fell loosely around his face as he shook his head, "I'm done, Sky. I'm...I'm done."

He started to walk away again, this time toward the house, but paused mid step and turned around to face her.

"I love you," he said, his red rimmed eyes were hard, "This wasn't how I imagined telling you, but fuck it. I _love_ you, Skylar."

"I know," she said as her own eyes grew wet.

"No," he laughed dryly, looking as if some tears of his own might fall, "You really don't. We've joked and teased and maybe you've guessed at it, but I've never told you. I am in love with you. You're all I ever think about. All I've ever wanted. Not having you in the way the wolf demands drives me crazy, but I've never asked you for more than what you gave me. I've loved you since I was twelve years old and even then I knew it would never be enough."

"Kael-"

"Don't," His tone was bitter now, "You're just...you're like smoke, Skylar. You're addictive and entrancing all the while choking me, and gone the moment I get too close. For years, I've let you kill me. You never wanted a mate. Fine. You never wanted me for anything but a good time. Okay. I let you use me. I let you play me like a puppet, jumping every time you told me how high just because I knew that it made you happy. But this-"

His hand reached out as he stepped closer, brushing her hair away.

The bite was mostly healed, but she knew from the look in his eyes that there was still something to see.

"How could you let him? After all he's done..." the words were thick, shattering her heart as Michael's voice broke, "How the hell could you trust _him_ at your neck, and not me? You've told me for months that you hated the idea of being marked, but this Mutt shows up and-"

He bit his lip, flinching away from her, his hand falling back to his side, "Actually, don't answer that. I don't need to know. It doesn't matter. Like I said, I'm done. If he's what you want, then-"

"It's not that," she choked out, "I...I didn't…"

But what could she say?

"It's not what?" he prompted, his stance more angry than she had ever seen him.

"I..." she couldn't think of a single thing to tell him that felt right.

Michael scoffed, "You know what, just make it easier on us both and say that I never mattered to you."

"You did," she whispered, "You do...Kael…"

"Just not _enough_ , right?" he laughed dryly again, "It's never been enough for you."

Tears streamed down her face now, "I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Michael just stared at her, in a way he never had before.

Like he had no clue who the hell she was.

"Yeah," he took a step back, "Me too."

* * *

When he turned back toward the house this time, she felt her arm reach out for him, felt the words on her lips to call him back; to beg him to listen.

She wanted to tell him every horrible detail of the truth then fall into his arms and hear that calm voice of his tell her that everything would be okay.

But everything wasn't okay.

He was hurt, because of her and it wasn't the first time or the last time, she'd bet, that he would be let down by a decision of her making.

Maybe she needed him; the quiet center to the storm in her head, but it wasn't fair to him.

 _Let him go_ , Daniel had said.

Her brother knew how Michael felt about her, and he knew that she would just end up destroying him in the end.

Her hand fell and the words she wanted to scream out died with a silent sob.

Her knees trembled worse than her lips and suddenly she was falling onto them, the world spinning.

Everything was spinning; turning upside down, getting ruined.

Draven's dark grin haunted her memory, along with Michael's pained expression and Daniel's disapproving glare.

Why had she even went out alone? Why had she even given that fucking male a chance to compromise her?

How had she let this happen?

No wonder her father didn't want her in line for Alpha.

With decision making skills like that, she'd run the Pack straight into the ground.

She was useless.

 _Dirty._

Claimed by something dark; something magic couldn't heal out of her bloodstream.

Her vision blurred with tears and anger and self-loathing.

Draven pushing her against that tree; the bark scraping into her skin, any attempt of fighting paralyzed by fear.

Daniel looking at her as if she had brought this onto herself. Fuck, maybe she had.

Michael's broken face missing all the tenderness she was accustomed to seeing there, " _I'm done, Sky._ "

His retreating back...

She was losing all control.

Pain split into her head, her body heating with some kind of internal fire, building and building, threatening to rip her apart.

Throwing her head back, she screamed.

The noise was a blood curdling cry of agony and anger.

Heat exploded out along with it, the climatic relief somehow easing her as she screamed her throat raw.

On and on in an endless stream, it continued for minutes...hours? Days?

Until she felt like collapsing.

Only the hands that were now holding her kept that from happening.

* * *

The first thing she registered was that Michael was once again in front of her, his hands gripping her face so tightly it hurt.

His eyes were wide, panicked.

"Careful!" Another voice called out, followed by a, "Stop her before she burns this fucking forest down!"

Skylar forced herself to focus, pulling out of her jumbled head and her aching chest.

People were around them.

Her mother was there, just behind Michael, hands raised, muttering fast.

Daniel was next to her, doing the same thing...a spell?

Her father was off to the side of them, his face worried, looking out of breath, as if he'd just sprinted over.

Klaus and Alaric were behind him.

Then their words registered and Skylar looked around.

Red embers burned all around her, the stench of scorched earth rising in the air.

Her mother and her brother were trying to contain it.

Stop it from spreading.

 _Fire_.

She had set the forest on fire.

* * *

 **Bit of an emotional chapter! Let me know what you thought! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I lo** **ved all your reviews from the last chapter!**

 **Lots going on!**

 **Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

Daniel frowned as the last of the flames were extinguished by his magic, and his mother rushed over to help Michael lift Skylar off of her knees.

His sister was shaken, tears running uninterrupted down her face, her body shivering, and he could feel the pulse of her emotions tight in his chest.

She had lost control. Entirely.

He'd felt the explosion erupt from their power, and had called out to the others as he rushed to find his twin, only to discover the forest ablaze instead.

Luckily, he and their mother were able to get to her fast enough that most of the damage had been contained.

"Take her inside," Daniel heard his father tell Elena, his words thick with concern, "Find out what the hell just happened."

She nodded, wrapping an arm around Skylar's shoulder and Michael reluctantly let the younger female go.

Once they were a distance away, Damon spoke again..

"Klaus, go back to the house, keep an eye on the others while we figure this out. Michael, go with him. I need to speak to Daniel."

He was obeyed without question, and something that felt like fear twisted Daniel's stomach, but between his own heightened emotions and the turmoil he was getting from Skylar's power, he didn't trust the assessment.

He waited for his father to address him.

* * *

"Skylar lost control of her magic," the male began, the statement formatted as a question.

Daniel nodded, "That's what it felt like."

"Was she channeling from you?" the Alpha command leaked into his father's tone.

"No," Daniel said, a little snappier than he usually would have, "I am worried about your final decision concerning Jessica, but whatever this just was...it's more than that."

He was half tempted to tell his father about the bite on Skylar's neck...but it wasn't his place; and he wouldn't betray her confidence that way.

Instead, he said, "It might have to do with the Mutt. He was with Skylar earlier, before this happened...is he still up at the house?"

"He was," Damon nodded, "When we heard you yell about Skylar, though, most of our attention was redirected. But everyone is there; someone is keeping a tab on him."

"Then I'll go find him and talk to him. See if he knows why Sky was so upset."

He also needed to talk to Michael to figure out exactly what had happened with Skylar when she'd chased after him, but that could wait until after he dealt with Draven.

Damon eyed him, assessing.

A moment of silence passed between them, before the Alpha sighed.

"What you did was stupid and you knew better."

Daniel glanced over to the male, knowing exactly what he was referring to, "I won't apologize for loving her."

"I'm not pissed because you fell for a human," Damon said sternly, "I'm pissed because you lied to your Pack! You kept her a secret."

"I did it to protect her," Daniel reasoned.

His father frowned, "From me?"

"From all of this," he admitted, waving his hand at the remaining embers around them, "From having her life turned upside down. From having eyes on her all the time, being monitored and judged by her every move. I didn't mean for her to find out the way she did, but it happened, and...and she's _mine_. The first thing I've ever had, outside of our family. I wasn't ready to share what she knew with the Pack and have all of that attention ruin what I've found with her."

He didn't think his father would be happy with that candor, but at least it was better than a sugar coated lie.

To his surprise, the Alpha let out a chuckle and ran a hand down his face.

"What?" he asked warily, "You think I sound crazy?"

Damon's head shook, "No. I think you sound like me, when I was younger."

Daniel's brows pulled together in confusion and Damon took a few steps closer to him.

"I spent weeks with your mother as a human, refusing to tell Alaric about her until after we were engaged and I knew I had no other option," he explained, "What you're feeling now, for this human girl...I understand it."

"You do?"

Damon nodded, "Yes. But that was a different time, Daniel. Humans were killed for discovering the secret. The laws have changed, and you should have come to the Pack with this. For the safety of us all."

Daniel hung his head, "I...I know. I would have eventually, it just...it never felt like the right time. And I trust her enough to know that the Pack wasn't in danger. She's loyal, and she loves me."

Again, his father studied his expression, a sad smile on his face, "I hope you're right, son. I really do."

Daniel swallowed, "So. What happens now? Am I banished?"

"No," Damon shook his head, "I'm not sending you away. However, we will handle the situation the way it's supposed to be handled. You'll bring her here. I'll determine if she's a threat, but I will take into consideration your trust in her."

Daniel sighed deeply, relief rushing over him, "Thank you."

"But for now though, it's a concern for tomorrow," his father acknowledged, "We need to deal with the more pressing situations. Like the trip to meet with the Circle, that Mutt, and your sister's outburst."

Daniel nodded, for once in complete agreement with the male.

* * *

"Skylar, talk to me," Elena urged, as the younger of the two sat unfocused by the window in her parent's bedroom.

The flames from the trees were gone now, put the scent of smoke still twinged the air seeping in through the cracks in the window seal.

"I don't want to talk," she answered, after a moment.

"Well, too bad," she could almost feel her mother's arms crossing over her chest, "Because I need to know what the hell just happened out there."

She could taste the emotions rolling from the female, assuring her that the anger in her tone was coming from a place of love and concern, but she couldn't answer the question her mother was wanting an explanation for.

"Nothing," Skylar turned, moving to the edge of the bed as she avoided Elena's stare, "I just...I lost control for a second. It was an accident."

The words were stiff, and her mother sighed, "I believe you, baby. But I'm more concerned with why you lost control in the first place."

Skylar shrugged, choosing not to answer this time; though she knew perfectly well why she'd lost control.

Dealing with all of Daniel's stress, on top of breaking Michael's heart, and having that Mutt violate her…

It had been too much; too overwhelming; and too late to change a damn thing about it.

Tears pierced her eyes at the reminder of how stupid she had been.

How _weak._

"Sky," her mother prompted again, "Sweetheart, please, talk to me."

But what good would talking do? How could it possibly fix what had happened?

She didn't think anyone could even understand the shame that she felt; especially her mother, who had zero problems with getting bitten and had never lost control of her powers.

Elena moved to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders once more.

Skylar stiffened as her mother drew her close, pulling her into a hug.

God, she didn't deserve the comfort and hated herself for even wanting it.

"Mom-" she tried to move away, but Elena tightened her grip.

"I love you," the older female stated, "And whatever this is, you can talk to me, Sky. It stays between us, you know that. Whatever you're feeling….maybe I can help."

Skylar squeezed her eyes shut, "No, you can't."

"Maybe-"

"No," she pulled away, "You can't fix this, Mom! No one can…"

"Fix what?" Elena inquired, her voice soft now, reminding Skylar of when she used to read to her and Daniel at night after tucking them in.

Things were so much simpler back then, weren't they?

Skylar shook her head and a few strands of hair fell forward, into her face.

Elena reached out and brushed them back, then cupped her cheek, holding her hand there until Skylar met her gaze.

"Sweetheart...talk."

* * *

Her resolve wavered under her mother's stare.

Those dark brown eyes that were always warm, yet could sting so coldly that at times, even the Alpha backed away when it was directed at him.

The look was one that meant business and that her mother wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Skylar bit her lip, deciding.

Slowly she pulled away from her mother and stood up.

Just when Elena began to protest, Skylar reached up to her hair and pushed it back over her shoulder.

Then she turned her head; exposing her neck.

She heard her mother's sharp intake of breath.

"Who did that to you?" Elena demanded, her voice suddenly harsh and angry.

Skylar swallowed and a shiver ran through her body, "Draven did."

She forced herself to meet her mother's gaze.

The female was stiff, her eyes darting all over Skylar's face, "Did he...I mean, did the two of you…"

She understood what her mother was hinting at and shook her head vigorously, "No. He kissed me, but that was it, until...and I didn't want it to happen. The kiss or the bite. But I froze."

Her mother swallowed thickly, "Tell me what happened, Skylar. Start from the beginning."

Skylar took a breath and rushed the words out before she lost her nerve, "It was when everyone was in the study, talking about what to do about Danny's girlfriend. I...I went outside, just for a minute...I was bored and tired of waiting...Draven must have followed me out there. We fought a little, and then," she flinched, "He kissed me. I tried to push him back, but then he went for my neck and...I froze, Mom. I don't know why I did, but I completely locked up!"

An enraged growl vibrated from her mother's chest, and the sound, so protective and maternal, gave Skylar the strength to keep talking.

"After I pushed him off of me, I ran back to the house. I knew what would happen if I told everyone, especially Dad, and I...I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to prove him right; for him to think that I can't handle myself, or worse, that he would blame me for it happening because I was stupid enough to go into the woods alone with that Mutt."

Elena shook her head, "It wasn't your fault, Skylar. What Draven did…," she snarled again, and took a moment to calm herself down with settling breaths, "Your father would never blame you for that."

Skylar's brow arched, "And the rest? You don't think he wouldn't use this as an excuse to restrict me even more? Because I do…This Mutt proved everything that he's always said about me."

"Sky-"

"I lied to Danny," she continued, crossing her own arms now, "He felt it, the bite and my feelings after...so I told him that I wanted it to happen. Then Michael overheard and now he hates me too, and everything's ruined!"

Tears leaked from her eyes then, running down her cheek, "He's never looked at me like that, Mom...never…"

Elena's brows were furrowed, confusion breaking through her anger, "Wait, Michael? What does he have to do with it?"

Skylar eyes shot up to her, slightly panicked as she remembered that her mother didn't know...she hesitated, then decided that she might as well jump off the ledge completely.

"We've been...kinda seeing each other," she admitted with a blush, "Michael and me."

"Seeing each other," Elena repeated, sounding stunned, but took a step closer, "For how long?"

Skylar shrugged, "For a few weeks now, I guess. It wasn't really anything at first. Just having fun; messing around...but then he fell in love with me...or maybe he's always loved me and I just didn't want to admit it. Not that it matters. I just ruined anything there might have been when I broke his heart.."

Elena shook her head, as if letting her mind catch up, "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged again, "I didn't think there was anything to tell. Not at first, anyway. I didn't think it was going to become anything…"

"Did it?" her mother prompted.

The question drew her up short.

Had it become something more?

According to Michael, it had; since he was so certain that what he felt for her was love; the real kind, not the flirty infatuation she indulged most males with.

But did she feel the same? Was she in love with him?

The answer was more complicated than she wanted it to be.

She felt something for him, she knew that, and breaking his heart had shattered hers.

Even now, knowing that she had hurt him was a crushing weight in her chest.

But love...the true and forever, I-want-you-as-my-mate kind of love...feeling that for him would mean that she had to give up that part of herself that she had clung so tightly to since she'd gotten old enough to draw male attention.

She had never wanted a mate; never wanted to be owned in that way.

"I care about him," she found herself answering out loud, "I've always loved him, but after he went through the Change, those feelings grew beyond friendship, and he felt the same way."

Her mother studied her expression carefully, "But you kept it a secret?"

"No," Skylar defended, "Well, yes...kind of. I don't know. It wasn't really meant to be a big secret, but at first, like I said, it was nothing serious, and I knew once Dad found out it would be World War Three and I just kind of-"

"Your Dad might surprise you," her mother cut in, "If you give him the chance. You know that of any male, he probably would have approved of Michael the most."

"Maybe," Skylar allowed, "But then there would be eyes on us all the time, and expectations, and if it didn't become anything more, then everyone would know, and I didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness."

Elena sighed, but didn't comment.

Instead, she reached over and took Skylar's hand into her own and squeezed it.

Skylar squeezed it back, letting the silence settle around them.

* * *

Despite her initial reluctance to do so, it felt good to open up to her mother.

The two of them weren't close in the traditional sense, not like she and Danny were, but the woman had always been her strongest ally, her biggest supporter, and the one who had loved her unconditionally since the very beginning.

And now that her tongue had loosened, Skylar found that she didn't want to stop talking.

Her secrets had been pent up too long, the worries and doubt swarming in her brain with no outlet until now.

"He says he loves me," she muttered, "That he's in love with me. And the scary thing is that I think he's telling the truth. He loves me. And for the life of me, I can't figure out why...he could do so much better than that."

"Skylar," Elena chided gently.

"It's true," she insisted, "I've used him, Mom. I never really thought about it that way, but it's what I've been doing. I knew he had a soft spot for me and I used it to get my way. I was so afraid of losing what I had with him that I've been stringing him along, and it isn't fair. And today, when he overheard me tell Danny about the Mutt biting me, it completely crushed him."

She flinched at the memory of those silver blue eyes widening with disbelief and anger, before storming away.

Elena frowned, "You didn't tell him the truth?"

Skylar shook her head, "What was the point? He would just tell Danny and Dad and they'd kill the Mutt and I'd still be using Michael. And I can't hurt him anymore," she blinked back tears pricking the corner of her eyes, "Danny told me that if I really cared about him I should just let him go, and he's right. I have to do what's right by him. I know I do...but losing him...Mom, I don't know how to do that. And the way he looked at me in the woods; I never want to see that expression on his face again. I _hurt_ him. And that's why I lost control of my powers. After everything...it was just too much. I was...I can't..."

Sobs racked through her chest, and Elena once again was pulling her into her arms, holding her tightly.

"Shh," she was murmuring, sounding close to tears herself, "It's okay, baby, it's okay."

* * *

Skylar let the mantra play over and over, like a lullaby, calming her until the shaking in her body had subsided and the tears faded.

Her mother's hand stroked over her hair, comforting her in a long silence, before she spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Skylar nodded, not trusting herself to talk just yet.

Elena squeezed her shoulder, "You keep saying what you should do; what the right thing to do is...but how do you _feel_? I know you've been friendly with Draven, but obviously you didn't want what he did to you. Losing Michael is upsetting you this badly, but you haven't said how you felt about him so...what are you feeling? Where's your head at with all this?"

Skylar thought about the question, then swallowed a few times to clear her throat.

"I did flirt with Draven," she admitted, "I thought he was something new and fun, but what he's done...to Danny, and then to me...I don't ever want to see him again."

"You won't have to," her mother promised fiercely.

Sky sighed, "And as for Michael...I don't know. He makes me happy. I trust him. He knows the real me and he still loves me. He's never pushed me for more or asked for anything I didn't want. He knows I don't want to be claimed, so he's never tried to bite me or anything…and I guess I took that for granted."

"What do you mean by claimed?" Elena asked curiously, pulling away slightly.

Skylar straightened, "Just that...well, you know, _claimed_. Bitten...Mated. Like you and Dad are."

Her mother's expression didn't change, "That's not something that you want?"

"Well…" she tried to think of the best way to phrase her point, memories from years ago running through her head, "The way you and Dad love each other...maybe one day I'll want that. But the rest, with the marking...I don't want to belong to anyone. I don't want a male to own me like that."

Her mother was frowning now, "What makes you think that a mark means ownership?"

Skylar felt herself flush a little, "That's what you told us."

Elena blinked, "What? I...when?"

"When we were younger," Skylar recalled the day perfectly, "Picking up Michael from school. Dad had a bite mark. Me and Danny asked about it."

Her mother nodded, remembering, "Right...but I don't remember saying-"

"You said that biting is how grown-ups choose a mate," she recited, "That wolves mark their mates to show everyone else who they belong to. That it means you're _theirs_."

Elena exhaled slowly, clearly trying to recall the memory through her own filter.

Then she laughed quietly and shook her head, "Sweetheart, you were about seven years old, asking questions that were very difficult to explain to you at that time. I had no idea you would take the words so directly."

Skylar shrugged, "They're true though, aren't they?"

Her mother sighed, "Yes...and no. Baby, this is why you should have talked to me. You and I are the only female werewolves to ever exist, and the way that our biology works is different than any other dynamic when it comes to relationships."

Skylar bit her lip, a little nervously, "How so?"

"Male wolves do have the urge to claim a mate by biting her," Elena explained, "Putting their scent and their mark on her. But since usually that mate is human, they don't. Human's can't handle our bites, even when we are in human form. But being wolves ourselves, you and I can. It sets us apart and also puts that need to claim in _us_ as well," she paused for a moment, gaging Skylar's reaction, "With your Dad, his wolf is so predominant, it likes seeing the mark...making that claim. And as his mate, I like that it makes him happy. I also like seeing my mark on him. It doesn't mean that I own him or that he owns me. Not in that way...but that we love each other and we choose each other, and anyone who sees us will know that."

"But he still tries to control you," Skylar pointed out.

"As my Alpha," Elena admitted, "Not as my mate...and as my mate, he listens to me. He lets me challenge him in ways no one else could possibly get away with, as I'm sure you've noticed before."

She had. Several times, in fact.

"You can be with someone, love someone, and not be bitten," her mother finished explaining, "You can also be bitten by someone who is trying to claim you, and not love them. Hell, your Uncle Mason even tried to bite me once."

"...What?" Skylar exclaimed as she straightened, her mouth falling open slightly at the ridiculousness the statement, "Are you serious?!"

Elena smirked a little, "It was spell induced. A long story, for another time. But my point is that he tried even though he didn't love me. And I would have never wanted that bite. And even if he had succeeded and bitten me, I still wouldn't love him or belong to him. I _let_ your father bite me because I'm with him and I do love him. I'm not with him _because_ he bites me. I don't belong to him because he bites me. I belong to him because I choose to. Just as he belongs to me. And that's what love should be. It's a relationship; not ownership. Do you understand?"

Skylar nodded, feeling strangely lightheaded, "Yeah...I think so. But, how do you know when you love that person enough?"

"Enough?"

"To want that," she elaborated, "To want them to bite you or you bite them, just because you love them and they love you. How do you know when it's meant to be forever?"

Elena considered that, "Well, it comes down to what type of person you want to be with forever, I guess. And that is different for everyone. But what's important, is that whoever it is will love you and treat you with respect. You want to be with someone who is going to honor your morals and make you smile when you're at your lowest. Someone who will always have your back and will care for you even when you make mistakes. Someone who's going to be there for you, no matter what, through the good times and more importantly, the bad ones."

She smiled a little, and Skylar wondered if she was thinking of Damon, "Someone who will challenge you, and play with you, and make life worth living. Then when you find that person, the one that makes you glad that you're alive, you love them and you never let them go. That's when you know…"

Elena's smile was gentle as she met Skylar's gaze, "Now, I'm not saying it will always be perfect, nothing is, but you'll be happy, and that's what matters."

Skylar stared back at her, absorbing everything her mother had just told her.

"Is that how you knew Dad was the one?"

Elena hmphed, "Oh, my feelings for your father were an emotional rollercoaster for many years, Sweetheart. But yes, at the core of it, he was who I was supposed to be with. I fell for him hard and fast, and even at points when I thought I hated him, I couldn't help but love him."

Her mother laughed dryly, "There was a point once, back when I thought Damon had betrayed me by turning me, that I moved away from the Pack. You know that story, of course."

Skylar nodded, "That's when you met Caroline."

Elena smiled, "That's right...but what I never told you was that during that time, I also tried to have a relationship with a human male."

Skylar blinked once more with shocked, "What? But...Dad would have-"

"You father didn't know. At least, not for a while. I had tried to end things at that point and being with the human was my attempt at moving on. It didn't work though, and that's my point. I cared for the human, sure, but I couldn't love him the way that I loved Damon. I could never love anyone the way that I love him. He's it for me. He's mine, and I'm his. Neither of us owns or controls the other. We just know that we're each other's true love. First and Last."

And despite the whirlwind of information that was being thrown at her, Skylar had to smile at that sentiment.

Her parents really were perfect for each other, and despite her qualms about relationships, they had the kind of love that everyone aspired for.

She reached over and took her mother's hand, "Thanks, Mom, and I'm glad that you and Dad have each other."

Elena squeezed her fingers, "So am I. But right now, it's you that I'm concerned about. I don't want you hurting or feeling that you have to make all your life decisions right now. If Michael makes you happy, Sweetheart, talk to him. If he really does love you, he'll understand. And if you want to be with him, then be with him. Or if there's a human at school that catches your interest, go for it...it doesn't have to be forever. There's nothing wrong with dating and figuring out what it is that makes you happy with a partner. Or what doesn't."

Her eyes darkened a little, "And as for the Mutt, as soon as we are finished here, your father and I will take care of him."

Skylar swallowed, "Are you going to tell Dad what he did?"

Elena hesitated, "I...no. I won't. Not if you don't want me to. But I think that you should. He's not going to put this on you, Sky, I promise. And he'll make sure that bastard gets exactly what he deserves for hurting you."

"Dad will kill him."

"Probably," her mother said truthfully, "And no one would fault him for it."

Skylar thought of what that would mean; knowing the male that had forced his mark on her would no longer be living...the male who had outed Danny's secret in hopes of getting him banished...who had been picking at their family seams for his own amusement from the very beginning…

* * *

"Mom," she stood, "Where is Draven now?"

Elena frowned, "I'm not sure. Why?"

Skylar paused, her heart racing, "Everyone was in the study and he was outside...he bit me...he outed Danny...he has to know the Pack wouldn't let him just get away with that."

Elena stiffened, catching her drift, and turned toward the door, "Damn it."

They hurried over to the thing, but the older woman paused before opening it, "You stay behind me."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I mean it, Skylar Rose," her mother's voice was stiff with worry again.

"I will," Skylar promised, and Elena nodded, before leading her from the room.

* * *

They raced down the stairs, just to find a lot of commotion already going on, with all the Pack members sprinting about.

"Damon!" Elena called, spotting her mate through the opened front door, coming back from the forest's edge.

He span around at her voice, and hurried over.

They met him on the porch.

"What's happened?" Elena demanded, one of her arms shifted back, as if to shield Skylar if the need arose.

Skylar stiffened at her father's glowering expression, "It's that damn Mutt. Elena, he's gone."

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger lol, I know, I'm sorry!**

 **But I'll try to update soon!**

 **Let me know what ya'll thought about the chapter and what you think Draven might be up to ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Updated!**

* * *

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Elena demanded, as her mate's harsh expression tightened, "How is that possible?"

Her eyes scanned the property, noting Daniel and Stefan at the edge of the forest, Alaric next to them, and from the sounds of shouting, she guessed that George and Richard were around the house with Tyler.

"He must have slipped away when-"

A howl broke through the commotion, and Damon's head turned toward the woods, "I sent some of the others out. They caught the scent-"

"What's going on?" Caroline appeared behind Skylar, who was lingering in the doorway, William following her.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out," Damon answered her, his jaw tensing before he looked back at Elena, then at Skylar, "Is everything alright here?"

"We can talk about it after you find Draven," Elena said urgently, before Skylar could answer him, "Do you need me to help track?"

After all, she still had the best nose in the Pack.

"No," Damon glanced back to the trees, where the wolves howls were getting louder, "That's Klaus. They've already found something. I'm going to go meet them and I'll send the young inside while we search. Stay with them."

She nodded, and Damon kissed her briskly, "I'll be back."

* * *

Elena watched him run down the stairs and across the yard, joining the others at the treeline.

He spoke something to Daniel, whose expression turned argumentative.

Whatever his father said next, however, had the younger male shooting a look at his sister, then nodding.

Elena turned to Skylar as Daniel started their way, "You should all get inside."

Usually, this was exactly the sort of thing that Skylar would have fought, always wanting to be in the brunt of the action, but today, she simply nodded and moved back into the house.

Daniel came up on the porch, "Dad doesn't want us hunting down the Mutt."

"For good reason," Elena assured him, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder and ushered him in, "He and the others will take care of it."

"I don't understand," Daniel fumed, but allowed her to lead him into the foyer and shut the door, "The more of us tracking, the higher the chances will be at finding him."

"He wants to be sure you're safe," Elena reasoned, "Circumstances have changed."

Daniel paused, then once again looked at his twin, the pupils of his eyes flaring wide, "That bite! He _did_ hurt you, didn't he?! I _knew_ it! I knew you were lying-"

"Now isn't the time for that, Daniel," Elena cut him off, "The point is that Draven is missing and we-"

"Wait," Caroline spoke up, "Draven's missing? What do you mean, he's missing?"

Elena sighed, "I'm not sure yet, but it looks like he took off. The others are tracking him now."

"Yeah, he took off after taking a hunk out of Skylar," Daniel snapped, "God, I knew something was wrong with him. I knew it! And now he's running-"

"He's not," Skylar murmured.

It was barely above a whisper, but it caught Daniel's full attention, and Elena frowned, "What do you mean?"

Skylar tightened her arms around her midsection, where she was holding herself, "I don't think he's running. He knew what he was doing. He's known this whole time…I assumed he was just being a rebel at first, but think about it. Everything he's done since arriving has been with the intention of causing some kind of turmoil."

"I agree," Daniel stated, still restless, moving closer to his sister, "But why? Why cause the trouble he did this morning, bite you, and disappear now?"

"No idea," She admitted, and Elena shook her head, "Don't worry. We'll figure this out. With any luck, your Dad and the others will catch up to him before he gets too far, if not, I can do a locator spell. We'll find out where he's going. Actually..."

She turned to Caroline, "Care, go ahead and take Will upstairs to his room, just until Damon or Klaus is back, then bring me the map and candle out of the basement."

The blonde nodded and turned toward the stairs, taking her youngest's hand, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go watch a movie."

"But, Mom-" he started to complain as they left the room.

Elena sighed and turned back to her own children, "We can go ahead with the spell. With all three of us, we'll have full coven power. That should be enough to pinpoint an exact location."

The twins nodded and she motioned for them to follow her to the study, but before they got far, the front door opened.

Elena span around, her hand lifting, in case she needed to attack, a ball of energy forming in her palm.

"Whoa," it was Michael, smelling strongly of woods and dirt, "It's just me."

Elena relaxed, "What did they find?"

"The Mutt's scent is trailing away from the side property line," Michael told her, "Looks like he's heading toward town. And Damon doesn't want to risk tracking him as wolves that close to the civilians in the daylight. Alaric agrees."

"Where are they now?" she demanded, as Michael glanced at the others, then back to her.

"He's got George and Uncle Elijah running the property line, making sure the Mutt didn't try to slip back around somehow. He and my dad are following the trail on foot, seeing how far it extends west before turning off. They sent me back here and want the rest of us to stay alert, but inside the Manor. Stefan and Tyler are wolfed out in the front yard, just in case the others miss something."

Well, at least they were prepared. But if Damon wanted to track that little bastard as a human, he was going to need her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"You two boys go into the study," she waved her thumb that direction, "Skylar, you stay here."

Skylar nodded, her eyes on the floor, and Elena noticed that Michael hesitated before following Daniel out of the room.

* * *

"I'm going to call your father and try to meet up with them to track Draven," she told Skylar quietly, once they were gone, "And he needs to know exactly what happened, in case this is all some sort of plan or trap. Okay?"

Skylar stiffened, "Do you think it is?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "But you and Daniel were right. Something's not adding up with Draven's actions, and I don't want to take any risks...not after he's bit you and tried to get Danny banished. We don't know what he's capable of."

Sky's fingers brushed against the base of her throat, under what was left of the Mutt's bite.

Elena's vision flashed red with anger once more.

She was going to dance on that little bastard's grave after Damon skinned him alive for this!

All sympathy she may have felt for his situation was gone the moment she saw those slightly bruised crescent marks on her daughter's skin.

To have a bite forced onto you...it was a violation of the worst order, and her heart ached at the emotions in Skylar's gaze because of it.

There was something utterly wrong about seeing that broken look there, in those bright eyes that were always so fierce and willful, and Elena was determined to see that Mutt brat pay for the change in them.

"Your father will understand," she added, noticing Skylar's slightly sick look, "He's not going to blame you for this. But he needs to know what we're dealing with."

Still pale, Skylar nodded, "Yeah...okay."

Elena pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head, "It'll be okay, baby. We'll make it okay."

They held each other for a moment, then she pulled away to dial Damon's cell, praying he hadn't decided to Change after all.

"Go wait with the boys," she told her daughter, giving her arm a final squeeze as the phone began to ring.

* * *

Daniel couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that told him something bad was happening.

All day, it had twisted his gut, wrenching through him.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered as he paced near the fireplace, "When they find him, I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help you," Michael agreed darkly from the sofa across the room, a harsh twinge of hate searing from the male, burning Daniel's nostrils.

"I can't believe he just took off," he added, and Daniel laughed dryly, "Why wouldn't he? He knows Dad would kill him for biting Sky."

Michael's expression blackened, remnants of his earlier hurt and anger showing through the otherwise clear blue eyes.

"Does your Dad know? Is that why he's putting the place on lockdown?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we-"

"He knows," a voice echoed from the doorway, and he glanced over to see Skylar enter the room, "Or at least he will shortly. Mom's going to join them for the hunt."

"So you told her," Daniel grit his teeth, "But not me?"

"I'm sorry," she swallowed, pausing mid step as her eyes flickered between both him and Michael, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I was just…"

"Too busy getting gnawed on to care about how it might affect the Pack?" Michael offered in a voice colder than he'd ever used with Skylar before.

She flinched, and Daniel tensed.

"Kael, lay off," he commanded, straightening as the male stood up.

"Why? She doesn't give a damn about how any of us feel, or how getting involved with a Mutt we know nothing about could possibly be dangerous for the Pack," his icy gaze met hers across the room, "As long as Skylar gets whatever Skylar wants. As usual."

"Michael," Daniel started to chide him, but Skylar held up her hand, "No, Danny. Don't. He's right."

Her eyes were on Michael's face, something of a spark returning to their depths.

"You're right, Kael," she told him, "I wasn't thinking about anything but what I wanted. The whole Pack was on edge from Daniel's bombshell and what I _wanted_ was some clear air, some space, by myself. So I left the house. Draven followed me into the woods, but I didn't want him there," her hand flashed to her throat, covering the bite, "I didn't want this."

"Then why would you let him-" Michael shook his head, "No, never mind. I told myself that I wasn't going to do this. Not with you; not anymore-"

"I didn't _let_ him do anything," she insisted, stepping closer to him, "Kael, come on. You know me! Do you honestly think I would let Draven rip my throat open when I barely knew him? Especially after what he did to Daniel? Do you really think that I'm that callous?!"

"No," Michael fumed, "Not callous. Just that...with him…" Daniel watched in silence as his friend stiffened, Skylar's words breaking through his instinct and emotion, clicking in his head, and in that moment, Daniel realized that Michael hadn't known the truth either, "Wait...you didn't let him bite you?"

Skylar shook her head and whispered, "No. Of course I didn't, Kael. I wouldn't."

Michael blinked, "Then...that son of a bitch _forced_ a bite on you?"

His teeth flashed, rage growing in his expression, "I'm going to kill him. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! Is that why he ran!? That FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Easy," Daniel walked over to his friend, grabbing his arm, "Remember, you lose your head and you lose control."

Michael shook his head, taking a few deep breaths, "Just wait until I sink my teeth into _him._ "

"Get in line," Daniel agreed, but Kael didn't seem to hear him, his attention having turned to Skylar now.

"I just assumed...oh god, Sky, I'm so fucking sor-"

"Don't apologize," she lifted a hand as he moved to step closer to her, "Everything you said, here and out in the woods, is true. Whether the bite was forced or willing, doesn't change that fact. I've been using you; hurting you...and it's not fair."

"Skylar," he flinched a little, "I never meant-"

Before he could finish his sentence though, the study door opened and Elena walked in, a map and candle in her hands.

Daniel lifted his chin at his mother, "What's the verdict?"

"The others are coming back to the house," she said, "Pack meeting to discuss the hunt."

She looked between him and Skylar, then at Kael, "Michael, your mom wants you upstairs. She's in Will's room, trying to keep him occupied."

For a moment he looked as if he wanted to argue, thought better of it, then threw Skylar a parting look before nodding and walking out.

* * *

"How pissed is Dad?" Skylar asked as soon as he was gone.

"He doesn't know yet, but I'm betting he'll be murderous," Elena admitted, "As am I. We're going to find Draven and make him pay for trying to hurt this family."

Daniel moved to his sister's side and put an arm around her shoulders, "We'll find him."

She nodded and leaned into his touch, "I know. Is that for the locator spell?"

Elena nodded, lifting the supplies she's brought in onto the study's old desk, "It is. When we get an exact read, your dad will decide who he wants on the hunt and who's staying behind for protection. Once that's settled, a group will go out."

"Dad's gonna kill him?" Daniel asked.

"If he's lucky," his mother hissed, "Most likely he'll be brought back here for questioning first. To find out if there is more to this after all."

"And if there is?"

She sighed deeply, "Your father will do what needs to be done."

* * *

Once she heard a low howl, signaling the Pack's return, Elena ushered the twins upstairs, to join Michael and William with Caroline.

Damon and Klaus were the first to appear up the drive, followed by the two eldest Lockwoods and Alaric.

Stefan and Tyler darted off toward the treeline once they were in sight, so they could Change back.

"Elena," Damon sighed, seeing her at the porch.

He was visibly relieved once in her presence, and she felt the emotion copied perfectly in her own chest.

"You're back," she greeted, throwing her arms around him once he was close enough.

"Your call sounded urgent," he answered, kissing her forehead as he drew her into his chest, "The kids are okay?"

"Perfectly," she assured him with a nod, "I sent them upstairs with Caroline while we sort this out."

"Sort out what, exactly?" he demanded as the others joined them, "You said you were worried this could be a trap. Why?"

Elena glanced between him and the rest of the Pack.

"Spare me five minutes in the basement before calling the meeting," she pleaded, "There's something that I need to talk to you about."

Damon's brows furrowed together, but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be jerking him around unless it was something important.

"Everyone meets in the study in ten," he told Klaus, who was standing next to him, though his eyes never left Elena's, "Not a minute later."

Klaus nodded, motioning for the others to follow him in, but Elena reached out and grabbed Alaric's arm.

"Ric, wait," she called, and the former Alpha halted, "You should come with us."

They shared a look that had passed between them many times over the years while dealing with Damon, and recognizing the plea for help, he nodded, "Yeah, of course."

* * *

In the basement, Damon was antsy.

"Kitten, what's going on?" he frowned, pacing a little next to the cage.

She knew he was eager to get back to the task at hand and track down the Mutt, but she needed him to know the extent of the situation and how serious it could be.

 _So stop stalling_ , she scolded herself.

However, it was difficult to just blurt out the facts of what had happened before the Mutt's disappearance, especially given Damon's infamous temper, and they all needed to have a level head while dealing with this.

Which was exactly why she'd brought Alaric along as well.

The two of them knew Damon better than anyone and could hopefully help direct his explosive reaction in the most beneficial manor.

"Elena-" he began again, but she cut him off.

"The twins had a thought about Draven that seemed worth noting."

Damon inclined his head, permitting her to continue.

"I think we...you...were right before. About the kid having some ulterior motive. That there was something else at play other than what he'd told the Tennessee Pack. He's been attempting to drive wedges ever since his arrival, and today, it worked."

"If you're referring to the situation with Daniel's human, I've already-"

"Not just that," she admitted hesitantly, but she knew he needed the whole truth, "But what happened with Skylar as well."

"Skylar?" Damon paused, his eyes narrowing, "Are you talking about that forest fire? I thought you said she was okay?"

"She is...or well, she will be," Elena sighed, "But I'm talking about what led up to it...something you aren't going to like hearing."

Damon's eyes closed slowly, and Alaric inched a little closer to him.

Elena waited until her mate's eyes had opened again, the pupil flared, "Did he touch her?"

His voice was tight, angry, but controlled, "Was she _with_ the Mutt?"

"No," Elena swallowed, "Not like that."

"Then what? You usually only involve Alaric to help me keep a cool head, so what exactly-"

"He bit her."

* * *

The words came out with cold anger, Elena's own emotions tainting them with the ice she felt.

Damon and Alaric both straightened.

"He _what_?" Ric hissed, "When?"

"Today, before the incident...when we were all dealing with Daniel's situation. He followed her out into the woods and he…" she exhaled slowly, "She didn't want it to happen. She tried to tell him no. He did it anyway."

Damon's expression was unreadable.

No...maybe that wasn't the right word.

Far from emotionless, he had so many running through his eyes at the same time, it was difficult for her to get a read on them all.

The eerie calm, however, was enough to hold both her and Alaric's attention.

"Whatever you're thinking, son, we have to play this smart," Ric told him, "You chasing him in a blind rage may be exactly what he wants."

Damon didn't answer him.

Elena moved closer, placing a hand on his chest.

"She's okay," she promised him, "Skylar was shaken up, but she's okay. She was just too afraid to say anything. Daniel healed her and she's with him now upstairs. That Mutt is going to pay for hurting her, but Alaric is right, baby...we have to be smart. Draven did this for a reason. Caused all these problems for a reason...we have to figure out why."

Once more, Damon's eyes closed, his body shaking a little as he struggled with whatever instinct ridden demand it was making of him, and Elena dug her fingers a little harder into his skin, giving him something solid to ground himself with.

"Get Sky," he muttered finally, aiming the order at Alaric, "Send her down here."

Ric paused, throwing Elena a glance before moving.

She nodded, trusting that Damon wouldn't lose his head if his daughter was in the room too.

* * *

Skylar wasn't sure what to think, as she sat cross-legged on the floor next to Klaus and Caroline's bed.

She felt unsettled. Almost afraid. Shaken.

And she hated it.

Daniel and Michael were playing a card game with Will, trying to keep him entertained, but they were both taking turns shooting her worried glances, looking as if they wanted to say something.

They didn't though, and they wouldn't as long as Caroline and William were in the room too.

Part of her was grateful that she didn't have to talk to them right now, but the other half of her was aching to be reassured.

Reassured that she would be okay; that she was safe.

Reassured that she hadn't let everyone down.

That this cosmic fuck up wasn't all her fault.

It was though, wasn't it?

She'd been weak and distracted and the Mutt had found her vulnerable.

And now he was missing...as if the Pack didn't have enough to stress out about.

She did let them all down, and that guilt was a worse pain than the bite itself had been.

* * *

A knock pulled her thoughts away from the self deprecating spiral they were starting down, and she straightened as Caroline moved to open the door.

Alaric was on the other side, offering some relief.

However, it was short lived.

"Damon wants Skylar to come downstairs," he told Caroline, who looked back at her.

 _Damn it._

The fear returned as Skylar exhaled deeply and stood.

She was surprised when Daniel and Michael moved to do the same.

"Ah ah ah," Ric held a hand up, "Just Skylar."

They paused.

"It's okay," she told them, forcing a stiff smile.

"Is he pissed?" Daniel asked Alaric, ignoring her assurance.

Alaric studied the younger male, "I think he's processing."

"It'll be fine, Danny," Skylar told him again, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But worse if we keep him waiting."

Her brother's gaze moved to hers then, and his dual colored eyes, an exact mirror to her own, softened, "If you need me-"

"You'll know it," she promised, and he nodded, relaxing a little.

She turned to Michael next, "I'll come find you after I talk to him, okay?"

He didn't look as convinced as Daniel, but he didn't try to follow her either, when she joined Alaric out in the hallway.

* * *

"He's not mad at you," he older male told her, as they started toward the stairs, "But he's not happy about what that Mutt did to you."

"What I let him do," she muttered, and Alaric stopped her, "Did you want him to bite you?"

She sighed, "No, but-"

"Did you tell him to stop?"

"Well, yeah, but I-"

"Then it isn't your fault," he said with conviction, continuing on down the stairs now.

Skylar huffed, following him, "I've been training with the Pack since I was a little kid. I _should_ have been able to stop him. But I didn't. I froze."

"You were unprepared," he reasoned, throwing her a glace, "You underestimated the threat. Next time, you won't."

"There won't be a next time," she hissed, "I'll rip his teeth from his head first."

Alaric chuckled a little as they reached the bottom platform and Skylar's jaw flexed.

"What?" she demanded, a little defensively, "You don't think I can?"

"Actually," Ric smiled back at her, "I think you sound like Damon, who'll probably tear the kid to shreds the moment he gets his hands on him."

"No less than he deserves," she reasoned, following him to the hall.

* * *

Her parents were in the basement, and the moment she and Ric were in view, their eyes shot up to them.

Skylar noticed her mother's hand on her father's arm, as if restraining him.

She stepped from the stairs slowly, not sure what to say.

The male before her was a hundred feet tall, and his eyes did not waver from her.

Years seemed to fade away, and suddenly she was just a kid again, the weight of her father's appraisal overbearing to the point that she wanted to drop her gaze from the guilt she felt.

She had messed up bad this time.

She had failed her Alpha.

She had failed the Pack.

She had-

Damon moved faster than she had expected, and she flinched as his arms came around her.

But then he was pulling her tightly against him, squeezing her as if she would disappear if he let go.

Skylar was stiff at first, her mind processing, until it felt as if a pressure valve had been released and she sagged into his chest.

Her breath caught as a fresh wave of tears pricked her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she choked out of her tightening throat.

His hold tightened further.

"It's not your fault," his voice shook through her resolve with the affirmation of his Alpha tone; a comfort she didn't know she needed, "This is not on you."

She wrapped her arms around his middle and let herself believe him.

And in that moment, standing there wrapped in her father's arms, she finally felt safe again.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, it's true, this story still exists lol. Finally getting an update posted!**

* * *

The events of the evening seemed to pass in a whirlwind with so much happening, yet for Skylar, it was as if she were watching it in slow motion.

Her father and the Pack met in the study, trying to decide what exactly had been Draven's motivation behind the turmoil he'd sought to leak between them.

What had been the point to any of it?

When no direct answer came, they contemplated the likelihood of Draven being involved with the Order.

"It makes the most sense," Damon had reasoned, "He pulls this shit just before I leave to meet with Bonnie and the Coven Circle to discuss this Order of Lapis Luna, which have been an invisible threat, hovering in the background of my children's lives for years. I want answers!"

"There are too many coincidences," Elena had agreed, "First with Draven showing up out of the blue, that close to a pack, then Sheila Bennett's death, the Order's name resurfacing…"

"So," Klaus had stepped forward, "You think this punk little cub is working with the Order?"

"I'm not ruling out anything," Damon told him forcefully, "Not until we have a better understanding of what the hell is going o`1n. Starting with finding that bastard pup."

He had decided that Elena would join them then, to better follow the scent.

They'd left with a resound warning to the twins to stay inside the house, and to listen to Ric.

At least they were granted permission to freely use magic if anyone that wasn't Pack walked through the front door.

* * *

Now, due to advice from Alaric, all the Young were upstairs, the oldest three holed up in Michael's room.

Daniel was on the phone with the Alpha, and Skylar was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching him pace and answer with an occasional short "yes", "no", or "okay".

"Well?" Michael demanded from where he'd taken perch against the dresser, once Daniel had hung up, "What did he say? Did they find him?"

Daniel shook his head, "Not yet. Mom followed the trail northeast, but it died off at the Mystic Bridge. They're guessing he used the water to lose his scent."

"The Mystic Bridge leads out of town," Skylar noted quietly, "Do you think he's gone?"

"It would be the smartest thing to do," Daniel admitted, "Dad said if they don't find anything in the next half hour, they're going to go ahead with the trip to New Orleans. Mason's not answering his cell and neither is Bonnie. He's worried."

Skylar frowned, "Mason doesn't ignore Dad's calls. Ever."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel sighed, "But service can be spotty out in the Bayou, so Dad isn't jumping to conclusions just yet."

"Is Mom going with him?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, sounded like it. Klaus too," he glanced over at Michael.

"Great. That's gonna make Mom super happy," he sighed, "I'm surprised your dad is still willing to leave, with all the uncertainty going on."

Daniel shrugged, "We need answers. The Circle may be able to help finally track down the Order, and there are enough of us here that it'll be safe."

"Except we still have no idea where the Mutt is," Michael noted, crossing his arms, "Or what he was planning...I mean, what he did to Sky...and outing you about Jessica…"

Daniel froze suddenly, and Skylar felt a prick of fear in her chest.

"What?" she demanded, "What's wrong?"

Her brother's eyes flickered over to hers, "Jess."

Skylar's brows furrowed, "What about her?"

"I don't think her dad is home...if she's at her house alone; and Draven knows that she knows about us…"

"Shit," Skylar straightened, jumping from the bed, "You don't think he'd-"

"I have no clue what he'd do," Daniel growled, pulling out his phone, "But I know what I'll do to him if he's touched a single hair on her head!"  
The phone rang. No one answered.

The panic in Skylar's chest mimicked that on her twin's face.

He dialed again.

"Hello?" Jessica answered on the third ring, and the relief through the room was tangible, "Daniel?"

"Jess," he breathed, consoled by her voice, "Are you okay? Is your dad home?"

"My dad?" she sounded confused, "He's back from his business trip, if that's what you mean. But he's entertaining guest at the hotel for some dinner party-"

"When will he be back?" Daniel demanded, and the line went silent.

He cursed, "Jess...please, just answer me."

"I'm not sure," she admitted, slowly, "My guess is that he'll end up getting a room with one of the not-so-eligible bachelorettes. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Daniel bit his lip, and when his eyes found Skylar's again, she knew what he was thinking, even before he said it.

She nodded at him, understanding what he needed to do.

"I'm coming over," he answered Jessica, "I'll tell you then."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Michael asked, once he got off the phone again, but Daniel ignored him, addressing Skylar instead, "You'll notice if anything bad happens. Alaric and Elijah should be down stairs. Tell them where I went if something doesn't feel right."

She nodded, "I will. Just be careful, okay? And watch out for Stefan and Tyler. They're guarding the perimeter and if they catch you, you won't be going anywhere."

"I'll handle that. Cover for me?"

"You're pissed that Dad wouldn't let you join the hunt so you locked yourself in your room for the night," she answered without missing a beat.

The hint of a smirk touched his lips, "That sounds more like you."

"Fine. _We_ were pissed. We got in a fight about the Mutt, and you're locked up in your room to avoid me. Better?"

"Slightly," he admitted, "Though with how on edge everyone is, I doubt they'll be wandering upstairs too much. Keep quiet and text me if anything happens here."

She nodded again, "I will."

He hugged her quickly, then turned to Michael, "If Draven does happen to somehow get back on the property…"

"I'll end him myself," Michael promised, "He's not getting anywhere near her. You have my word, brother."

Daniel thanked him, then went over to the window.

He opened the thing with ease, then stared out into the early night.

"Well," he crooked his head, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Jessica was used to Daniel's erratic behavior.

At this point, she just kinda figured it came with the territory of having a secretive witch/werewolf boyfriend that she wondered was sometimes a little too paranoid.

Not that she didn't get why; after all, it was a huge secret to have to live with, and an even harder one to share with someone, she was sure.

But he had been freezing her out all week, giving her vague texts, hardly calling, keeping her almost completely out of the loop, and now he wants to cock an attitude, demand answers from her, then decide he's coming over?

If she wasn't more curious about finding out what the hell was going on, she'd be chewing his ass out for the way he'd been been acting.

But given that she was curious, and that she knew Daniel well enough to expect there to be a good reason for his tone, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

At least, until the banging started on her door that half sounded as if someone were trying to break the damn thing down.

"What the hell, Daniel?" she demanded, pulling the thing open.

Her boyfriend rushed past her, into the house, his eyes darting around, "No one else has been by, have they?"

"And hello to you too," she grumbled quietly, but answered him, "No, they haven't. So what the hell-"

She was cut off when he pulled her against him, kissing her hard on the mouth and stealing every breath she had.

"Da...Daniel, what's going on?" she asked, trying to focus once he'd let her go.

"Sorry," he sighed, still holding her, "I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

Jessica frowned, "I told you that I was over the phone...is everything okay?"

"No," he admitted, his arms loosening, "Not really. And I can't stand the thought of you alone right now."

His eyes darted around the room again, "And you're sure that no one has been by?"

"I'm sure," she told him, reaching to grab his hand from her waist, "Now, can we sit down and talk like normal people? You're scaring me."

He cursed under his breath, "Sorry, babe. Yes, yeah, we'll sit. I just need to check the property real quick, okay? A quick run or two around the house, just to make sure it's secured...then I'll tell you everything."

"Everything?" she verified slowly.

Daniel nodded gravely, "There's no point in keeping any more secrets...my father knows about you."

"Wait, what?!" she gasped, "He knows? But I thought-"

"I'll tell you everything," he promised her again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder, "But let me check the house first, okay?"

With an impatient sigh, she nodded, "Fine. But run fast."

* * *

Alaric eyed the Pack's youngest female with a hard sidelong gaze, "He's not hungry at all?"

"Nope," she answered boredly, playing with her own food more than eating it.

She was referring to the fact that her brother was apparently omitting dinner for the night.

"Should I save him something just in case-"

"He's not coming down," she cut him off, "He's pissed at me."

Alaric frowned.

Skylar and Daniel were known to bicker quite often, but it was rare that the eldest of the two got annoyed enough to hole up in his room.

"Ric, just let it go," Skylar insisted, "It's been a crazy day and everyone's emotions are on edge. I think Danny just wants to sleep it off until Mom and Dad call."

Alaric sighed, "Yeah...I guess he has had an eventful day. You both have."

Skylar stiffened a little at the reminder, and Alaric noticed that even Michael, who was sitting next to her, was tense too.

"Damon and Elena will figure this out," he told them.

"We know," Michael answered as Skylar pushed her plate away.

"You know, I'm not feeling too hungry either," she decided, "And I need a shower before bed."

Alaric shook his head, "Your parents expect me to take care of you kids, and I can't even get you to eat."

At that, Skylar did crack a small smile, and moved around the table to offer him a hug, "Sorry, Ric. The food is good. It's just...like you said, a long day. Probably best for everyone to just have it end."

Alaric nodded in understanding, "Yeah, you're probably right. You all should try to get some sleep tonight. I'm sure tomorrow will have its own hellstorm waiting."

"My parent's will handle it," she repeated his words, then released him, "If I'm not awake in the morning when they call, will you let me know what they found?"

Ric nodded, "Of course."

She thanked him, and excused herself from the room.

A moment later, Michael was standing as well.

"I guess you're not hungry either," Alaric teased, and they boy smirked, "Nah, I'm good. But I'd better go up there and make sure those two keep some distance. At least until things calm down."

Ric chuckled and pushed his own plate away, "Better you than me, son. My mediating-the-middle days ended with Damon and Elena. I'm too old for this now."

"I'll keep things civil," Michael promised, and Alaric nodded, standing after him to start clearing the table, being sure to save a plate for the Pack members running the perimeter.

Michael passed his Uncle Elijah in the study on his way to the staircase, and informed him that he was heading up for the night.

Unlike Alaric, the stress of approaching age had yet to show in his dark hair, and he merely nodded as Michael left, instead of pressing him for information.

Sometimes it was nice being the trusted one.

The stairs were fresh with Skylar's scent, and Daniel's was still strong enough that no one should suspect his absence before they turned in for bed.

If the rest of the house would even go to sleep, with all that was happening.

He wondered if perhaps he should go check on his mother and Will, but thought better of it once reaching the second floor platform.

They weren't the ones who needed him right now, and there were too many things hanging in the air that had been left unsaid.

So he walked down the hall, not toward his parent's room, or his little brother's, or even his own, and knocked lightly on the wooden door.

There was no answer, and he hadn't really been expecting one.

He went in anyway.

* * *

She was in the shower.

The steam seeped through into the bedroom, where there was only the small lamp on her nightstand for illumination.

Michael sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, waiting.

He tried not to laugh at the irony.

After everything that had happened, everything that might happen yet, here he was, still waiting on Skylar Salvatore.

Luckily the shower was a short one, and he straightened when she came into the room, a fluffy blue towel wrapped around her body.

She paused when she noticed him and lingered near the doorway, as if unsure how to approach the subject he knew laid heavy between them.

He wasn't sure either, and silence was deafening.

So he focused on the small details of her instead; things he might pay attention to if he were about to start a new sketch.

The water droplets still on her shoulder, the few strands of damp hair that were flying free of the rest, the tendons of her hand flexing where she held the towel to her chest, the way the muscle of her legs pulsed, as though she wished she could run.

Her eyes were the worst of it, wide and cautious...she had never look at him that way, and he didn't blame her for it now.

The things he had said in the forest...if he'd only let her explain, taken the time to learn what had really happened.

But he'd been blinded by his anger, his jealousy, his insecurities.

It would not happen again.

"Sky-"

"Kael-"

They started at the same time, and despite the tension in the room, he had to laugh, "Go ahead."

Skylar bit her lip, watching him carefully, "Do I seem different to you now?"

Her gaze held a spark of something unfamiliar, something distant and cold.

Fear, he realized.

And it wasn't unfamiliar; he just wasn't used to seeing it on her face.

"Different?" he frowned.

"You know what he did to me," she spoke quickly, spitting out the words, "What I couldn't stop him from doing...so tell me, do I look different to you?"

Her question gave him an excuse to run his eyes over her again, from head to toe, and he sighed, "No, Sky. You look exactly as you always have to me."

She nodded slowly, dropping her eyes before crossing the room, stopping at her dresser.

She rummaged through the top drawer, still ignoring his gaze, "I know it doesn't really make a difference, but I never meant to hurt you. I didn't plan for you to hear what I told Danny. I just...I couldn't tell him the truth. Not like that. Not then. And I never meant for-"

"Sky, stop," Michael stood and walked over to where she was still facing her dresser, her body tense and close to shaking.

He placed a light hand on her arm and she flinched.

"I'm the one who should apologize," he told her.

She turned then, slowly moving her eyes up his body to his face.

It stunned him to see tears in them.

"No," she argued, "You were right."

"Sky, I-"

"I'm everything that you said," she swallowed thickly, "And everything I've done...it wasn't right. I used you and took advantage of you, and ignored the way you felt. I had to have everything on my terms, and you let me."

"Because I love you-"

She flinched again, her eyes closing, "Please. Don't say that, Kael."

"Why?" he demanded, "It's true. I love you, Skylar."

"But you shouldn't," she fired back, her gaze shooting up to his, "It's...it's not right. You're too good, Kael. You're perfect, actually. And I'm not. And if you love me, I'm just going to end up hurting you again."

His jaw flexed and he stood his ground, "Maybe I don't care."

"Michael-"

"I'm serious," he told her, "I don't give a shit what you do to me. I never have. You're not perfect? So what? Who the hell is? If I wanted perfect, I would go find some human with an uncomplicated life and plan out a boring future together. But that's not what I want. I want you, Skylar. I always have. In whatever way I could have you. You're it for me."

Her head was shaking as badly as her hands now, "You think that now because I'm what's familiar. But there are options out there for you Kael, so many better choices that-"

He scoffed, cutting her off.

"Better choices?" the words were ice from his lips, "Skylar, I've gone to the public high school, I've made Pack runs, I've been away from Mystic Falls...I've had other choices. And I never wanted any of them as much as I wanted to be with you."

He reached down to grab her face between his hands, "It's always been you...and the way I reacted earlier, the reason thinking that bastard bit you hurt so much, is because every part of my heart tells me that you're meant to be with me. In whatever way you would let me have you."

Skylar sighed, her eyes closing again for a brief moment, before she took his hands from her face and pulled them away.

"Sit down," she murmured, motioning to the edge of the bed.

Michael did as she asked, and she sat down beside him, turning so they could face each other.

"I wish I could feel things the way that you do," she started with a small voice, "Have the clarity that you have...but it's not that simple for me."

"I know," he assured her, "And I've never asked for it to be. You don't pretend to be something you're not and I would never want that to change about you. That's why I've been okay with waiting."

Her lip found its way between her teeth again and the expression on her face was heartbreaking.

"I don't want you to wait anymore," she insisted, "It's not fair to ask that of you."

Michael reached over and took her hand, squeezing it, "That's my choice."

"But why would you-"

"Wait for you?" he challenged, "Because you're the love of my life, Skylar. And I don't need a lifetime to know that. Every moment that I've ever had with you has been all the proof I need. My wolf wants you. I want you. Nothing is ever going to change for me."

"You honestly believe that?" her hand tightened in his.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I do. And if that's not what you want; not what we've been building up from these past few weeks, then just tell me. Because I can wait, Sky, I can give you all the time in the world, if this is going somewhere. But if you really don't feel anything for me, if this really has just been about the fun...then let me know now. Don't wait until the next Draven comes along. Don't wait until you decide you love someone else to tell me that I'll never have you. If you want to be fair, then just be honest with me. Right here; right now."

* * *

The weight of Michael's words were heavy in her chest, but Skylar knew that he was right.

He deserved her honesty, if nothing else, after all the shit that she had put him through.

"Kael," she sighed, staring at their hands because she couldn't bring herself to actually look him in the eyes, "Listen, we both know that I'm not the best with all the emotional shit. I'm not my brother and this isn't black and white for me."

"I know," he whispered.

"But I care about you," she promised, risking a glance up at him.

His eyes were focused on her, the intensity almost unbearable.

She swallowed, "I don't know if it's as strong as you feel for me. I don't know if it ever will be. But what I do know, is that you've always been with me. In every memory I have, you're there, and my life wouldn't be the same without you in it."

Tears filled her eyes again, and she cursed them as Michael frowned.

"So, I'm sorry," she choked back a sob, "I'm sorry I don't know how to feel. I'm sorry that I'm constantly disappointing you, and that I rarely know what I want, and that I don't think before I act. I'm sorry that the Mutt was the first to bite me and that I wished it had been you instead."

She was crying in earnest now, but couldn't stop the words now that they were pouring as strongly as the tears, "And I'm sorry for making you feel like you aren't important to me; because you are. God, you are, Kael. Hurting you killed me, and I couldn't...I…"

Michael's arms came around her as she broke down, tears wracking her body as she buried her head into his neck.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear, "It's okay, Sky. It's okay."

But it wasn't.

He had given her everything and she'd been selfish with him; taken advantage of his feelings just because she could.

God, she was a special kind of monster.

Angrily, she wiped at her tears.

She didn't deserve to cry; didn't deserve his comfort.

"I'm so sick of crying," she muttered, trying to pull away.

Michael held onto her, "You have a good reason. Draven shouldn't have dared put his hands on you, let alone his teeth. And I should have known better than to think that you'd let him."

Skylar shook her head, "What else could you have thought? With the way I've treated you."

"Skylar-"

"You wanted honesty," she reminded him, "And the truth is that I've strung you along because I knew I would always have you. It was wrong and it took Draven biting me for me to realize how much I've been taking for granted. Almost losing you…"

"You'll never lose me," he promised.

"But I did," she wished her lips would stop trembling, "In the woods...when you walked away from me, I realized how badly I'd messed things up; how carelessly I'd treated you. I never appreciated all that you gave me. The fact that you always respected my choices, that whatever you felt for me, you still put what I wanted first."

Michael would have never forced his claim on her, and looking now into his screaming silver eyes, she wished she could go back in time and change everything.

"I trust you," she told him, holding his gaze, "and I do love you, even if I can't say in what way. Because in a lifetime of reckless decisions, impulsive actions, and impossible messes, you are the only one that I've ever felt right with, that I've never had to doubt. And that...that means something…"

She trailed off as his eyes burned through her, and this time, when he put his hands on her face, she didn't push him away.

Instead, she held his stare, meeting his approach.

"We have a bond," he told her, brushing his fingers over her cheeks, "That's not gonna change. But I want you to be happy, Sky. Whether that's with me or-"

"You make me happy," she insisted, "And if Draven had never come along, I would still be unappreciative of just how much of that happiness you've caused."

His lips tightened into a hard line, "I want to kill him for hurting you. I wish I had listened to you sooner. Knew the truth before he disappeared."

Skylar shook her head, "I was too embarrassed to admit it at first. He made me vulnerable, and I hated it."

Michael's hand trailed from her face to her neck, where the last of the bite was disappearing.

"It'll never happen again," he said fiercely, "I swear on my life, Skylar. I'll rip his teeth out before they come near you a second time."

"I'll help you," she promised and he sighed, letting his hand drop.

But she caught it part way down and squeezed his palm.

Michael looked at where their hands were joined, then back at her face.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she asked.

Michael's jaw set hesitantly, "What you said before...about wishing it was me who had bit you instead."

Skylar paused, then nodded, "Yes. I mean it. What Draven did felt wrong...like a violation. It hurt and I hate him for it. Being marked is serious for me, and he stole that as if it meant nothing."

She shook her head, "With my parents, there is something so intimate about it, so personal and all encompassing...it scared me a little. To belong to someone like that...my first time was not meant to be ripped away from me with painful teeth. I wasn't meant to belong to him."

"You aren't meant to belong to anyone," Michael squeezed her fingers, "And you don't. He bit you, yes, but he didn't claim you. No one can do that without your consent."

 _Consent_.

The word swirled through the air, burrowing into her mind.

Maybe that was the real difference.

Everytime Skylar noticed the marks on her parents, it was a sure sign of their love; the devotion and intimacy they shared.

Exposing an open neck was the most sure sign of trust for a wolf, and allowing a mate to imprint themselves on you for the rest of the packs to see was a statement of that trust.

Kael was right.

Without that consent, it wasn't a true mate's mark at all.

It was just a dog bite.

A stray dog...who would soon be put down.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I think a lot of you guys will like this chapter! It's...interesting for sure! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel had ran around Jessica's house three times before being sure he hadn't missed Draven's sent in some way.

The Mutt hadn't been here, and had never actually met Jessica in person, so it was probable that he wouldn't be hunting her down tonight.

However, knowing that rationally did nothing to appease the anxiety in his chest at the thought of her alone all night.

He threw himself into the Change as quickly as he could, walking back up to Jess's door a few minutes later.

He knocked once as an announcement, then opened the thing.

Jessica was right where he'd left her, standing with her arms crossed in the small foyer.

"Daniel, what's going on?" she asked again, her mess of curls pulled on top of her head in a messy way.

He took her hand and pulled her toward the living room.

"You're sure we are completely alone?" he verified.

"Yes. I told you, my dad is at a dinner party for work and he usually crashes at the hotel with his nightly pick," she rolled her eyes, "Now, are you going to tell me what's got you so freaked out?"

Daniel sighed and took a seat on the sofa, pulling on her hand so that Jessica would sit down next to him.

The only light in the room was a small lamp off in the corner, and the faded yellow illumination turned the look of her caramel skin to silky perfection.

"I love you," he told her, squeezing her fingers, "And I never wanted to get you mixed up in all this Pack shit, you know that...but something happened…"

"Tell me," she urged, tucking one of her legs beneath her on the couch, "You said your dad knew? How did that happen?"

Daniel bit his lip.

He'd promised her total transparency, but admitting the full truth was so much harder than he thought, especially after having to be careful for so long.

"Okay," he exhaled, facing her straight on, "You remember last week, when I told you we went to Tennessee?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Some Pack thing."

"Right," he nodded, "Well, that _thing_ was another werewolf. At first, we thought he might just be some Mutt, but-"

"Wait," she cut him off, "A Mutt?"

Daniel backtracked, "Mutt was a Pack term for rogue wolves. Before my father became Alpha, there were quite a few of them out there. Wolves that didn't obey Pack law and sometimes even hunted humans. However, my father had them eradicated years ago. So now, the wolf gets in line with the Pack, or…" Daniel paused, before lamely finishing, "Or the problem is eliminated."

Jessica's eyes hadn't waivered, though they were a little wider than before.

"You mean...kill them?" she clarified.

Daniel shrugged, "Sometimes. But most of them were smart enough to make the right choice."

Her head shook a little, "Okay...so what does that have to do with Tennessee?"

"Right," he redirected his point, "So basically there was this young werewolf that our Tennessee pack came across. No one had heard of him, but he's only a little bit older than me and Skylar, so there's a good chance that one of the Mutts had impregnated a woman before being wiped out. So, Dad sent my Aunt Bonnie, I've told you about her-"

"She's a witch, right?" Jessica clarified.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, a really good one. She was supposed to go meet with this new wolf and find out which Mutt bloodline he belonged to, but what she actually found was a lot worse. It turns out the Mutt is a Salvatore."

Jessica frowned, "He's related to you?"

"Not exactly," Daniel sighed, then continued to explain to her exactly who Giuseppe Salvatore was, and what it meant to have his bastard son come to the Salvatore Manor.

Her expression remained neutrally curious, until Daniel got to the part about what Draven had done.

"Are you serious?" she moved, crossing her legs in front of her, "He told all of them about us? How did he even know for sure? And biting your sister...why would he do that?!"

"We don't know," Daniel admitted, "But it's obvious that he's trying to hurt us; cause problems...I had to come here and make sure you were safe."

"You think he'd come here?"

"Probably not," he said, reaching out to her.

Jess relaxed and let him pull her across the couch, into his arms, "But I'm paranoid and I don't want to take chances."

She chuckled a little, "Well at least in all this crazy, you haven't changed."

He smiled softly down at her, "Yeah. At least there's that."

She tucked her head into his neck, "Your family is going to find him though, right? They'll make sure he can't hurt us."

"Absolutely," Daniel nodded, "My parents are pissed about what he's done. They're going to figure out what's going on."

Jessica laced their fingers together, "And when they do...when it's all over? What then? What does that mean for us?"

Daniel sighed, and kissed her head, "I don't know yet. But I did talk to my Dad a little bit...and I think it's going to be okay...somehow. I think he understands. But he'll want to meet you. They all will."

She nodded, "Everything's going to change, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he answered honestly as she sat up to meet his gaze, "It probably will. But maybe this will be a good thing...we won't have to hide anymore, I can show you Pack land, and I'll have a reason to be honest with my Dad about school...but the Pack will watch you, Jess. They'll want to be sure that you aren't going to tell anyone about us."

She smirked a little at him, "I think I can handle a little scrutiny. Besides, I've already told you, your secret is safe with me….and the entire cheer squad...and the band geeks, and I think there was that one kid at lunch who-"

Daniel kissed her, cutting her off mid sentence, until she pulled away.

"You aren't funny," he teased her and she smiled, "I beg to differ."

Then she was pulling him back into her, warm lips crashing sweetly into his, making everything else suddenly seem less important.

God, he couldn't believe how amazing this girl was.

He'd basically told her that he was a monster, that his family had been forced to kill in the past, and that an entire species' hierarchy was going to be analyzing her every move...yet here she was, still with him; still loving him.

How had he gotten so lucky?

* * *

It was black in Michael's room, save for the little bit of moonlight that had managed to peek through the curtains in front of his window.

He stared at the small streak of light on the ceiling above his head, watching it flicker slightly with wind movements, wondering if sleep was even going to be possible, with everything going on inside his head.

Part of him wished he could be out with the others, actively doing something about that asshole who had hurt Skylar.

Another part of him wanted to Change and sleep at the foot of her bed, just in case, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate the insult to her abilities.

But she would probably forgive him for that, right?

And as long as he knew she was safe, what did it matter?

He'd just about made up his mind to at least camp outside of her bedroom door, when his own creaked open.

He sat up in bed quickly, thankful that his wolf vision let him see the intruder perfectly.

"Skylar?" his brows pulled together.

It was definitely her; the moon making the skin not covered by her overly large sleep shirt appear to glow,"What are you-"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted, slinking over to his bed and nudging the blankets aside, "Make room."

He moved over so that she could easily fit, and didn't miss the sigh that left her as she snuggled into his good pillow.

"This is better," she smiled a little, her eyes closing.

Michael stared at her; at the loosely wild waves of dark hair that fell all around her shoulders and down her back, at the long lashed that curled atop her high cheekbones, at the plump pinkness that was her lips, drawing down to the long column of her neck.

The Mutt's bite mark had faded, the cream of her skin no longer marred, but he'd bet that the incident was still fresh in her mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his voice barely above a whisper, "I mean, really okay?"

She was silent for a moment, unchanging.

Then she rolled, slowly, until she was on her side, facing him, and her eyelashes fluttered open.

That multi-colored gaze landed on his, causing his heart to race, as usual.

"No," she whispered back, "I don't think I am...I still feel it, Kael, every time I close my eyes."

Michael reached for her, shifting through the covers until she was in his arms, her body molding against his.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against her forehead, where his lips pressed gently against her skin.

Skylar shook her head, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"No," he allowed, "But it's not yours either. You know that, right?"

She nodded, "I do. But I still feel rattled, I guess...like I've lost control."

"You haven't," he promised, "And you're going to pull through this and kick that Mutt's ass. Once the rest of us are finished with him, anyway."

Skylar looked up into Michael's burning silver blue eyes.

The confidence he felt it her was unwavering; his gaze full of love and compassion.

His arms felt safe around her, and whatever anxiety had been twisting in her chest had eased.

"Thank you," she told him, "For still being here...for _always_ being here."

Her voice cracked a little as she spoke and Michael's arms tightened around her.

"Always," he reassured her, "I told you; I love you, Sky. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

The devotion he promised no longer sounded scary or sparked a need in her gut to run away as fast as possible.

Instead, it was a calm reassurance, after everything else had processed through her mind.

Laying in bed alone had given her time to think, time to come to grips with where her emotions were at with all that the past week had thrown at them.

And there was nowhere she wanted to be more than here; exactly where she was.

"I'm still all in," she decided, loud enough for Michael to hear her, "What I told you, about us, about what we're doing…"

She swallowed thickly, but held his stare with her own, "I love you, Kael. Maybe not as much as you love me...but I love you enough."

His eyes widened, as if surprised by her words, and she brought her hand up to his cheek, "I kept thinking about everything that's happened over the last few days, and at least I can be sure of this. It's enough to know that this is where I'm happy; with you. I love you enough that the thought of kissing anyone else doesn't feel right; I try to see myself with anyone else in the future...and I can't. So whatever it means, whatever this is...I'm in, Kael."

His blue eyes bore into her.

"Sky," he breathed, almost carefully, as if not to scare her, "Are you sure?"

She smiled a little, pushing a strand of his loose blond hair behind his ear, "I'm sure."

His head shook slowly, "Skylar...no. You've never wanted anything exclusive or serious. I don't want this thing with Draven to make you think that you suddenly have to-"

She kissed him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Michael moaned a little against her mouth, but pulled away, "Sky-"

"This has nothing to do with Draven," she assured him, "Or what he did. This is about us, about how we feel...and how I feel when I'm with you. You're home, Kael. You're safe, and good, and warm, and everything that I need to feel right now. So please...just kiss me; let me _feel_ this."

She waited for what felt like eons as different emotions flashed across Michael's face, but then his hands were in her hair, pulling her into him until he was everything she could sense.

His blue eyes drowned hers, his touch the only physical connection she had with the world, his scent overwhelming in her nose, no matter if their lips were pressed hard together, or if her face was buried in his hair as he kissed down her neck.

She could feel all of him, his body, his clothes as she pulled them from him, his sheets, his bed, his art supply corner, the endless sketches taped to the open wall spaces across the room.

He was in everything around her, and it was exactly the familiarity and comfort that she needed.

Her nails pierced his sides as he ran his tongue over the spot Draven had bitten her.

The pain, like the mark itself, had disappeared, and now Michael was erasing the Mutt's scent from her skin for good; replacing it with his own.

She rolled them with her hips, so that she was straddling him, and when she sat up, she reveled in the way his eyes ran over every inch of her.

He knew every little thing about her; every quirk, every temperament, every fault; and still looked up at her as if she hung the moon itself.

It made her feel beautiful; powerful...in control.

She reached down and grabbed the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head.

And even though Michael had seen her naked about a million times by now, his expression was always the same; filled with love and desire.

Though, to his credit, he didn't move.

She could tell he wanted to; could feel it in his arousal growing beneath her and the clench of the muscles that he was restraining...yet he stayed exactly where he was, and would until she asked him otherwise.

He really was too good to her.

"Touch me," she almost pleaded, and as soon as the permission was given, Michael sat up, crushing her to his well toned chest, dragging her lips back to his in a hungry pull.

A new warmth churned in her stomach, and she knew that this time, there would be no hesitation, no stopping, no interruption.

Tonight, he would be hers, and she would be his, and she found that she was more than okay with that.

Michael flipped them again, settling his weight into the curve of her hips as his were grinding against her covered core.

She lifted her feet to push down the remainder of his clothes and as soon as he was naked, he returned the favor, kissing his way down her stomach and onto her thighs before he slowly dragged her panties down her legs, discarding them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Then he was back on top of her, his lips pressing to hers softly, a mere brush…

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked again, his voice thick with his want for her.

Skylar nodded, "I'm absolutely sure. I want this."

* * *

"I want this. I want you," Daniel breathed against Jessica's neck, raking his teeth across the skin there, but being careful not to break it.

She had kissed him on the couch, and he had been unable to stop kissing her.

A burning warmth in his chest driving him to have her closer, to need more of her, to know that she was safe against him, in his arms...he wanted to crawl inside of her body and let the rest of reality fade away.

"But...last time," Jessica panted, her fingers digging into his hair, "You said it was too...dangerous."

Daniel reclaimed her mouth, his tongue brushing against hers desperately, "I know. But I won't lose control now...I can feel it. And I want this...with you. I need to be with you."

Jessica lost any concern she may have had in their next kiss, and he maneuvered so that they were able to lay long ways on the couch, and he fell into the space between her thighs, her legs wrapping around him, so much darker against his pale skin.

His heartbeat sped up as her fingers clung to the back of his neck, her lips devouring his.

"Wait," she breathed, pushing him back a little.

Daniel took the hint and paused, "What's wrong?"

"Upstairs," she rushed out, and the look in her eyes was all he needed to understand.

With a motion too fast for her human eyes, he jumped up and scooped her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder before heading toward the staircase that led up to her bedroom.

Jessica laughed as he carried her.

"You're crazy," she teased when he finally put her down in her bedroom, and he could only grin, "For you."

Before she could chide him for the cheesy comment, Daniel grabbed her face and reconnected their lips.

They stumbled through the room until his calves found the edge of the bed and he sat down, pulling her into his lap.

Jessica settled herself against him easily, grinding her hips down on his erection as he pulled her shirt from her body, pleased to find her bare beneath it.

The beautiful caramel tones of her skin required every bit of his attention as it was revealed, and his mouth fell to the newly exposed flesh, his tongue darting across the swell of her chest.

God, she tasted like heaven.

Jessica exhaled sharply, then pulled him back up to her, kissing him soundly as she manevered them.

Her back hit the mattress first, and her firm grip led the way for him to cover her body with his own as she pulled his shirt off of his back.

Her shorts followed, his pants, then the rest, as their lips made a mess of the kiss they were trying not to break as they drew shallow breaths between them.

Jessica's curls fawned out around her head, and the trust in her expression as he pulled away was enough to cripple.

"I won't hurt you," he promised her, his voice so gravelly with desire, the words came out rougher than intended.

"I know," she smiled up at him, then she lifted her torso, kissing him again, and he swore he could die happy in that moment.

Everything in his life...the Pack, his grades, the future...nothing made him feel the way he felt in the arms of this girl.

And when she bit down on his lip, just enough to tease, he growled and rolled them once more, looking up as she straddled him, her mess of spiral curls cascading down around her beautiful breast.

"You on top," he decided breathlessly, "I want to see you."

* * *

"I want to see you," Skylar demanded, and Michael grinned down at her.

"I thought you liked being the one in charge," he teased.

She punched his side and he chuckled, before leaning down to take her mouth once more.

Their bodies, no longer hindered by clothes molded together so perfectly, and she could feel every inch of the male above her.

The strength that the wolf had brought to his muscles, the hardened lines from the hours of training with Daniel and her father...he was perfection.

Toned and golden and purely good.

An angel sent to balance her chaotic heart.

She lost her fingers in his aureate mane, clenching the tendrils in her hands, as if the more tightly she held, the harder it would be for him to ever pull away.

Michael's tongue danced against her own in slow strokes, stoking the fire in her stomach to a new level, then to infernos as he slipped a hand between them.

God, she was ready for him, and the groan that left his mouth as he found the source of that fire was drowned out by her own.

His fingers moved against her, small circles, long strokes, gliding, stretching, curling.

Taking her to new heights as his mouth worshiped hers in mimicing motions.

It was almost too much...building too fast.

Then his lips were gone, being placed on her neck instead, swirling down to her breast where his tongue flicked sensitive flesh before making a trail to her navel.

She couldn't tear her eyes away, knowing where he was heading, knowing the heaven of having him there.

Yet, when his mouth finally came against her, her head fell back and her teeth dug into her lips to keep from crying out.

"Kael, oh my god."

* * *

"Oh my god, Jess," Daniel panted as his girlfriend took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip then taking him whole once more.

Again and again, she repeated the motion, building his pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait," he touched her arm, "Not like that, baby...I want all of you."

* * *

"And that's exactly what you'll have," Michael promised, crawling back up her body, "Any part of me you want, Sky. Every part of me. Whatever way you want. I'm yours."

Their foreheads pressed together as his tip aligned with her entrance.

They were so close now; so close to the point of no return, to her finally giving in to what had been right in front of her for months.

The truth that she'd tried to deny, staring at her through the compassion in Michael's gaze.

"Any time you want to stop," he breathed, "We can. Just say the word."

She was dimly aware of her head shaking, "I don't want to stop. I want to do this. With you."

He held her stare for a moment, the air suspended thickly between them as he gained whatever confirmation he was looking for in her eyes.

Then slowly, god, so slowly, he was moving, pressing against her, sliding inside, filling her inch by inch.

She never closed her eyes.

A pinch of pain, minimal compared to others she'd experienced in her life, was washed away with the next thrust, stealing her breath as a new pleasure lit every nerve in her body.

It was Michael's eyes that fell shut first, his forehead pulling away from hers as his mouth trailed against her cheek, kissing her as he slowly moved, building, adjusting, feeling.

Kisses on her temple, her neck, her shoulder; she lost herself in the sensations, relaxing against the pillows as Michael drove her body higher and higher, the moonlight catching his hair, making it glow against his golden skin.

She kissed his shoulder, nuzzled his neck...and for the first time, felt her wolf scream a word she'd always told herself to fear.

 _Bite_.

* * *

 _Bite._

Daniel tensed against the demand of his body, the instinct so strong, yet his will was stronger.

Jessica moved on top of him, riding him; the delicate motions of her body as she squeezed around him nearly had him coming undone.

But this wasn't about him.

This was about Jess, about loving her and being with her in the way he'd wanted to for so long.

He would not let the wolf take that from him.

However, the more she moved, the stronger the desire to pierce her flesh became.

The more he build, the more he wanted to see her claimed with his mark.

Needed it.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his gums contract, the canines of the wolf slipping free.

* * *

The need to mark was so strong, Skylar felt the wolf respond; her fangs forcing themselves from her mouth, driving her to do what was needed.

What instinct demanded.

Michael's pulse point was a calling card as his neck laid open, so exposed for her, so ready for the taking.

"Kael," she choked, "I…I can't...control-," she trailed off as he lifted, their eyes meeting and something about the sight of her made him look hungry.

He lifted his hand to his hair, pushing it to one side and turned his head.

"Any part of me you want," he reminded her, "I'm already yours."

The invitation was too much, too inviting.

He was hers.

 _Hers_.

She struck him fast, teeth breaking through golden skin as she made her mark and fell apart at the same time.

* * *

Blood filled Daniel's mouth as his canines pierced through his bottom lip, but Jessica's gasp had his eyes flying open.

Her movement slowed, hesitant.

"No," he assured her, his hands tightening against her waist, "It's okay. I'm okay."

But her expression was not afraid.

She was awed.

"Your teeth...and your eyes," she whispered, "They're blue."

Because the wolf wanted her just as badly as he did.

Daniel turned them quickly, falling back inside Jess's slick warmth as soon as her back touched the bed, and he drove the wolf back by driving into her, over and over, until she was moaning out, his name a mantra on her lips, cries of pleasure as she clenched around him in climax.

Then suddenly...blessedly, the urge to mark left him, something inside his chest feeling sedated, satisfied.

Enough that his body followed, and with another thrust, he fell apart.

* * *

Michael could hardly believe that he wasn't dreaming.

Skylar was curled up against him, her fingers trailing his arm lazily as she zoned out to some state of peace.

He was spent, completely and utterly incapable of moving or doing anything other than stare at this girl; this beautiful creature.

His neck twinged still, the pain a delicious reminder of what they'd shared, and every time Sky looked up at him, the satisfied expression on her face made him feel ten feet tall.

He had made love to her. She had made love to him.

She had claimed him, heart and body; forever.

"I love you enough," he told her, and her stroking paused as her eyes once more flickered up to his.

She smiled softly, tiredly, understandingly, and answered back, "I love you enough, too, Kael. More than enough."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
